


L'Académie des Magnolias

by Lulu_folle



Series: Les Magnolias [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Humor, Love Triangles, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Students, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 112,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Démesure et opulence. Voilà quels semblaient être les mots d'ordre de ce lieu. Des centaines de jeunes, du plus jeune âge au début de l'âge adulte. Rassemblés en ce lieu. Lieu d'études, de partage, d'amitié, et malheureusement, de tragédies. Tout commença il y a cinquante ans de cela...





	1. Le commencement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde !  
> Je suis très heureuse de vous partager la plus longue de mes fics.  
> Elle est entièrement achevée, et je vais poster un chapitre chaque semaine.  
> Et vu sa longueur, on en a pour un moment !  
> Alors, sans plus vous faire attendre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Un jeune homme athlétique, aux yeux anguleux, grimpait une colline. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour finalement atteindre son objectif. Le sommet de la surélévation naturelle. Les arbres poussaient aussi haut qu'à d'autres endroits de la forêt Aimi. Mais, ce lieu était particulier. Un rocher, gigantesque, donnait une vue parfaite sur toute la vallée d'Aimi. La forêt, et la vallée avaient étaient nommées en l'honneur d'un vieux conte japonais. Une vieille légende, dont Hiruzen ne se souvenait que du nom : « La lueur pâle de la dignité ». Sur ce rocher, un homme était assis. Contemplant la vallée en contrebas. Hiruzen s'approcha prudemment de Danzo. Il aperçut, malgré la distance, les bulldozers qui rasaient les bâtiments. Et sur les endroits déjà détruits, d'autres bâtiments poussaient. Danzo jeta un regard à Hiruzen. Un homme effondré, c'est ce que vit Hiruzen Sarutobi dans ce regard. Mais derrière le désespoir et la douleur, brûlait une drôle de flamme.

    * Elle ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?




Hiruzen ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas détruire les derniers espoirs de son ami.

    * Pourtant, tout cela, je l'ai fait pour elle.




Hiruzen soupira. Les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne plurent pas à Danzo. Il se redressa vivement et foudroya Hiruzen du regard. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il ne le devait pas ! Il n'avait pas eu tort, tout cela, il l'avait fait pour elle. Rien, ni personne, ne l’arrêterait. Pas même Hiruzen. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, ils étaient encore jeunes. Mais ils savaient malgré tout que désormais plus rien ne les empêcheraient de se déchirer. Danzo tourna les talons, s'éloignant de la destruction qu'il avait engendré. Il leur ferait comprendre, à tous. Et ce, quelque soit le prix à payer.

 

Un homme et une femme, enlacés dans un canapé. L'homme est clairement réprobateur, la femme juste résignée et triste. Assise sur un fauteuil, une vieille femme secoue doucement la tête. Elle ne peut accepter cela. Danzo n'a pas pu...

    * Bon sang, Haruna ! Te rends-tu vraiment compte de la réalité des choses ?




La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

    * Trop de sang à déjà coulé, ta mère le sait mieux que personne. Et tu veux que cela continue. Tu veux envoyer nos enfants là-bas. Mais rien de bien ne pourra en ressortir !

    * Bien sûr que si, ce sont des Sasaki, ils réussiront.




La respiration de l'homme se stoppa net.

    * Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Si nous n'arrivons pas à régler tous ces problèmes, pourquoi réussiraient-ils mieux que nous ? Et je refuse de les mettre encore en danger. Je refuse que d'autres enfants payent. Comme...

    * Tais-toi !




Haruna s'était levée, furieuse. Michel se leva à son tour. Trop de choses s'étaient passées, trop de douleur, de morts. Trop. Il fallait que ça sorte. Les deux adultes se hurlèrent dessus, exprimant leur frustration, leurs regrets, leurs désaccords et leur désespoir. Ils voulaient agir, mais, le danger était trop fort.

  * ASSEZ ! Hurla Arame Sasaki.




La vieille femme, qui était restée silencieuse tout le long de la dispute, s'était enfin exprimée.

  * Assez, vous allez réveiller les enfants. Il faut laisser sortir ses émotions, mais, pas au point d'oublier à quel point vous vous aimez.




Les deux époux baissèrent la tête, comme des enfants pris en faute.

  * Haruna, va vérifier que les enfants dorment. Nous rediscuterons de cela plus tard. Michel, aidez-moi à me lever.




Les sourcils froncés Michel Bévinviers regarda son épouse monter l'escalier sans un mot. Il aida sa belle-mère à se lever. Depuis l'Incident, une de ses jambes était abîmée.Michel monta ensuite les escaliers. En passant, il jeta un coup d'œil dans les chambres des enfants. Antoine, tout juste sept ans dormait à poings fermés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les couvertures en vrac, et les cheveux en bataille, il tira un sourire doux sur les lèvres de son père. Mais la petite Mathilde, âgée de trois, avait les yeux grands ouverts, et pleurait dans les bras de sa mère. Sans un bruit, Michel s'approcha d'elles. Leurs fille pleurait, par leur faute.

 

Tout est beige, non, coloré, mais avec des pastels, c'est pas agressif. J'aime bien. Je suis un crayon de couleur. Je suis tranquille, tout est doux et cotonneux, sauf mon nez (Les crayons ont-ils un nez ?), il est comprimé et se tord dans tout les sens ; étrange... Et, j'ai du mal à respirer... Et si j'ouvrais les yeux ?

  * Hello, _madame le loir_ ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller !

  * Fous moi la paix Ren ! _Il est quatre heures du mat' en France !_ Grommela _madame le loir._

  * Oui, mais au Japon, il est midi.

  * _M'en fous, je dors_ _!_ En plus, j'étais un crayon de couleur, c'était chouette.

  * Si tu dors maintenant tu vas te réveiller dans plus ou moins quatre heures et tu ne pourras pas te coucher au mieux avant quatre heure du matin, heure japonaise. _Et je te rappelle que nous reprenons les cours demain !_ Continua sans pitié Ren.




La jeune fille se réveilla alors presque totalement, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux couleur ambre encore lourds de sommeil. Elle jeta un regard ensommeillé au jeune homme aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux tellement semblables aux siens assis à côté d'elle. Il ne s'était pas encore coiffé, il ressemblait à un hérisson ainsi. Yuna pouffa face à cette image. Son frère daigna seulement lui accorder un regard dédaigneux. La réponse, très mature de Yuna, fut de lui tirer la langue. En lui faisant un clin d’œil. Ce qui gâchait tout l'effet du tirage de langue. Le frère et le sœur restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant d'un œil fatigué le paysage qui défilait derrière le hublot. Les maisons grandissaient à vu d’œil.

  * Dis, Ren ?

  * Hm ?

  * Tu crois que si on lançait un pierre avec une catapulte très puissante, on pourrait détruire un avion ?




Cette remarque valut à Yuna un regard effaré de la forte femme assise au bout de la rangée.

  * T'as vraiment des idées bizarres quand tu te réveilles. _T'es sûre que t'as pas mangé trop de bonbons hier ? Le sucre te rends bizarre._

  * Je rêvais que j'étais un crayon de couleur. _Je ne mangerai jamais trop de bonbons_ , et ma question ?

  * Bah, c'est un peu le principe du lance-missile. _Sans missile._

  * _D'accord._ Et, tu crois que si la pierre était attachée au missile, elle pourrait devenir un astéroïde ?




Si l'avion n'avait pas été en phase d’atterrissage, la femme assise au bout de la rangée se serait levée à toute vitesse de son siège pour s'éloigner de ces étranges jeunes gens qui parlaient un incompréhensible mélange de français et de japonais.

 

L'avion se posa en douceur sur la piste. Mais ni Ren, ni Yuna ne comprirent pourquoi leur voisine sortit si rapidement de son siège. Après êtres descendus de l'avions, le frère et la sœur présentèrent leurs passeport et l'hôtesse de l'air qui les accompagnait présenta l'autorisation de voyage de leurs parents. Quand les formalités se terminèrent, l'hôtesse de l'air les accompagna jusqu'au hall principal de l'aéroport Uchiha. Si Ren resta sagement à ses côtés, Yuna tenta sans cesse de se sauver en direction de la grande statue de l'aéroport. De là-haut elle aurait un super point de vue pour repérer l'homme venu les chercher ! Mais, l'hôtesse de l'air veillait au grain. Et Yuna dût rester sagement en place. Pô juste.

  * _Je le vois pas !_ Geignit Yuna comme une enfant punie.

  * _Il faut manger plus de soupe alors !_ La taquina son frère.

  * _Ça fait même pas grandir._

  * _Les enfants, je crois que l'on vient pour vous._




Le deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête et virent s'approcher un homme qui portait une pancarte avec écrit dessus : «Sasaki Yuna, Sasaki Ren - Académie des Magnolias ». L'homme avait un sourire agréable, mais une large cicatrice lui barrait le visage au niveau du haut des joues en passant par le nez, sa coiffure faisait irrésistiblement penser Yuna à un ananas.

  * Bonjour, Sasaki Ren et Yuna ?

  * Oui, exactement, et vous êtes? Demanda Ren.

  * Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Umino Iruka et je suis un des surveillants de Konoha.




Il se détourna des adolescents pour discuter avec l'hôtesse de l'air.

  * J'espère que le voyage s'est déroulé sans encombre.

  * Oui, enfants très sages, répondit l'hôtesse dans un japonais approximatif. Je dois m'en aller. Au revoir.

  * _Au revoir Sandrine_  ! Gazouilla Yuna, à nouveau de bonne humeur.




Iruka jeta un regard étonné à la jeune fille.

  * Pardon, mais qu'avez-vous dit ?

  * Au revoir Sandrine, reprit-elle, en japonais. Elle s'appelle Sandrine, explicita-t-elle.




Un sourire vint fleurir sur le visage d'Iruka. Elle semblait vraiment douée en langue étrangère cette petite, pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle en utilisait une différente. Le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage d'Iruka mit Ren et Yuna en confiance. Ils le suivirent dehors, tirant lourdement leurs valises. Une grande partie de leurs affaires avaient déjà étaient envoyés jusqu'à l'académie. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils faisaient fonctionner leurs biceps. Iruka les mena jusqu'à un mini-van beige, décoré d'un magnolia et du nom de l'école. Yuna s'extasia immédiatement devant le mini-van :

  * Il est trop joli !!!!!




Elle se mit à en faire le tour à toute vitesse, pour voir tout, tout, tout. Même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose. La jeune fille trépigna jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur ouvre la porte du van. Plus vite qu'un léopard affamé ayant flairé une gazelle, l'adolescente se rua dans le véhicule. Elle essaya tous les sièges avant d'en choisir un, à l'avant-dernier rang, près de la fenêtre. Elle jeta alors enfin un regard à Ren et Iruka, montés dans le mini-van et installés dans la première et deuxième rangée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle gigota sur son siège pour regarder derrière-elle. Et compta en tout quatre rangées de duo de sièges dans le mini-van.

  * Umino-san ? Interpella-t-elle.

  * Oui Sasaki, qu'y a-t-il ?

  * Pourquoi ce mini-van alors que nous ne sommes que trois ?

  * En réalité, nous attendons trois autres élèves. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver.




Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Yuna remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours à l'arrêt. Elle entreprit de se faire toute petite en acquiesçant aux propos d'Iruka. Après un petit quart d'heure d'attente, quatre personnes les rejoignirent, trois élèves et un surveillant. Yuna frissonna en regarda les impressionnantes cicatrices qui parcouraient le corps de l'homme. Parmi les élèves, un petit brun, snoba tout le monde royalement et partit vers le fond. Il s'assit derrière Yuna. Un brun plus grand, sans doute le grand frère du petit brun, s'assit aux côtés de Ren. Et le troisième, le visage couvert d'un masque partit pour rejoindre petit brun, mais les jambes, allongées sur le siège, l'obligèrent à s'asseoir à côté de Yuna. La jeune adolescente jeta un regard de reproche à petit brun. Il n'avait pas à empêcher l'autre de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bon, après comme ça, elle aurait de la compagnie pour la route ! En autre défauts, Yuna était bavarde...

 

Obito commençait à en avoir marre de l'attitude de Sasuke. Ce môme le gonflait, vraiment. Toujours à faire des caprices, à vouloir tout... Toujours à faire la tronche, jamais un sourire, vivement qu'il finisse sa crise d'adolescence. Ou sinon, couverture ou pas couverture, Obito allait craquer, lui mettre deux baffes, et lui cracher ses quatre vérités ! Et encore lui remettre deux baffes, juste pour le plaisir. Il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Et en plus il se plaignait. Le jeune Uchiha suivait d'une oreille distraite les présentations que fit Itachi.

  * Uchiha Itachi. Au fond, avec le casque sur les oreilles, c'est mon petit frère, Sasuke, et avec le masque, c'est mon cousin, Obito.

  * Enchanté, Sasaki Ren, et la gamine mal coiffée, c'est Yuna, ma sœur.




Le coup de genou que Yuna mit dans le siège de son frère fit rire Obito. Pas Ren, au vu de sa réaction, même si Obito n'y comprit rien :

  * _Putain, Yuna ! Tu m'as fait mal !_

  * _C'était le but !_

  * Moins de bruit derrière, grommela Ibiki.




Obito remarqua alors le splendide instinct animal des nouveaux. Ils ne connaissaient pas Ibiki, mais s'étaient tut immédiatement. Le rire discret d'Itachi fit comprendre au masqué que lui savait ce que Yuna et son frère s'étaient dit. Obito nota dans un coin de sa tête l'information. Pour pouvoir demander à Itachi si les nouveaux parlaient bien français. Et puis, quel mal à apprendre à connaître des nouveaux ? Surtout la gamine, elle semblait bien moins capricieuse que Sasuke. Plus malicieuse que méchante. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une bonne influence sur Sasuke. Obito appelait cela de tous ces vœux. Mais avant il fallait la sonder un peu. Mode Tobi, on.

  * Dis, Yuna-chan, tu sais que t'es mignonne !




Obito rigola doucement la voyant rougir. Mais, son sourire disparut bien vite quand il entendit Itachi :

  * Du calme Sasaki, Obito ne drague pas ta sœur. Il est un peu enfantin dans sa tête. Et, il la trouve mignonne, comme une peluche, rien de méchant là-dedans.




Un vague grommellement répondit à Itachi. Obito continua sa conversation avec Yuna sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Itachi. Garder le masque, l'état d'esprit...

  * Oui, oui, très mignonne, comme un ours en peluche !

  * Un cheval en peluche, c'est mieux, contre-attaqua l'adolescente.

  * Nan ! Pas d'accord, l'ours est le plus mignon, avec ses petits yeux, sa fourrure soyeuse !

  * Mais le cheval aussi à de beaux yeux, et une splendide crinière !




Mais ça faisait tout de même très mal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un premier chapitre qui est assez court, je le reconnais. Mais commençons doucement...  
> N'hésitez pas à me partager vos retours !  
> A la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre !  
> Kissoux !


	2. Arrivée à l'académie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Merci à PearlBear d'avoir laissé un kudo !  
> (Par contre, j'ai pas compris, y'a plus de kudos que de vue, le site bug ?)  
> On poursuit notre découverte, bienvenue à l'académie !  
> Bonne lecture !

Le voyage jusqu'à l'académie dura près d'une heure durant laquelle Obito se fit une nouvelle copine. Ibiki comprit que les Sasaki méritaient un peu d'attention, et qu'on leur serre la vis. Iruka soupira beaucoup. Ren et Itachi furent désespérés par leurs frère et sœur respectifs, et à raison. Et enfin, Yuna et Sasuke commencèrent à se détester. Tout avait commencé innocemment. Yuna, très contente d'avoir sympathisé avec Obito, avait sorti de son sac un fort joli objet. Un serre-tête orné d'une fleur d'hibiscus, offert par une amie avant son départ pour le Japon.

  * C'est Julie qui me l'a fabriqué, elle dit que comme ça on pourra toujours rester amies, même loin l'une de l'autre !

  * Oh, c'est joli, s'extasia Obito. Mais, et toi, tu lui as offert quelque chose ?

  * Oui, bien sûr ! Se scandalisa la jeune fille, je lui ai fabriqué un attrape-rêve pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de cauchemar !

  * C'est des mensonges ça, ça marche pas.




Obito et Yuna se retournèrent vers Sasuke, qui venait de s'introduire dans leur conversation. Et pas de façon polie et agréable. La réponse de Yuna ne se fit pas attendre :

  * On peut dire pareil de la religion. T'y crois ou t'y crois pas, mais t'as pas le droit de te moquer des convictions des autres.

  * _Hum, Yuna, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de lancer un débat sur les croyances de chacun, non ? Et puis, sérieux ? Ça n'a rien à voir !_




Les appels à la prudence de Ren n'affectèrent aucunement Yuna, surtout pas après la réponse de Sasuke :

  * Si c'était vrai, y'aurai jamais eut de guerre de religion.

  * Tu confonds l'intolérance et une volonté d’extermination pure et simple. Ces guerres reposaient sur l'incompréhension, la peur, et par extension, la haine.




Ren poussa un profond soupir. Et c'était reparti... Yuna avait un rapport très compliqué avec la religion. Du genre qui la poussait à ne rien croire, mais à prier consciencieusement Bouddha... Ren avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Et se contentait de la bâillonner quand elle devenait trop véhémente.

  * C'est la même chose ! S’exaspéra l'adolescent. C'est toi qui fait des nœuds de rien !

  * Des nœuds de rien !!!! Tu te fous de moi. On parle de millénaires d'incompréhension, de massacres et de haine !




Oui, il était plus que temps de la faire taire, songea Ren.

  * Moins fort, à moins que vous ne vouliez des heures de colles ?




L'intervention d'Ibiki eut le mérite de faire taire Yuna et Sasuke. Iruka jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, et soupira. Il restait plus d'une demi-heure de trajet. Ça risquait d'être long. Un peu calmés, Sasuke pris son casque, et Yuna un magazine d'équitation. Obito se pencha sur son épaule, par curiosité. Mais le périodique était en français, il ne comprit donc rien. Passionnée, Yuna entrepris de faire la traduction à Obito. Par politesse, il l'écouta pendant quelques minutes s'extasier sur une bride. Puis, essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation plus intéressant :

  * Mais, Sasaki-chan, t'as quel âge ?

  * J'ai eu treize ans hier. Tu peux m'appeler Yuna ! Les noms de familles c'est juste hyper chiant !

  * Joyeux anniversaire !

  * Merci ! C'est gentil. Et toi, Obito, t'as quel âge ?




Yuna n'avait même pas demandé la permission pour l'appeler par son prénom. Et Obito trouvait la gamine trop mignonne pour protester.

  * J'ai quinze ans.

  * Oh, faut que je t'appelle Obito-sempai ?

  * Oui ! Je suis le plus grand des sempais ! Et, je peux te révéler un secret ?




Intriguée, Yuna se pencha vers Obito.

  * Je suis, en réalité, un super héro, c'est pour cela que je me cache le visage, pour échapper aux méchants.




Obito déclara cela de façon très sérieuse. La bouche de Yuna s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Puis, lentement, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle semblait adorer l'idée.

  * Moi aussi j'ai un secret à te révéler.




Suspendu aux lèvres de son interlocutrice, Obito attendit la suite.

  * Ma fleur dissimule un micro-ordinateur qui me donne accès à tout mon matériel d'espionne. Je suis l'agent 008, du MI6.

  * Vous êtes vraiment deux putains d'attardés.




Sasuke, le retour. Il ne pouvait pas garder son casque sur les oreilles lui ? Songeait Obito. Trop tard, Yuna réagissait déjà. Elle se retourna et s'assit sur ses genoux pour pouvoir regarder Sasuke.

  * Quoi ? T'es jaloux de notre imagination fertile ?

  * Non, j'ai de la pitié pour les attardés mentaux que vous êtes.




Itachi tourna la tête, une réplique cinglante au bord des lèvres, mais Yuna lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

  * Des attardés mentaux ? Mais, si tous ceux qui pensent différemment le sont pour toi, tu es aussi un attardé pour quelqu’un.

  * C'est pas penser différemment, crétine. Je te parle d'un concept médical, sans doute trop obtus pour ton petit cerveau désavantagé par la nature.

  * Pas tant que toi, tant de beauté extérieure, ça t'a détruit les neurones, pas de doute.

  * Jalouse que sois si beau ? Mais, ce que tu insinue de façon fort peu discrète, la faute à ton cerveau abîmé, est faux. Je suis un génie.

  * Si c'était vrai,mon premier vœux serait que tu disparaisse !




Une veine grossit sur la tempe de Sasuke.

  * Serais-tu idiote au point de ne comprendre ce que je dis ? Un génie dans une lampe, tu es vraiment stupide. Ce genre de chose n'existe pas.

  * Si, dans ce que l'on appelle l'imagination.

  * Ou l’imbécillité pour les déficients que vous êtes !

  * Hey, soit poli avec ton cousin au moins ! Il est bien moins con que toi !

  * Tous les fruits d'un arbre ne mûrissent pas. Tous ne sont pas bons, et ils meurent.




Personne ne devança Yuna. Elle lança ses bras vers l'avant et lui attrapa le col, bien décidée à lui refaire le portrait. Bon, son niveau en combat approchait le néant, mais peu importe. Obito l’attrapa par le dos pour la stopper. Ibiki ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

  * Ça suffit maintenant ! Tonna-t-il.




Tous les adolescents se tournèrent vers lui, mais Yuna ne lâcha pas Sasuke. Et Obito ne la lâcha pas non plus.

  * Si vous vous excusez tout les deux, je suis près à passer l'éponge.

  * Pourquoi ? Grommela l'Uchiha.

  * Vos propos étaient intolérables Uchiha, et votre comportement loin d'être exemplaire Sasaki.




Le regard de l'adulte transperça les jeunes gens. Yuna lâcha lentement le col de Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas se faire coller. Avant même la rentrée en plus, ses parents la tuerait sur place.

  * Je m'excuse de ma conduite inqualifiable, marmonna-t-elle.

  * Je m'excuse de mes propos, marmonna l'autre fautif.




Après un dernier regard menaçant, Ibiki retourna à sa place. La fin du trajet s'effectua dans le silence.

 

Dès l'arrivée à l'académie, les Uchiha descendirent et se rendirent au dortoir, tandis les Sasaki se rendaient dans le bureau du directeur pour les dernières formalités. C'est avec soulagement qu'Iruka et Ibiki se rendirent au bureau des surveillants. Enfin un peu de calme ! C'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

  * Iruka, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Lui dit un homme brun avec un bandage sur les joues et le nez.

  * Qui ça ?

  * Tss, le ramen-phage de notre académie

  * Quoi ?!




À ces mots, Iruka se précipita vers la pièce adjacente et en ouvrit la porte à la volée, à l'intérieur un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années blond aux yeux bleus avec des marques étranges sur les joues.

  * Bonjour Iruka-sensei, fit-il avec un sourire gêné.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto ?




 

Plus loin, dans le bureau du directeur, Minato Namikaze, actuel directeur de la section collège-lycée, nommée Konoha, élut huit fois de suite l'homme le plus sexy de l'académie. Il était en compagnie de la fratrie Sasaki qui l'écoutait parler du règlement de l'académie et de l'internat, ainsi que des différentes matières qu'ils allaient étudier jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on pouvait reprocher à Minato c'était son manque d'écologisme. Il donna donc, sur papier :

  * Les créneaux horaires des activités, précisant bien qu'au moins une heure de présence était obligatoire sur chaque.

  * Les dates exactes des examens de fin d'année, ainsi que leurs emplois du temps et le calendrier général de la section de Konoha.

  * Les noms de leurs délégués de classe, ainsi que ceux des présidents des conseils des étudiants (collège et lycée).

  * Les horaires de services des trois repas journaliers au self.

  * Les heures des couvre-feus pour les bâtiments de cours, le dortoir, et les bâtiments d'activités.

  * Leurs numéros de chambre ainsi que leurs clés, et le nom de leur colocataire.

  * Un petit livret explicatif sur l'académie.

  * Un plan de Konoha.

  * Un plan de l'académie.




Yuna fit s'échapper tous les papiers par terre quand elle essaya de les prendre en main. Elle plongea aussitôt pour les ramasser.

  * Bon, je crois que c'est tout, grommela Minato en se grattant la tête. Des questions ?

  * Comment on va au centre équestre ? S'enquit Yuna en se redressant.

  * Il y a un mini-bus qui fait des allers-retours réguliers le jour des activités. Sinon, il faut prendre le bus jusqu'au Cœur.

  * Il y a d'autres structures pour manger en-dehors du self ? Interrogea Ren.

  * Oui, tout est indiqué sur le plan de Konoha.

  * Vous vous occupez des cinq autres sections aussi ? S'enquit Yuna en feuillant le petit guide de l'académie.

  * Pas du tout, répliqua Minato, il y a un directeur par section, et le recteur chapeaute le tout. La section maternelle, ou Kiri est sous la direction de Meï Terumi. Il est peu probable que vous soyez amené à la rencontrer. Concernant les trois sections universitaires, Kumo, arts et sports, Iwa, section civile, et Suna, section militaire, elles sont sous l'égide de Rakonuge A, Ryotenbin Ônuki et Sabaku no Rasa.




Il y eut un petit silence, puis :

  * Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres question, vous allez pouvoir disposez, Shiho va vous expliquer la marche à suivre pour vos uniformes.

  * Bien, firent les deux fleurs.




Les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau sur un hochement de tête et la dénommée Shiho quitta son bureau pour les accompagnez jusqu'aux vestiaires.

  * Dites, je voudrai savoir, commença Yuna, comment ça se fait que vous soyez la secrétaire de Hokage-sama ? Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus âgée que mon frère.

  * En réalité je suis dans la section militaire de l'université. Je souhaiterais entrer dans les bureau de décryptage de l'armée. Mais je fais un stage durant les vacances pour gagner un peu d'argent. Les directeurs proposent souvent ça aux étudiants, et c'est en quelque sorte une tradition de l'académie.




La jeune femme sourit aux deux jeunes gens avant d'ouvrir la porte menant aux vestiaires. Ren et Yuna récupérèrent leurs uniformes avant de partir vers les internats.

  * Ils sont mignons ces uniformes je trouvent ! S'exclama Yuna.

  * Oui, c'est vrai, mais ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout !




En effet, l'uniforme féminin était composé d'une jupe plissée bleue nuit, d'un chemisier blanc avec un nœud rouge la période d'automne étant en place un léger pull sans manche bleu pastel se portait par dessus la chemise, de grandes chaussettes blanches et des chaussures bleus marines accompagnait l'ensemble. L'uniforme masculin lui était fait avec un pantalon gris, une cravate noire sur une chemise blanche, un pull vert recouvrait l'ensemble et des chaussures noires accompagnait cette tenue.

  * C'est bizarre, nous sommes pourtant dans la même section, marmonna Ren.

  * Ça doit être parce qu'il y a le collège et le lycée et que l'uniforme doit être différent entre les deux, enfin, on vérifiera ça demain en classe.

  * Ouais, et si tu pouvais tenir le plan à l'endroit, ça nous aiderait à nous rendre au bon bâtiment ! Se moqua l'aîné.

  * Mais je l'ai très bien orienté ! Protesta sa sœur.




Elle tournoya sur elle même et pointa du doigt une direction.

  * Le bâtiment d'où l'on vient est au nord.

  * Tu montres des arbres là, nota Ren.

  * Derrière les arbres, insista Yuna, en fronçant le nez d'exaspération.

  * Et ? Fit Ren en regardant sa manucure imaginaire.

  * Bref, ce bâtiment à une aile au nord, une aile à l'ouest.




Yuna fit une demi-tour sur les talons.

  * Et celui-là est au sud, et il est indiqué sur le plan que les dortoirs sont au sud. On passe sous l'arche, et paf, sur la droite, y'aura les dortoirs.

  * La droite, c'est l'est ou l'ouest ? Demanda Ren, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  * Mais arrête de m'emmerder ! S'outra Yuna.




Son aîné de contenta de partir sur un grand éclat de rire. Vexée, l'adolescente s'en fut vers l'arche. Mais Ren avait de grande jambes, et il la rattrapa aisément. En un rien de temps, ils avaient passé l'arche, et là...paf, les dortoirs sur la droite.

  * Mais ! Mais ! C'est quoi ce délire ! S'écria-t-elle




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi ? Moi ? Ne pas aimer Sasuke Uchiha ? Mais d'où viennent ces calomnies ? (Bon ok, j'aime bien lui en envoyer plein le tronche !)  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	3. Naruto l'impulsif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Aujourd'hui, entrée en scène de nouveaux protagonistes.  
> Bonne lecture !

À la vie scolaire, tout était calme. Ibiki buvait son café. Et Iruka gérait Naruto. Tout allait bien. Le gamin avait quand même fatigué plus de la moitié des surveillants avant qu'Iruka n'arrive.

  * Et, pourquoi n'es tu pas allé voir ton père ?

  * J'avais peur qu'il me gronde, marmonna Naruto.

  * Voyons, Naruto, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais fait pire. Casser un vase, c'est pas grand chose.

  * Il appartenait à ma grand-mère maternelle...

  * Ah, c'est tout de suite plus embêtant.




Naruto baissa encore plus la tête, extrêmement honteux. Iruka soupira, et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

  * Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en discuter avec tes parents.




Un grand sourire illumina le visage du blond. Dans la pièce d'à côté, les surveillants discutaient.

  * Et bien, ça ne s'arrange pas, soupira un des surveillants.

  * Tu parles Kotetsu, à chaque fois c'est pareil.

  * À chaque fois quoi ? Demanda un autre surveillant aux cheveux gris.

  * Ah, c'est vrai que t'es nouveau Kabuto, fit le dénommé Kotetsu. Expliques lui Izumo, tu connais mieux l'histoire que moi.

  * Le blond qui s'angoisse c'est Naruto. Dit un brun avec un pique dans la bouche. Sa mère, c'est Habanero, l'ancienne championne olympique de karaté du Japon. Elle a un sacré caractère. Et Naruto l'aime beaucoup. Il a horreur de la décevoir. Mais, il fait beaucoup, beaucoup de bêtises. Et ça lui fait peur de devoir le dire à sa mère. Et comme Iruka est une sorte de grand frère pour lui il vient toujours le voir dans ces cas là.




Iruka et Naruto sortirent alors du bureau. Il leur fallait parler à Minato.

 

    * Mais ! Mais ! C'est quoi ce délire ? S'écria Yuna.




Ren et elle en étaient restés bouche bée, car face à eux se trouvaient leurs dortoirs. Deux grands bâtiments de pierre blanche aux toits noirs à la mode des bâtiments de la Renaissance européenne. Quatre étages de grandeur et de majesté. Entre les deux internats, un jardin remplit de bassins et de statues contemporaines. Et au beau milieu de ce jardin, une fontaine, remplie d'une eau claire et bleutée. Ça et là, des rires retentissaient. Des adolescents se trouvaient éparpillés dans le jardin et discutaient tranquillement pour certains tandis que d'autres se trempaient les pieds dans les plans d'eau. Yuna et Ren restèrent un instant à regarder bouche bée cet endroit avant de cligner des yeux et de s'ébrouer légèrement.

    * Eh bien, on ne risque pas d'être gênés par la vue ici, fit Ren d'un ton légèrement ironique.

    * Tu parles ! Lui répliqua sa sœur. Bon, je propose que nous allions chacun dans notre chambre car il faut que nous nous installions avant la rentrée qui est...Euh, déjà demain non ?

    * Ouais, comme nos bagages ont été portés dans nos chambre je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, pour la découverte du domaine des magnolias, on devra attendre un moment libre.

    * Allez, en route vers la chambre numéro trois cent deux.

    * N'oublie pas que je suis en deux cent seize Yuna.

    * Oui, oui, je le note, à toute à l'heure ! Fit-elle en s'éloignant en sautillant vers son dortoir.




 

Ren marchait dans un grand couloir aux murs couverts de lambris clairs et sous ses pieds un magnifique tapis de couleurs pourpre couvrait le sol. De loin en loin, un tableau, un guéridon avec un vase de fleurs, une tapisserie, une porte, coupaient la monotonie du couloir. Enfin, Ren s'arrêta devant une belle porte en bois clair avec écrit en lettres d'or, le numéro de sa chambre. En-dessous de ce dernier, un petit panneau de bois avec feuille sur laquelle était marqué les noms, prénoms et classes des personnes occupant cette chambre. « Uzumaki Nagato, 2-5, lycée. / Sasaki Ren, 3-2, lycée » D'un haussement de sourcils, l'adolescent marqua son appréciation de la rapidité d'action de l'administration japonaise. C'est pas en France qu'il aurait trouvé son nom sur sa porte le jour de son arrivée. Ren toqua à la porte. C'était quand même plus poli. À l'intérieur il y eu le bruit d'un objet qui tombe avant qu'un choc n'ait lieu sur la porte. On pouvait entendre la discussion animée d'un homme et d'une femme :

    * Konan ! Pourquoi tu m'as balancé contre la porte ?

    * Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as laissé tombé par terre ?

    * Oh, c'est bon, maintenant laisse moi ouvrir la porte !

    * Lâche ! Tu détourne la discussion !

    * Oui, mais quelqu'un attend derrière la porte et il serait poli de lui ouvrir.




La dénommée Konan grommela derrière la porte mais le second ouvrit finalement. Ren découvrit alors l'un des plus populaires couples de l'académie. Nagato était un grand garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux violets. Le plus étonnant chez lui c'était ses piercings, il en avait sept dans chaque oreille, deux sous la lèvre inférieure et six dans le nez. Ren fit la grimace en les voyant. Konan était quant elle une jolie femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux oranges. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un court chignon sur le côté droit grâce à une broche ornée d'une fleur en origami. Elle avait un petit piercing sur la lèvre inférieur du côté droit. Ils portaient tous deux un jeans et un t-shirt noir avec des nuages rouges dessus.

    * Enchantée de te rencontrer, moi c'est Aoki Konan, et l'autre roux avec une tête de film d'horreur c'est Uzumaki Nagato.

    * Salut, lui dit Nagato en ignorant éperdument ce que venait de dire sa copine. Tu dois être Sasaki Ren, non ?

    * Oui, et tu es mon colocataire non ? Et toi tu es la présidente du conseil des élèves au lycée non ? Avança Ren vers Konan.

    * Tout à fait, répondit-elle, et accessoirement je suis la copine de celui qui va te servir de colocataire jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Alors ne t'étonne pas si tu me trouve souvent ici, et si Nagato n'est pas dans sa chambre, il est dans la mienne. Si tu as besoin d'aide, ou si tu cherche un renseignement, adresse toi à tes délégués, ou au conseil des élèves.




Il y avait une aura de décontraction dans l'attitude du couple qui indiquait une relation de longue date et remplie de confiance que certains adultes ne possédaient pas. Ren entra, enfin, dans la chambre. Enfin, si cela pouvait s'appeler une chambre. Il venait de rentrer dans un petit salon aux murs blancs, quelques cadres accrochés aux murs, un parquet clair recouvrait le sol du dortoir. Un canapé bleue marine se trouvait à sa gauche avec en face une télévision. Derrière la télévision, une première porte s'ouvrait. Elle donnait vers la salle de bain qui était dans des tons bleus-gris, avec un aménagement à l'européenne. À droite de Ren se trouvait une autre porte qui donnait sur une pièce avec des murs blancs, deux bureaux et une grande bibliothèque, c'était la salle de travail personnelle des élèves. En face du japonais revenu de France, il y avait une troisième porte, celle-ci menait à la chambre qui était elle aussi dans des tons bleus, deux lits séparés par une table de chevet en occupaient l'espace. En face des lits une grande armoire couvrait tout le mur. Une fenêtre en face de la porte avec des rideaux bleus déversait un flot de lumière dans la pièce. Ren poussa en sifflement lorsqu'il eut fini de détailler les pièces.

    * Eh bien, c'est le grand luxe !

    * Et encore, au sous-sol il y a un grand bain bien de chez nous, pas comme cette foutue salle de bain occidentale, une salle de sport, un hammam, un sauna, un jacuzzi, et bien d'autres choses, énuméra Nagato.

    * Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici.

    * Au fait, qu'as-tu pris comme activités ? Le questionna Konan.

    * Eh bien, volley-ball, cuisine et surf, répondit-il.

    * Hey, moi aussi je fais du volley-ball et de la cuisine. Ce mec a du goût ! Lança-t-il a Konan. On pourrait aller ensemble aux obligatoires.

    * Ce serait cool, lui répondit Ren, mais pourquoi tu dis "obligatoires" ? J'ai choisi ces activités.

    * Nagato voulait parler du fait que les élèves doivent obligatoirement choisir deux activités. Et que la troisième est facultative, explicita Konan.



    * Je vois, et toi que fais-tu Aoki ?

    * Oh, appelle moi Konan, et je fais danse moderne, écriture et cours de secourismes.

    * Eh bien, dans ce cas, appelle moi Ren. N'empêche, je suis impatient de connaître mes professeurs et de retrouver l'école japonaise, fit innocemment Ren.




Konan et Nagato échangèrent alors un regard.

    * Si j'étais toi je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, lui répondit Nagato, les professeurs ici sont tous un peu timbrés.

    * Pas grave, je m'en vais à l'université dans quelques mois de tout façon.




Ren haussa les épaules, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

    * Ren, un conseil, vu que tu t'en vas à la fin de l'année sans rien connaître de l'académie, si quelqu'un te demande de rejoindre l'anbu ou la racine, ou encore que l'on te demande très fortement d'aller dans la section militaire de l'académie, refuse, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.




Ren dut se retenir de laisse ses pensées s'afficher sur son visage. Il se contenta de regarder Konan et de faire croire qu'il prenait l'avertissement à la blague. Qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait... Puis, Nagato sortit un jeu de carte de nulle part et les entraîna dans une folle partie.

 

L'intérieur du dortoir féminin de l'académie était en tout points semblable à celui du dortoir masculin, à l'exception des chambres. Elles étaient décorées exactement comme dans l'autre bâtiment, à l'exception des couleurs. Elles étaient bien plus chaudes, le petit salon avait ses murs blancs ses cadres et son canapé orange, la salle de bain couleur sable, la salle de travail aux murs blancs, la chambre avec ses rideaux oranges. La configuration était exactement la même que dans l'autre internat. Lorsque Yuna était rentrée dans la chambre trois cent deux, elle y avait trouvé en plus de sa colocataire Hyuga Hinata, trois autres filles avec qui cette dernière discutait. Elles s'étaient toutes présentées à tour de rôle à la nouvelle venue :

    * Salut ! S'écria une petite brunette à macarons, moi c'est Endou Tenten, je suis en deuxième trois au collège.

    * Tsuchi Kin, fit une filiforme brune aux visage grave, je suis aussi au collège en deuxième un, j'en suis d'ailleurs la déléguée.

    * Ah, oui, Minato-sama me l'a dit, je serais dans ta classe demain, dit Yuna.

    * Salut, je m'appelle Kondou Tayuya, je suis en deuxième trois avec Tenten et je suis la meilleure flûtiste de toute l'académie !

    * Ça va les chevilles ? Lui demanda Tenten d'un ton moqueur.

    * Oui, merci, répliqua Tayuya du tac au tac.




Il restait une seule personne dans la pièce qui ne s'était pas présentée, Yuna devina sans peine son identité mais la laissa tout de même se présenter :

    * B- Bonjour, je- je suis Hyuga Hinata, en deuxième huit, a- au collège, en- enchanté de te rencontrer, fit timidement une belle brune.




Les quatre jeunes filles étaient très belles mais de différentes manières, Tenten surprenait par ses vêtements d'inspiration chinoise, son visage aux traits fins lui accordait une certaine beauté, seul bémol ses macarons, qui avait beau lui aller parfaitement lui donnait moins que son âge. Kin était assez petite mais vive, ses cheveux et yeux noirs étaient sans éclat. À part lorsqu'elle s'enflammait, ce qui fort heureusement n'arrivait pas tout les jours car la colère de Kin était légendaire dans l'académie. Après tout, elle y était entrée dès l'école primaire. Tayuya était certainement la plus étrange du groupe car si elle possédait de naturels cheveux couleur magenta, ne faisait rien pour se rendre féminine et emmerdait la société en brisant les clichés. Rien qu'avec ses vêtements, elle semblait avoir pris les premiers qui lui étaient passées sous la main. Et ça lui donnait un look d'enfer ! La jeune Hyuga était, quand à elle, une beauté au sens propre du terme, son teint de porcelaine, ses courts cheveux bleus nuit et ses magnifiques yeux argentés lui donnaient un air de poupée de porcelaine. Fragile mais tellement belle.

    * Bon alors, comme toute nouvelle tu dois te plier aux habituelles questions de bienvenue telles que : « Tu viens d'où ? T'as quel âge ? T'as des frères ou des sœurs ? », ou autre, c'est pour cela que nous avons fait une liste de questions que tu vas me faire le plaisir de remplir ! Déclara d'une façon autoritaire Tayuya.

    * Euh, d'accord, répondit Yuna, surprise mais prenant tout de même la feuille.

    * Bon pendant que la nouvelle remplit la feuille quelqu'un pourrait me dire où est Temari-sempai ? Elle devait nous amener une nouvelle pour le club.

    * Elle arrive, lui répondit Hinata, elle a eu du mal à faire sortir sa recrue de Kiri à ce qu'il paraît...




Une poignée de secondes après l'intervention d'Hinata une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts sapins, coiffée de quatre ananas et habillée d'un jean, de baskets et d'une tunique noire entra en poussant la porte avec énergie.

    * Salut la compagnie !! Clama-t-elle, voici Matsuri-chan et elle va intégrer notre club ! Tiens, une nouvelle ? Elle aussi elle veut intégrer le club ? S'étonna Temari.

    * Deux seconde, je suis pas encore arrivée à cette question là, lui répondit Yuna.

    * Tayuya-chan !!! Tu as encore fait le coup du questionnaire !!! S'exclama Temari.




Un grand éclat de rire la secoua tout entier. Elle semblait être le genre de fille sûre d'elle qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Yuna l'adora immédiatement.

    * Bah ouais, c'est trop drôle de les voir plancher dessus comme si leur vie en dépendait !!

    * Voilà, j'ai fini, fit Yuna en tendant les feuilles à Tayuya.




Les cinq jeunes filles la regardèrent d'un air ébahi, car le questionnaire comportait quatre-vingt-dix neuf questions, Matsuri qui ne comprenait pas les regardaient tour à tour. Yuna sourit alors et se mit à parler :

    * Alors, j'ai sauté pas mal de questions, dont celles sur ma capacité à jouer à saute mouton, apocalyptique soit dit en passant, et le nombre de mes grains de beauté, par contre, les deux dernière m'ont bien plût.




Aussitôt, les filles se ruèrent sur ces deux questions pour lire ce qui était écrit :

  1. _Que penses-tu de Sasuke Uchiwa ?_ Ce type est plutôt beau gosse, mais il est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, se comporte comme une veuve acariâtre et est tellement exaspérant que j'ai faillit lui refaire le portrait. J'aimerai bien aller au bout de ce projet d'ailleurs !

  2. _Veux-tu rejoindre le non fan-club ou anti fan-club de Sasuke Uchiwa ?_ Oui, avec joie.




Les lèvres de Kin se relevèrent doucement, et le sourire qui illumina son visage dévoila sa beauté.

  * Les filles, je crois que nous avons une nouvelle recrue, dit-elle.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouhéhéhé, on va bien se marrer !  
> Kissoux !


	4. Stress en vue !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Désolée du retard, j'ai commencé mon stage cette semaine, et c'est très prenant.  
> On continue doucement notre entrée dans l'univers des magnolias.  
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Yuna avait demandé aux filles comment elles s'étaient toutes rencontrée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur histoire soit si compliquée. Heureusement, elles l'avaient autorisé à les appeler par leur prénoms. Sinon, avec les noms de famille, ç’aurait été galère. Yuna avait déjà suffisamment de mal à coller le bon prénom sur le bon visage !

    * Donc, Tenten a rencontré Hinata grâce au cousin d'Hinata. Tayuya était amie avec Hinata grâce à l'atelier musique et elle connaissait Tenten car elles sont dans la même classe. Quand à Kin, elle a rencontré Hinata au théâtre et elle est amie avec Tayuya depuis Kiri. Temari-sempai a rencontré Tenten car elles font du karaté et du judo ensemble. Quant à Matsuri elle a rencontré Tayuya lors d'une visite au club de danse moderne mais elle connaissait déjà Temari-sempai par l'intermédiaire du petit frère de Temari-sempai... J'ai tout bon là ?

    * Absolument, lui répondit Hinata, mes félicitations.

    * T'imagines Hinata, s'exclama Kin, nos familles étaient proches à la dernière version.

    * Oui, et Matsuri et moi qui nous étions rencontrées grâce à mon cousin ! C'était drôle ça ! Fit en s'esclaffant Tayuya.

    * Et Tenten-chan et moi nous étions rencontrée au club de danse moderne par l'intermédiaire de son petit frère danseur étoile, rigola Temari.

    * Oui, bon en attendant quand vous aurez finis de vous moquez de moi vous me direz vos activités ? Fit Yuna, légèrement vexée, pas sa faute si elles avaient une histoire compliquée. Moi, je suis dans les club d'équitation, vidéo et musique.




Les activités, c'était le truc cool de l'académie. Même si certaines l'étaient plus que d'autres.

    * Alors, commença Tenten, moi je fais du karaté, je suis au club vidéo et en option je fais des arts martiaux.

    * Basket, théâtre et judo, la trilogie suprême comme je dis, continua Kin.

    * Ah non ! La trilogie suprême c'est danse moderne, musique et planche à voile, s'exclama Tayuya.

    * Ah Non !

    * Si, je te convaincrais !

    * C'est pas bientôt fini ! S'écria Tenten. Hinata voudrait parler !




Les deux excités accordèrent un sourire d'excuse à la jeune Hyuga.

    * Moi j- je fais de l'équitation, de la m- musique et du t- théâtre.

    * Quant à moi je fais du judo, le club d'écriture et du karaté, termina la blonde.

    * En primaire, on n'a pas encore le droit de faire des activités, juste quelques initiations les deux dernières années, fit doucement Matsuri. Mais, dès l'année prochaine je pense prendre danse moderne et couture. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je prendrai une option.




La jeune pré-adolescente était très belle avec ses cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts, ses yeux marrons dorés, sa bouche pleine et sa peau veloutée. Mais ses rondeurs enfantines encore présentes ne permettaient pas de prendre véritablement compte de sa beauté.

 

Autre part, dans un autre lieu, mais pas si loin que ça nous retrouvons Naruto avec son père et Iruka.

    * Voyons Naruto, il fallait venir me voir. Un vase cassé c'est dangereux. Tu as ramassé les débris ?

    * Oui, j'ai aussi balayé le sol. Répondit Naruto.

    * Bien, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu ailles parler à ta mère. Elle l'aimait bien ce vase. C'était un héritage familial...




La peur se peignit sur les traits de Naruto. Minato soupira.

  * Ne soit pas ridicule, elle ne va pas te manger ! Et puis, si elle l'apprend autrement, ça va l'énerver, et les fatiguer, elle et le bébé.




La dernière phrase sembla convaincre l'adolescent.

  * D'accord papa, je vais aller la voir. Merci beaucoup Iruka-sensei.




Minato regarda partir son petit bout de chou avec tendresse. Puis, il remercia Iruka et le laissa partir également. Minato se retourna alors vers son ordinateur, le front plissé par une profonde réflexion. Sur l'écran un mail était ouvert, envoyé par le recteur de l'académie, Shimura Danzo.

_Hokage-san,_

_Je vous informe par la présente que j'ai finalement choisi un directeur pour la section militaire de l'université. Il prendra ses fonctions dès la rentrée scolaire de septembre. Assurez-vous avec vos collègue que tout soit près à temps._

_Cordialement,_

_Shimura Danzo, recteur de l'Académie des Magnolias_

Ça ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Depuis plus de un mois, ce mail le tourmentait. Foi de Hokage il trouverait d'où lui venait cette mauvaise impression, avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise. Et surtout, il voulait épargner Kushina. Ils l'attendaient tellement ce deuxième enfant. Avec toute ces fausses couches, ils avaient quasiment perdu espoir. Cette grossesse était quasiment miraculeuse.

 

Ren trouvait le temps long, mais vraiment très long. Pas qu'il s'ennuie... Enfin si, Konan restait une chouette fille et Nagato était assez sympa. Mais lui plomber sa fin de journée en lui parlant des profs qu'il allait avoir et qui étaient selon eux de vrais horreurs... Il stressait déjà assez comme ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en rajouter.

  * Ren-sempai ! Tu te déconcentre ! Refais moi cette liste ! S'écria Nagato, heureux de torturer son aîné.




Avec autant de piercings, il avait forcément un côté sado-maso, songea Ren.

  * Alors, en physique-chimie, Yamata Orochimaru, à éviter le plus possible. Pour les mathématiques, Kurenaï Yuhi, gentille mais mieux vaut éviter de l'énerver. En sport, Maito Gaï, fou furieux de première, le fuir à tout prix, habillé d'une combinaison verte, sourire colgate et coupe en bol. En japonais classique, Mitarashi Anko, prof sévère et qui adore donner des heures de colles aux élèves. Pour la biologie, Sarutobi Asuma, prof sympa et assez cool mais qui demande que les élèves travaillent.




Comme n'importe quel prof, rajouta in petto le Sasaki.

  * En anglais, Baki, prof mystérieux et très sévère. En histoire-géographie, Sannin Jiraya, le pervers attitré de l'école, mais ses cours sont passionnants En arts plastiques Basara Zabuza, très bizarre et flippant. Pour la littérature, Hatake Kakashi, tout le temps en retard et assez laxiste, prof cool... Le compte est bon ?

  * Oui, les autres sont normaux. Mais n'oublie pas ça, c'est très important, autant que les règles de survie en forêt amazonienne, répliqua Konan.

  * Ouais, ben en attendant si j'ai pas la tête comme une pastèque avant la fin de la journée ce sera un vrai miracle. Et en plus, à quoi ça va me servir pour Gaï-sensei ? Je ne l'ai pas en prof référent d'activité.

  * Parce que, si tu vois du vert qui bouge, tu te mets à couvert, vite. Avant qu'il ne te choppe et ne t'entraîne vers la flamme de ta jeunesse. Marmonna Nagato.




Ren leva les sourcils, perplexe.

  * Il m'a attrapé une fois, j'ai dût faire cinq cent pompes, mille tours de stade, trois cents abdos, et, surtout, j'ai dût supporter son énergie illimité.




Nagato se mit à sangloter en se roulant en boule. Konan lui tapota le dos, essayant de le réconforter. Vu l'état de Nagato, Ren ne voulait pas rencontrer Gaï.

 

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, et durant ces deux heures Minato n'avait pas chômé. Il avait demandé une réunion immédiate au cœur de l'académie pour tous les Kage. Y compris Sabaku no Rasa, le nouveau Kazekage, il méritait de savoir. Y était conviée Senju Tsunade, chirurgienne de renom et directrice de l'hôpital de l'académie. Ils étaient tous aussi dissemblables que des brins d'herbes. Minato était un bel homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, il portait un costume bleu marine avec une cravate blanche. Ses allures chaleureuse mettaient en confiance. Terumi Meï avait de long cheveux auburn et de beaux yeux verts. Elle était habillée d'une tunique bleue marine sous laquelle se devinait un pantalon blanc. Son sourire de façade dissimulait un caractère enflammé. Ryotenbin Oonuki était un vieil homme petit et quasiment sans cheveux ce qui n'empêchait pas son œil noir d'être perçant. Il portait un confortable habit traditionnel japonais de couleurs ternes. Rakonuge A avait les cheveux blonds, la peau sombre et les yeux marrons. Son bras gauche manquait à l'appel mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une impressionnante musculature. Son costume impeccable lui allait moins bien qu'une armure. Sabaku no Rasa était un grand homme aux cheveux lie-de-vin, le teint basané. Il portait un uniforme militaire brillant de mille feux. Tsunade avait quand à elle l'apparence d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marrons à la forte poitrine ; elle était habillée d'une veste verte, d'un chemisier gris avec un large décolleté et d'un pantalon noir.

Le Cœur de l'académie comme tout le monde disait n'était autre que le centre de l'hexagone que formait les cinq sections. C'était là qu'était concentré entre autre le rectorat, le centre équestre, l'hôpital, les magasins, des zones d'habitation et tout ce qui faisait que l'académie était comme une vraie ville. Les six personnes regroupées autour de la table se regardaient d'un air grave pour certaines, soucieux pour d'autres. Calme et sérieux, Minato commença à parler :

  * Bien, nous sommes ici pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Sabaku no Rasa.




Une vague de salut empli la salle. Une fois le silence revenu, Minato poursuivit :

  * Mais, aussi pour l'informer de ce qui se passe réellement à l'académie.




Minato eut droit à un regard étonné de la part de Rasa. Un sourire amer s'étala sur les lèvres du blond.

  * Tout commença il y a une cinquantaine d'années de cela...




 

En sortant de la salle, tout le monde était épuisé. Il était toujours difficile d'expliquer aux nouveaux arrivant les tenants et aboutissants de la longue et tragique histoire des Magnolias. Mais, Tsunade n'avait pas le temps de laisser Rasa digérer toutes les informations. Elle devait lui parler de ses enfants.

  * Sabaku no-san ?




Il se retourna devant l'interpellation. En professionnelle, Tsunade nota son teint pâle. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas le ménager.

  * Nous devons parler, suivez moi je vous prie.




Sans un mot, mais les yeux pleins d'interrogations, Rasa suivit Tsunade jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois installés dans son bureau, elle ne perdit pas de temps, et attaqua le vif du sujet :

  * Avez-vous vu vos enfants ?




Rasa frissonna légèrement, de façon presque imperceptible. Mais Tsunade le perçut, et comprit qu'il n'était pas encore allé les voir. Elle soupira de soulagement. Il était encore temps d'empêcher une catastrophe.

  * Je suis soulagée que vous ne soyez pas encore allé les voir. Il y a...un certain nombre de choses dont je dois vous parler.

  * C'est à propos de Gaara, n'est-ce pas ?




Tsunade pouvait au moins reconnaître sa lucidité à Yusaku. Mais, il se concentrait trop sur son plus jeune fils.

  * Oui, mais pas seulement.

  * Temari et Kankuro aussi ? Que s'est-il passé Senju-san ?

  * Ils vont mieux.

  * Pardon ?




Tsunade observa le visage incrédule de son interlocuteur. Mais, sans explications, sa phrase ne l'éclairait pas. La quinquagénaire déglutit, avant de reprendre la parole :

  * Il y a de cela bientôt sept mois, il y a eut une affreuse bagarre au collège. Gaara s'est battu avec Uzumaki Naruto.

  * Il a blessé quelqu'un ?

  * Oui, mais non. Enfin, disons que Naruto a eu le dessus, et à finalement mis Gaara à terre.

  * Mais, Gaara n'a pas dû se calmer.

  * Au contraire. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Naruto lui a dit, mais, ça l'a fait réfléchir, changer.

  * Changer, à quel point ?

  * Il va mieux, vraiment, il est apaisé. Et, il n'y a pas eu le moindre incident depuis cet instant. D'après Shizune, qui le suit de près, il commence même à se faire des amis.

  * Mais ?




Tsunade se mordit la lèvre, Rasa était suffisamment intelligent pour avoir perçu ce qu'elle amenait. Et ça n'allait pas lui plaire, du tout.

  * Mais, il est encore très fragile. Le moindre choc pourrait le faire replonger.




Tsunade se tut, pour permettre à Rasa de bien prendre conscience de la situation.

  * Bien, je comprends, souffla-t-il. Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous dérange que j'aille les voir.

  * Parce que vous êtes le catalyseur de leurs douleurs.




De la colère envahi instantanément le visage de Rasa. Ce que craignait Tsunade venait de se produire. Il n'acceptait pas la réalité.

  * Vous dîtes n'importe quoi. Je connais mes enfants.

  * Cela fait près de deux ans que vous ne les avez pas vu.

  * Je les ai élevés.

  * Vous leur faîtes terriblement peur, soupira doucement Tsunade.

  * Peur de moi ?




La voix de Rasa s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Tsunade sentit la colère de son interlocuteur enfler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se bercer d'illusions.

  * Vous les avez laissé seuls ! Temari vous en veut de lui avoir confié ses frères, de lui avoir volé son enfance. Kankuro espère et craint à la fois votre attention. Gaara se sent abandonné par vous. Il vous associe à tous ses mauvais souvenir d'enfance.

  * J'ai toujours été là pour eux !

  * Entre deux missions, deux interventions d'urgence... Ils ont enfin trouvé un équilibre. S'il-vous-plaît, ne détruisez pas tout.




Rasa, colérique, sorti du bureau sans un mot. Tsunade resta immobile, sonnée. C'était toujours dur pour un père de s'entendre dire qu'il avait blessé ses enfants. Mais, avec cette attitude, Rasa risquait de les blesser. Il prenait pour acquis leur amour. Tsunade se saisit du téléphone, et composa rapidement un numéro. La tonalité résonna trois fois avant qu'une voix d'homme de résonne dans le combiné :

  * Allô ?

  * Baki-san ? C'est Tsunade Senju.

  * Tsunade-sama ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

  * Sabaku no-san veut rendre visite à ses enfants, et il ne comprend pas la gravité de leur détresse.




Un silence résonna dans le combiné, avant que Baki ne reprenne la parole :

  * Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne suis guère optimiste. S'il veut les voir, il ira les voir.

  * Merci.




Tsunade raccrocha. Et soupira longuement. Un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Son regard se durcit instantanément. Le crayon vola, et manqua de peu l'homme masqué qui était dans le couloir dissimulé au fond de l'armoire. Un léger bruit convainquit Tsunade que l'espion s'en allait. Elle se saisit de son clavier. En quelques clics, elle activa les caméra du surveillances des passages secrets. Avec quelques jets de poivre, elle fit déguerpir les différents espions. Une fois certains qu'ils soient tous sortis, elle condamna les portes dérobées. Danzo n'avait pas à l'espionner dans son hôpital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de tension pour achever ce chapitre, ça ne fait jamais de mal !  
> Et allez donc jeter un coup d'oeil à la deuxième partie de ce recueil "Les Coulisses des Magnolias". Je vais y poster tous les bonus et extension d'univers liés à "L'Académie des Magnolias".  
> Kissoux, à mardi !


	5. Rencontre quand tu nous tiens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, me revoilà, voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous.  
> Bonne lecture !

L'aigle est certainement le plus majestueux de tous les rapaces. Agile, vif comme l'éclair et incroyablement gracieux dans les airs. Suivons le vol majestueux de cet aigle, rasant les nuages, frôlant les gratte-ciels, il joue avec le vent. Mais le soleil s'en va éclairer l'autre côté de notre planète et il est temps pour le maître du ciel de regagner son nid. Passant à côté d'une fenêtre notre regard s'accroche à son carré de lumière, délaissant l'aigle. À travers cette ouverture vitrée nous voyons une jeune fille blonde faisant un discours de manière très énergique. Les six jeunes filles assises à ses pieds l'écoutent avec attention. Délaissons les lois de la physique et écoutons ce qu'elle dit :

  * Bienvenue à Matsuri-chan et Yuna-chan, les deux nouvelles membre de l'anti-fan-club de Sasuke Uchiha. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Ayant rejoint notre lutte vous vous devrez obéir aux dix commandements du club. Tenten-chan, apporte la liste sacrée ! Tayuya-chan, étant notre vice-présidente, c'est à toi que reviens l'honneur de leur lire la première merveille du monde féministe !

  * Merci de cette introduction madame la présidente. Premier commandement : Sasuke Uchiha tu n'adoreras point. Deuxième commandement : le fan-club de Sasuke Uchiha, jamais tu n'intégreras. Troisième commandement : toujours les autres membres du club tu aideras. Je laisse la place à Hinata notre secrétaire.

  * Quatrième commandement : jamais le club tu ne dénigreras. Cinquième commandement : d'autres garçons que Sasuke Uchiha, aduler tu pourras. Je passe la main à Kin, la secrétaire-adjointe.

  * Sixième commandement : jamais même pour le garçon adulé, tu ne t'abaisseras à faire la fan-girl hystérique. Septième commandement : à échapper à l'emprise de Sasuke Uchiha, les autres filles toujours tu aideras. C'est au tour de Tenten, notre combattante toutes catégories.

  * Huitième commandement : à Sasuke Uchiha la vie impossible tu feras. Neuvième commandement : aux amis de Sasuke Uchiha, jamais tu ne t'attaqueras car de l’imbécillité de leur ami responsable, ils ne sont pas. Je laisse l'honneur à notre présidente de lire le dernier commandement.

  * Dixième commandement : toujours ta dignité, tu garderas. Maintenant, avez-vous des questions ?




Yuna et Matsuri se lancèrent un regard désabusé avant que Yuna ne se porte volontaire :

    * Pourquoi des règles, y'en a pas déjà assez ?




Temari leva bien haut ses sourcils et regarda ses subordonnées.

    * Parce que c'est drôle de voir qui les prends au sérieux. Genre, Tenten par exemple, ricana Tayuya.

    * Oui, elle les a suivi à la lettre. Au point qu'elle est celle d'entre nous que Haruno déteste le plus ! Rajouta Kin

    * Pitié, t'étais obligée de me rappeler ça ? Geignit Tenten.

    * Bien sur ! Sinon, ce serait pas drôle, rétorqua la rose.

    * Tu veux la guerre ? Demanda Tenten.




Laissant les deux filles se chamailler de leur côté, Temari entrepris d'expliquer aux petites nouvelles qui était Haruno Sakura :

  * Haruno est une des leader du fan-club de Uchiha.

  * Parce qu'il a vraiment un fan club officiel ? S'exclama, incrédule, Yuna. Je pensais que c'était juste une façon de parler dans les règles.

  * Non, répliqua Temari.

  * Ah, tu me rassures.

  * Il en a trois.

  * Pardon ?!




Même Matsuri semblait surprise.

  * Eh, oui, bienvenue à l'académie des magnolias, ricana sombrement Kin.

  * Les trois club représentent différentes manière d'approches. Les dirigeantes des trois clubs se détestent, expliqua Hinata. Et leurs points communs sont leur adoration pour Uchiha, et leur haine envers nous.

  * De la haine, c'est pas un peu fort ? S'étonna Yuna.

  * Non, Uchiha leur monte à la tête. Trancha Temari. Mais, elles ne nous détestent pas toutes autant. Par exemple, Haruno et Tenten-chan ne se supportent pas. Mais, Hinata-chan arrive à rester polie avec elle, et avec Yamanaka et Miura aussi d'ailleurs. T'es vraiment un ange Hina-chan.




Hinata rougi face à la dernière phrase de Temari. Mais parfaitement c'était vrai. Hinata Hyuga était le synonyme d'ange. Et si ce n'était pas marqué dans le dictionnaire, c'est parce que ceux qui l'ont écris sont des imbéciles !

  * Après, Tayuya et moi, on déteste vraiment Yamanaka. Cette fille est le stéréotype de la blonde. S'exaspéra Kin.

  * Et, Temari-sempai, avec qui as-tu le plus d'inimité ? Demanda Matsuri.

  * Miura, cette fille est une vraie...




Le regard sévère d'Hinata stoppa Temari dans sa réplique. Mais, tout le monde compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sauf peut-être la jeune et innocente Matsuri. Le silence régna quelques instant dans la pièces. Jusqu'à ce qu'un coussin n’atterrisse dans la tête de Kin.

  * Qui a fait ça ! S'écria Kin.

  * Pas moi ! C'est elle ! Dirent Tenten et Tayuya en même temps.




Elles se pointèrent du doigts, désignant la coupable. Kin se jeta sur les deux en brandissant l'objet du délit.

  * Bataille de polochon ! S'écria Yuna, surexcitée.




Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour partir en vrille. Et elle avait toujours aimé la bagarre ! Aussitôt, Temari, Matsuri, Hinata et Yuna filèrent dans la chambre attraper des oreilles. Elles furent bien vite rejointes par les trois autres.. Et une guerre sans merci éclata dans la chambre, seul lieu où il n'y avait rien de fragile, à part les têtes des polochons-guerrières. Bon, Temari leur mit la misère, mais pas grave, c'est trop marrant de se battre pour de faux !

 

Sasuke Uchiha était un des garçons les plus adulés de l'académie pour sa beauté et son intelligence. C'est pour éviter la jalousie maladive des autres garçons qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Neji Hyuga, au physique également parfait. Les deux garçons avaient à peu près le même caractère, froid, taciturne et surtout un rien de dédain envers les autres, particulièrement pour l'Uchiha. Cependant, la seule chose qui rapprochait l'Uchiha de l'être humain c'était son dégoût pour l'école, les réveils matinaux, et accessoirement ses amis. Mais très accessoirement, n'oublions pas que c'est un Uchiha que diable ! C'est pourquoi ce lundi, à six heures trente pétantes du matin, il envoya balader contre le mur un pauvre réveil qui n'avait rien demandé. Enfin, il essaya. Heureusement pour le réveil Sasuke rata son coup et fini sur le plancher. Avec un total manque de classe. Ancêtre Uchiha devait s'en retourner dans la tombe. D'un geste tranquille Neji stoppa la monstruosité sonore nommée plus couramment réveil d'un geste fatigué tandis que l'Uchiha se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard l'Uchiha sortait de la salle de bain, laissant la place au Hyuga. Chaque matin ce rituel était effectué dans le silence, pas que ça dérange les deux garçons mais il y avait tout de même un malaise dans l'air. Comme si tout était artificiel.

 

Naruto Uzumaki aimait beaucoup la cuisine de son papa, c'est pourquoi il faisait l'effort d'être à l'heure au petit-déjeuner car il partait toujours très tôt pour travailler. Comme maman avec ses nombreux cours. Elle entraînait de jeunes athlètes pour les préparer aux jeux olympiques. Après sa retraite en tant que karatéka, elle s'était tournée vers l'enseignement.. C'est pourquoi ce lundi matin sans grand soleil mais sans pluie, à sept heure et quart il déboula dans la cuisine en braillant de toute la force de ses poumons :

    * BONJOUR PAPA ! BONJOUR MAMAN !




Provoquant ainsi une grimace de son père et un sourire de sa mère. D'excellente humeur l'explosion sonore s'assit sur sa chaise après avoir fait un bisou au futur bébé. Lorsque son fils eut son bol de céréales et son jus de fruit en face de lui Minato enleva enfin les mains de ses oreilles et repris la poêle.

  * Mon très cher fils, commença-t-il d'un ton très solennel, il serait temps que tu cesses de nous détruire les tympans chaque matin.

  * Certainement pas, le jour où un Uzumaki se taira, le monde s’effondrera !




Minato cligna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien comprit ce que disait son fils. Il se tourna vers sa femme, perplexe :

  * Kushina, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

  * Oh, rien mon cœur, juste un petit dicton en rapport avec notre fantastique capacité pulmonaire.




Minato rit en entendant sa femme. C'est vrai que les Uzumaki étaient connus pour leur impulsivité et leurs capacités vocales. C'est alors que le bol que tenait Kushina tomba par terre et qu'elle poussa un glapissement aigu. Aussitôt Minato se précipita vers son épouse qui se tenait le ventre, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Ni une, ni deux, Minato prit son manteau, celui de sa femme, emmena cette dernière à la voiture, revint pour rassurer son fils et téléphoner à Jiraya pour qu'il conduise son fils à l'académie. Naruto avait du mal à comprendre que quand c'est l'heure d'y aller, il faut y aller. Après un rapide baisé à son fils il fila à l'hôpital avec Kushina. Moins de dix minutes plus tard Jiraya débarquait habillé d'un t-shirt rouge sang, d'un jean délavé et de converses rouges avec les lacets défaits. Naruto sourit, son parrain s'habillait toujours comme les jeunes malgré sa cinquantaine passée..

    * Salut vieux pervers !

    * On t'as jamais appris la politesse, s'exaspéra faussement Jiraya.




Naruto fit un sourire en coin face à cette scène maintes fois répétées, il adorait son parrain, vraiment, il était trop cool.

  * Bon, allez gamin, fini vite de manger et va te brosser les dents, on part d'ici une dizaine de minutes.




Naruto crût bon de suivre l'ordre qui lui avait été donné et il avala vite fait son verre. Puis, il fila vers la salle de bain et se brossa les dents. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires. Avant de partir, d'un mouvement presque instinctif, il jeta un regard sur une photographie où on le voyait sourire avec son père et Jiraya, une grosse barbe à papa dans les mains. Tsunade tenait l'appareil photo et sa mère était à l'hôpital, encore dans le coma, trois semaines après l'accident. Le sourire du blond se fana légèrement, et lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre l'adulte, il murmura :

    * Je te promet que je te protégerai maman.




 

Ren Sasaki était un lève tôt, et quelqu'un de très énergique. Nagato Uzumaki était aussi quelqu'un de très énergique, après le petit-déjeuner, et s'il avait dormi dix heures sans interruption. C'est donc avec difficulté que le jeune homme aux yeux dorés réussi à faire lever le jeune homme roux. Une suite de mots inintelligible attira l'attention de Ren.

    * Euh, tu peux répéter la question ?

    * Quelle heure il est ?

    * Bientôt sept heure moins le quart.

    * T'as fini ta douche ?

    * Ouais, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain.

    * Cool, bailla Nagato.




Sans un mot Ren regarda son colocataire se prendre le chambranle de la porte et s'excuser (« Pardon splendide demoiselle, je ne vous avez pas vu. »), et faire à peu près de même avec le canapé et le tuyau de la pomme de douche (« Dégage de là papy ! » «Qui a laissé traîner son léopard apprivoisé ? »). Après une quasi noyade orchestré par le savon et engagée avec ferveur par l'eau, Nagato sortit de la douche sain, sauf et victorieux. Cette fois-ci, pleinement réveillé, il ne se prit rien du tout et s'habilla rapidement. Puis, Ren qui était près depuis bientôt cinq minutes se leva, posa son livre, et ils partirent pour le petit déjeuner. Mais Ren songea que les mois à venir allaient être longs si Nagato se réveillait toujours comme ça.

 

Teuchi n'était pas le chef cuisinier de Konoha pour rien. Il savait concocter de savoureux repas sous différentes formes. En bento pour ceux qui voulaient manger en classe, en self pour ceux qui voulaient manger chaud, ou encore, à emporter pour les plus pressés. Lorsque sa fille Ayame n'était pas trop prise par son travail scolaire - elle était actuellement en deuxième année de lycée - elle venait lui apporter un gâteau. Pourtant ce matin, la première personne qu'il vit devant l'entrée du restaurant scolaire il ne la connaissait pas. C'était une jeune fille brune, avec de drôles d'yeux mordorés et très mobiles. Elle parlait vivement avec Hinata Hyuga. L'apercevant, elles se dirigèrent vers lui pour lui dire bonjour.

    * Bonjour Teuchi-san, le salua timidement Hinata.

    * Bonjour Hyuga-san, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

    * Très...très bi...bien, merci.

    * Tu me présente ton amie ?

    * Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sasaki Yuna et je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Enchanté !




Yuna avait devancé Hinata, ce n'était pas bien difficile, Hinata hésitant toujours avant de parler. Teuchi eut un instant d'étonnement. Sasaki, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

    * Attends une seconde Sasaki-san, dit-il alors que les deux jeunes filles entraient dans le réfectoire.




Les deux colocataires se retournèrent, étonnée vers Teuchi.

    * Tu ne serais pas apparentée à Haruna Sasaki ? La célèbre avocate ?

    * Si, c'est ma mère, lui répondit Yuna.

    * Et moi qui pensais que la famille Sasaki ne mettrait plus les pieds à l'académie des magnolias...

    * Pourquoi ?

    * Rien, rien, une vieille histoire qui remonte à il y a dix ans, rien d'important. Venez, les viennoiseries sortent du four.




Il était gêné, c'était très clair. Yuna fronça les sourcils, peu satisfaite par la réponse du cuisinier. Il cachait quelque chose. Comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait de rien de marquant il y a dix ans... C'était louche, très louche. Et elle découvrirait la vérité, foi de Sasaki ! Mais avant, elle allait se remplir le ventre et découvrir l'académie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre plutôt léger, sans vraiment de révélations, mais ça avance.  
> Kissoux, et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Souvenir passé, souvenir récent, présent vivant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Aujourd'hui, nous allons rencontrer beaucoup de monde, vous allez voir !  
> Bonne lecture !

Itachi aimait beaucoup la fin de l'été, il faisait encore chaud mais pas trop. Et surtout, cela signifiait que l'on s'approchait de l'automne, sa saison préférée, celle où tout mourrait et disparaissait. Mais l'automne était aussi la saison de préparation pour la renaissance printanière. L'Uchiha avait toujours été étrange au yeux des autres. En parti à cause de son caractère, et de son regard d'une fixité impressionnante qui, malgré son sourire chaleureux, effrayaient la plupart des résidents de l'académie, élèves comme professeurs. Ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant dans l'académie c'était les forces armées, nommées anbus, et leur part plus secrète, la racine. Il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé il y a presque dix ans, lorsqu'une jeune femme était venu leur expliquer ce qu'était la justice et la loi. Il n'avait fallut que quelques heures pour que les forces armées de l'académie n'interviennent. Sans raison, ce cours était programmé depuis longtemps. Mais ils intervinrent. Itachi s'était énervé, il trouvait intéressant ce qu'elle disait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Les anbus l'avaient tenus à l'écart, et étaient partis sans un mot. Du haut de ses huit ans Itachi s'était promis de toujours protéger ce qui comptait pour lui. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il songeait de nouveau à cette histoire. Ce fut lorsqu'il croisa Nagato et son nouveau colocataire qu'il se souvint, cette femme, elle s'appelait Sasaki, Haruna Sasaki. Oui, voilà pourquoi il se rappelait ce vieux souvenir. Avoir croisé les Sasaki l'avait réveillé. Sasaki était maintenant une célèbre avocate, Itachi se trouva stupide de n'avoir pas compris tout de suite qui étaient les nouveau élèves. Ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Mêmes regard pénétrant, mêmes cheveux bruns, leur peau blanche ils devaient la tenir de leur père, un européen. Yuna était celle qui ressemblait le plus à sa mère, elle avait la même voix déterminée et rieuse en même temps, et ses yeux d'or liquide. Itachi leva la tête. Sur le toit du réfectoire vers lequel il se dirigeait en compagnie de Nagato et Ren Sasaki un homme avec masque étrange observait les élèves. Quand il vit qu'Itachi l'avait repéré il disparut, l'Uchiha jeta un regard en coin à Ren, il n'avait rien remarqué. Le beau brun se demandait alors pourquoi les enfants Sasaki venaient suivre leurs cours à l'académie des magnolias. Il s'était passé tant de choses tragiques liées à leur famille il y a dix ans.

 

Kisame était un jeune homme très musclé et qui montrait une forte aptitude à l'apnée. Il était champion de natation de l'académie au niveau du lycée. Ses amis l'appelaient amicalement le triton, et ceux qui ne l'appréciait pas, la poiscaille. À ces derniers Kisame faisait un sort horrible. Il avait toujours était très fort lorsqu'il s'agissait d'effrayer les gens. Sa dernière victime, un garçon banal qui avait sous-entendus qu'il avait des relations intimes avec Itachi, avait fait dans son pantalon lorsqu'il avait surgit de la piscine en poussant des cris de vikings. Il s'était habillé dans le personnage avec les braies, les fourrures, les bottes fourrées et la grande épée, il avait même poussé le réalisme jusqu'à chevaucher une petite barque qu'il avait customisé pour qu'elle ressemble à un drakkar. Elle tenait dans le fond grâce à des poids qu'il avait retiré pour remonter. Il espérait qu'une personne idiote allait de nouveau l'insulté avant la fin de l'année, c'était tellement marrant de voir leur tête lorsqu'il se vengeait. Sa victime préférée avait été le professeur de sport, Maito Gaï, il avait simulé avoir la rage et avait couru après le professeur dans toute l'académie, la bave aux lèvres et brandissant une épée, qu'il avait d'ailleurs réutilisée pour son imitation de viking. Ils étaient allé jusqu'à se retrouver à Kumo, la section arts et sports de l'université qui était à l'autre bout de la section collège-lycée. Que de bon souvenirs ! Mais à chaque fois il avait récolté des heures de colles, et ça c'était moins cool... Mais ça en valait la peine ! Kisame pensait, pensait et pensait encore mais il allait être en retard. Son Uchiha de colocataire était déjà parti pour le petit déjeuner depuis près de dix minutes, le triton devait de dépêcher ! En cinq minutes top chrono Kisame sauta, **littéralement** , du lit **dans** la salle de bain, passa sous la douche, se donna un coup de peigne, se sécha, s'habilla, ferma la porte à clé et sauta par la fenêtre pour sortir. Sa chambre était au premier étage ce n'était pas dangereux et plus rapide. Surtout avec son physique d'athlète. Après une réception impeccable Kisame se mit à courir vers le réfectoire où il arriva une minute et vingt-huit seconde après son départ. Le jeune homme voulait entrer dans la section militaire de l'académie, c'est pourquoi il s’entraînait dur pour être au top de sa forme, tout le temps et n'importe où. Surtout aux lieux et moments les plus incongrus. Roulant des épaules Kisame entra dans le self et se dirigea vers sa table habituelle. C'était celle située au milieu du self, celle où tout le monde pouvait te voir et toi voir tout le monde. Tout la clique était déjà là, le seul groupe pouvant se décrire comme le plus populaire, l'Akatsuki. Il y avait de droite à gauche au premier plan Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu et Deidara, au second plan, Itachi, un inconnu, Nagato, Konan et Sasori... Comment ça un inconnu assis entre Itachi et Nagato ? Un inconnu, qui lui piquait sa place ! Kisame s'approcha de sa prochaine victime et futur cadavre, une aura plus noire que la plus noire des nuits l'entourant. Itachi calma immédiatement le jeu en se tournant vers Kisame pour lui parler :

  * Te voilà enfin Kisame, je te présente Sasaki Ren, il s'est installé ici à la demande de Nagato dont il est le nouveau colocataire. Et il reste une place en face de Nagato pour toi si tu le souhaite.




Kisame sourit alors à Ren, qui s'était retourné. S'il était invité par le chef, ça changeait tout ! Et sa place devait s'expliquer par l'envie de Nagato de se rapprocher de son colocataire. De nouveau tout guilleret Kisame s'assit en face Nagato, et, malheureusement, il le vit trop tard, à côté de Obito et Hidan. Le triton eut un réflexe de survit et se recula précipitamment. L'anti-fan-club d'Uchiha junior n'était pas le seul club à avoir des règles bien précises à suivre, la plus importante de l'Akatsuki était de ne jamais, au grand jamais, s'asseoir à la gauche de Obito. Obito était gaucher, avait des cheveux bruns, un masque qu'il portait tout le temps suite à un accident qui défigura son visage, et il faisait semblant d'avoir une maladie mentale qui le rendait inapte aux relations interpersonnelle. Il interprétait donc, avec brio selon Kisame, le rôle d'un surdoué ignare en relations humaines. Mais bon, c'était un Uchiha, et les Uchiha avaient la fâcheuse tendance de tout faire mieux que tout le monde. Le problème étant que dans le cadre de son rôle, sa main gauche se devait d'agir de façon propre et gifler toute personne présente à sa gauche.

    * Deidara !!!! Rugit Kisame, faisant se retourner la moitié du self. Pourquoi Obito n'est-il pas en bout de table ?!




Point important, en-dehors d'Itachi et Kisame, personne ne savait qu'Obito faisait semblant.

    * Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que Obito s'est découvert une soudaine passion pour la main droite ! Hn

    * Pardon ?

    * Si tu préfère môsieur Tobi a décidé que maintenant il était droitier ! Hn

    * Mais pourquoi il est à gauche de Zetsu alors ? Demanda Kisame, perplexe.

    * Zetsu a décidé d'effectuer une études sur ses nerfs sensitifs. Répondit Konan. Et ça fait dix minutes qu'Obito le gifle plus ou moins régulièrement.




Kisame resta un moment interdit avant d'exploser d'un rire qui n'en finissait pas. L'Akatsuki n'avait pas fini de le faire rire. Surtout si tout le monde restait tel qu'il était. Car il y avait des couleurs bizarres partout. Zetsu avait les cheveux verts, la peau très blanche et de grands yeux pâles. Il prenait attentivement des notes sur ses réactions face aux gifles d'Obito. Hidan était un beau garçon aux cheveux argentés avec les yeux marrons et un sourire de séducteur plaqué sur les lèvres. C'était en quelque sorte le Dom Juan de l'académie, à ramener de nouvelles conquêtes tous les soirs. Kakuzu était bizarre, du moins plus que la norme du groupe. Il comptait sans arrêt son argent et se préparait déjà à diriger sa propre entreprise. Ses cheveux bruns, sa peau mate et ses yeux verts le présentaient comme l'étranger qu'il n'était absolument pas. Ces deux là étaient les délégués de leur classe, colocataires et meilleurs amis. Konan et Nagato n'avaient qu'un seul point commun, leurs piercings, bien que Nagato en ait trois fois plus que Konan. D'ailleurs, Kisame se demandait comment il avait pût les faire accepter comme accessoires autorisés, à moins que ça ne lui fasse trop mal s'il les enlevait ? Deidara et Sasori, le duo des artistes, encore des délégués de classe. Finalement dans leur groupe seul Obito n'était pas délégué de sa classe. Deidara était un blond aux yeux bleus au profil d'androgyne, il avait un hobby assez dangereux, les explosifs. Quand il fallait faire une diversion, Deidara avait toujours des pétards à porté de mains. Les fréquentes fouilles d'Ibiki n’empêchaient pas le blond de s'en procurer. Sasori était un beau jeune homme roux qui parlait toujours de manière posée, lui aussi avait un hobby, mais beaucoup moins dangereux que celui de Deidara, les marionnettes. Et lui et Itachi, oui, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, mais pas plus. Un beau gosse brun un rien froid, et un athlète aux petits yeux et aux cheveux bleus. Quant à Obito... C'était un Uchiha, donc avant son accident, il devait être plutôt beau sans son masque... La nouvelle recrue, Ren Machinchose n'avait pas l'air trop mal, ni trop ambitieuse, le seul regret de Kisame était qu'il ait comme Itachi un physique assez commun (en terme de couleur). L'Uchiha compensait cela par un caractère mystérieux, Ren semblait si...banal. C'était du moins ce que pensait le faux-viking, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les manières de Ren. Kisame sauta de joie en esprit, un étranger, un véritable étranger dans leur groupe ! Cela manquait, ce Ren tombait à pic !

 

Tayuya brossa vigoureusement une dernière fois ses dents pour être sûre et certaine qu'elles soient bien blanches. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir son petit copain. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant toutes les vacances d'été. Et Shino habitant près de l'académie il ne rentrait à l'internat que le premier jour des cours. C'est donc en chantonnant que la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain et claqua la porte au nez de sa colocataire. À travers la porte, Kin fit bien sentir son mécontentement et Tayuya s'excusa sans vraiment être désolée. Elle se rendit en sautillant jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata et Yuna puis toutes les quatre se rendirent à celle que partageaient Tenten et Temari. Matsuri n'était pas dans la même section qu'elles et le club ne pourrait donc se réunir en entier que les fin de semaines. Enfin, les jeune filles descendirent les trois étages qui les séparaient du sol.

Elles portaient toutes l'uniforme du collège, jupe bleue nuit, chemisier blanc, nœud rouge, léger pull bleu pastel, chaussettes blanches et chaussures bleus marines. Seule Temari avait un uniforme différent, étant au lycée. Soit une jupe grise, un léger pull vert, un nœud noir, des chaussettes blanches, un chemisier blanc et des chaussures noires. Seuls les sacs pouvaient êtres personnalisés, dans la limite du raisonnable cependant. Ainsi celui d'Hinata était violine avec un symbole étrange, un rond jaune avec une flamme à l'intérieur. Elle leur avait expliqué une fois qu'il s'agissait du symbole du clan Hyuga. Tayuya en avait un de couleur sable avec plein de pin's de toutes les couleurs. Celui bleu foncé de Tenten disparaissait sous les dessins d'armes blanches effectués par sa propriétaire. Kin en portait un rose bonbon brodé de têtes de mort. Temari avait accroché des porte-clés en forme d'éventail aux fermetures à son sac arlequin et Yuna en portait un vert avec des dessins de fleurs d'hibiscus. Tayuya pensa d'ailleurs que c'était un peu une obsession toutes ces fleurs d'hibiscus.

 

Ainsi, Tayuya lâcha tout le monde dès qu'elle aperçut son petit copain Shino. Hinata la suivit, étant amie d'enfance et dans la même classe que Shino. Elle passa donc dix minutes à lire un livre en écoutant distraitement le monologue de Tayuya qui racontait ses vacances à son petit ami. Tenten se rendit seule vers sa salle se disant que Tayuya la rejoindrait bien plus tard, la brune aux macarons ne tarda pas à retrouver son ami d'enfance, Lee. Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient vus la semaine dernière leurs retrouvailles furent dynamique :

    * Bonjour Tenten, quelle magnifique journée pour une rentrée scolaire ne trouves-tu pas ?

    * Si, si Lee, tu as passé de bonne vacances ?

    * Oui, et Sakura m'a aperçu ! Tu te rends compte, elle m'a regardé dans le self ! LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE EST EN MOI !




Tenten regarda Lee avec un air désolé sur le visage. Il aimait ardemment Sakura, une des fondatrices du fan-club de Sasuke, une fille que Tenten ne pouvait même pas voir en peinture.

Peu après le départ de Tenten, Temari partit en courant vers une fille aux cheveux bleus en lui hurlant après :

    * Konan ! Attend ! Où est ton imbécile de petit ami ? Je lui ait toujours pas fait payé pour m'avoir abandonnée pour l'exposé sur l'Himalaya avant les vacances !

    * Dans notre salle de cours, fait attention, je te rappelle qu'on a Orochimaru-sensei en première heure.

    * OK, merci, à tout' !




Et la jeune blonde fila vers sa salle de cours en criant des projets de vengeances. Quand à Kin, elle mena Yuna vers leur salle de cours :

    * En première heure nous avons cours d'anglais avec Baki-sensei, tu verras, il est exigeant mais sympa malgré tout.

    * D'accord, après on a bien maths avec Kurenaï-sensei ?

    * Oui, mais on va avoir le temps de regarder l'emploi du temps, la sonnerie n'est que dans dix minutes. Ce soir je te donnerais mes fiches de cours. Même si rattraper quatre mois de cours ça risque d'être coton.




Au contraire de la rebelle Tayuya, Kin était une élève sérieuse et appliquée.

    * Merci beaucoup, fit avec reconnaissance Yuna.

    * De rien. Je vais pouvoir te présenter mon collègue. Le deuxième délégué de classe.




Kin se dirigea vivement vers leur salle de cours et en ouvrit la porte avec violence. Tous les élèves déjà présents sursautèrent sauf un, roux aux yeux turquoise.

    * Yuna, je te présente Sabaku no Gaara, le deuxième délégué de notre classe.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Akatsuki est là !!! TADADATA ! (Les 2/3 du chapitre leur sont dédié, donc oui, ils sont les héros du jour !)  
> A la semaine prochaine pour la suite,  
> Kissoux !


	7. Il était une fois les classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Désolée pour ce retard (de 24h), mais IRL peut être vraiment prenant !  
> Aujourd'hui, on attaque un sacré morceau.  
> Bonne lecture !

Sabaku no Gaara laissait une impression différente à chacune des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Et cette impression, il la décortiquait immédiatement. Son frère et sa sœur le considéraient comme le petit génie de la famille mais encore comme un enfant (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux). L'infirmière-psychologue de Konoha, Shizune, le regardait comme s'il était un tigre en cage, instinctivement dangereux mais sous contrôle. Pour son père, c'était encore plus simple, il n'était qu'un moyen d'agrandir son prestige, et peut-être, un ancien regret. Ses camarades de classe masculins le trouvaient à la fois effrayant avec son passé de brute sanguinaire, et étrange avec ses profonds yeux couleur menthe à l'eau sans sourcils. Les filles l'avaient classé dans le top cinq des plus beaux garçons du collège. Elles disaient que ses cheveux pourpres, son nez bien dessiné et son tatouage lui donnait un charme fou. Gaara connaissait l'opinion des autres sur lui . Et il s'en fichait totalement mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de recevoir plusieurs lettres d'amour par jours. Il ne les lisait même pas. L'amour dégoulinant et absurde d'adolescentes sans cervelles, ce n'était pas pour lui. Quelques personnes comptaient à ses yeux, sa sœur, son frère, Naruto, et même cet enthousiaste de Lee.

La première chose que pensa Yuna quand elle le vit, c'est qu'il avait l'air rêveur d'un poète. La seconde fut qu'il n'avait pas de sourcils. Et elle grimaça intérieurement en saluant son abnégation face à la douleur (parce que s'épiler les sourcils, ça fait trop mal !). Sa troisième pensée fut qu'il faudrait peut-être aller lui dire bonjour, parce que sa réflexion commençait à être un peu longue. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Yuna s'approcha du roux un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui lançant un :

  * Salut Gaara, moi c'est Yuna, enchanté de te rencontrer !




Gaara battit lentement des paupières, trois fois, et un drôle de mouvement au-dessus de ses yeux laissa supposer qu'il soulevait son sourcil imaginaire. Kin poussa un bruit à mi-chemin entre le gloussement et le soupir derrière la nouvelle. Le sourire de Yuna se figea. Elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié qu'au Japon, on saluait quelqu'un qu'on pouvait seulement considérer comme une connaissance par son nom de famille. C'était encore plus vrai s'il s'agissait d'un camarade de classe tout juste rencontré. Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle regardèrent le trio avec effroi, s'attendant à une crise de folie de la part de Gaara. Il les avait habitué à s'énerver pour moins. Mais c'est avec surprise qu'ils observèrent Gaara faire un petit signe de tête pour répondre au salut de la jeune fille. Suite à cela Kin et Yuna allèrent s'installer devant le roux qui était assis au deuxième rang au centre. Yuna avec la tête d'une fille qui n'arrête pas de penser qu'elle s'est comportée comme une imbécile. Les joues rouges, elle tripotait ses doigts en acquiesçant vaguement à ce que disait Kin. En se retournant vers Gaara pour discuter avec lui, les deux filles s'aperçurent qu'il souriait. Yuna se braqua aussitôt :

  * Qu'est-ce que t'as à rigoler, tu t'amuses de la honte que je viens de me payer ?!




Yuna supportait très mal la honte. Avec effroi Kin regarda Sabaku no-san pour voir s'il n'allait pas piquer une crise. Mais, non. Il posa ses coudes sur sa table, sa tête dans ses mains et il lança un profond regard à Yuna avant de prendre la parole :

  * Tu me rappelles Naruto.




Stupéfaite et mal à l'aise face à ce regard, Yuna lança quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un remerciement. Puis, elle tourna le dos au garçon pour continuer sa discussion avec Kin. Elle sentait le regard de Gaara sur ses omoplates. Et, ça la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne avec un regard si ouvert sur ses émotions. Et les yeux pétillants du roux la troublait.

Tout en parlant avec Yuna, la déléguée réfléchissait à toute allure, le cerveau en ébullition. Elle n'en revenait pas. Gaara avait parlé de manière plutôt aimable à une personne étrangère au plus haut point. Et il avait même sourit. Oui, sourit, alors qu'il était aussi aimable qu'Uchiha auparavant. Décidément, Yuna risquait d'apporter plein de changements avec elle. En bien ou en mal, cela restait à découvrir. Mais, elle devait en informer Orochimaru.

 

C'est d'un air sombre et en traînant les pieds que Naruto entra dans sa salle de classe. Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour, il le savait. Déjà, ses parents étaient partis à l'hôpital, Naruto espérait que sa mère ne ferait pas pour la cinquième fois une fausse couche. Il l'espérait tellement ce petit frère ou cette petite sœur. Ensuite, on était lundi, et le lundi en première heure il avait Anko en japonais classique. Oh joie, cette prof était une vraie furie, ses cheveux violacés toujours attachés en queue d'ananas comme Iruka, ses yeux qui semblait promettre toutes les tortures du monde et son éternel sourire sadique. Ses vêtements de style punk-gothique n'arrangeaient rien, ils ne faisaient que la rendre plus effrayante. Le blond se demandait aussi parfois comment un professeur, garrant de l'autorité pouvait avoir un style si particulier. Enfin, depuis le début de l'année, il était assis à côté d'un emmerdeur de première : Saï, un type vraiment bizarre soit dit en passant. Saï arborait continuellement un sourire tout sauf naturel, avait la fâcheuse manie de souligner tous les défauts de ses interlocuteurs et semblait incapable de comprendre le fonctionnement des sentiments. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ressemblait au meilleur ami et rival de Naruto, Sasuke. Impossible de réellement détester Saï, il lui rappelait trop Sasuke. Son ami lui manquait atrocement depuis leur séparation lors de leur entrée à Konoha. Mais tout de même Saï restait un emmerdeur avec sa tête de fayot, et lorsqu'il parlait il n'arrêtait pas de déclarer des âneries. En bref, il détestait sa classe, en plus, Sakura était avec eux. Et dire qu'il en était amoureux alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Quelle misère. Parfois Naruto se disait que son enfance lui manquait. Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Sa marraine Tsunade, multi-championne du monde de la motivation l'encourageait à songer à l'avenir. N'empêche, elle était trop forte sa marraine. Heureusement, sinon cela ferait longtemps que les « agents » aurait mis la main sur l'hôpital. Enfin, ça c'était ce que Naruto avait compris d'une discussion entre ses parents.

 

Un petit peu de blush, un soupçon de fard à paupière, du mascara à n'en plus finir et elle était prête. Mais Karin poussa un soupir et repris sa brosse à cheveux, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien. Comment pouvait-elle espérer attraper le cœur de Sasuke si elle était coiffée comme un épouvantail ?! Non, décidément, tout allait de travers ce matin, elle était en retard, son maquillage lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à un monstre et sa coiffure... Un véritable épouvantail ! Après deux minutes d'inspiration-expiration, de coiffure intensive et d'entraînement au sourire, Karin était fin prête à séduire Sasuke. Et, comme chaque jour, Karin bénit la personne qui avait desserré le règlement. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait se maquiller.

Konan regarda passer sa colocataire avec un sourcil gracieusement levé. Chaque matin c'était la même chose, à quelques détails près. Et après les cours Karin s'effondrait sur le canapé en boudant parce que Sasuke n'avait pas répondu à ses avances. Konan soupira tout en souriant :

    * Ah, les mômes et leur recherche d'amour !




Et elle entendit presque Nagato lui répondre :

    * Tu étais pareille au même âge.




Oui, mais maintenant, Konan ne cherchait plus, elle avait trouvé. Mais elle avait aussi perdu.

 

Sasuke entendit des chaussures marteler le sol en lino de la salle. Il entendit le ricanement de Suigetsu et le soupir de Juugo avant de voir le sourire éblouissant de Karin lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui. Sasuke étant un Uchiha, et comme tout Uchiha qui se respecte (et croyez-moi, Sasuke se respecte beaucoup), sa seule réaction face à l'intrusion fût un « Dégage ! » bien senti. Offusquée, Karin s'éloigna de Sasuke et posa les mains sur les hanches prête à lui faire un long monologue sur la politesse. Qu'elle oublia dès qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, avec ses magnifiques yeux, sa bouche sublime, son nez parfait... Sasuke Uchiha était parfait à tout point de vue. Une petite voix souffla pourtant à Karin qu'il avait un caractère de chien, mais la jeune rousse chassa bien vite l'importune prête à sauter sur Sasuke et à s'y accrocher comme une moule à son rocher. Première étape, s'asseoir à côté de lui. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), Sasuke fût sauvé des plans machiavéliques de sa camarade de classe par Suigetsu. Qui se jeta littéralement sur la chaise à côté de Sasuke. Juste pour énerver Karin. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'échauffer, et bien vite les deux jeunes gens se mirent à se crier dessus.

Sans y prêter la moindre attention, Juugo repris sa conversation avec Sasuke là où ils l'avaient laissés avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille à lunettes. Ils ne daignèrent accorder une légère attention aux deux autres que lorsque la dispute dégénéra et que Karin, armée d'une chaise, et Suigetsu, armé d'une autres chaise, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en hurlant. Un centième de seconde plus tard, Sasuke plongeait sous la table, Juugo attrapait une chaise en plein vol tandis que l'autre allait s'écraser sur Asuma. Qui ouvrait tout juste la porte. Avec étonnement Juugo fit trois constatation. Tout d'abord, si le professeur était là, cela signifiait que le cours allait commencer, et qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne classe. Ensuite, il régnait un étrange calme dans la classe depuis que le professeur s'était écroulé au sol. Et enfin, il s'étonna qu'une chaise si légère puisse provoquer tant de dégâts.

Deux minutes plus tard, Juugo se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe. Il avait Kakashi en première heure, alors peu importait son retard. Cependant, il se reçut un regard agacé de Neji Hyuga, un des délégués de classe. Le petit génie du clan Hyuga ne supportait pas son retard ? Eh bien tant pis, il ne s'excuserait pas, ça lui ferait les pieds au Hyuga. En plus, le professeur n'était même pas encore arrivé. En même temps, avec Kakashi, c'était presque un miracle si le cours commençait avec moins d'une demi-heure de retard. C'était à se demander par où un prof qui habitait à cent mètres du collège, se levait à cinq heures du matin et excellait en course à pieds pouvait bien passer pour arriver avec tant de retard.

Pendant ce temps, Karin et Suigetsu avaient été envoyés dans le bureau de Minato pour expliquer « leur comportement immature et potentiellement dangereux. », et le fait « d'utiliser le matériel scolaire coûteux comme arme ». C'était du moins ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le message d'Asuma. Après un interrogatoire poussé, un sermon bien troussé, l'obligation de s'excuser envers le professeur, deux heures de colles tous les jours pour les deux prochaines semaines et les deux fauteurs de troubles retournèrent en classe. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la journée au grand soulagement de Sasuke. Il n'en pouvait plus de leurs disputes incessantes de gamins.

 

De son côté Minato avait bien d'autres soucis qu'une bande d'adolescents dont les hormones s'échauffaient. Il avait dû emmener Kushina à l'hôpital en urgence ce matin. Heureusement, ses douleurs abdominales ne s'étaient pas accompagnées de saignements. Malgré le peu de risque que cela entraîne une fausse couche, les médecins l'avaient gardée en observation. Minato soupira d'avance en imaginant la réaction de Naruto. Son fils n'était pas un réel crétin, mais il aurait tout de même du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa maman de rentrerait pas ce soir. Depuis l'accident qui avait failli coûter la vie à Kushina Naruto vivait dans la hantise de la voir disparaître. Minato faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le rassurer. Mais comment s'étonner si ses paroles avait peu d'effets, lui-même n'y croyait pas. Minato soupira de nouveau avant de regarder l'écran de son ordinateur, un quart d'heure qu'il était arrivé à l'établissement et déjà d'autres problèmes pleuvaient. Il y avait un souci dans la comptabilité, deux élèves se battaient, son secrétaire venait tout juste d'arriver à cause de sa cheville foulée ! Et pour finir, cerise sur le gâteau, voilà qu'on lui annonçait que le recteur avait décidé de réduire les frais de fonctionnement des sections civiles, arts et sports de l'académie pour augmenter le budget de la section militaire. Tout allait de mal en pis depuis que Sarutobi Hiruzen avait accepté la place de Sénateur de Nagano. Les anciens n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de nommer Danzo au poste de recteur. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu de réels problèmes depuis sa prise de poste, il y a déjà onze ans, on sentait un changement d'atmosphère à l'académie. Moins d'insouciance et de joie, plus de rigueur et de dureté. Minato soupira, il n'était jamais facile d'être directeur d'une des sections de l'académie. Mais près de cinquante ans après la fusion des cinq écoles rivales, il était tout de même étrange que des problèmes de cohésion se manifeste. Surtout s'ils venaient non pas d'entre les sections mais d'entre les élèves d'une même section. Voilà pourquoi Minato était de plus en plus inquiet. Des clans se formaient, les élèves des différents clans ne se supportaient plus. À l'intérieur d'un même clan il y avait mésentente. Tout recommençait comme il y a cinquante ans, Minato n'était pas né à cette époque, mais Hiruzen Sarutobi lui avait raconté l'histoire. Et Minato craignait qu'elle ne se répète, plus que tout.

 

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée sonna, Sabaku no Kankuro poussa un soupir de bien-être tout en s'étirant. Même s'il avait eu deux heures de mathématiques avec Kurenaï, une heure de physique-chimie avec Orochimaru et une heure de biologie avec Asuma, il trouvait que la matinée ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Tout d'abord, il avait à peu près compris ce que lui avait dit la prof de mathématiques. Orochimaru n'avait pas pu prouver que c'était lui qui avait mis de la colle sur sa chaise. Et Asuma l'avait complimenté sur son devoir de biologie effectué avant les vacances. Une bonne matinée en somme. En plus, c'était des brochettes de poulet au citron ce midi, et Kankuro adorait les brochettes de poulet au citron. Le jeune brun fût tiré de ses pensées culinaires par des gloussements qui retentissait à côté de lui. Désabusé il jeta un regard à Zetsu et Obito. Ils rigolaient comme des baleines de, on ne sait qu'elle blague. De toute façon, à l'approche de la nouvelle lune, ils se comportaient tous les deux comme des crétins, alors qu'ils étaient plutôt intelligents d'habitude. En fait non, Obito était tout le temps crétin, ou du moins semblait l'être car comment un type qui parlait aux brindilles pouvait-il, décemment, avoir une moyenne de quize sur vingt presque sans efforts ? Bon, après tout, c'était un Uchiha, et c'était bien connu, les Uchiha savaient tout mieux faire que tout le monde. Alors qu'il était encore en pleine réflexion sur la supériorité absurde des Uchiha, Kankuro se fit interpeller par une voix bien connue :

    * Oy ! Kankuro ! Tu te magnes ! Il y a du poulet ce midi à la cantine !




Ah, le ton si doux et frais de sa sœur aînée. Ironie, ironie. Malgré ses manières un peu cavalières et son absolu féminisme à tout casser Kankuro aimait Temari. Après tout, c'était normal entre frères et sœurs. Ne tenant pas à abuser de la patience de la jeune fille blonde, fort limitée soit dit en passant, Kankuro se leva. Et ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de la deuxième un, en effet, comme tout les mardis, la fratrie Sabaku no mangeait ensemble. Ils appréciaient tous les trois cette réunion de famille. Mais c'est en arrivant devant la salle de classe de Gaara que tout se gâta. Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris et effrayés, les deux adolescents regardèrent l'homme qui marchait vers eux dans le couloir. À cet instant la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer Gaara, et deux jeunes filles brunes, qu'un coin de l'esprit de Temari identifia comme Kin et Yuna. Voyant son frère et sa sœur regarder fixement dans une direction, Gaara tourna la tête. Il devint instantanément livide et le mot qui sorti de sa bouche ressemblait à un râle de douleur :

\- Père...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, intrigue de la famille Sabaku no : ON !  
> Développement de personnages et installation d'atmosphère.  
> On est en route mes amis.  
> Kissoux !


	8. Parce que la vie n'est pas rose bonbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> (Oui, je sais, j'ai encore un jour de retard, mais je me perd dans les jours cette semaine)  
> Bonne lecture !

Envie de meurtre, faim, fatigue, agacement, exaspération, voilà ce que ressentait l'intégralité des classes de neuvième trois et de neuvième quatre. Après tout, il était midi passé, c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Mais quand on avait Gaï, en sport un mercredi matin, qu'est-ce qu'on souffrait ! Après une demi-heure d'échauffement qui n'aurait pas déparée dans l'entraînement des marines des États-Unis, il restait encore plus d'une heure de torture pour les élèves. Et aujourd'hui, Gaï avait choisi le basket. Mais pas n'importe quoi comme basket, du "survival" basket. Le principe était simple. Quelle que soit la situation il fallait conserver le ballon, sans reprise de dribble ni marché. Les pauvres sportifs (écorchés vifs aurait plutôt dit Konohamaru) avaient ainsi traversé un escalier, sauté par-dessus les barres d'athlétisme, marché sur une poutre, joué à saute-mouton et fait des passes alors qu'ils grimpaient à la corde. Tout cela sans perdre le ballon sinon, c'était LE gage, l'horreur absolu : l'épreuve du saut à la corde. Facile pensez vous, mais pas à la Gaï, car le saut à la corde avec lui rimait avec à cloche pied, un livre sur la tête et une lampe torche entre les dents. Et équipé ainsi, il fallait traverser le terrain de football sans tomber ni faire tomber la torche ou le livre. C'est pourquoi les élèves qui sortaient des cours de Gaï ressemblaient à des zombies, et pas frais en plus ! Ainsi, quand à midi pile, Gaï avait signifié la fin du cours, tous les élèves s'étaient écroulés là où ils se trouvaient. Une grappe d'élèves étalés les uns sur les autres, étaient incapables de bouger. Ceux-là avaient eut droit au gage plus de trois fois. Quelques élèves faisaient l'étoile de mer (ou le cadavre, tout dépendait du point de vue), au milieu du terrain, c'étaient ceux qui était moyen en sport, faisaient une ou deux fois le gage voir pas du tout, mais finissaient sur les rotules. Les élèves restant étaient assis ou debout, ceux-là ne faisaient jamais le gage, mais ils étaient crevés de s'être concentré pour réussir le parcours du combattant de Gaï. Deux minutes après, les élèves eurent le courage de se relever pour regagner les vestiaires. Les plus vaillant aidant les cadavres étalés au sol. Ainsi, Konohamaru et Moegi aidèrent Udon à se relever, le pauvre ayant eut droit deux fois au gage. Moegi était, avec Hanabi et Matsuri, la seule fille à avoir échappé au gage. Mais, les trois étaient très fatiguées, au point que la pimbêche Hyuga semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Tout en soutenant son camarade de classe avec l'aide de Moegi, Konohamaru se disait qu'il était impatient d'arriver au collège, car les seuls cours de sports obligatoires étaient ceux des activités. Ainsi, il ne verrait plus Gaï, car il était totalement hors de question qu'il choisisse boxe, arts martiaux, karaté ou judo. Plutôt crever que de se retrouver à nouveau avec Gaï, ou pire avec Ibiki.

 

Hinata et Yuna parlaient joyeusement dans le mini-bus qui emmenait au centre équestre la dizaine d'élève qui faisaient de l'équitation. Près d'un tiers d'entre étant des Hyuga, Hinata, Hanabi et Neji. La jeune sœur d'Hinata était d'ailleurs en admiration devant la jeune métisse. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi, pas même Yuna qui lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil méfiants. Hanabi la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Fidèle à lui même, Neji avait dit trois phrase à Yuna, et depuis il la surveillait assidûment, cherchant à protéger sa cousine de l'hypothétique malveillance de sa compagne de chambre.

    * C'est vraiment bizarre, soupira Yuna. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il était sympa. Il m'a même fait visiter les bâtiments quand Kin a dû rester après les cours. Il voulait même me présenter un ami à lui. Et puis, son père est passé, et depuis, on dirait un zombie !




Yuna paraissait sincèrement inquiète, songea Neji, un bon point pour elle.

    * Je... tu t'inquiètes sans doute pour rien... Gaara-kun a toujours été un peu bizarre, chuchota Hinata. Et puis, tant que Naruto-kun est là pour lui, tout ira bien !



    * OK... Mais c'est qui Naruto ? Gaara aussi m'en a parlé.




Hinata n'eut pas le temps de renseigner la jeune métisse. Le mini-bus s'arrêta non loin du centre équestre. Neji attrapa Hanabi par le bras quand le mini-bus s'arrêta pour la faire descendre. Celle-ci étant bien capable de louper les marches en regardant sa nouvelle idole. Mais le Hyuga esquissa un sourire. Enfin, enfin Hinata commençait à s'épanouir, et tant pis si c'était avec une métisse, tant pis pour la xénophobie d'Hiashi-sama. Ladite métisse était actuellement entrain de s'extasier devant la hauteur de la tour qui se trouvait non loin de là. Hinata lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait du siège du Cœur de l'académie, là où se trouvait le bureau du recteur, Shimura Danzo. Subitement le visage du jeune Hyuga se ferma, Neji jeta un coup d'œil mauvais au bâtiment, marmonnant contre la naïveté de Yuna, et s'attirant un regard courroucé d'Hanabi. Il soupira, car il savait ce que cachait en réalité ce bâtiment. Neji leva les yeux vers le haut de la tour. Il frissonna quand il vit qu'un homme observait leur petit groupe. Son unique œil brillait à cause du soleil qui se reflétait dedans.

 

Quelques instants plus tôt, dans un grand bureau abondamment éclairé, un vieil homme avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit et le bras du même côté placé en écharpe, ratifiait des documents placés sur un meuble en bois massif. Il effectua un mouvement parfaitement imperceptible à un œil humain non-entraîné. Une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit et la pièce se retrouva remplie d'homme et de femme masqués, dont les masques arborait des dessins d'animaux. Le vieil homme ouvrit pleinement son œil valide pour regarder sa division de maintien de l'ordre d'élite, les anbu de la Racine.

    * Au rapport ! Ordonna le chef de la racine.

    * Rien à signaler d'inhabituel pour les professeurs de toutes les sections. Ils ont tous réagit de manière plutôt neutre à la nomination de Sabaku no Rasa au poste de directeur de la section militaire. Répondit un anbu au masque de chat

    * C'était à prévoir, ceux qui sont contre se manifesteront plus tard, par peur d'être repérés trop vite. Surveillez particulièrement les professeurs sous les ordres de Namikaze. Cet homme est le digne Hokage héritier de ces enquiquineurs de Senju et Sarutobi.

    * À ce propos Danzo-sama, tous les anbu qui surveillaient l'hôpital ont été repérés, il semble que la directrice ait réactivé les ancien systèmes de protection, bloquant ainsi les passages secrets.




Cette fois, c'était une femme affublé d'un masque de singe qui avait répondu.

    * Rien de bien nouveau, elle fait cela à chaque fois, comme si nous étions incapable de nous adapter. Faîtes infiltrer quelques anbu en civil, pour que nous ne soyons jamais coupés de l'hôpital.

    * Ce sera fait Danzo-sama. Répliqua la même femme.

    * Qu'en est-il des élèves et des autres Kage ? Questionna Danzo.

    * Aucun Kage n'a semblé avoir d'intention belliqueuses envers le nouveau directeur. Ils redoutent trop une nouvelle guerre et de nouveaux morts. Ils savent que pour survivre ils doivent rester soudés, même s'ils ne s'apprécient pas.




C'était un homme très musclé qui portait un masque d'ours qui était intervenu.

    * Nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à rétablir la liaison avec le palais du sénateur. Hiruzen Sarutobi est particulièrement prudent et méticuleux dans le choix de ses proches collaborateurs. Et même les personnes tout en bas de la hiérarchie sont surveillées. Intervint un masque de loup.

    * Continuez à essayer, je veux avoir un informateur au palais, il me faut savoir ce que prépare Sarutobi. Continuez à surveiller le système numérique de l'académie !




Une femme au masque de lion s'inclina légèrement en signe d'assentiment. Puis ce fut au tour d'un jeune garçon au masque d'oiseau de parler :

    * Quant aux élèves la plupart d'entre eux s'en fiche. Les cours les inquiètent plus que la nomination d'un directeur qu'il ne rencontreront peut-être jamais.



    * La plupart d'entre eux ? Interrogea Danzo.

    * Oui, répondit l'anbu au masque d'oiseau en hésitant, il y a eu quelque remous autour de certains élèves.




Danzo fronça les sourcils, se tut pendant quelques instant, réfléchissant, puis donnant ses ordres :

    * Surveillance accrue à Konoha, je veux au moins un anbu derrière chaque professeurs. Je déciderais en temps et en heure de qui doit être vraiment surveillé. Avant la fin de la semaine il me faut plusieurs espions dans l'hôpital, vous avez deux semaines pour en placer dans le palais du sénateur. Et aucun message ne doit échapper à notre regard. Rompez ! Sauf toi Toru. Je souhaite que tu me parle plus en détail de ces problèmes avec les élèves.




Tous les anbus sortirent, laissant Danzo seul avec le jeune anbu au masque d'oiseau. Ce dernier retira son masque sur un ordre de son chef. Derrière le masque se cachait un visage blanc craie, des yeux et cheveux noirs, accompagnés un sourire faux.

    * Les élèves ayant fait le plus de bruit autour de cette nomination sont les enfants Sabaku no, les membres de l'Akatsuki et les élèves à la botte d'Orochimaru.

    * Rien de très étonnant, les premiers sont effrayés par leur père, les seconds sont presque aussi performants que les anbus, ils connaissent tout sur tout le monde. Ou du moins croit le savoir. Orochimaru est à surveiller. Depuis que Sarutobi à été nommé Sénateur, il se met à outrepasser ses fonctions, et il ne cesse d'organiser un étrange trafic avec quelques élèves. Cherche à entrer en contact avec ces élèves là. Quels sont-ils d'ailleurs ?




Tout en parlant, Danzo s'était levé de sa chaise et avait contourné son bureau. Il était désormais debout face aux baies vitrées qui recouvraient un mur entier de son bureau et donnaient sur l'extérieur.

    * Au collège, Kondou Tayuya en deuxième trois, Tsuchi Kin en deuxième un, Nakamura Sakon et Ukon et Kimura Kidomaru en troisième cinq, et au lycée, Sakamoto Kimimaro et Gotou Jirobou en première quatre. Il est aussi à noté qu'Orochimaru cherche à atteindre Sasuke Uchiwa à travers Miura Karin et Hozuki Suigetsu en deuxième cinq, ainsi qu'avec Obayashi Juugo en troisième cinq. Ils sont tous au collège. Répondit Saï.

    * Bien, surveille-les. Je veux des rapports réguliers. Il ne faut pas que la situation nous échappe. Rien de plus à signaler ?

    * Si Danzo-sama, l'Akatsuki compte un nouveau membre, Sasaki Ren.




Face au silence de son interlocuteur le dénommé Toru prit le risque de tourner légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Danzo regardait pensivement l'extérieur. Plus particulièrement un petit groupe de jeunes qui se dirigeaient vers le centre équestre non loin de là. Le dirigeant de la Racine se retourna finalement et fit face à son subordonné.

    * Tu peux partir, surveille les élèves du collège. Des anbus t'assisteront et s'occuperont d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki.

    * Et pour le Sasaki ? Osa demander le jeune anbu.

    * Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Répliqua d'un ton cassant Danzo. Tu peux disposer.




Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Et le brun le comprit très bien. C'est pourquoi il sortit sans un mot de plus après s'être incliné. Son sourire faux étirant toujours ses lèvres. Dans la pénombre du couloir ce sourire ressemblait beaucoup au rictus d'un démon malveillant.

 

Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui claque. Une autre qui s'ouvre doucement. Une douche qui s'active. Les conversations bruyantes d'adolescents.Le bras inquiet de sa sœur, tendu vers lui. La main ouverte de Kankuro, destinée à lui offrir mille merveilles. Le visage souriant mais inquiet de Naruto... Tout cela effleurait la carapace que s'était forgé Gaara. Celle que Naruto avait pulvérisé d'un coup de poing et d'une phrase pleine de sentiments il y a de cela moins d'un an. Celle qui venait de se reformer, plus épaisse, plus impénétrable encore. Pour que plus personne ne la perce, jamais. Pour qu'il n'ait plus à souffrir, que père n'ait plus aucune influence sur lui. Pour qu'il n'ait plus peur. Pour que ses souvenirs ne le torture plus. Alors, Gaara jeta un dernier regard à sa sœur, un autre à son frère, et un dernier, à Naruto. Et il enferma tout ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, au fond de son cœur, derrière une porte blindée. En fermant cette porte, Gaara ne le savait pas encore, mais il ouvrait une autre porte, où était enfermée deux choses. Un petit garçon qui pleurait, seul. Et une colère forte de son impuissance.

 

Résigné, Naruto regarda l'œil vide de Gaara. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tant de mois d'efforts Gaara redeviennent celui qu'il était avant. Il quitta la chambre que Kankuro et Gaara partageaient après un dernier regard désolé vers les deux aînés. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Maintenant il ne restait plus que l'attente. L'attente que quelqu'un réussisse à percer le nouveau manteau d'acier que s'était forgé Gaara. Malheureusement, cette personne, ce n'était pas lui. Il l'avait bien vu dans le dernier vrai regard que lui avait lancé Gaara.

 

Désespérée. Voilà ce qu'était Temari. Elle avait quitté la chambre de ses frères pour aller marcher un peu. Mais surtout pour qu'ils ne la voient pas craquer, pleurer. C'était ainsi que l'avait trouvé Shikamaru. Il était sorti pour se reposer un peu les oreilles. Impossible pour lui de dormir avec le bruit infernal que faisait Choji en mangeant ses chips. Le soleil commençait à être bien bas dans le ciel, il nimbait les jardins entre les dortoirs d'une teinte rouge sanglante. Quand il aperçut Temari, Shikamaru ne pût croire qu'il se trouvait face à la jeune fille combative qui n'avait cessé de le secouer depuis leur rencontre. Pendant un instant il eut envie de la charrier, rien que pour la voir se relever et lui crier après. Mais il se contenta de lui tendre un mouchoir. Personne n'était invincible, pas même Sabaku no Temari. Ce soir était une trêve. Pas de piques, pas de réveil brutal, pas de « Paresseux ! », ni de « Espèce de furie ! ». Rien que du silence, et le chant des grillons.

 

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Mais Gaara était toujours réveillé. Il entendait plus qu'il ne voyait la silhouette endormie de son frère aîné. Sans un bruit, le jeune roux se leva de son lit, s'habilla rapidement et sortit. Quand il voulut sortir du bâtiment, un mouvement furtif le mis immédiatement en garde. Mais ce n'était qu'un lapin qui bondit à toute vitesse se cacher sous un buisson. Le silence des jardins apaisa Gaara. Les battements de son cœur retrouvèrent un rythme plus régulier. Il se dirigea vers la grande fontaine. C'est là-bas qu'il trouva sa nouvelle camarade de classe, assise les pieds dans l'eau. Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle chantonnait doucement en balançant la tête, ses jambes frappant l'eau à rythme régulier. Tant d’insouciance révolta le roux. Une envie sourde de briser cet instant de calme le pris soudainement. En silence, il s'approcha de l'adolescente. Arrivé à moins de deux mètres, les pleurs et la colère enfouies dans Gaara se mêlèrent. La nuit ne s’achèverait pas sans un cri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et, le premier cliffhanger ! Mouhéhéhé  
> J'aime bien ce chapitre pour ce qu'il met en place. (Je dirais bien que c'est la fin des circonvolutions, mais c'est pas vrai ! :p)


	9. Humain car différent de ses semblables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Oui, je sais, j'ai (encore) du retard. Je vais peut-être finir par définitivement décaler la date de publication hebdomadaire au mercredi.  
> Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !

Un monde, uniformément gris, puis soudain, un flash de lumière.

Une route, puis des trottoirs, des immeubles et enfin des gens apparaissent.

_Prémonition..._

Des voitures circulent, toutes de tailles, de couleurs et de modèles différents.

Dans la foule, deux jeunes gens courent. La plus jeune a piqué le téléphone de son aîné, et s'amuse à e lire le contenu.

_Veux pas..._

Les bruits de la circulation se font plus intense.

Les jeunes gens courent toujours. Le plus âgé s'énerve, hurle des insultes...

Tout devient noir puis... nous voyons la route, les trottoirs, les immeubles et puis la foule...

Nous courrons, nous sommes les deux jeunes gens.

_Non..._

Puis, soudain, fin du trottoir, des pneus crissent, la jeune fille s'arrête. Son grand frère se jette sur elle pour la protéger.

La lumière du soleil nous éblouit.

La chute est brutale.

Un visage en face du sien.

Cheveux chocolats, yeux chocolats, peau blanche et yeux un peu bridés.

De sexe masculin.

Lumière et enfin, obscurité...

 

Yuna ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se redressa sur son lit, paniquée. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même en haletant et en tremblant. Aux bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à calmer suffisamment ses tremblements pour essayer de s'asseoir pour pouvoir mieux respirer. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui appris qu'il était deux heures du matin. Quand le décor de la chambre fut suffisamment visible pour qu'elle soit certaine de se trouver à l'académie et non plus à l'hôpital, elle s'autorisa un regard vers Hinata, pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillée. Yuna soupira et entreprit de faire des exercices respiratoires pour essayer d'arrêter ses tremblements. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait beau inspirer et expirer calmement, elle continuait de trembler, son cœur pulsait comme un réacteur atomique en surchauffe et elle avait l'impression que tous ses organes internes avaient envie de sortir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas ? En France, elle n'avait pas eu de problème. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser ? Ne supportant plus de rester assise Yuna rejetta sa couverture et se mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

    * Naruto...




Yuna se figea en entendant Hinata parler, craignant de l'avoir réveillée. Mais Hinata se retourna dans son lit en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Sa camarade de chambre en conclut qu'elle devait faire un rêve bien agréable.

    * Elle a bien de la chance de faire de beaux rêves, songea Yuna.




Mais avec tout cela ses battements de cœur ne s'étaient pas calmés. Ils avaient même augmentés en fréquence. La jeune métisse entreprit de sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Puis décidant que l'air nocturne lui ferait du bien elle prit sa robe de chambre et sortit du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Hinata. Elle ferma bien la porte et emporta la clé. Hinata n'avait pas à pâtir de sa sortie.

 

Les pas de Yuna l'avaient menée vers la fontaine située entre les deux dortoirs. Elle ne remarqua pas la femme masquée qui l'observait, grimpée dans un arbre. La jeune fille enleva ses chaussures et plongea les pieds dans l'eau. Elle battait mollement des pieds en regardant ses cicatrices d'un œil morose. Elle les haïssait. Elle donnerait tout au monde pour effacer les balafres qui massacraient ses jambes. Elle entendit alors des pas sur le gravier de l'allée. Yuna se retourna vivement, craignant que ce ne soit un surveillant. Se faire punir le vendredi de la première semaine, ce serait vraiment une déveine. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un surveillant, mais de Gaara. Comme quoi, une discipline de fer n'empêche pas les élèves de faire ce que bon leur semble...

 

Gaara marchait lentement quand soudain, perdant sa concentration, il fit l'erreur de quitter la pelouse pour poser un pied sur l'allée en gravier. Aussitôt, Yuna se retourna, un air inquiet sur le visage. Mais elle se détendit immédiatement en le reconnaissant. D'un geste et d'un sourire elle l'invita à s'approcher. Soudainement intimidé, le jeune roux ne put s'empêcher de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, mais en tailleur, pour ne pas avoir à mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de baignade. À peine était-il assit que Yuna se désintéressait de lui. Dans un mouvement pas discret du tout, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, comme pour les cacher. Mais en essayant de les glisser sous sa robe de chambre (mais qui portait encore ces vieux trucs?), elle bascula en arrière en poussant un petit cri. Avec ahurissement, le roux vit la jeune fille battre des bras et des jambes dans des mouvements incohérents. L'éclat des lampadaires balaya les membres de l'adolescente, accrochant ses cicatrices. Des années auparavant, quand il fréquentait encore son père, il avait remarqué plus d'une blessure grave sur lui.

  * C'était des fractures ouvertes ? S'enquit-il.




Gaara avait une fascination que certains considéraient comme malsaine pour le sang et les blessures. La façon dont le corps se réparait l'intriguait énormément.

  * C'était rien du tout ! Contesta la jeune fille




D'un geste moins que gracieux elle se rassit sur son séant, glissant ses jambes sous sa robe de chambre. Elle jeta un regard menaçant à Gaara. Celui-ci se contenta de lever son absence de sourcils. Ce n'était pas une brindille comme Yuna qui allait lui faire peur. Une vilaine très vilaine idée émergea dans sa tête. Au départ, il voulait la secouer un peu histoire de faire partir son insouciance. Mais, après réflexion, mieux valait appuyer.

  * Nier leur existence ne va pas les faire disparaître, nota-t-il.




Appuyer là où ça fait mal... L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Un coin de l'esprit de Gaara s'en montra très très satisfait. Un autre, un peu moins. Yuna ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, son visage passant de la colère aux larmes à la colère pour s'arrêter sur l'indécision.

  * Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle finalement.

  * Fuir n'a jamais rien arrangé, fit Gaara.




Une grimace passa sur le visage de Yuna. Ce nouveau coup de poing mental était comme du petit lait dans la bouche de Gaara.

  * En fait, tu t'es fait tatoué « amour » sur le crâne parce que t'es un con qui connaît pas ça ?! Persifla Yuna.




La justesse de l'insulte lancée maladroitement transperça Gaara. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Un léger sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

  * Un partout, déclara-t-il.




Yuna le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

  * T'es vraiment bizarre, soupira-t-elle.




Et elle s'en fut. Gaara ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Pas parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais plutôt parce que tout cela l'indifférait. Et qu'un vilain petit aiguillon lui titillait désagréablement le cœur. L'insouciance de Yuna était égratignée, comme ses jambes. Sans personne à blesser, Gaara partit se réfugier dans son lit. C'était tellement plus dur d'affronter sa propre souffrance que de l'infliger à autrui.

 

Kiba se fit violence. Non, il ne céderait pas à la tentation ! Il inspira, expira, inspira, expira, purifia son aura et puis finalement jeta ses bonnes résolutions aux oubliettes. Il s'approcha de Shino avec un air conspirateur. Shino n'était pas un pote, c'était un ami. Où était la différence demanderiez vous ? Un ami tu lui confiais tout, un pote tu rigolais avec, et c'est tout, vous répondrait Kiba. Shino n'était pas dans cette catégorie parce qu'il était plus proche de Kiba que les autres. Il était dans cette catégorie parce que Shino était...Shino. Il ne rigolait pas trop, restait souvent silencieux et observait le monde avec ennui et intérêt à la fois. Avec Naruto, Lee, Choji et Shikamaru (quand ce dernier était réveillé) Kiba riait, parlait fort et inventait des tas de jeux stupides mais tellement drôles. Naruto, Lee, Choji et Shikamaru étaient ses potes. Shino et Hinata ses amis, parce qu'il étaient ensemble depuis la maternelle, si ce n'était la maternité. Après avoir longuement cherché à convaincre Shino (le monologue de Kiba dura exactement cinq minutes, trente-deux secondes et huit centièmes), le jeune garçon décida de partir piller la cantine tout seul, ou du moins avec ses potes. Il n'était peut-être que cinq heures du matin, mais Kiba avait faim, et il était presque certain que Choji serait aussi affamé que lui. Il serait impossible de sortir Shikamaru du lit à cette heure-ci, donc pas d'opération pillage pour lui. Pas d'opération non plus pour Naruto et Lee, le premier ne pouvait se soustraire à l'attention constante de ses parents, et refusait de ne pas manger au petit-déjeuner préparé par son père. Le second désapprouvait tout ce qui pouvait compromettre un régime sain et équilibré. C'est donc tout guilleret que Kiba quitta son dortoir, laissant Shino s'occuper de son insectarium. Il monta un étage pour atteindre la chambre où logeaient Shikamaru et Choji. Dès que ce dernier compris la raison de ce lever matinal il se leva avec entrain. Shikamaru lui, retourna au lit en soupirant que c'était trop galère. Les deux garçons durant repasser par l'autre chambre pour prendre les clés du garde-manger que Kiba avait oublié. Ils les avaient volés l'année dernière, avec beaucoup d'art, d'astuce, de tentatives, l'aide d'Akamaru le chien de Kiba et de l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient fait deux double des clés, un pour chacun. Comme ça, l'Akatsuki pouvait préparer ses opération "commando" (en réalité, il se faisaient des fêtes privées le soir et ils mangeaient ce qu'ils avaient piqué dans le garde-manger de l'académie). Tous savaient que c'était mal de voler. Mais c'était tellement drôle de voir Teuchi chercher un plat qu'il avait préparé la veille et qui le matin avait disparu. Le plat ayant bien sûr été mangé dans la nuit.

 

Il fallut moins de dix minutes aux pilleurs pour atteindre le self, et son précieux garde-manger. Mais ils avaient manqué de prudence. Suite aux nombreux vols qui avaient été commis Teuchi avait décidé de faire installer une alarme. Choji et Kiba se firent ainsi attraper. Ils subirent un sermon agrémentés de bâillement de la part de Minato. Si le directeur le plus sexy de l'académie (élu huit fois de suite lors du sondage du journal de l'académie) était aussi fatigué, c'était parce que les garçons n'étaient pas les premiers à s'être fait prendre. Ainsi, par ordre chronologique d'arrivée dans le bureau du directeur il y eu :

  * à vingt-deux heures Uchiha Obito, Akasuna no Sasori et Okanuki Deidara qui venaient chercher de la nourriture ;

  * à vingt-deux heures trente Hasekawa Zetsu, Ogawa Hidan et Murakami Kakuzu qui venaient voir ce que faisaient les trois autres ;

  * à vingt-trois heures Hoshigaki Kisame, Aoki Konan, et son neveu Nagato qui venaient voir ce que faisaient le reste de l'Akatsuki ;

  * à deux heures du matin un Naruto somnambule qui avait décidé de piqué les ramens du self (il fallut un pied-de-biche pour le décrocher du frigo où étaient rangés les ramens) ;

  * à cinq heures et quart du matin nos deux gloutons.




Avec tous ces pilleurs Minato n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Ils l'avaient tous exaspérés. Surtout l'Akatsuki. Quand il leur avait demandé si Uchiha Itachi et Sasaki Ren allaient aussi venir, ils lui avaient répondu que non. Parce que Itachi avait de la fièvre et que Ren veillait sur lui. Ils lui avait aussi dit que ce dernier n'avait pas voulu venir. Hidan et Deidara le traitant de « Français coincé ! ». Tous écopèrent d'une semaine de retenue. Naruto fût ramené dans son lit sans dommage. Si l'on omet les morsures qu'il infligea à Iruka quand celui-ci voulu le prendre par l'épaule. On jugea plus prudent de le mener à l'aide d'une corde. Par mesure de sécurité s'entend. Enfin, Choji et Kiba reçurent la même punition que l'Akatsuki. Tous se firent confisquer leurs clés. Quand enfin les pilleurs de toutes sortes eurent quitté son bureau Minato pût enfin rentrer chez lui en précisant qu'il ne voulait plus être réveillé sauf cas d'extrême urgence. La nuit avait été très mauvaise. Minato espérait que la journée se passerait mieux. Il avait tort.

 

Hidan fit un grand sourire à Orochimaru tandis qu'à côté de lui Kakuzu soupirait bruyamment.

    * Vous moqueriez-vous de moi monsieur Ogawa ? Siffla (littéralement) Orochimaru.




Sans répondre Hidan continua de tendre son bouquet de fleur vers son professeur de physique-chimie. Avec un grand sourire. C'était ce sourire qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille du professeur. Il regarda sous toutes les coutures le bouquet avant le prendre délicatement et avec prudence. Grossière erreur, aussitôt qu'il eut le bouquet en main Hidan partit en hurlant avant d'aller se cacher derrière le directeur qui passait dans le couloir où ils étaient.

    * Au secours Minato-sama!!! Orochimaru-sensei vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour, avec des fleurs !!!




Orochimaru devint vert de rage en entendant l'élève. Il s'était fait avoir, comme un bleu !! Il haïssait l'Akatsuki, vraiment. Heureusement pour lui Minato s'aperçut qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. En effet, Kakuzu était écroulé de rire sur le sol, ce qui ne correspondait pas trop à la situation. Minato confisqua le bouquet, mis une semaine de retenue supplémentaire aux deux fautifs et souhaita une bonne journée à tout le monde. Tout le monde remarqua l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il était quand il prit le mauvais couloir pour regagner son bureau. Hidan et Kakuzu rentrèrent dans la salle de cours en lançant des regards moqueur au professeur. Orochimaru leur jeta un regard mauvais avant de retourner à ses occupations. Les deux énergumènes l'ayant interrompu.

    * Donc, comme je le disais, je souhaite que vous continuiez ce que vous avez commencé. Je veux des résultats rapides. Il nous faut la confiance de Sasuke Uchiha !




Orochimaru se dirigea vers sa salle de classe avant de se raviser.

    * Au fait, si j'entends le moindre ricanement je vous fait récurer le gymnase, à la brosse à dents.




Sur ces paroles menaçantes Orochimaru quitta enfin ses subordonnés. Sakon et Ukon partirent à toute vitesse en gloussant, pour que leur maître ne les entende pas. Kidomaru les suivit lentement, les mains dans les poches, ils étaient dans la même classe, ils allaient donc se retrouver dans leur salle de cours. Tayuya et Kin partirent ensemble rejoindre leurs amies. Elles devaient aider Yuna à se coiffer, parce que la queue de cheval tous les jours c'est pas top ! Karin et Suigetsu partirent vers leur salle de classe en se chamaillant pour savoir qui s'assoirait à côté de Sasuke. Juugo les suivait en soupirant. Jirobou et Kimimaro furent les derniers à partir. Tous avaient en partant un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils respectaient profondément Orochimaru, mais c'était tellement drôle de le voir embarrassé !

 

Hinata, Tenten, Tayuya, Yuna, Kin et Temari se retrouvèrent après leur dernière heure de cours du matin pour manger. Elles allèrent s'asseoir en papotant et commentant les choix de plat de chacune d'entre elles. Alors qu'elles attaquaient le succulent repas préparé par Teuchi, leurs bêtes noires vinrent gâcher l'ambiance :

    * Dégagez !!! C'est notre table ici !! Demanda sans politesse une grande blonde aux yeux bleus.

    * Oui, c'est vrai ça, mais si la grosse truie pouvais partir aussi ça m'arrangerait !! Lança sèchement un jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

    * Qu'est-ce que tu dis, grand front !!!

    * Alors ça tu vas le regretter Ino la truie !!!

    * Allez, dégagez bandes d'épouvantails, laissez moi la table. (Dans la salle des professeurs Kakashi éternua) S'exclama une rousse à lunettes.




Les trois jeunes filles qui venaient d'accoster l'anti fan-club de Sasuke Uchiha étaient les trois dirigeantes du fan-club de Sasuke Uchiha. Dans ce fan-club il y avait trois factions. La première dirigée par Yamanaka Ino, prônait la séduction par la parole, avec de grands hurlement, rires et autres bruits incommodants. La deuxième factions était celle de Haruno Sakura, ses membres tentaient de séduire Sasuke par des attitudes mignonnes, silencieuses et de grands sourires. La petite moue et les yeux de cocker étant très importants. La dernière faction, celle de Miura Karin cherchait à atteindre son objectif (Sasuke Uchiha) en utilisant tous les charmes féminins possibles et inimaginables, surtout les derniers. Était-il obligatoire de préciser qu'aucune de ces techniques ne fonctionnait ? Sasuke restait imperturbable face aux techniques de séduction de plus de la moitié de la population féminine du collège. Les lycéennes préféraient chercher à mettre le grappin sur son frère.

 

Face à l'agression verbale Temari décida de répliquer :

    * C'est notre place, allez voir ailleurs si l'autre Uchiha y est !




Toute en finesse et en grâce, c'était bien Temari. Offusquées, les trois fan-girls de Sasuke lancèrent un regard venimeux à la blonde. C'est alors qu'elles remarquèrent Yuna. Un sourire mauvais vint fleurir sur leurs lèvres.

    * Je vois que vous avez perverti une autre pauvre enfant. Se lamenta Ino

    * Incroyable !! Tu viens de faire une phrase entière !! Existerait-il une légère intelligence derrière ces cheveux blonds platine ? Railla Tayuya

    * Je ne te permet pas !! S'offusqua Ino.

    * On n'a pas besoin de ta permission Barbie ! Répliqua Kin.




La brune aux yeux noirs et la rose aux yeux marrons s'en tapèrent cinq. Les insultes commencèrent à pleuvoir entre les huit jeunes filles. Yuna ne participant pas à la dispute. Elle observait pensivement et alternativement son frère et Gaara. Mais le boucan infernal que faisait les filles finit par la sortir de sa rêverie. Pour montrer son absence totale de tact :

    * Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez à cet imbécile de Uchiha ? Je reconnais qu'il est pas mal physiquement, mais il a un caractère de chien !




La prise de parole de Yuna, et particulièrement son contenu, coupa le sifflet aux trois fan-girls de Sasuke. Elles regardèrent la jeune fille, choquées. Karin se jeta alors sur la jeune métisse en lui lançant des insanités. Personne n'insultait Sasuke devant elle, personne !!! Surtout pas avec ce que sa conscience lui soufflait de temps en temps d'une voix désapprobatrice.

 

Les surveillants qui s'étaient déjà approchés du groupe séparèrent immédiatement Karin et Yuna. Cependant, alors qu'on la tirait en arrière Karin agrippa la chaussette droite de Yuna. Le tissu ne résista pas à la pression et se déchira. Horrifiée, Yuna tenta de cacher ses jambes. Mais les balafres qui les parcouraient étaient bien visibles sous la lumière crue du refectoire. Elle repoussa violemment la main de Tenten qui lui demandait si ça allait. Mais personne ne la regardait. Non. Tous regardaient ses cicatrices. Yuna partit en courant, des sanglots la secouant toute entière. Personne ne parvint à l'arrêter. Même pas Ren qui s'était levé en voyant sa sœur attaquée.

 

Naruto sifflotait dans le couloir, il était de bonne humeur, même après une matinée de cours. Cette nuit il avait fait un super rêve : il s'empiffrait de ramens à volonté ! Naruto fronça soudain les sourcils et cessa de siffloter, il avait entendu des sanglots. Le jeune garçon s'approcha lentement de la source du bruit, c'était là, à gauche, dans ce couloir. Il y découvrit une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, les cheveux bruns en bataille, la peau très blanche pour une japonaise, les yeux et le nez rouges d'avoir pleuré. Naruto s'agenouilla en souriant près de la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur la tête, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux.

    * Bah alors, c'est quoi ce gros chagrin ? Raconte tout à tonton Naruto !




Yuna fit un petit rire mouillé tandis que Naruto lui racontait des bêtises, content de l'avoir fait sourire. Il n'avait pas regardé ses cicatrices.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadada ! Naruto is here ! Tout comme un paquet d'autres persos plus ou moins importants.  
> A la semaine prochaine.  
> Kissoux !


	10. Fallait-il vraiment en passer par là ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Et oui, je suis là en temps et en heure pour une fois !  
> Je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre que j'aime vraiment beaucoup.  
> Bonne lecture !

Dans la salle de classe obscure quelques élèves baillèrent. Se lever aussi tôt un samedi matin, c'était criminel ! Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que le professeur aurait dû arriver. Mais avec Kakashi Hatake il ne fallait jamais être pressé. Ainsi, les habitués venaient tout juste d'arriver. Parmi eux, Tenten, Saï et Zetsu. En fait, la seule a être arrivée à l'heure était Yuna. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les professeurs. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule durant presque un quart d'heure à attendre que les autres arrivent. C'est donc une jeune métisse d'humeur bougonne que Tenten rejoignit. Tellement bougonne qu'elle ne dit bonjour à Tenten que du bout des lèvres. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de rancune, ce n'était tout de même pas bien grave qu'elle ait oublié de prévenir Yuna que Kakashi était tout le temps en retard. Cependant, avant que Tenten n'essaie de dérider son amie l'éternel retardataire passa la porte de la salle.

    * Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai dû aider une vieille femme qui...




L'homme épouvantail laissa mourir sa voix quand il sentit les regards exaspérés, désabusés et ricaneurs de ses élèves. Alors avec un soupir il se contenta de monter sur l'estrade pour commencer sa diatribe :

    * Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus.

    * Comme si on avait le choix. Marmonna Tenten.

    * Quelque chose à nous faire partager Endou ? Demanda Kakashi en souriant (enfin ses élèves supposèrent qu'il souriait au ton de sa voix, parce qu'avec son masque c'était dur de savoir).

    * Non, sensei. Répondit précipitamment la jeune fille aux macarons.

    * Bien, comme vous le savez tous, le festival de fin d'année approche. Et donc, le concours juniors de court-métrages aussi.




Les élèves se firent soudainement plus attentifs. Et Kakashi sourit encore plus sous son masque.

    * Notre équipe gagnante ne peut plus participer, leur scolarité au lycée étant terminé. C'est pourquoi je lance un concours. Par groupe de quatre ou cinq vous allez créer une vidéo, sur le thème que souhaitez. La meilleure vidéo permettra à son groupe de bénéficier du matériel de l'université pour sa participation au concours.




Tel un groupe de suricates les élèves se redressèrent, à l’affût. Car le matériel de l'université c'était quelque chose. Les magnolias n'avaient jamais été du genre à rogner sur les dépenses concernant la qualité. Satisfait d'avoir l'entière attention de ses élèves Kakashi se redressa et repris la parole :

    * Je vous laisse choisir vos partenaires, votre thème et venir vous inscrire sur cette feuille. Vous aurez trois semaines pour réaliser votre projet. Les caméras, appareils photos et micros de l'atelier vidéo sont bien évidemment à votre disposition.




Les yeux brillants et pleins d'étoiles Yuna et Tenten se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, un grand sourire légèrement inquiétant au bord des lèvres.

    * Tu connais plus les autres membres de l'atelier vidéo. Avec qui veux-tu que l'on se mette ? Questionna Yuna.

    * Yoshita-kun ? Hasekawa-sempai ? Appela Tenten.




Saï et Zetsu levèrent la tête et regardèrent la jeune fille.

    * Vous êtes partant pour faire partis d'un groupe qui va déchirer ?




Le jeune brun haussa les épaules, et marmonna que tant qu'il pouvait caser une de ses peintures ça lui irait, et Zetsu...continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire manger des boulettes de papier.

    * Parfait ! S'exclama alors Tenten, on fait quoi comme thème alors ?




À cet instant, Yuna eut un grand sourire malicieux :

      * Eh bien, pourquoi pas...




 

Tayuya sursauta quand quelqu'un se mit à frapper à sa porte comme un forcené. Elle rentrait tout juste de la session matinale du samedi de l'atelier musique, et elle avait les lèvres douloureuses. Heureusement qu'Orochimaru-sama avait été appelé ailleurs, sinon elle aurait été bonne pour une entorse des lèvres (étais-ce seulement possible?). Jouer du piccolo c'était usant. Elle devait le respect à Orochimaru-sama, mais il était sadique et sans pitié. La pitié et le sadisme étaient-ils au juste compatibles ?

Bref, la jeune magenta se leva en grognant du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Où elle se fit immédiatement agressée par un être humain de sexe féminin, qui déblatérait des trucs à propos de jogging, de mort et de boue. Le tout entremêlé d'une langue ressemblant à du français. C'est à cet instant que Tayuya reconnut Yuna. Elle reposa immédiatement la statuette qu'elle avait pris pour s'en servir comme d'une arme. Elle se voyait mal expliquer au Hokage pourquoi elle avait assommé une de ses amies avec une statuette d'Hijikata Toshizo. Mais Orochimaru-sama l'aurait défendue ? Ouais, nan, c'était pas son genre. En plus Kin l'aurait tuée pour avoir osé abîmer et souiller sa statuette. Tout en menant sa visiteuse vers le canapé Tayuya nota dans un coin de sa tête de remplacer cette statuette par une chose sans valeur pouvant servir d'arme.

Quand Yuna fut installée et que Tayuya eut, au cas où, un solide bouquin à portée de main, cette dernière entra dans le vif du sujet.

    * Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?




Clair, net et précis, c'était tout Tayuya.

    * J'ai besoin d'un pantalon de jogging ou d'un truc usé que tu ne portes plus, et qui ne servira sans doute plus jamais.




Tayuya haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle n'aimait pas prêter ses affaires, et ça tous le monde le savait. Alors...

    * Pourquoi moi ?

    * Je n'ai rien qui convienne, Hinata non plus, Temari-sempai c'est trop grand, pareil pour Konan-sempai, Kin ce serait trop petit et Tenten...je préfère ne pas en parler.

    * Elle a essayé de te filer l'immonde collant vert que Gaï-sensei lui a offert ?




Yuna acquiesça timidement, n'osant pas révéler qu'elle avait bel et bien essayé le collant. Qui avait craqué et s'était déchiré. Faire du cheval et avoir une culotte de cheval, c'était plutôt raccord... Tayuya soupira avant de se lever du canapé. Sans un mot elle partit dans sa chambre et Yuna entendit le bruit d'une porte de placard s'ouvrant puis se refermant. Peu de temps après la jeune fille revenait, portant à la main un vieux pantalon de jogging gris élimé.

    * Tiens, prend-le, je pense que ça devrait le faire.

    * Merci !!!! Merci, merci, merci Tayuya ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Promis, t'auras nos scoops en avant-première !




Tayuya s'était raidie lorsque Yuna lui avait sauté au cou. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que la jeune métisse s'en allait déjà en courant au son de « Je te revaudrais ça ! ». Tayuya n'aimait pas prêter ses affaires car personne ne la remerciait jamais. Ça faisait tout drôle de voir quelqu'un aussi content pour un simple pantalon. Fatiguée de réfléchir elle décida de sortir faire un tour, et de passer à l'espace de restauration boire un thé au miel.

 

Tayuya risquait vraiment de ne pas revoir son pantalon, du moins pas dans l'état dans lequel elle l'avait prêté. Allongée sur la terre humide, sous un buisson, habillée d'un sweat noir, de baskets et du pantalon Yuna ressemblait moins que jamais à l'image que l'on avait d'une élégante française. Tenten n'était pas vraiment plus raffinée, son pantalon marron et son sweat vert la faisant ressembler à un soldat camouflé. Et elles avaient de plus toutes les deux des feuilles dans les cheveux. Allongé sous le même buisson, Saï semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Planté entre les arbres, Zetsu regardait le ciel sans prêter attention à ses cadets. La caméra au poing Tenten filmait et Yuna notait tout ce qu'elle voyait ou entendait sur sa tablette. Un casque sur les oreilles, Saï s'occupait de la prise de son. Ils avaient choisi de travailler sur le journalisme. Ils s'étaient décidés pour faire un journal télévisé, avec plusieurs reportages. Le premier d'entre eux était un documentaire sur la nature.

  * Cachez-vous, et pas un bruit, leur lança soudain Zetsu.




Pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur ces étranges instructions. Zetsu s'avança dans une direction. Des hommes masqués surgirent de tous les côtés, encerclant l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Ils étaient habillés d'un vêtement noir, près du corps, recouvert d'un plastron gris.

  * Vos papiers, demanda froidement un homme immense au masque d'oiseau.




Sans protester, Zetsu leur tendit sa carte étudiante. Sous le buisson, Tenten avait plaqué une main sur la bouche de Yuna.

  * Hasekawa Zetsu, élève à Konoha, première six au lycée. Professeur principal ? Interrogea l'homme masqué.

  * Sennin Jiraya.

  * Vous n'avez pas le droit de franchir les limites de l'académie sans autorisation. Je vous prierez de bien vouloir vous éloigner.




Zetsu acquiesça et se détourna. Il marcha à pas vifs, s'éloignant des frontières de l'académie.

  * Et emmenez ces trois jeunes gens avec vous.




Tenten sentit soudain quelqu'un l’attraper par le col et la redresser sur ses pieds. Sa caméra lui fut arrachée des mains, la tablette de Yuna et la prise de son de Saï furent également confisquées.

  * Ces objets vous seront rendu après inspections.




Et les hommes masqués s'en furent, sans un mot de plus. Les quatre adolescents marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à apercevoir la lisière de la forêt et les premiers bâtiments.

  * Hasekawa-sempai, c'était quoi ça ? Fit Yuna.

  * L'anbu, le service de sécurité de l'académie, répondit-il tranquillement.

  * Tu savais qu'ils seraient là ! Accusa Tenten, tu nous as sciemment mené là !




Zetsu se contenta d’acquiescer en souriant.

  * Pourquoi ? Interrogea Saï.

  * Il valait mieux que la nouvelle l'apprenne le plus tôt possible.

  * Quoi ? Que l'académie est sous contrôle de la Gestapo ? Grommela la nouvelle.

  * Non, pas du tout Yuna. L'académie est juste très bien protégée.

  * Et ? C'est tout ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

  * Non, ce n'est pas tout, mais tu as le temps de découvrir le reste.




Malgré leurs efforts, les trois plus jeunes n'arrivèrent pas à arracher un mot de plus à Zetsu.

 

Nagato soupira. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et commença à se déshabiller. Ren passa la tête par la porte de la salle de travail. Son regard passa rapidement sur les vêtements que Nagato continuait à laisser derrière lui. Nagato passa d'ailleurs une demi-heure à chercher sa cravate lundi matin, cravate qui se trouvait bien sûr, en évidence. Le jeune métisse n'essaya même pas de demander à son colocataire de ranger ses affaires, lui aussi était mort. Au sens figuré bien sûr ! Mais n'empêche, quand il avait pris comme activité complémentaire le surf, il s'imaginait qu'ils en feraient uniquement l'été. Et bah non, cette école avait un centre de surf, non mais sérieusement ! Avec de vrais rouleaux et des vagues de dix mètres ! Ren ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'avait coûté ce dispositif. Il ne voulait même pas savoir combien avait coûté la construction du bâtiment dans lequel se pratiquait le surf. C'était vraiment une école de malades. Entre les activités quasiment issues de la science-fiction (du surf ! De la planche à voile ! En intérieur !), et la présence de cette force spéciale, la Racine. Les anbus, il connaissait déjà, par contre, la force spéciale dans la force spéciale, ça c'était une mise en abîme inattendue. Ren se demandait parfois si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de faire ses études ici. Une musique bien connue retentis alors dans la pièce. Avec étonnement Ren se rendis compte qu'elle venait de son portable. Non mais franchement, Yuna n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire que de changer sa sonnerie de portable en musique de dessin animé ? Sans plus de réflexion il décrocha.

    * Devine qui c'est ! Fit joyeusement une voix derrière le téléphone

    * Le pape ?

    * Tu trouves que j'ai une voix masculine ?

    * Non, mais j'adore te faire enrager.

    * Tout le portrait de ton père !




Ren entendit quelqu'un soupirer derrière sa mère. Il était près à parier qu'il s'agissait de son père.

    * Et comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

    * Super, mon coloc' est sympa.




Un « Ça tu peux le dire ! » retentit de la pièce voisine. Sans tenir compte de Nagato, Ren continua sa conversation.

    * Les professeurs sont un peu étranges mais j'adore l'ambiance.

    * Et Yuna ?

    * Je pense que ça va. Elle m'a envoyé un sms y'a quelques minutes, elle va faire un goûter chez un de ses camarade de classe.

    * Yuna, un goûter ? Elle retombe dans les clichés féminins ?

    * Je sais pas. Et ton procès, ça va ?

    * Aucun problème, j'ai quelques heures devant moi avant une nouvelle session au tribunal. Où mes très chers adversaires vont demander un armistice, voire même un traité de paix.




Ren ricana en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

    * Tu leur fais donc peur à ce point ? Reprit Ren.

    * Je ne leur fais pas peur, je suis juste la meilleure. Et je gagne toujours, quelque soit le résultât du procès.




Ren sentait la fierté et l'orgueil qui suintait de cette phrase. Mais bon, c'était sa mère, il l'aimait telle quelle. Il entendit soudain une légère dispute au bout du fil. N'en tenant pas compte il dressa l'oreil en entendant quelque frapper contre la porte de sa chambre. Et vu la vitesse à laquelle Nagato alla ouvrir, c'était sans nul doute Konan. Dans son téléphone, il entendit un « C'est mon tour » en français, suivit d'un « J'ai pas fini ! » en japonais. Un léger bruit de lutte, un cri masculin de victoire et un féminin de déception, et enfin Ren eut de nouveau un interlocuteur au bout du fil.

    * Bonjour fils adoré !



    * Bonsoir P'pa ! Je suis ton seul et unique fils, bien sûr que tu m'adore.

    * Tu es bien présomptueux jeune homme ! Et puis, bonsoir ?




Ren n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son père répondait tout seul à sa question.

    * Suis-je bête ! (un ricanement retentit derrière Michel Bévinviers), avec le décalage horaire, il a beau être dix heures ici, il est déjà dix-huit heures chez vous.

    * Heureusement que tu es diplomate et pas mathématicien.



    * C'est ça, moques toi de moi ! Et les cours, pas de problème ?

    * Pas de souci majeur, même si la très stricte discipline me donne la nostalgie de la France. Y'a tellement de règles et d’appellations chiantes.




Un « La discipline n'a jamais tué personne! » retentit en arrière-plan dans le combiné. Le père et le fils éclatèrent de rire suite à cette remarque. Un cri de protestation retentit au bout du fil, et la voix d'Haruna pris la place de celle de Michel dans le téléphone :

  * Au fait, tant que j'y pense, nous rentrerons au Japon dès fin novembre. On passera donc les fêtes chez ma mère.

  * Super, on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller la voir avec Yuna, répondit Ren.

  * Bien, ce sera l'occasion. On essayera d'appeler Yuna ce soir, ou demain...

  * Pas de soucis, bisous. Au revoir.

  * Bisous mon chéri. Au revoir.




Ren raccrocha. Puis, il poussa un soupir et jeta un œil à ses cahiers, son travail l'attendait.

 

Ino se regarda dans son miroir de poche. Sa mèche blonde n'était pas droite. Elle la remit donc en place. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle rangea son miroir et sonna à la porte. C'est un Naruto surexcité et suivi d'une bande d'adolescents curieux qui l'accueillit.

    * Hey, salut Ino !

    * Salut Naruto.

    * Entre, on n'attendait plus que toi.




Avec un charmant sourire la jeune blonde entra à la suite de Naruto. Son sourire se crispa légèrement quand elle vit qui il avait invité. Paradoxalement, c'était pour cette même raison qu'elle venait. Parce Naruto invitait Sasuke, et que Sasuke ne refusait jamais une invitation de Naruto. Mais elle détestait venir car Naruto était - malheureusement - une personnification de « Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ». Il avait donc invité la huitième merveille du monde, Sasuke Uchiha, et ses amis, Suigetsu, Juugo et cette imbécile de Miura. Mais il avait aussi invité Shikamaru et Choji, les deux amis d'enfance d'Ino. Ils avaient beau être des garçons et n'être pas spécialement beaux, ils restaient sympa. Elle était assez indifférente au reste des garçons, sauf peut-être Sabaku no Gaara et Hyuga Neji qui étaient respectivement numéro trois et numéro deux des plus beaux garçons du collège. Quand aux autres filles, l'anti-fan-club de Sasuke au grand complet était présent, ainsi que cette idiote de Haruno. Mais, parce qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais chez le directeur de Konoha, Ino fit un effort de politesse. Elle les ignora superbement. Les filles ne s'en offusquèrent pas et l'ignorèrent encore plus superbement. Cette fin d'après-midi ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Tout d'abord parce que Miura et Haruno étaient ses rivales. Et surtout parce que les six autres n'étaient que de pauvres filles incapables de comprendre la magnificence de Sasuke. Presque la moitié des invités lui était donc clairement hostiles. Heureusement que Sasuke était là pour relever le niveau.

 

Contrairement à ce qu'Ino pensait l'après-midi s'était plutôt bien passée entre les sucreries, les rires et les jeux. Enfin, si l'on omettait la bagarre de nourriture entre Kiba et Naruto (ils avaient tous deux reçu des heures de colles par Minato, parce qu'être chez soi n'est pas une raison pour tout saccager Naruto !). Si l'on omettait aussi le fait que Sasaki et Tsuchi ne cessaient de faire des grimaces à Sasuke dans son dos. Et surtout, le fait que Sasuke ait osé l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était. Maigre consolation, il avait fait de même avec Haruno et Miura. Et cet imbécile de Naruto qui essayait de séduire Haruno. Franchement, quand on avait à choisir entre un majestueux chêne et le buisson de ronce, il n'y avait pas photo. Si une certaine jeune brune avait entendue ces pensées, elle aurait vivement protesté comme quoi l'ombre du chêne était peut-être fort agréable et les épines du roncier très aiguisées. Mais que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, les glands ne seraient jamais comestibles, au contraire des mûres. Et que vivre dans l'ombre ne valait pas de souffrir un peu pour obtenir un délicieux trésor.

L'après-midi c'était donc plutôt bien passé jusqu'à ce que Naruto propose une balade dans les bois tous proches. Kiba, Lee, Temari, Kankuro, Tayuya, Suigetsu et Tenten manifestèrent alors un bruyant assentiment. Choji, Shino, Sasuke Sakura, Karin, et Ino (ou Sasuke allait, elles allaient) acceptant tout simplement. Yuna, Hinata, Kin et Neji n'étaient pas spécialement convaincus. Gaara, Juugo et Shikamaru ne réagissant pas le moins du monde, les deux premiers avaient passé tout leur temps tout seuls dans leur coin, et le dernier était endormi. Au final, tous partirent faire une petite balade « Tranquille ! On va rigoler, vous allez voir ! » avait assuré Naruto. Résultat, il était vingt heures passés quand Yuna décrocha son téléphone.

    * _Bonsoir ma chérie !_




La voix enthousiaste au bout du fil ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Quoi ? Non, pas Gaï, ce dernier ne parlait pas français.

    * _Salut papa, comment vas-tu ?_




Toute la bande la regarda, proprement stupéfaite. Bah quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas parler en français à son père ? Depuis quand était-ce interdit ?

    * _Très bien, et toi ?_

    * _Euh, comment dire ?_

    * _Avec des mots ?_

    * _Très drôle, franchement hilarant. T'as pensé à devenir humoriste ?_

    * _Mais encore ?_

    * _Il semblerait que nous soyons perdus._

    * _Demande ton chemin à quelqu'un, il y aura bien une brave petite vieille pour t'aider._

    * _Je suis avec une vingtaine de jeune de mon âge et nous sommes perdus, dans une forêt._




Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil.

    * _Appelle les pompiers._




Yuna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, sur une petite vibration son portable s'éteignit. Tous soupirèrent. Ils étaient perdus, sans eau, sans nourriture, et ils tournaient depuis trois bonnes heures dans la forêt, les pompiers avaient déjà été appelés. Et depuis, ils attendaient. Mais ça faisait déjà une heure. Et le pire, leurs portables s'éteignaient les uns après les autres, par manque d'autonomie. Non, aucun d'entre eux n'avait songé à recharger son portable la veille au soir. On ne pourrait donc pas les repérer grâce aux satellites. Et là, le seul portable à avoir du réseau, celui de Yuna venait de les lâcher. C'était définitif, lorsqu'ils sortiraient de là, Ino étranglerait Naruto et ses idées stupides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouhéhé, l'anbu est là... Hu hu hu  
> Est-ce que c'est malsain d'être très satisfaite de vous laisser dans le flou le plus total et de laisser s'échapper les indices au compte-goutte ? (Oui)  
> Est-ce que c'est satisfaisant ? (Oh putain ouais !)  
> On se revoit la semaine prochaine.  
> Kissoux !


	11. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Kami-sama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, qui développe pas mal d'aspects de l'académie.  
> Bonne lecture !

Il était sourd. Et s'il ne l'était pas encore, cela ne saurait tarder. Neji savait que Kushina Uzumaki avait de la voix et un fichu caractère. Son rejeton avait d'ailleurs hérité des deux.

Mais le vivre en vrai, c'était autre chose. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle leur hurlait dessus à pleins poumons. Et elle semblait bien partie pour continuer. Dire qu'il était déjà plus de vingt-trois heures. D'habitude, il écoutait tout ce qu'on lui disait, mais là, Neji décida de décrocher, après tout, elle ne cessait de répéter les mêmes choses, en boucle, sous différentes formes certes, mais c'était globalement les mêmes idées. Un ensemble d'irresponsabilités et d'inconscience quoi. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la vue de Yuna, Naruto et Kiba lui rappelle ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt.

Pour que les pompiers les retrouvent ils avaient criés à tour de rôle, toutes les cinq minutes. La plupart d'entre aux s'étaient contentés d'un sobre « On est là !!!! ». Mais Naruto y avait préféré un :

    * Un jour je serai Hokage !!!




Cinq minutes plus tard, Kiba renchérissait :

    * Le jour où t'auras une cervelle !




Et cela continua ainsi, toutes les cinq minutes ils s'envoyaient des piques amicales, ou des débuts de chanson stupides. Et ça les avaient fait rire les deux imbéciles. Surtout lorsque Yuna s'était rajouté à leur délire en chantant la marseillaise, en français bien sûr ! Elle commençait à mal tourner celle-là. À moins que ce ne soit le naturel qui revienne au galop. Il s'y connaissait. Il était cavalier.

    * _Allons enfants de la patrie...._

    * Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur ! Chanta Kiba.

    * Je me battrai sans répit ! Répliqua Naruto.

    * … _le jour de gloire est arrivé !_

    * Pique pas ma chanson Naruto !! Je me battrais sans répit !

    * _Libérons-nous de la tyrannie, l'étendard sanglant est levé !_

    * Kiba n'est qu'un sale cabot !!! Je ferai tout pour être vainqueur !

    * _L'étendard sanglant est levé !_

    * Naruto n'est qu'un goinfre ! Je ferai tout pour être vainqueur !

    * _Tatatatata._




À ce stade, Yuna ne connaissait plus les paroles, Naruto s'engueulait avec Kiba entre deux phrases de Pokémon... Toutes les cinq minutes. Excédée, Kin rappela qu'elle était celle avec le plus mauvais caractère ici présent, et qu'ils avaient intérêt à la boucler s'ils ne voulaient qu'elle leur en colle une ! Le trio se tint alors coi. L'absence de réseau permettait tout de même à leurs téléphones de leur donner l'heure et un peu de lumière. Mais les batteries se vidaient à un rythme affolant. Et certains commençaient à paniquer. Et ce n'étaient pas les chansons des trois idiots qui avaient fait descendre le niveau de stress. Les hystériques c'étaient surtout Ino et Sakura. Et curieusement Yuna, qui s'était révélée avoir peur du noir. Surtout après que Naruto et Kiba lui aient lancé de la terre dessus. Elle était en train de faire manger les pissenlits par la racine aux deux garçons quand les pompiers étaient arrivés. Dommage, s'ils étaient arrivés deux minutes plus tard le monde aurait été débarrassé de deux idiots...

 

Les pompiers n'avaient pas posé de questions pour savoir pourquoi trois d'entre-eux étaient couverts de terre. Ils avaient dû mettre ça sur le compte des chutes en forêts. Cependant, Naruto, qui mâchait un pissenlit d'un air inspiré reçu quelques regards interloqués. Grâce aux braves sauveteurs ils étaient sortis de la forêt sans plus de dommages. Ils devaient se faire ausculter par un médecin quand le hokage, la moitié des professeurs, les surveillants et Tsunade étaient arrivés. Mais le pire étant la personne qui les menaient, Kyubi en personne. Ibiki était là également, mais il semblait soudainement aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Et ils en étaient là maintenant, à attendre que Kyubi rentre dans sa cachette, ou s'étouffe. Kyubi, c'était le petit nom pour la version démoniaque de Kushina. Habanero ? Non, ça c'était la Kushina normal. Le Kyubi ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était de la rage à l'état pur, et un regard qui disait vouloir vous dévorer vivants. Habanero, c'était un ours en peluche face à Kyubi.

Mais, alors que Kyubi reprenait son souffle, bien décidé à faire exploser les rares tympans encore en état de fonctionnement, Hinata fondit en larmes. Cela coupa net le sifflet à Kushina. Tsunade se décida alors à intervenir. Ce n'était pas professionnel, mais elle avait ricané durant tout le sermon de Kushina. Il était temps d'être responsable :

    * Bon, Kushina, je pense qu'ils ont compris. Maintenant laisse-les aller se coucher. Ils sont fatigués aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je pense qu'ils n'auront même pas besoin de retenus pour ne plus jamais refaire cela.




L'ensemble du groupe acquiesça avec conviction. Enfin, Naruto acquiesça avec conviction dès qu'il vit le regard qu'Ino dardait sur lui.

    * Et puis, certains d'entre eux auraient bien besoin d'une douche.




Après quelques hésitations Kushina accepta, elle continuerait son sermon demain. Enfin, si son bébé voulait bien lui laisser l'estomac tranquille. Ainsi, après un regard de pure adoration envers Tsunade, tous les élèves suivirent leurs professeurs vers les dortoirs. Le regard glacial d'Ibiki leur apprit qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau dans les prochaines semaines. Et Neji bailla un bon coup en se demandant pourquoi, après déjà tant années d'amitié leur groupe se faisait toujours avoir par les idées stupides de Naruto.

 

Temari émit un soupir de pure extase. Elle était tellement bien sous sa couette ! Et on était dimanche, elle pouvait donc sans problème rester au lit encore un peu. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, jusqu'à ce que cinq minutes plus tard sa colocataire lui saute dessus. Tenten ne comprit pas vraiment ce que grogna la blonde. Mais vu le ton et le regard que lui lançait sa victime, ce n'étaient pas de mots doux. Cela n'empêcha pas Tenten d'expliquer joyeusement son projet :

    * Le club, pic-nique et visite. Ça te suffit ?

    * Non.




Net et catégorique. Temari devait vraiment vouloir rester sous la couette. Tenten insista pourtant :

    * Allez !! Yuna n'a pas encore totalement visité le campus, c'est le moment de lui en faire la visite ! En commençant tôt ce matin, on pourra pic-niquer et rentrer pas trop tard cet après-midi pour finir nos devoirs.




Tenten avait plus tendance à flemmarder qu'à bosser. Mais traîner continuellement avec un génie tel que Neji la poussait à faire de son mieux. Temari n'eut aucune réaction. Elle n'était pas d'accord du tout avec l'idée de Tenten. Ce fut pourtant cette dernière qui eut gain de cause. Il fallut près d'une demi-heure d'explications et supplications diverses pour que la blonde émerge de sa couette. C'est donc joyeusement que Tenten envoya un petit message au club pour être au self d'ici une demi-heure. Tout en prenant leur petit-déjeuner, Kin et Temari faisaient étalage de leur mauvaise humeur. Hinata, Tayuya et Tenten discutaient de choses et d'autres. Et Yuna se faisait étriper par son frère.

 

Il était tout juste neuf heures, mais il y avait pas mal de monde au self. L'absence la plus remarquée était celle du groupe d'explorateurs ratés ramenés par les pompiers. La présence la plus, présente était sans doute l'Akatsuki. L'anti fan-club de Sasuke n'avait pas pu ne pas les remarquer. Cela n'empêcha pas Yuna de frôler la crise cardiaque quand son frère lui tomba sur le coin du nez Leur père l'avait mis au courant des frasques de sa cadette. Et il n'était pas content. Du tout. Enfin, il aurait été plus exact de dire qu'il avait cru mourir de frayeur. Et leurs parents avec lui. Ce qui faisait qu'il déversait l'angoisse de trois personnes soucieuses sur la jeune brune. Il fallut les efforts conjoints de l'Akatsuki et de l'anti fan-club de Uchiha junior pour persuader Ren qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à visiter l'académie. Sans lui. Mais sans plus tarder, le sister complexe de Ren leur ayant déjà fait perdre pas mal de temps, les filles partirent. Sans oublier de prendre leurs paniers de pic-nique. Mais avant de commencer vraiment la visite, il leur fallait passer chercher Matsuri.

    * Donc, commença Kin, comme tu le sais, il y a cinq sections à l'académie. Avec une forme globale d'étoile à cinq branche, le cœur étant situé au centre. Les minibus permettent de se rendre au centre, mais pour aller d'une section à l'autre, il est beaucoup plus rapide de prendre le tramway.




C'est donc toute étonnée que Yuna découvrit qu'il y avait bel et bien un tramway dans l'académie. Bon, d'après ce que disait Ren, c'était relativement ordinaire comparé à la station de surf. Surtout comparé à la station de surf. Il ne leur fallut donc que quelques minutes pour atteindre la section primaire. Que Matsuri et Hanabi se firent un plaisir de leur faire découvrir. Enfin, Matsuri montra et expliqua la fonction des différents bâtiments. Tandis que Hanabi s'accrochait à Yuna comme une moule à son rocher.

Très incrustée la moule.

Le feu d'artifice faillit faire une syncope lorsque Hinata lui appris qu'elles partaient en balade. Hanabi agita d'ailleurs la tête avec tant d'enthousiasme, que sa sœur se demanda durant un instant si elle n'allait pas se décrocher. Mais non, un quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient huit avec leur panier pic-nique. Et Hanabi avait toujours la tête sur les épaules. Elles partirent peu de temps après, la section primaire était très ressemblante à la leur. Si l'on excluait l'emplacement des bâtiments et le fait qu'elle était deux fois plus petite. Rien de très palpitant en somme. Surtout qu'il avait peu de personnes à l'internat, seuls les enfants de plus de huit ans étant acceptés.

 

Leur destination suivante fut la section art et sport de l'académie. Et là, Yuna, Matsuri et Hanabi ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits. Le dépaysement était total. Leurs sections étaient fortement boisées dès que l'on s'approchait du centre. Autant l'espace laissé à découvert ici était proprement gigantesque. Et ce n'était pas les deux pauvres petites avancées de forêt séparant les trois sections universitaires qui réduisaient l'espace Les yeux grands ouverts, Yuna, la nouvelle, Hanabi et Matsuri, les petites dernières, suivirent leurs compagnes, littéralement bouche bée. Elles auraient bien voulu avoir trois ou quatre paires d'yeux supplémentaires pour pouvoir capter bien plus que ce qu'elles voyaient.

Une bande de jeunes transportant une statue en pierre en suant et en riant.

Une estrade sur laquelle les deux garçons faisaient un sketch.

Un gigantesque bâtiment de verre et d'acier ; le bâtiment de cours des artistes.

Un gymnase d'où s'échappait des rires et des cris, rythmés par le son des balles frappant le sol et les corps.

Une pelouse couverte d'étudiants discutant, étudiant ou tout simplement rêvassant.

Un couple dessinant à la craie sur le trottoir.

À regarder partout sans regarder où elles allaient Hanabi rentra dans Temari, Matsuri se pris les pieds dans le trottoir et chuta, quand à Yuna elle se prit d'affection pour un lampadaire. Cela fit rire les cinq autres jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Fort heureusement, plus de peur que de mal. Les jeunes filles déambulèrent durant plus d'une heure dans la section avant de reprendre le tramway. Direction la section civile.

 

Beaucoup moins déjantée que la section arts et sports, la section civile restait très impressionnante. Elle était très vaste, chaque discipline séparée par des espaces verts. Des espaces les plus proches on pouvait distinguer la faculté de médecine et l'école de droit. Toutes deux impressionnantes. La première dans son modernisme, la seconde dans son ancienneté. Verre et acier contre pierre et colonnes. Les filles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le campus. Elles traversèrent plusieurs espaces verts. Croisant quelques étudiants se rendant dans une des bibliothèques universitaires. En-dehors de cela, il y avait beaucoup moins d'animation.

    * À chaque fois ça m'étonne. Le campus civile ressemble à une ville fantôme le dimanche. Alors que les deux autres sont remplis de vie. Remarqua Tenten.

    * Normal, tous les bâtiments de cours sont fermés. Et les résidences universitaires sont proches du centre, vu que c'est là qu'il y a tout. Donc, conclusion les filles, quand vous voulez voir des étudiants, il vaut mieux passer par le centre ! Termina pompeusement Tayuya.

    * C'est pas que ça, ajouta Kin, quand je suis rentrée à Kiri il y avait beaucoup plus d'étudiants. Même Konoha était plus peuplée il y a dix ans.

    * Y'a que l'élite ici, grogna Temari, bien évidemment qu'ils réduisent le nombre !

    * Je ne pense pas que ce soit que ça, souffla doucement, Hinata, l'académie à les capacités d'accueillir beaucoup plus d'étudiants. Regarde rien qu'à Konoha, la troisième année du collège est honorable, mais toutes les autres n'ont que la moitié des effectifs possibles.




Hanabi, Matsuri et Yuna hochèrent consciencieusement la tête. La visite se poursuivit tranquillement. Les filles découvrirent ainsi la gigantesque université des sciences, avec ses grands amphithéâtres et ses laboratoires équipés. (Kin laissa une marque de maquillage sur la vitre à laquelle elle se colla). Elles traversèrent aussi le campus de littératures, ses bâtiments vitrés, ses amphithéâtres, tout aussi grands qu'en science. Bref, un espace tout simplement grandiose. Tout portait à croire que cette académie donnait un autre sens au mot démesure. Mais les jardins étaient très sympathiques. Les filles se posèrent dans un parc non loin de la deuxième station de tramway d'Iwa. Pour éviter d'avoir à faire un aller-retour pénible elles avaient fait une grande boucle entre les bâtiments. Il était presque une heure de l'après midi, et leurs estomacs criaient famine. Elles dévorèrent le repas avec appétit, tout en discutant joyeusement. Hanabi était toujours collée à son idole. Après une bonne heure de pause, remontée à bloc les jeunes filles se saisirent de leurs cartes d'étudiantes et grimpèrent dans le tramway.

 

L'ambiance était tout de suite différente dans la section militaire. Des bâtiments solides, peu décorés. Des terrains d'entraînement remplis de jeunes s'entraînant. Des drapeaux du monde entier flottaient au vent. Les filles ne réussirent à en reconnaître qu'une trentaine à elles huit. Puis un homme étrange surgit derrière-elles, les faisant sursauter :

    * Oh yeah, jolies demoiselles, fleurs en goguettes, comment ? Ici, pas de place pour les jolies filles, oh yeah !




Elles se regardèrent, effarées, se demandant qui était cet hurluberlu. Déjà, ce n'était pas un étudiant, trop vieux. Mais il paraissait vaguement familier à Temari. Voyons, cheveux blonds, peau sombre, lunettes de soleil, tatouage de cornes sur la joue gauche, muscles sur-dimensionnés...

    * Excusez-moi monsieur, mais auriez-vous un lien avec Raikage-sama ? Demanda-t-elle.




Mieux valait être poli avec un type aux bras aussi larges que votre tête.

    * Jolies et intelligentes, mais quoi, tombées du ciel anges serait-ce ? De Sherlock l'intuition tu as, de frère je suis à A !




Elles se regardèrent, pas certaines d'avoir bien compris. Mais elles ne purent discuter plus longtemps avec l'énergumène.

Difficile de discuter lorsque l'interlocuteur se fait violemment plaquer au sol.

Après quelques prises de catch plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres le plaqueur se releva finalement, laissant le plaqué pour mort au sol. Les filles durent lever la tête pour regarder dans les yeux ce géant. Instinctivement, elles se rapprochèrent les unes des autres. Face à elles, A, le raikage de l'académie, directeur de la section art et sport. Tout le monde se demandait si son infirmité l'avait vraiment empêché de devenir directeur de la section militaire. Surtout vu comment il était balèze. Il venait de mettre à terre son frère, aussi musclé que lui, avec un bras en moins.

    * J'espère que mon frère ne vous a pas importunées. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et bon courage jusqu'à la fin de l'année.




Il ramassa son frère, et le traîna jusqu'à un véhicule garé au bord du terrain d'entraînement. Les filles s'inclinèrent devant lui à son départ. Kin souffla tout de même un timide :

    * Ça ressemble un peu à un enlèvement non ?




Personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait rien de très excitant à regarder dans cette section. Les filles prirent donc un bus qui les mena au centre, leur dernière destination.

 

Au centre, ce n'était pas tant les bâtiments, mais les gens qu'il fallait rencontrer. Ainsi, Yuna fit réellement la connaissance de Tsunade. Installée à la terrasse d'un café en compagnie de Jiraya, elle apostropha les apprenties randonneuses. La métisse eut énormément de mal à croire les filles lorsqu'elles lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une quinquagénaire. Autrement, elle était sympa, autant que la veille au soir. Mais elle avait une aura un peu effrayante tout de même. Les huit jeunes filles croisèrent aussi la plupart de leurs professeurs et les surveillants qui étaient libres cette fin de semaine-ci. La découverte du centre commercial ne ravit pas du tout Yuna, elle détestait faire les boutiques. Au grand dam de sa mère. Mais celui-ci était tellement génial qu'elle accepterait d'y mettre les pieds. Peut être. Et seulement s'il y avait une bonne pâtisserie.

Bref, loin des désirs culinaires de Yuna, Hanabi s'imagina un instant déambuler parmi les magasins avec son idole et porter des vêtements choisis avec goût. Hanabi n'était pas naïve, mais son admiration pour Yuna, si. Parce que la mode, pour Yuna, c'était un moyen de forcer les gens à perdre du temps dans les magasins au lieu de faire des choses intéressantes. Regarder des séries par exemple. Mais il valait mieux laisser ses illusions à Hanabi, du moins, pour l'instant.

La journée avait été super, mais il valait mieux rentrer. Elles avaient des devoirs qui les attendaient. La joyeuse troupe se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Direction la section primaire pour déposer Matsuri et Hanabi. Et ensuite, retour au bercail pour les six autres. Aucune d'entre elle ne remarqua le vieil homme qui les observait depuis la tour de verre du centre. Pas plus qu'elles ne remarquèrent la discrète filature d'une homme au visage caché par un masque.

 

Les paupières closes et le visage serein, Anko était l'image même de la méditation. C'était loin d'être son état de prédilection. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Quand elle avait intégré cette académie en début d'année elle savait que rien ne serait normal. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Elle ne savait pas grand chose, jusqu'à maintenant. D'après ses collègues, tout se précipitait. Seul absent à cette réunion clandestine, Orochimaru. Plus personne ne lui faisait confiance. Et elle était tout a fait d'accord. Suite à son accident de voiture, elle n'avait plus de souvenir des cours particuliers qu'il lui donnait au lycée pour combler ses lacunes en sciences. Anko ne se souvenait pas vraiment non plus de sa scolarité aux magnolias en général. Parfois, elle se demandait même d'où sortait son diplôme. Mais son subconscient lui envoyait un certain nombre de cauchemars impliquant le serpent et des aiguilles. Son regard glissa sur la personne assise à sa gauche. Kakashi Hatake, le leader de cette réunion. Et sans aucun doute le second de Minato Namikaze. C'est lui qui avait tout expliqué. Le début de cette tragédie. Et le terrible incident d'il y a dix ans. Anko n'était pas une petite nature, loin de là, mais l'attitude du recteur l'avait révoltée. L'avocate avait provoqué Danzo, délibérément certes, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire cela. Menacer sa famille, ces gens étaient des monstres. Anko avait faillit défaillir face aux photos.

Une petite fille brune à couettes, sur une balançoire, riant à gorge déployée, mise en joue par un sniper.

Un jeune garçon aux yeux chocolats, et aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés, jouant avec un chien, menacé par un couteau sans qu'il ne le voie.

Et un homme, européen, grand, brun, aux yeux d'un brun envoûtant. Celui-là parlait avec Danzo, rien de menaçant dans cette scène. Si ce n'est le sourire victorieux de Danzo et l'air sinistre de l'européen.

Ces photos dataient d'il y a dix ans. Pourtant, Anko avait parfaitement reconnu les enfants. Ren Antoine Sasaki-Bévinviers et Yuna Mathilde Sasaki-Bévinviers. C'était leurs noms complets, jamais utilisés, dans aucun de leurs pays. Français pour une part, Japonais d'une autre. Même leurs prénoms avaient été choisis pour qu'ils puissent s'adapter aux deux mondes. Anko ne connaissait ni Michel Bévinviers, ni Haruna Sasaki, mais ils étaient soit courageux soit totalement inconscients d'envoyer leurs enfants ici. Ils n'avaient déjà que trop souffert de cette histoire vieille de cinquante ans. Même si elle restait liée de façon étroite et tragique à leur famille. Même si Danzo continuait de créer des plans pour un futur depuis longtemps enfui.

 

    * Es-tu sûr de ta décision ? Murmura Konan.

    * Certain, lui répliqua Ren.

    * Bien, à partir de ce jour tu fais parti de l'Akatsuki, ton seul but désormais sera de protéger les élèves de l'académie. Et ce jusqu'à ce que la lumière émerge à nouveau. Acheva Nagato.




Les membres de l'Akatsuki au grand complet regardèrent leur nouveau membre. Même Obito était sérieux, et Zetsu ne mangeait rien, ni personne, ni ne faisait ses expériences d'une ahurissante absurdité. Hidan restait silencieux, il se souvenait encore de son entrée dans l'Akatsuki, il pensait que ce n'était qu'un jeu, il avait vite déchanté. Mais Ren était beaucoup plus prêt que lui. Et mieux informé. C'était lui qui les avait observé tout ce temps. Ce gars était beaucoup plus machiavélique que ce que laissait penser sa bonne figure. Il venait ici pour boucler la boucle. Et donner un peu de lumière sur une vieille histoire de famille. Quand Itachi lui avait demandé si Yuna était au courant Ren avait hoché la tête en signe de dénégation. Protéger leur petit frère et leur petite sœur, un but commun pour ces deux hommes.

Alors qu'ils quittaient tous leur base de rassemblement, Hidan songeait que l'on pouvait faire un paradoxe entre l'Akatsuki et une pièce de monnaie. Deux faces, très différentes, mais pour l'Akatsuki, l'une était plus sombre et secrète que l'autre. Ren était pareil, un côté très ouvert et souriant, montré à tous. Et un côté plus caché, dévoilé alors qu'il leur récitait ce haïku :

_De la vengeance de l'ancien, les cinq seront les clés._

_Douze pour protéger, cinq pour mourir;_

_Six innocents pour trois traîtres et deux camps._

_Alliance et survie, égoïsme et échec._

_Par le choix des sacrifiés, la paix ou la mort renaît._

Il lui venait de sa grand-mère maternelle, liée à cette vieille histoire d'il y a plus de cinquante ans. C'était assez effrayant, surtout si cette espèce de prophétie avait raison. Hidan y croyait, le mystique, c'était son truc, les autres étaient plus sceptiques. Mais, l'argenté pour la première fois de sa vie, avait peur, car si son interprétation était correcte, certains éléments étaient déjà en place. Même s'il ne voulait pas penser au dernier vers. Les sacrifices, il connaissait, il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler. À aucun prix.

Avant de sortir, Hidan jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce. C'était une salle située au sous-sol de l'amphithéâtre de Konoha. Sur le sol, au fond de la salle, s'étalait la preuve de ses erreurs, un grand triangle inséré dans un cercle. Tous deux tracés avec du sang, le sien. L'argenté ne voulait pas y resonger, plus jamais. Il n'était pas son père, il ne le serait jamais. Hidan ferma les yeux et soupira. Puis, il quitta enfin la pièce, la fermant à clé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren entre dans l'Akatsuki, oh ouais !  
> A la semaine prochaine,  
> Kissoux !


	12. Les intrigues de Papy Sarutobi, partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, comment ça va ?  
> Aujourd'hui, c'est activités sportives et artistiques avec nos ados favoris.  
> Bonne lecture !

Les élèves n'étaient pas au garde à vous. Mais ils n'en étaient pas loin. Ibiki Morino était intransigeant. Avant chaque séance de karaté, il vérifiait que les élèves était tous parfaitement habillés. Kimonos parfaitement ajustés et cheveux attachés. Satisfait de son inspection, il lança l'échauffement, cent tours de salle et ensuite, étirements. Puis, il les répartit par duo pour travailler par niveau. Kidomaru observa Tenten et Temari se lancer dans un combat endiablé. Elles n'avaient pas son niveau, mais elles n'auraient eu aucun mal à mettre à terre un homme deux fois plus lourd qu'elles. Le jeune garçon vérifia qu'il était parfaitement habillé et répéta quelques frappes. S'il voulait pouvoir se lever demain il devait faire attention. Surtout que le jeudi matin il commençait par physique-chimie avec Orochimaru. Après quelques minutes, la peau mate de son visage détendu, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui Ibiki se mit en garde. Le pied de l'élève s'éleva vers la poitrine du maître en un mouvement percutant.

 

Tayuya fit virer sa planche pour rester face au vent. Mais un ventilateur traître lui fit perdre le contrôle de la voile. C'est avec un désabusement marqué qu'elle regarda l'eau monter à toute vitesse vers son visage. Quand sa tête ressortit de l'eau elle vit le visage goguenard de Sakon. Tayuya l'observa d'un air impassible. Il passa exactement au même endroit que Tayuya deux secondes plutôt. Et comme elle, il perdit le contrôle de sa planche, la voile prise de liberté se tordit entre ses mains, le catapultant dans l'eau. La jeune fille ricana sans complexe. C'est Kotetsu qui vint à leur secours dans le canot de sauvetage. Ils étaient tous tombés à l'eau, à cause d'un foutu ventilateur détraqué. Le seul encore sur sa planche était Kankuro, il aidait les surveillants à rattraper les planches vagabondes et les élèves malchanceux. Et c'était bien parce qu'il était mauvais en planche à voile et ne venait jamais dans les parties les plus difficiles. Finalement, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi de faire une activité extérieure en intérieur songea Tayuya.

 

Le ballon survola le filet, Nagato se précipita dessus, et se ramassa lamentablement.

  * Uzumaki ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis sur les lacets ! S'exclama Baki.

  * Que ce n'était pas une option. Grommela le jeune roux.

  * Parfait, Sasaki, vérifie que qu'il est en un seul morceau et Uzumaki, attache-moi ces saloperies de lacets !




Seul Ren réagit au langage du professeur. Ukon se sentit une envie folle de lever les yeux au ciel. Baki avait passé beaucoup de temps en Angleterre dans les quartiers populaires pour perfectionner son anglais. Et il y avait acquis un langage réprouvé par la bonne société, mais qui plaisait bien aux élèves. Ukon effectua un lancer parfait qui fut difficilement renvoyé par l'équipe adverse. Gaara les acheva d'un smash surpuissant. Ukon fit le tour du gymnase en hurlant, les bras en l'air. C'était son petit rituel après une victoire. C'était très mal vu, mais bon, il était tellement bon que l'académie ne lui retirerai certainement pas sa bourse. Et puis, il avait l'appui d'Orochimaru. Il se reçu alors un ballon de volley entre les omoplates. Cadeau de Baki.

  * Nakamura ! Arrête de faire le singe !




Un moyen comme un autre de lui dire qu'il était cool mais qu'il fallait pas pousser.

 

Le shinaï de Haku se déplaçait avec grâce et élégance. Dans le silence solennel du dojo, il se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un danseur. Mais tous ses mouvements étaient empreints d'une dignité presque martiale. En un dernier geste gracieux, Haku se stoppa. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, balayant du regard la salle. Ses yeux sombres comme une nuit sans lune sondèrent chacun de ses camarades. Avec grâce et respect, il s'inclina face au maître du dojo. D'un pas léger, il sortit de la salle, toujours suivi du silence respectueux. Cela faisait des années que plus personne n'affrontait l'adolescent. Beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop impressionnant. Derrière le calme bouclier de ses pupilles obscures, la force tranquille qu'était Yuki Haku imposait le respect à ses congénères.

 

Konan se tint immobile. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle pensait ? Eh bien oui ! Il la pelotait. Sans aucun état d'âme la jeune fille gifla le malotru. Puis, elle se redressa et parti se plaindre à Shizune. Elle aurait bien rétamé ce sale type. Pratiquante assidue de karaté, elle avait la force physique nécessaire pour apprendre le respect aux autres. Mais elle avait déjà été collée pour ça. Du coup, maintenant, elle allait en référer à la responsable. Et puis, c'était tellement jouissif de voir ces pervers obligés d'aller aider Gaï à ranger le gymnase. Sans plus s'occuper de cela, Konan partit mettre un de ses camarade en position latérale de sécurité. Elle aimait beaucoup ses cours de secourisme, pouvoir sauver des vies, elle trouvait que c'était extraordinaire. En-dehors des pervers qui essayait de peloter les filles. Au moins, avec Kisame, elle était sûre qu'il n'essaierait pas de la peloter, il la respectait beaucoup trop. Et avait aussi trop peur de la réaction de Nagato. Elle aimait beaucoup discuter avec Haruno, malgré ses cheveux roses et ses manières de gamine, elle en avait dans la tête. Enfin, tant que Uchiha junior n'était pas dans les parages.

 

Inspire, attend, inspire, attend, inspire, attend. Sa main droite vint rencontrer le bord de la piscine.

  * Pas mal Hozuki, s'exclama Anko. Mais tu peux faire beaucoup mieux.




Essoufflé, mais fier, voilà ce qu'était Suigetsu. Il avait eut droit à des encouragement de la part d'Anko. Si Kisame avait été là, il aurait sans doute lancé quelque chose du style : « Sortez le champagne ! ». Mais il était à l'atelier manuel, et il le regretterai, Anko s'apprêtait à prendre Nara en flagrant délit de flemme. Ce mec était pas croyable. Il n'était même pas narcoleptique. Il avait juste la flemme. Suigetsu attrapa avec délice sa bouteille d'eau. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi, mais il sortait toujours assoiffé de la piscine. Un fin sourire trahi l'amusement du garçon quand il vit Anko lancer purement et simplement Nara à l'eau. Elle s'améliorait, la dernière fois elle avait tenu moins longtemps avant de lui botter les f... le fondement. Assis sur sa chaise, le maître nageur soupira en secouant la tête. Mais pas trop fort, c'était Mitarashi Anko qu'il avait en face de lui.

 

Les pensées de Neji s'envolèrent. Écrire. Des histoires sorties de son imagination ; de vieux contes remaniés, à sa façon. C'était son seul moyen pour échapper à l'emprise familiale. Il avait essayé le sport. Mais à cette époque Hinata était le catalyseur de sa haine, et elle en avait payé le prix fort. Encore aujourd'hui, Neji sentait la culpabilité lui enserrer la gorge comme un étau. La main se stoppa, le point final avait été posé. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur pour lui faire lire son écrit. Neji appréciait faire lire ses écrits. Dans la limite de sa zone de confort. Soit Kakashi, responsable de l'activité, Hinata, Hanabi, Lee, Tenten et Gaï. Chacun l'encourageait, à sa manière. Au sein du club d'écriture, Neji appréciait d'échanger avec Konan et Temari. Elles avaient des styles très différents du sien, mais parler avec elle permettait parfois à l'adolescent aux yeux opalescent de surmonter un blocage. Hidan appartenait également à cette activité. Mais ses rodomontades incessantes agaçaient prodigieusement le Hyuga.

 

Les cheveux roses tourbillonnant n'empêchèrent pas la jeune fille de continuer sa chorégraphie. Elle aimait cela, sentir ses cheveux bouger autour de sa tête, l'aveugler, lui cacher le monde. Elle se sentait libre et vivifiée. Comme si le vent la traversait. En même temps que la musique, Sakura se stoppa. Les autres élèves l'applaudirent. Rayonnante, la jeune fille laissa la place à un autre élève sur la piste. Kurenaï et le professeur de danse hip-hop lui adressèrent un sourire de félicitation. La jeune fille leur rendit un sourire de remerciement et un inclinement de tête respectueux. Sakura espérait vraiment qu'elle serait sélectionnée pour le rôle principal du spectacle d'Halloween. Restait à savoir qui parmi les garçons serait choisi. De ce qu'elle savait, les deux garçons actuellement en compétition était Akasuna no [Sasori] et Sabaku no [Kankuro]. Si le premier était d'une incroyable souplesse, le second avait plus de puissance dans ses gestes. Souplesse et maintient, deux maîtres mots de la danse hip-hop. Sakura faisait de son mieux pour les respecter. En espérant que cela suffise.

 

Vêtue d'un petit short et d'un petit t-shirt, Ayame sautillait sur place. Le mois de septembre se trouvait être bien chaud, mais pas assez pour que sa tenue d'athlétisme soit agréable à porter. La veille, son ensemble un peu plus chaud avait malheureusement subit une rencontre aussi fatale que décisive avec la cuisine de son père. Teuchi avait bien essayé de réparer les dégâts, sans succès. La jeune brune s'était donc résolue à souffrir en silence. La solution intelligente aurait été de se rendre à l'activité le samedi, histoire d'avoir le temps de se racheter une tenue. Mais par un malheureux coup du sort, le responsable de l'activité de randonnée et celui de la photographie avaient convoqué leurs élèves le samedi. Ayame soupira, son karma hebdomadaire semblait bien pourri.

 

Deux grands yeux globuleux, vides de toutes pensées et une bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant mollement. La partie rationnelle de Kisame ricana. L'autre, trop occupée à observer Sasori accentua la face de poisson du jeune homme. Enfin, Kisame n'observait pas Sasori a proprement parlé, mais plutôt la marionnette qu'il avait entre les mains. Une pure merveille, que le jeune roux comptait offrir à une jolie donzelle pour laquelle il craquait. Kisame en était presque jaloux, c'était dire à quel point cette marionnette était jolie ! Habillée et coiffée comme une femme de l'ère victorienne et à l'image du coup de cœur de Sasori. Si elle ne craquait pas pour la marionnette (et ensuite pour le roux), Kisame voulait bien devenir danseuse étoile et se décolorer les cheveux. La voix d'Iruka lui rappela qu'il avait lui aussi un travail à faire. Kisame se détourna de Sasori pour observer sa propre table de travail. Un casse-tête chinois y reposait. Il ne restait plus qu'à le décorer. Même si Kisame était déçu, la gamine Haruno n'avait eut aucun mal à le résoudre, comme quoi la couleur de cheveux n'influait pas forcément sur l'intelligence. Enfin, ça, ça restait à prouver en présence d'Uchiha junior !

 

L'atmosphère était détendue dans la salle de sculpture. Deidara pétrissait de la glaise dans un coin. Dans un autre, Naruto enfonçait pioche et maillet dans le granit tout en sifflotant l'air des sept nains. Les quelques autres personnes présentes sculptaient avec application. Quand à Bee, il écrivait on ne sait quoi dans son carnet. Lee, avec son sourire habituel aux lèvres, ouvrit son sac poubelle. Il était allé demander à l'administration de lui garder les emballages. Et une semaine plus tard, il avait de quoi révolutionner sa vie. Sa statue s'appellerait : « Sakura, la flamme de ma vie ! ». Elle serait une ode sculpturale de son amour envers la rose. Une statue entièrement recyclée. Si Sakura refusait de sortir avec lui avec ça, il ferait deux séries de trois cent pompes. Lee s'activa. On était mercredi, s'il prenait ce créneau-ci, plus un autre, il pouvait terminer sa statue dans les délais. Il voulait l'offrir à Sakura samedi prochain, qu'elle puisse réfléchir à ses sentiments avant le lundi matin. Lee s'enflamma sans que personne ne lui accorde la moindre attention. De toute façon, ça se terminerait de la même façon que les précédentes fois : un Lee en larmes en train de faire des exercices physiques sous les encouragements de Gaï.

 

Ce mercredi après-midi de septembre resterait à jamais gravé dans l'esprit de Kin. Il s'intitulerait : « Le jour où Sasuke - placer l'insulte adéquate ici - Uchiha perdit la face ». Rien que d'y repenser, Kin se mettait à glousser. Retour arrière de quelques minutes. Répétition de théâtre pour la préparation du spectacle d'Halloween, une petite pièce sans prétention. Un homme souhaitant richesse et pouvoir (Aburame), un banquier arrogant (Uchiha), deux serviteurs amoureux et détestant leur maître (Inuzuka et Hinata), un trésorier fleur bleu (Nara) et une petite fille riche comme Crésus (Kin). Avec quelques rôles secondaires et le metteur en scène (Minato). Alors que Uchiha devait se tourner pour donner la réplique à Aburame, il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Inuzuka. Apprêté d'une serpillière sur la tête et d'un sac poubelle pour costume. Uchiha en avait lâché un petit cri très féminin. Inuzuka avait récolté trois heures de colle. Mais Hinata et Kin avaient bien rigolé. Plus exactement, Kin avait ricané et Hinata avait sourit. L'excuse d'Inuzuka (une mise en scène plus moderne, j'vous jure !!), aurait été plus crédible s'il l'avait répété avant. Piètre performance d'acteur, et Aburame avait refusé de l'aider. Kin était même certaine de l'avoir vu esquisser un micro-sourire.

 

Sasuke ferma sa veste de ski ; il ne s'agissait pas de tomber malade en ce samedi matin. Le Uchiha tenait à profiter de son dimanche. Seul Hidan était capable de skier torse nu sans attraper froid. Ce type n'était pas humain. Un grand fracas retentit derrière Sasuke. Il se retourna en refrénant un soupir. C'était encore son imbécile de cousin qui faisait des siennes. Là, il avait planté ses deux ski de chaque côté de sa tête. Sasuke ne savait pas comment il avait fait et il ne voulait pas savoir. Sasuke posa ses skis. Hidan accourra en ricanant, à croire qu'il trouvait ça marrant de voir Obito tomber. Caché derrière ses lunettes, Kabuto ne semblait pas décidé à les aider. Sans un mot, mais pas sans pensées désobligeantes Sasuke remit son cousin sur pieds, puis Hidan l'aida à rechausser ses skis. Après quelques descentes, ils se lancèrent réellement dans la vitesse à ski pour Sasuke et Obito et les acrobaties à snowboard pour Hidan. Bien emmitouflé dans sa doudoune et un chocolat chaud entre les mains Kabuto faisait un signe à tous les sprinteurs qui passaient devant lui et applaudissait les casse-cou sur les bosses à neige. Sasuke se demandait vraiment comme un tel niais avait pu être nommé surveillant. Ils étaient dans une académie de grande classe, Kami-sama !

 

Udon haletait, suivant avec difficulté le rythme imposé par le groupe. Le meilleur ami de Konohamaru suivait actuellement une initiation au sein de l'activité de randonnée.

  * Ça va Pokari-kun ?




Le doux visage d'Ayame Michi apparut dans le champ de vision du jeune garçon. Chacun des membres du club de randonnée avait pris en charge un élève de Kiri pour le guider lors de l'initiation. Et la jeune brune prenait son rôle très à cœur. Pas comme le mec bizarre qui avait faillit perdre son protégé au détour d'un sentier.

  * Yuki-kun, attention, l'interpella d'ailleurs Ayame.




Le brun se retourna, et rentra dans les rangs. Udon avait encore du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un garçon, il avait les traits si fins !

 

Reculer la jambe gauche sous le fessier, l'encolure du cheval incurvée, la tête du cavalier vers la droite, les épaules et les talons vers le bas, le poids du corps vers la droite... Hanabi essayait de mettre tout cela en place. Le déplacement de hanches était un exercice très important à pratiquer. Mais ce n'était pas un franc succès pour le moment. Bon, pour sa défense Yuna non plus n'y arrivait pas tout à fait ! La jeune franco-japonaise ne cessait d'ailleurs de pester à mi-voix contre son cheval. Elle montait Shukaku, un entier avec un super coup de saut mais raide comme une planche en bois. Hanabi était plutôt contente de monter Kurama, cet hongre avait beau sans cesse tester son cavalier, il répondait très bien à la jambe et aux mains. Le moniteur leur cria de laisser souffler les chevaux. D'un geste vif, les jeunes filles laissèrent les rênes longues aux chevaux. Sans qu'elles aient besoin de les diriger, ils se rapprochèrent. Ces deux là étaient copains comme cochons. Les deux jeunes filles purent se mettre à papoter. Hanabi sourit, Yuna était super géniale, elle prenait le temps de discuter avec elle alors qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autres choses. Il fallait qu'elle demande à son père s'ils pouvaient l'inviter pendant les vacances de Noël.

 

Gaara ne prêtait absolument aucune attention aux filles qui le reluquaient allègrement. C'était la salle de beach-volley, alors il se mettait en tenue pour pratiquer le beach-volley. Soit un maillot de bain. Après les échauffements de rigueur, Baki leur envoya les ballons, et en piste. Gaara manqua de se faire attaquer par ses camarades féminines.

    * Pas d'équipes mixtes, dans trois semaines on se fait un tournoi filles contre garçons. Alors lâchez Sabaku no les filles. Grogna Baki.




Il venait d'éviter à ces jeunes filles une rencontre plus que rude avec le sol. Très perspicace Baki. Il lui avait suffit d'un regard pour voir la nouvelle carapace de Gaara. Mais pas d'entrée pour le professeur. Gaara resterait seul. Sans un mot, Baki le mit en équipe avec Nagato et Kimimaro. Le second n'était pas là ce matin. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils se débrouilleraient à deux pour cette fois. Ils écraserait tous ceux qui leur ferait face. Pas de place pour la pitié dans ce monde. Les sentiments n'étaient que des fardeaux. Dans un élancement fulgurant, Gaara fit le service.

 

Jirobou imagina très nettement le visage de Ga à la place du sac de boxe sur lequel il lâchait ses nerfs. On était samedi, il était même pas dix heures, et Juugo leur avait déjà fait une crise. Alors oui, il avait une envie folle de tabasser ce prof. Non mais franchement, qui était assez fou pour demander à Juugo d'exprimer toute la fougue de sa jeunesse ? En-dehors de Gaï bien entendu. Bref, après une heure d'angoisse et de nombreux hurlements, les élèves s'étaient prudemment risqués à sortir du vestiaire. Sauf Lee qui était sorti en hurlant :

  * La flamme de la jeunesse est en moi !




Un vrai cas lui aussi. C'était une version miniature de Gaï. Même coupe en bol, même immonde survêtement vert, et surtout un enthousiasme à donner des envies de meurtres à un non violent, apathique et tétraplégique. Finalement, Juugo n'avait rien à se reprocher, étant violent et en bonne santé de nature. Gaï était toujours en vie, et le gymnase encore debout. C'est donc avec son enthousiasme habituel qu'il les répartit devant les sacs en leur sortant :

  * Et n'oubliez pas d'exprimer votre flamme de la jeunesse !




Jirobou nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il avait dit exactement la même chose à Juugo avant sa crise.

 

Kimimaro écouta attentivement la musique, il compta les temps, et au bon moment il se lança. Sa voix dérailla au bout de la deuxième note. Orochimaru se stoppa net. Derrière lui, Kimimaro sentit les regards pleins de compassion de Kidomaru, Sakon et Ukon.

  * Sakamoto, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ?




Je fais des claquettes ! Eut très envie de répondre le jeune homme. Mais comme il n'avait pas très envie de nettoyer le gymnase à la brosse à dent sous la surveillance de Gaï, il modifia sa réponse :

  * C'est que, je mue Orochimaru-sama.




Et encore ces foutus trémolos, un coup grave, un coup aigu, c'était gavant...

  * Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour cela Sakamoto ?




Dans sa voix pleine de sifflement, Kimimaro sentait le ronronnement quasi-extatique d'Orochimaru. Ce salopard aimait frapper là où ça fait mal.

    * J'ai quinze ans Orochimaru-sama.




Le professeur eut un sourire genre : « Vraiment ? Désolé mais pas désolé d'avoir dis des choses blessantes. ». Sans un mot Kimimaro repris sa place dans le chœur. Dans la chorale, il était le plus âgé à ne pas avoir encore totalement mué, Sakon, Ukon, Juugo et Kidomaru qui avaient tous un an de moins avaient mué. Et Obito qui avait le même âge qui lui avait déjà mué.

 

C'est avec un bonheur non dissimulé que Temari mis cette salope de Karin à terre. La pimbêche eut le souffle coupé. Le maître de dojo leur fit signe de s'éloigner et de se saluer. Le combat était terminé. Avec le sourire, Temari partit en taper cinq à Kin. Elles étaient les deux seules membres du groupes à faire du judo. Dommages pour les autres. Dire qu'elles manquaient l'un des seuls endroits au monde où elles pouvaient se battre contre une membre du club des pétasses. Sans subir de punition. Et non, Temari n'avait pas oublié et encore moins pardonné ce que Karin avait fait à Yuna vendredi dernier. La pauvre avait vraiment l'air complexée par ses cicatrices. Heureusement, elle avait croisé Naruto en chemin, il lui avait rendu le sourire. Le lundi suivant, Temari avait donné à la nouvelle un crème solaire un peu particulière. Elle protégeait les cicatrices tout en unifiant le teint de la peau. Yuna avait eut un petit sourire crispé. La jeune blonde lui en avait renvoyé un rassurant en retour. Temari fit un clin d'œil à Kin quand elle partit affronter l'adversaire sur le tatami. Il lui tardait d'affronter Itachi. Mais ça attendrait son prochain passage au club de judo. Et cette fois elle le rétamerait. Oui, elle savait, c'était beau de rêver vaincre le quintuple champion du Japon de judo.

 

Hinata écouta l'alto et la guitare. Dans sa tête, les voix de flûte, de piccolo et de piano résonnèrent. D'un geste fluide son archet se mit en mouvement. La mélodie s'envola, douce, belle, poignante. Itachi plaça un dernier accord et Neji et elle-même laissèrent couler leur note jusqu'au bout de l'archer. Ils laissèrent le silence durer un peu, pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement et encore pendant quelques minutes l'harmonie qui les avaient saisis.

  * C'est vraiment mieux quand Orochimaru n'est pas là, murmura Itachi.




Les deux Hyuga acquiescèrent.

  * Même si sa première rencontre avec Sasaki-chan a été, hum, comment dire, fracassante ? Continua Itachi, un soupçon d'humour dans la voix.




Neji émit un petit ricanement et Hinata sourit. Lors de sa première venue au club, Yuna avait été surprise par une apparition surprise d'Orochimaru dans son dos. Elle avait sauté de sa chaise en hurlant une phrase latine : « Vade Retro Satanas !!! ». Tayuya ne s'était arrêtée de rire qu'à partir du moment où Orochimaru avait voulu coller Yuna. Quand à Gaara, il n'avait pas levé les yeux du piano. Itachi plaça un accord.

  * Bon, on fait la suivante ? Halloween approche !

  * Oui Uchiha-sempai.




Hinata repris son archet, Neji pris son alto et Itachi compta les temps :

  * Un, deux, trois...




 

    * Cette œuvre à un nom, Nara ?

    * Ouais, la « danse du paresseux ».

    * T'aurais dû l'appeler la « danse de Nara ».

    * Pourquoi ?

    * Parce que « Nara » et « paresseux » sont des synonymes.

    * Sale gosse.

    * Je te remercie.




Dans un coin de la salle, Shikamaru remarqua d'autres élèves très occupés à ricaner. Et Shikamaru ignora cela royalement. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il perdait un peu de maturité quand il parlait avec Tayuya. Parfaitement. Et de toute façon, c'était une sale gosse aussi. Un instant à sourire et l'instant d'après à hurler. Shikamaru se demandait parfois si elle ne souffrait pas d'un trouble bipolaire. Même si elle restait vraiment douée en danse moderne. Nettement moins qu'en boxe, à se demander pourquoi elle avait arrêté avec la droite qu'elle avait. Pourquoi avait-il choisi danse moderne déjà ? Ah, oui, il avait eu la flemme de choisir ses activités, ses parents avaient donc tiré au sort. C'était tombé sur natation, théâtre et danse moderne. Shikamaru se promis de se bouger à choisir avant la fin de l'année. Pas envie de continuer à danser sous les blagues de Tayuya et les regards goguenards des autres. Le jeune garçon avait beau avoir plus de deux cents de Q.I., il oublierait cette résolution à l'instant même où il s'endormirait. Et se retrouverait avec des activités pourries l'année d'après.

 

Sasori fit virevolter Ino entre ses bras. Un coup à droite, un autre à gauche, on fait tourner la partenaire, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Quand la musique se stoppa toutes les paires partirent boire un coup. Y'a pas à dire, danser le rock c'était fatiguant. Sasori but avec soulagement une partie de sa bouteille d'eau. Sasori adorait les danses de salons, dans son esprit d'adolescent un peur fleur bleue, c'était d'un romantisme inégalé. Cependant, pour assouvir son ambition d'entrer dans l'armée, il faisait de la musculation à côté. Il aimait de toute façon beaucoup trop la grâce de la danse et la symbiose qu'il pouvait exister entre les deux partenaires pour arrêter. Il voulait continuer à danser jusqu'à qu'il n'en ait plus la possibilité. Un reflet doré apparut dans son champ de vision. Sasori se retint de grogner. La Yamanaka allait encore lui demander de lui arranger un rendez-vous avec Uchiha junior par l'intermédiaire d'Itachi. Quand est-ce que cette fille comprendrait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ? C'était vraiment dommage que sa seule ambition soit de porter le nom des Uchiha. Sinon, elle aurait pu aller loin.

 

Choji observa avec fierté son chou. Il était vraiment trop chou ce chou. Il allait faire une bonne choucroute la prochaine fois qu'il irait au club de cuisine. Après avoir posé son chou dans un cageot, Choji partit aider Shino avec ses roses. Enfin, il partit s'occuper des roses à la place de Shino. Comprenez donc, il y avait tellement de coccinelles sur ces rosiers qui ne demandaient qu'à être étudiées ! Du moins, c'est ce que compris Choji de sa courte conversation avec Shino :

    * Il beau mon chou, hein Shino ?

    * Celle-là à sept points.

    * Attends, je vais t'aider avec tes roses.

    * Ce puceron à moitié dévoré est vraiment fascinant.




Bref, fallait vraiment que l'académie ouvre un club d'entomologie. Dans son coin, Zetsu chantonnait « Yellow submarine » tout en arrosant un parterre de fleurs. Dommage que Jirobou ne soit pas là ce matin, lui qui adorait les fraise. Les dernières de septembre avaient mûries et ils les avaient mangées. Assis au bord du potager Asuma fumait une cigarette tout en les observant. Il avait beau avoir l'air d'un type qui jamais ne se salira les mains, il avait la main verte. Choji se souvenait de sa surprise quand il avait appris qui était son père. Il s'était vraiment demandé comment un homme aussi simple pouvait être le fils de l'implacable quoique débonnaire Sarutobi Hiruzen, sénateur de Nagano.

 

Concentré, Kankuro gomma avec application les dernières traces de mine graphite. Il n'avait pas le talent de Saï, mais il peignait tout de même honorablement. Avec un sourire Kankuro posa sa gomme. Terminée. Sur la toile s'étalait un portrait de sa sœur. Cheveux blonds comme les blés, moue boudeuse et yeux verts orageux. Pendant un instant Kankuro craignit pour sa vie. L'œuvre avait l'air plus belle que l'originale. Mais le sifflement admirateur de Suigetsu le rasséréna. Sa sœur ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce portrait. Prudemment, Kankuro pris la toile entre ses mains et il alla la poser dans un coin de la salle pour qu'elle sèche. Une fois bien sèche, elle serait recouverte d'un vernis protecteur et Kankuro pourrait l'emmener. Zabuza était d'ailleurs en train de regarder, vraiment perplexe, la dernière œuvre de Saï. N'empêche, Kankuro ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le professeur d'art gérait aussi le club d'escrime.

 

Deidara n'aurait pas dû se gaver de pommes de terre ce midi. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était accro aux pomme de terre, poêlée, en gratin, à la vapeur, en purée, en frite, avec viande, ou poisson... Mais là, il le regrettait, vraiment. Ses petites chéries lui pesait sur l'estomac. Pas très pratique ni agréable pour faire de la gymnastique tout ça. Et en plus Zetsu n'était pas là. Il ne pourrait donc pas l'aider. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter le tapis, et Anko.

Il était mort.

À moins que... La gamine rousse, fan de Sasuke, là, Karin, elle pouvait peut-être lui sauver la mise ! Ouais, nan, elle allait lui demander en retour un rendez-vous avec Uchiha junior.

  * Okanuki, en piste !




Anko l'appelait. Promis, s'il sortait vivant de ce samedi après-midi, il allait en cure de désintox.

 

Shino regarda avec un profond détachement Hidan faire la passe à Sasuke. C'est avec le même flegme qu'il se jeta sur le ballon pour l'arrêter. Le Uchiha tira une de ces tronches. Si Shino n'avait pas été Shino, il aurait rit à gorge déployée. Mais Shino étant Shino, il se contenta de relever la commissure des lèvres d'un micromètre. Hidan n'eut pas cette retenue, il gloussa. Si Naruto avait été là, il aurait sans doute sorti une vanne débile. Choji aurait alors proposé des chips à Naruto. Kakuzu se serait mis à tous les engueuler pour lui faire perdre son temps (et de l'argent). Deidara aurait essayé de le calmer. Et finalement, ç’aurait été Jiraya qui aurait tout réglé en leur faisant faire des tours de terrains. Une punition piquée à Gaï. Mais il n'y avait que Uchiha, Hidan et lui-même. Alors Shino se contenta de dégager le ballon à l'autre bout du terrain. Ce qu'il aimait être gardien.

 

Un énorme rouleau se profilait. Kiba en avait la banane jusqu'aux oreilles. Avec un cri de pure délectation, il se mit debout sur sa planche. Suigetsu était occupé avec Ren à tenter une improbable figure en duo. Parfait, ce rouleau était pour lui. Le jeune brun se rallongea sur sa planche et rama jusqu'à être en position. Et quand la vague vint le frapper, il était prêt. Il se mit debout, surfa dans le rouleau, et finalement revint vers la plage artificielle. Un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant sur les lèvres.

  * Très bien Inuzuka, le félicita Kotetsu. Mais laisse donc quelques rouleaux aux autres.

  * Compris sensei.

  * Ah, et va donc aider Hozuki et Sasaki, leur figure n'est pas très au point.




Un gigantesque bruit d'éclaboussure et deux cris retentirent alors. Deux têtes d'ahuris, une bleue et une brune émergèrent des vagues. Kiba ricana intérieurement. Pas de panique les gars, l'expert était là.

 

Sakon observa avec un grand intérêt ses deux camarades. Kin et Naruto se regardaient, mortellement sérieux, prêts à se jeter à la gorge. Même Jiraya, assis en équilibre précaire sur sa chaise de maître nageur, était suspendu à l'action. Cela lui valut une chute. Et puis, de toute façon, que venait faire cette chaise de maître nageur dans un gymnase ? Un ballon rebondissant sur le sol coupa net la réflexion du jeune gris. Tiens ? Naruto s'était encore fait avoir. Jiraya siffla, deux point pour Kin. Sakon récupéra le ballon au vol et marqua chez son amie. Il adorait le basket à trois, comme il était moins bon que Kiba, même si c'était dur à admettre, Kin et Naruto l'oubliaient souvent. Saï aussi était souvent oublié. Et les oubliés récupéraient les ballons que les puissants ne prenaient pas la peine de rattraper. Alors chêne, qu'est-ce qu'on dit au roseau ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Il avait huit points de retard. Donc, ta gueule roseau.

 

Tenten lança son bâton vers le visage d'Itachi, qui le bloqua sans peine. D'un bond, Kidomaru s'attaqua à Itachi. Oui, ils étaient à deux contre un. Mais comment vouliez-vous pouvoir vaincre autrement ce génie qu'était le Uchiha ? Celui-là était un génie, mais Sasuke rien qu'un petit imbécile orgueilleux et prétentieux.

  * Rompez ! Hurla Ibiki.




Essoufflés et en sueur, Tenten et Kidomaru saluèrent Itachi, même pas légèrement fatigué. Ce type était un monstre.

  * Bon, c'était quoi tout ça ?




Les élèves levèrent un regard étonné et circonspect vers leur sensei.

  * Endou [Tenten], c'était quoi cet assaut mollasson ! Kimura [Kidomaru], quand tu attaques par derrière, assure-toi qu'il n'a pas la possibilité de bouger. Et Uchiha...




Ibiki chercha quelque chose à dire.

  * ...c'était bien.




Victoire d'Itachi par forfait d'Ibiki.

 

Une construction écologique, y'avait que cet imbécile de Lee pour proposer ça. Pas très intelligent, pas beau, aucun style et en plus écolo... Il avait vraiment rien pour lui ce pauvre type, songea Juugo. Et il avait fallut qu'Iruka marche. Quelle déchéance. Juugo frissonna en imaginant un monde recouvert de coupes en bol et de combinaisons moulantes vertes.

  * Hey, Juugo, l'interpella Ukon, est-ce...euh, ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.




Bien sûr qu'il faisait une drôle de tête, il venait d'imaginer Ukon habillé et coiffé comme Rock. Vision d'horreur, ou franchement hilarante. Juugo répondit à la question par un grognement. Le gentil, celui qui disait juste : « Laisse moi dans ma bulle. ».

    * Mes amis ! À l'aide de ces cartons et autres emballages, concoctons une maison !




Optimisme, niaiserie et un immense sentiment de bonheur imbécile. Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'au mini-Gaï. Rien que sa voix était fatigante.

  * On n'est pas tes amis Rock, alors enlève ce bras de mes épaules, grommela Ukon.




Et un clown désillusionné, un ! Songea Juugo.

 

À la barre, Obito suivait les directives du professeur de danse. Après les échauffements, enfin ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. À ses côtés, Kakuzu tirait moins la tronche qu'en début d'année. Cet idiot s'était trompé. Au lieu de prendre théâtre il avait coché danse classique. Du coup toute l'Akatsuki se foutait d'eux. Si Obito avait choisi chorale pour surveiller Orochimaru et ski pour surveiller Kabuto, il avait pris danse classique parce qu'il aimait cela. C'était stupide, Obito souhaitait s'orienter vers la section militaire de l'académie. Il passait déjà pour un idiot, et il ne faisait pas de sport de combat, ça allait être difficile d'y entrer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait la danse classique. Bien plus que Yamanaka. Et ça lui faisait mal de voir l'incompréhension d'Itachi. Alors que ce dernier était l'un des seuls à savoir qu'il faisait semblant d'être autiste. Obito endurait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi. Il avait décidé qu'après les prochaines vacances il révélerait la vérité à l'Akatsuki. Mais il devait continuer à passer pour un autiste aux yeux des autres, parce qu'on le sous-estimait. Et que ça lui permettait de ce battre pour ce en quoi il croyait.

 

Avec application, Ino cousait tout en conversant avec Kurenaï. Cette professeur était incroyable, elle était le référent de cinq activités. Ça en faisait de la paperasse. Elle était actuellement seule avec la professeur, Kakuzu était à la danse et cette pouffiasse de Karin pouvait crever en enfer qu'elle s'en fichait. Les autres élèves étaient à d'autres activités ou bien viendrait plus tard dans l'après-midi. Sa robe était presque finie. Elle la porterait lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Il ne lui restait plus que le plus difficile, les broderies. Sa robe serait noire, rebrodée de fils argentés et rouges. Elle serait sublime, et Sasuke serait à elle. Sakura ne pouvait la vaincre avec une robe achetée et Karin n'avait pas son talent pour la couture. Quand à toutes les autres filles, elles ne comptaient pas, elles n'étaient pas des rivales à sa hauteur. Comme Sakura auparavant lui souffla une petite voix. Ino fit la grimace. Elle avait tout appris à la rose, et comment cette petite gourde la remerciait ? En la trahissant ! Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien à gagner à être amie avec cette fille.

 

Tenten n'était pas là, et ça ennuyait vraiment Saï. Parce qu'il était seul pour gérer les deux êtres paranormaux. Non, il n'exagérait pas. Zetsu et Yuna étaient vraiment très étranges. Et encore, Zetsu ne tentait pour le moment aucune expérience bizarre tel qu'il en avait le secret. DYuna, avec un sérieux trop sérieux pour l'être, parlait à la caméra comme une présentatrice de télévision. Zetsu cadrait avec l'imobilité d'une statue. Saï espérait vraiment que cette prise serait la bonne. La perche micro commençait à lui peser entre les mains... Ils auraient vraiment dû anticiper pour les micro-cravate.

  * Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne soirée et nous nous retrouverons demain à la même heure, conclut Yuna.




Sans un ratage, Saï avait presque envie de pleurer. Ils avaient terminé. Plus qu'à faire les derniers réglages et ils pourraient rendre leur vidéo à Kakashi. Maintenant, il fallait monter un projet pour le concours junior de court-métrages. Zetsu voulait faire une histoire de ninja et Yuna une de princesse. Très banal. Sauf que pour le premier, il fallait que les ninjas soient armés de tomates et défendent la nature. Et pour la seconde que les princesses tapent sur les princes avec des poêles à frire. Autant la référence de la jeune métisse était claire, autant le brun ne voyait pas du tout d'où Zetsu tirait ses idées. Saï ne comprenait vraiment pas Danzo. La fratrie Sasaki n'avait vraiment rien de dangereux, alors pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux à son propos ?

 

Appareil photo en main, Haku parcourait la forêt d'Aimi. En cette fin d'après-midi, le soleil était bien bas sur l'horizon. Mais ses teintes sanguines sublimaient les couleurs d'automnes des arbres.

_Clic-clac_

Entre ses mains, l'appareil emprisonnait les clichés sans relâche. L'adolescent aurait été capable de passer encore des heures et des heures dans la nature, à respirer l'air frais, à apprécier le silence et à vagabonder avec ses pensées. Mais il dû bien se résoudre à retourner sur Konoha. S'il ne rentrait pas rendre son appareil avant la fin du créneau, il aurait des ennuis.

 

Nagato ne prêtait pas attention à ses camardes de classe. Il se faisait un duel de regard avec le grille-pain. Aujourd'hui, il verrait les tranches de pain sortir de cet agaçant engin.

  * Uzumaki-sempai, pourriez-vous me passer la coriandre s'il-vous-plaît ? Demanda Choji.




Nagato commit l'erreur de tourner la tête. Un petit bruit retentit et une bonne odeur de pain grillé envahie les narines du jeune homme. Le roux laissa tomber sa tête sur le plan de travail. À l'arrière-plan Jirobou ricanait, tout comme Ayame. Victoire du micro-onde par alliance avec la coriandre, micro-onde : plus infini, Nagato : zéro. Avec un regard dégoûté, Nagato pris ses tranches de pain. Elles étaient grillées, comme sorties d'un four, mas pas sèches. Parfait, il pourrait se faire des tapas sans four (entre autres bizarreries, le Uzumaki appréciait la cuisine espagnole). Piètre consolation. Et par pitié, qu'Asuma cesse de lui lancer des regards compatissants. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment minable. Et Ren qui n'était pas là pour le soutenir.

 

Konohamaru boudait. ToutKonoha partait demain visiter le palais du sénateur. Et lui ne pouvait pas y aller. Ça faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son grand-père. Mais rien, pas de petite dérogation. Juste les élèves du collège et du lycée. Et pour un an de différence en plus ! Alors, oui, Konohamaru boudait. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas passer du temps avec Naruto. Encore que... Mais, ce serait dangereux, et c'était interdit. Mais il pourrait passer du temps avec Naruto et grand-père. Le dilemme de Konohmaru dura près de trois secondes. Il lui faudrait se lever tôt, mais ça en valait la peine. Konohamaru ne boudait plus, Konohamaru l'hyperactif joyeux était de retour. Et il avait un plan !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rah, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'était compliqué pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas ubiquité de personnages.  
> Ce chapitre est le plus long de toute la fic, et de loin !  
> J'espère que cette virée dans la vie de nos ados vous aura plût, à la semaine prochaine.  
> Kissoux !


	13. Les intrigues de Papy Sarutobi, partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de ce chapitre.  
> Vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'avais de la visite depuis mardi, et pas le temps de poster de chapitre.  
> Mais cet oubli et réparé, et il n'y aura que deux jours à attendre avant le prochain chapitre !

Toshiro Hakawa avait beaucoup travaillé pour obtenir son diplôme de fin d'étude avec une bonne appréciation. Il avait œuvré avec encore plus de ferveur pour entrer au palais sénatorial. Et cela faisait maintenant près de vingt années qu'il s'occupait de la surveillance du palais et de la protection du sénateur. Son boulot, c'était de veiller à ce que rien de suspect ne se produise au palais, ou tout du moins, qu'il ne lui échappe pas. Un gobelet de café à la main, Tochiro passa sa carte d'accès devant la borne prévue à cet effet. Il jeta un coup d’œil au planning pour se rappeler ses missions en cette journée de fin septembre. Et faillit en lâcher son gobelet.

    * C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il.




Abandonnant toute dignité, il fila ventre à terre jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Il devait vérifier que l'ensemble du personnel était prêt. Les sales gosses de l'académie des magnolias débarquaient dans moins de deux heures. Une visite pédagogique, il voulait bien. Mais seulement tous les sept ans faire venir l'ensemble de Konoha, c'était de la démence. Sans vouloir offenser le sénateur Sarutobi. Toshiro eut une petit prière envers les femmes de ménages qui devraient nettoyer le palais après le passage d'une bande de gosses braillards. Il pria aussi pour tous ceux qui devraient parler aux étudiants, indisciplinés et incapables de comprendre l'importance du travail effectué au palais sénatorial. Que des gosses de riches pourris gâtés ! Et il eut une toute petite pensée pour le sénateur. Ce vieux renard qui continuait malgré son âge et son poste à manœuvrer ses pions à l'académie. Cinquante ans qu'il se battait contre Danzo, et aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le morceau, au détriment de tous ces jeunes gens. À ce stade, ce n'était plus de la volonté, ni de l'entêtement, mais bien de la bêtise. Mais Toshiro n'était que responsable de sécurité. Quand son patron parlait, il écoutait et obéissait. Sans jamais révéler ce que ses petites oreilles attentives percevaient.

 

Biwako savoura le silence des archives sénatoriales. Elle y travaillait depuis son vingt-troisième anniversaire. C'était la plus ancienne des employés, les sénateurs passaient mais elle, elle restait. Pour tout le monde, elle était la véritable Dame de ces lieux. Le silence et le calme des archives volèrent alors en éclat. Les troisièmes années du collège des magnolias venaient de débarquer. Biwako soupira et fit face à presque deux cent étudiants indisciplinés de treize ans. Tout en parlant, elle dévisagea la nouvelle génération. Des enfants, pas encore au courant du lourd poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Le fardeau de ne pas faire les même erreurs que leurs aînés. Son regard se stoppa sur un petit brun qui essayait désespérément de se faire discret. En pure perte. Biwako regarda tendrement son petit chenapan de Konohamaru s'accrocher à Naruto. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Sitôt les élèves sortis, Biwako tapa rapidement un message depuis son portable :

_Je te paris que Konohamaru réussira à atteindre ton bureau avant que les professeurs ne le remarque._

Un poignée de minutes plus tard, le téléphone vibra :

_Tenu._

Biwako laissa échapper un léger rire, malgré ses soixante-dix ans bien tassés, Hiruzen restait joueur.

 

Asuma regarda avec amusement ses élèves de première année au collège. Ils étaient complètement médusés. Sarutobi Hiruzen était un homme politique éminemment connu et respecté. Tout le monde était surpris d'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien refuser à un enfant. Enfin, dans la mesure du raisonnable. Son côté paternel était exacerbé par les élèves de l'académie des magnolias. Ils étaient tous comme ses petits-enfants. Oui, vraiment tous, ce qui lui donnait un nombre absolument pharamineux de petits-enfants de cœur. Il considérait même les professeurs comme ses enfants. Asuma n'avait jamais eut autant de frères et de sœurs.

Mais, ce côté paternel cachait une volonté de fer et à toute épreuve. Des défauts aussi, particulièrement un manque de discernement flagrant concernant tout ce qui tournait autour de Danzo. Asuma soupira et sa main effleura machinalement la poche contenant ses cigarettes. Il en aurait bien grillé une, mais il était dans un bâtiment public et en présence d'élèves.

Pour être honnête avec lui même, sa nervosité n'était pas due qu'à la sournoiserie de son père, mais aussi à la présence à ses côtés de Kurenaï. En queue de rang, ils veillaient à ce qu'aucun des élèves ne s'écarte du groupe. Cette femme le perturbait, et l'intriguait. Elle était belle, ses cheveux noirs coulaient sur ses blanches épaules comme de l'encre sur du papier. Sa bouche vous souriait, ses yeux riaient ou vous transperçaient. Et la couleur rouge de l'ensemble les rendaient particuliers, mais non moins beaux. Quand elle lui souriait ou qu'il l'entendait rire le cœur d'Asuma faisait des soubresauts. Il pensait avoir passé le stade de l'amour anxieux des adolescents, son corps et son cœur lui prouvaient le contraire. Il était éperdument amoureux de cette femme. Il en était même à poétiser sur son apparence. Et il maudissait la rigidité des japonais dans les relations amoureuses. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite. Il ne faut pas faire d'actes irréfléchis. Et surtout rien ne pouvant entacher l'honneur de la famille. Asuma n'avait qu'une envie, envoyer balader tout cela, et embrasser passionnément sa collègue. Mais il restait à sa place. Parce que malgré la tempête qui dévastait son cœur, il acceptait de respecter les règles. Kurenaï ne montrait pas les mêmes signes de passion. Et il ne voulait pas la faire fuir par empressement.

Si l'un avait pu entendre les pensées de l'autre, ils se seraient immédiatement tombés dans les bras. Parce que Kurenaï vivait exactement la même chose que Asuma. Mais, ils étaient trop doués l'un et l'autre pour cacher leurs sentiments. Rien ne transparaissait, et ils continuaient à s'observer et à se tourner autour. Peut-être, un jour, toute cette passion contenue éclatera au grand jour. Ou mourra, étouffée dans l’œuf. Alors Asuma et Kurenaï marchent côte à côte, en attendant de savoir quoi faire.

 

Kimimaro soupira d'ennui. Jirobou fit de même, et l'ensemble du groupe les suivis bien vite. Seul Zetsu semblait complètement extatique, presque drogué. Après tout, qui en dehors de lui se souciait des _magnifiques_ jardins du palais sénatorial ? Avec leurs plantes _extraordinairement_ rares. Kimimaro adorait l'ironie, mais il préférait ne pas avoir à être ironique. Parce qu'il l'était uniquement quand il ne pouvait pas clouer le bec de l'interlocuteur. Et il détestait avoir à se taire. Mais il tenait bien plus à sa peau, et il était totalement hors de question d'interrompre le jardinier dans sa tirade avec Anko dans les parages. Cette nana était autant, sinon plus flippante qu'Orochimaru. Bon, après, elle avait été l'élève du serpent durant toute sa scolarité, allant jusqu'à prendre des cours particuliers avec lui. Elle était soit très courageuse, soit vraiment masochiste, soit désespérée. Kimimaro ne savait pas laquelle des trois options était la plus effrayante. L'image d'Anko faisant claquer un fouet passa dans son esprit. Il frissonna et préféra l'imaginer en chevalier en armure. C'était vraiment beaucoup moins flippant. Et puis, comment une femme pareille pourrait avoir l'air désespérée ?

Anko tremblait. Depuis quelques temps, ses cauchemars revenaient. Plus puissants, plus terrifiants, plus précis. Elle n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Malgré sa bonne entente avec Kushina Uzumaki et Shizune, la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à confier ses états d'âme. Mais ses collègues s’inquiétaient. Et à un moment ou à un autre, l'un d'eux, plus téméraire ou plus inquiet l'interrogerait. Et elle craquerait, déballerait tout. Sa peur face à Orochimaru, son angoisse de ne pouvoir protéger ce qui comptait, ses craintes d'être devenue comme Orochimaru... La liste était encore longue. Mais le pire était qu'elle ne se souvenait que de brides de son passé. Et elle craignait autant qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors, oui, Anko tremblait, mais intérieurement. Parce qu'elle était adulte et qu'elle devait être forte. Pour porter la nouvelle génération, toujours plus loin, toujours plus.

Kimimaro observa la silhouette solide de leur sensei. Elle était forte, pas eux. Alors ils subissaient en silence, et obéissaient. Incapables de se rebeller face à Orochimaru. Un jour, ils le paieraient cher, ils le savaient. Ou tout du moins Kimimaro le savait. Mais, en observant Anko, il avait espoir. Si elle avait pu se relever, pourquoi pas eux ?

Anko jeta un regard à tous ces jeunes, incapables de comprendre que la vie était comme un jardin. Si on l’entretenait bien, il était beau, sinon, il s’abîmait. Sa vie était un jardin à l'abandon, avec quelques passages dégagés, de petites marques de civilisations, mais recouverts d'herbes broussailleuses. Le jardin de ces enfants pouvaient encore être pris en main. Ils devaient le comprendre, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors Anko prit une inspiration, engueula ceux qui n'écoutaient pas, jeta un regard menaçant à l'ensemble et repris son travail d'entretien.

 

C'était une fausse bonne idée, Konohamaru s'en rendait compte maintenant. Tout se passait pour le mieux, Naruto le cachait, aidé de Yuna et Kiba. Bon, les deux autres râlaient un peu, surtout Kiba.

  * On va avoir des ennuis ! Râla-t-il

  * Et puis pourquoi c'est à nous que tu demande de l'aide ? Renchérit Yuna




Mais l'idée de se prendre pour des supers agents du FBI chargés de la protection d'un témoin super important avait suffit à les faire taire. C'était Naruto qui leur avait dit ça. Bon, Yuna ne cessait de fredonner le thème de mission impossible et Kiba de regarder les alentours d'un air méfiant, mais ça fonctionnait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Konohamaru fasse une énorme bêtise. Explications, il était tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Naruto :

  * Et donc, à ce moment Gaï-sensei sort un ballon de basket de son sac et me l'envoie en pleine tête. Je me le prends, et du coup, il m'a obligé à faire cinq cent pompes pour raviver la flamme de ma jeunesse. Tu sais le pire ? C'est que si cet imbécile d'Udon m'avait pas fait rire, je l'aurai attrapé ce ballon !




Naruto éclata de rire. Konohamaru se renfrogna, il aurait préféré avoir du soutien. En arrière-plan, Yuna continuait de chantonner le thème de mission impossible et Kiba de jeter des regards méfiants aux alentours.

  * Arrête de t’inquiéter Konohamaru-kun, dans quelques mois c'est fini. L'année prochaine tu rentres au collège. Et si tu ne prends aucune des activités animées par Gaï-sensei, tu pourras enfin te détendre en sport.




Konohamaru sourit, Naruto était vraiment extraordinaire comme anti-dépresseur ! C'est là qu'arriva la grosse bêtise. Les élèves, tous rassemblés dans le bureau du sénateur l'écoutait parler, avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

    * Je voudrai quatre volontaires pour venir faire un petit exercice. Demanda le vieux monsieur.




Et comme un imbécile, Konohamaru s'écria :

  * Moi grand-père, moi !!!!!




Le silence régna dans la salle. Avec un petit gloussement, le sénateur envoya un message par téléphone à quelqu'un. Ibikise mit à gronder de rage. Le seul point positif de cette situation résidait bien dans la fin du massacre du thème de mission impossible par Yuna.

  * Et bien Konohamaru, je croyais me souvenir que tu étais encore à l'école primaire.




Et c'est seulement à cette phrase de son grand-père que le jeune garçon compris qu'il avait fait une boulette. Et une grosse.

Voilà où il en était maintenant. Solidaire, comme toujours, Naruto avait avancé avec lui. Et il avait emmené à sa suite Kiba et Yuna, très réticents à être solidaires.

  * Comprenez-le, papy, Konohamaru-kun s'ennuyait, et il voulait nous accompagner pour vous voir, votre présence rassurante et paternel lui manquait ! Déclamait Naruto.

  * Et puis, ce palais est tellement extraordinaire, Konohamaru-kun ne pouvait attendre encore huit longues années avant de le visiter ! Ajouta Yuna.




Tant qu'à être prise, autant essayer de s'en sortir semblait-elle penser. Et la lèche, ça marchait bien normalement !

  * Oh, alors je suppose que vous avez tous les quatre pris en note les informations importantes que vous ont donné les différentes personnes rencontrées.




Le sourire vicieux d'Ibiki s'étala sur son visage quand il vit les visages des jeunes se liquéfier suite à sa remarque. Konohamaru avait fait une bêtise, mais il pouvait aider désormais, si Ibiki pensait le piéger avec ça... Le Sarutobi prit une inspiration et ouvrit la bouche :

    * Le palais sénatorial a été construit il y a de cela... … ...sans oublier les camphriers africains qui forment un motif en fleur de lotus pour...

    * Assez Sarutobi, nous avons bien compris à quel point les jardins, les couloirs et toutes les salles de ce palais n'avaient aucun secret pour vous, siffla Ibiki, excédé par le laïus du jeune adolescent.




C'était gagné. Konohamaru passait toutes ses vacances dans ce palais. Alors bien sûr qu'il en connaissait tous les secrets ! Après un bon sermon, Ibiki ne colla personne grâce à l'insistance du sénateur. En sortant du bureau Konohamaru fut ravi de voir un sourire espiègle s'étaler sur le visage de son grand-père.

  * Bravo mec, tu nous as sauvé la vie, lui souffla Kiba.




Pour une fois, Konohamaru était vraiment heureux d'être le petit-fils de son grand-père !

 

Naruto, Yuna, Kiba et Konohamaru ne montèrent pas dans le même bus qu'Ibiki. Ils n'étaient ni fous ni suicidaires. Le sénateur leur avait permis d'échapper à la punition du siècle. Mais le surveillant général de Konoha restait terriblement rancunier. À la première incartade il leur ferait payer durement d'avoir réussi à lui avoir échapper une fois. Sous le regard faussement réprobateur d'Iruka, Kiba et Konohamaru débattaient sur la pire façon de mourir, Naruto dormait un rang derrière et Yuna boudait, appuyée sur la vitre, assise à ses côtés.

En réalité, Naruto ne dormait pas. Il écoutait d'une oreille le débat glauque et réfléchissait. À quoi ? À tout. À sa mère, à son père, à son futur petit frère ou à sa future petite sœur, à l'absence de réaction de Sakura à son égard, à l'admiration de Konohamaru, à la vivacité de Yuna, à la froideur de Sasuke, à son parrain, à sa marraine, à Gaara... Naruto avait des tas de sujets de réflexion, des problèmes à régler. La famille d'abord, les amis ensuite. Mais Naruto se demandait si ses priorités étaient bien ordonnées. Il ne pouvait rien pour sa mère, pas plus que pour son père. Il ne pouvait rien pour sa famille au sens large. Alors, il allait essayer d'aider ses amis. Et en premier lieu Sasuke et Gaara. Mais il ne pouvait tout faire tout seul. Surtout pour Gaara. Ce dernier refuserait de le laisser dévoiler ses faiblesses à nouveau. Aucun de ses amis actuels ne pouvait l'aider. Mais, peut-être qu'une totale inconnue... À travers ses paupières Naruto regarda Yuna. Elle avait un fort caractère et de la joie de vivre à revendre. Elle pourrait l'aider. Dès demain il lui demanderait si elle était d'accord Mais en attendant, il devait trouvait ce que lui cachait Sasuke et voir s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

 

Hinata s'assit avec soulagement dans la cafétéria. Ils avaient passé la journée à arpenter le palais sénatorial, et elle avait l'estomac dans les talons. Et en plus, les troisième année du collège étaient les derniers à passer. Face à elle Tayuya entamait son plateau avec appétit. À côté de la rose Yuna mâchait avec application et face à cette dernière Kin humait avec délectation son plat de bœuf. Alors qu'elles dégustaient (dévoraient voracement) leurs plats, le frère de Yuna les interrompit.

  * _Yuna, j'aurai besoin de ton disque dur maintenant, tu peux me filer ta clé ?_




Hinata ne compris pas un traître mot de ce que dit Ren. Mais Yuna oui car elle se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit la clé de leur chambre. Ren partit aussitôt après avoir remercié sa sœur. Avec un haussement d'épaules Hinata repris son repas. Tant qu'il ne touchait pas à ses affaires.

 

Konan et Deidara attendaient Ren devant la chambre numéro trois cent deux. Le jeune métisse ouvrit rapidement la porte. Deidara entra alors prudemment dans la chambre. Konan et Ren le suivirent. Le jeune blond regarda attentivement dans le bureau, la salle de bain, la chambre et le salon d'entrée.

  * Cette chambre à bien été fouillée elle aussi. Mais il n'y a pas de micros, et ils n'ont fouillé que les affaires de ta sœur, déclara calmement Deidara.

  * C'est vraiment étrange, fit Konan, ils sont entrés dans vos chambres mais pas dans celles des autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

  * Nous n'étions donc pas leur cible. Une idée de ce qu'ils cherchaient Ren ? Demanda Deidara.

  * Pas de manière précise, soupira-t-il, mais je suis sûr que ça concerne ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinquante ans.

  * Ta sœur et toi devaient donc posséder des infos qu'ils n'ont pas, suggéra le blond, mais en-dehors de cette vieille prophétie, je ne vois pas.




Ren fit la moue.

  * Ils n'ont pas pu la trouver. Je n'en ait pas de copie papier ou numérique et je ne suis même pas sûr que Yuna connaisse l'existence de ce haïku.

  * Bon, réunion ce soir tout de même, ordonna Konan. Il y a pas mal de choses qui me chiffonnent. En particulier l'avertissement de Sarutobi-sama.




Les garçons se rembrunirent. Sans un mot les trois adolescents sortirent de la chambre.

Ren avait juste oublié un minuscule détail. Sa sœur adorait leur grand-mère maternelle. Elle avait donc recopié numériquement l'ensemble de ses haïkus. Y compris certains complètement inconnus de Ren. Ou encore un qui lui était très connu. Mais il avait oublié. Le message de Sarutobi-sama le préoccupait trop.

« Les choix déterminants ne sont jamais faciles. Le temps est le meilleur des alliés. Tout comme le pire des ennemis »

Ce message les concernait-il ? Ou bien était-il destiné à la racine ? Cela ressemblait tellement aux haïkus de sa grand-mère. Elle et Sarutobi se seraient vraiment bien entendus. Ren ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

 

Danzo lisait les haïkus sans vraiment les voir, ni les comprendre. Arame avait toujours eu un sens particulier de la poésie. Son interphone se mit soudain à bourdonner avant de laisser échapper la voix de son secrétaire :

  * Danzo-sama ? Un appel pour vous d'une certaine Sasaki Haruna, avocate.




Danzo resta silencieux un instant.

  * Danzo-sama ?

  * Transférez-moi l'appel.




Fleur en éclosion, fleur de printemps, fleur de lotus et fleur d'hibiscus. De fragiles, délicates et belles fleurs, voilà ce qu'étaient les Sasaki dans l'esprit de Danzo, depuis bientôt cinquante ans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi, qu'ouï-je ? Après des chapitres à tergiverser l'intrigue s'amorce enfin ?  
> Mouhéhéhé, accrochez-vous, parce que tout ne fait que commencer !  
> Kissoux !


	14. Les friandises te perdront

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de digérer le dernier chapitre.  
> Désormais, il n'y a plus de tergiversation, on et définitivement entré dans le vif du sujet. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.  
> Bonne lecture !

Yuna et Ren levèrent la main plus vite que tous les autres élèves de la classe. Kisame ricana discrètement derrière ses mains. Que Ren soit meilleur qu'eux, les autres élèves de troisième année de lycée pouvaient le comprendre. Mais que Yuna, la gamine encore au collège, les écrase tous avec son français, là, rien n'allait plus ! Parfaitement calme, aux côtés de Kisame, Itachi suivait le cours avec un intérêt détaché. Il réfléchissait, comme à son habitude. Il étudiait le français parce que les anciens du clan Uchiha voulaient qu'il apprenne un langue en plus de l'anglais. Itachi avait songé à apprendre le swahili, rien que pour leur faire les pieds. Mais Obito l'avait convaincu de prendre une langue qui lui plaisait. Itachi avait choisi le français. Ce pays le fascinait, comme beaucoup de japonais. Alors, pour une fois, il avait laissé tombé son masque de froideur et d'indifférence, son cerveau et sa maturité. Et il avait fait une action de pure fanatisme. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Ces quelques heures étaient des bouffées d'oxygènes pour lui. Et il pouvait pendant quelques temps comprendre les choix d'Obito. Mais l'héritier Uchiha retombait dans l’incompréhension bien vite. Se faire sous-estimer ? Oui, mais auprès de ses alliés ? Non. Définitivement non. Alors non, Itachi n'arrivait pas à comprendre totalement les choix d'Obito. Ou plutôt, il refusait de les comprendre.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Itachi portait sur ses épaules le futur du clan Uchiha, et d'autres fardeaux, ajoutés au fur et à mesure. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de n'avoir d'autre responsabilités que celles que l'on se choisi, et non celles que l'on vous impose. Itachi n'avait jamais eu les mains totalement libres. Ils ne les auraient sans doute jamais. Et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sans cesse compter les chaînes qui le retenait.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit.

_Une chaîne._

Itachi se leva et salua le professeur.

_Deux chaînes._

Itachi attrapa son écharpe, frappée du sceau des Uchiha.

_Trois chaînes._

Yuna qui se plaint du comportement égocentrique et narcissique de Sasuke.

_Quatre chaînes._

Kisame qui évoque discrètement le message du sénateur.

_Cinq chaînes._

Ren qui ne cesse de jeter des regards en coin aux anbus postés sur un toit voisin.

_Six chaînes._

  * Bon, les gars, c'est pas que j'ai faim, mais quand même ! Alors bougez-vous le c...




Hidan remarqua alors Yuna.

  * Oh, désolé princesse !




La jeune adolescente tira la langue à Hidan et partit en courant rejoindre ses amies. Ces deux là s'adoraient. D'une façon un peu bizarre, mais malgré tout attendrissante. Un brouhaha joyeux empli le couloir. L'Akatsuki était là, vivante, joyeuse, consciente, jeune, débrouillarde, grave, mature, inconstante... Tout cela à fois. Itachi restait un incorrigible optimiste. Alors, il croyait ce en quoi il se battait. La liberté, la vérité, la vie, pour protéger, pour aimer... Et il comptait les clés.

_Une...deux...trois...quatre..._

 

Assis sur un muret, les pieds dans le vide, un casque sur les oreilles, Sasuke attendait Naruto et Sakura. Un rire éclata, surpassa sa musique. Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Naruto était arrivé. D'un bond, un éclair jaune de joie de vivre et d'insouciance s'assit à ses côtés. Un choc sourd contre son bras informa Sasuke que Naruto venait de lui donner un coup de coude. Deux secondes plus tard, il lui piquait son casque, se le mettait sur les oreilles et faisait la moue.

  * T'as vraiment des goûts de chiottes pour la musique Sasuke.

  * C'est juste différent de ce que t'écoutes, lui répliqua le brun.




D'un geste vif, le Uchiha récupéra le casque et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac. À ses côtés, Naruto s'agitait, les lèvres parcourues d'un tic nerveux. Il voulait lui parler. Sasuke en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Le Uzumaki était tellement transparent pour lui. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas parler avec Naruto. Pas s'il hésitait. Le blond était spontané, inconscient et plein de joie de vivre. Mais, si la machine s'arrêtait, et que Naruto commençait à analyser, rien n'allait plus. Cela signifiait que les choses étaient suffisamment graves pour qu'il intervienne. Et Sasuke refusait que Naruto se mêle de ses affaires. C'était sa vie privée, ses choix. Et tant pis s'ils ne lui plaisaient pas. L'arrivée de Sakura permit à Sasuke d'échapper à une conversation prise de tête avec Naruto. Parce que malgré tout, il l'appréciait et ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui. D'un bond, il sauta du mur et donna le signe du départ.

  * Allez, on n'a pas toute la soirée.




Et oui, le couvre-feu approche, et si on veut pouvoir profiter de notre sortie il va falloir qu'on se bouge. Surtout que demain c'est jeudi, on a cours, et vendredi déjà, c'est la soirée d'Halloween. Et comme des idiots, on n'a pas de tenue. Donc, séance shopping. Si Sakura accueillait avec joie cette idée, Naruto était nettement plus modéré et Sasuke carrément réticent. Mais il voulait aller à la soirée, et pas de soirée si pas de costume. Et ça emmerdait bien Sasuke. Il suffisait qu'il s'habille en noir, et voilà, un vampire ! Mais non, Naruto et Sakura avaient tellement insisté que Sasuke avait cédé, il allait changer de costume.Voilà pourquoi à dix-neuf heures ils traînaient dans le centre commercial du Cœur. Décoré, bien sûr, pour l'occasion. Les trois adolescents furent donc accueillis par un zombie plus vrai que nature. Surexcités, Naruto et Sakura entraînèrent un Sasuke blasé vers une boutique de costume. Ils le plantèrent bien vite pour s'engouffrer avec délectation dans les rayons. Sasuke poussa un soupir avant de les suivre.

  * Sasuke-kun ! Plutôt robe ou ensemble ?




Sakura lui présenta successivement une longue robe noir décorée de toiles d'araignées argentées et une tenue d'ange avec ailes et auréole.

  * M'en fous...




Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de l'adolescente. Sasuke venait de la repousser, encore.

  * Prend la tenue d'ange Sakura-chan, ça t'ira à merveille.




Naruto venait de débarquer, une longue cape, du maquillage blanc, des fausses dents et une gourmette à la main. Sous le regard surpris de ses amis il explicita son choix de costume.

  * Pourquoi y'aurai que Sasuke qui peux se déguiser en vampire ? Moi aussi je peux jouer à Dracula-plus-beau-tu-meurs !




Sasuke fit un sourire en coin dédaigneux qui voulait tout dire. Vexé, Naruto lui fila un masque de Frankeinstein, des habits bien miteux et de fausses cicatrices. Cela fit grimacer Sakura. Mais heureusement pour son sex appeal, Sasuke refusa net. Il reposa le masque, et à la place, pris un costume de loup-garou. Sakura laissa échapper un petit soupir. Elle venait d'imaginer Sasuke avec des oreilles de loup. Contents d'avoir trouvé rapidement, ils partirent vers les caisses. Enfin, Naruto s'y précipita, et Sasuke y alla normalement, Sakura accrochée à lui.

Naruto se précipitait tellement qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la jeune fille qui flânait dans les allées. Il la percuta lourdement et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Complètement mortifié, il se releva rapidement et lui présenta sa main pour se relever.

  * Désolé ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Moi, c'est Naruto, et un jour je serai Hokage !




La jeune fille sourit, amusée par la spontanéité de Naruto. Elle avait un très joli visage blanc, des yeux très doux et de longs cheveux noirs. Détail incongru, elle portait un kimono.

  * Il n'y a pas de mal, souffla-t-elle doucement, d'une voix calme.

  * Haku.




La jeune fille se retourna. Naruto aperçut alors Zabuza, qui portait des sacs, visiblement pleins de costumes.

  * Si tu as fini, nous y allons.

  * Bien Zabuza. J'espère te revoir bientôt, Uzumaki Naruto-kun.




Naruto envoya un signe de main et un sourire lumineux à la jeune fille qui s'éloignait. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'il ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille.

  * Elle est vraiment belle, hein ? Fit-il à Sakura et Sasuke qui venaient de le rejoindre.




Sasuke ricana sans commenter, et Sakura gloussa mais répondit tout de même :

  * Naruto, c'est Haku, le fils adoptif de Zabuza-sensei. Pas une fille...




Naruto continua à sourire béatement. Puis l'information monta au cerveau.

  * Hein ?!!!!!




 

Assis sur un banc, Kakashi remarqua distraitement la désillusion qui frappa Naruto. Il attendait Anko. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps elle arrivait le matin les traits tirés et des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Hier, il l'avait coincé entre deux cours et la machine à café. Mauvaise idée, il avait hérité d'une magnifique entorse du poignet. Alors, il réessayait ce soir. Mais avec plus de tact. Il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre dans le cœur pour se prendre un petit café, et profiter des décorations Halloween avant que les morveux ne débarquent. Ne comprenez pas qu'il détestait les enfants. Mais parfois ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir un être en manque de maturité dans les pattes.

  * Hatake.




La sécheresse dans la voix d'Anko tira un sourire à Kakashi. Il souriait de soulagement. Il avait craint durant un instant qu'elle ne vienne pas. Tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'elle aurait voulu être ailleurs. Pourtant, elle était là. Il se leva et ils partirent boire leur café.

 

La chambre que partageaient Tenten et Temari s'était transformée en champ de bataille. Tenten courait partout à la recherche de son maquillage. Yuna et Tayuya se disputaient un collant en sous-vêtements. Kin cherchait fébrilement sa deuxième chaussure, et plus généralement l'ensemble de son costume avec l'aide d'Hinata et d'Hanabi. Et Temari maquillait Matsuri. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Yuna, Kin et Tayuya se réfugièrent dans la chambre en poussant de petits cris. Tenten oublia son maquillage pour aller ouvrir. À la porte, Konan et Nagato, déguisés en ninja les attendaient. Tenten leur fit un sourire navré.

  * Euh, on n'est pas prêtes...

  * Tenten !!! J'ai trouvé ton maquillage ! Hurla Tayuya depuis la chambre.




Tayuya sorti de la chambre arborant fièrement son collant, et la boîte de maquillage, toujours en sous-vêtement. Elle la réintégra illico presto quand elle vit qu'un garçon était sur le pas de la porte. La voix de Yuna sorti de la chambre :

  * Et moi je fais comment sans collants ?! Râla-t-elle.

  * J'ai trouvé ta chaussure Kin, et ton collant Yuna, et, euh, un cours de maths.




Hinata émergea, triomphante, de derrière le canapé. Trois main s'agitèrent à la porte de la chambre. Celle avec les poignets entourés de tissus reçu la chaussure. Celle avec des ongles trop longs pour être vrais, le cours de math. Et la dernière, dont le maquillage faisait ressortir les veines, le collant. Konan poussa gentiment dehors Nagato tandis qu'il râlait à voix basse :

  * Mais pourquoi elles ont invité leurs copines de Kiri ? On n'aurait pas à les couvrir si elles faisaient pas n'importe quoi !




La bleue lui claqua la porte au nez, et pris les choses en mains.

  * Hinata, Hanabi, Temari et Matsuri, dehors, vous êtes prêtes, les autres, en rang !




Nagato fut donc rejoint par un lapin ensanglanté qui peina à recouvrir sa crinière blonde par sa capuche. Une petite citrouille très mignonne la rejoignit bien vite. Et deux jumelles effrayantes aux yeux laiteux complétèrent le groupe. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une sorcière au chapeau de travers et aux cheveux roses fut expulsé de la chambre, bien vite suivie par une exorciste chinoise qui faillit se prendre les pieds dans son rouleau de sorts protecteurs. Finalement, Konan ressortit accompagnée par une vampire et sa victime.

  * En route mauvaise troupe !




Konan sourit au retour de la joie de Nagato. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se relâcher, l'Akatsuki comptait bien profiter de cette soirée ! Même s'il faudrait surveiller discrètement que les surveillants ne remarquaient pas les trois élèves issus de Kiri.

 

Rassemblés par petit groupes, les élèves discutaient joyeusement, un verre ou des bonbons à la main. Dès leur arrivée à la salle, le petit groupe se sépara. Konan et Nagato rejoignirent le reste de l'Akatsuki, tous déguisés en ninjas. Temari partit voir ses frères, Gaara en momie et Kankuro en assassin, en compagnie de Matsuri. Tayuya alpagua Shino, déguisé en cadavre. Hinata, Hanabi et Kiba, le loup-garou, les suivirent. Kin et Yuna se précipitèrent à toute vitesse vers le buffet de bonbon et commencèrent à camper en ce lieu hautement stratégique. Kin eut alors la surprise de croiser un collègue aux cheveux blonds.

  * Bah Naruto, t'es pas déguisé en zombie comme l'année dernière ?




Kin détailla avec attention Naruto affublé de canines factices, les cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, habillé d'une grande cape rouge sombre, d'un costume très classe noir, d'une chemise blanche, de chaussures vernies et d'un foulard rouge autour du cou. Il était vraiment pas mal comme ça.

  * Non, j'avais envie d'essayer le vampire. D'ailleurs, vachement cool ton costume !




Kin, tournoya sur elle-même pour faire gonfler sa longue cape noire. Sa courte robe bouffante laissait rapidement place à un collant noir décoré d'arabesques. Elle était coiffé de manière sophistiqué, ses cheveux retombant en anglaises. Elle portait aussi des espèces de gants, couvrant seulement le poignet et le dos de la main, un réticule, assortis à sa robe, des crocs assez impressionnants et du rouge à lèvre très rouge.

  * Merci ! Tu te prendras bien un petit coup sur ma victime ?

  * Ta victime ?

  * Oui !




Kin fit un large geste en direction de Yuna, très occupée à s'empiffrer de bonbons. Naruto détailla longuement la robe longue d'inspiration victorienne de la jeune fille. Avec ses traits d'européenne, ça lui allait parfaitement. Le collier avec une inscription en alphabet était par contre très anachronique. Les marques de veines sur toutes les parties visibles transformaient le magnifique costume en un costume d'épouvante. Yuna essaya de parler mais, elle avait la bouche pleine de bonbons. Naruto sourit et proposa une idée fun :

  * Hey, ça vous dit qu'on aille faire une photo ? Yuna qui se fait mordre par toi et moi ?

  * Carrément !!!! S'écria Kin.




Yuna, très occupée à mâcher, se contenta de lever ses deux pouces. Les trois partirent donc vers le stand de photographie. Ils firent la queue derrière le trio Ino-Shika-Cho, tous déguisés en sorciers, les jumeaux Nakamura déguisés en jumeaux siamois maléfiques et Kakashi et Anko, l'un déguisé en épouvantail, l'autre en succube. Yuna pouffa discrètement quand elle vit le costume de Kakashi. Par contre, Naruto se demanda durant un instant si le costume d'Anko n'était pas un outrage à la pudeur. Après tout, il laissait très peu de place à l’imagination. Fort heureusement pour les hormones d'adolescent prépubère du blond, leur tour vint rapidement. Kin se jeta alors au cou de Yuna, Naruto se contentant d'un bras. Une fois la photo prise, Naruto s'éloigna des filles et partit à la recherche de Sakura. Il voulait l'inviter à danser. Mais Naruto s’interrogeait. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Yuna depuis la visite du palais sénatorial, près d'un mois auparavant. Et pourtant il fallait se dépêcher avant que Gaara ne commette l'irréparable. Mais, il n'osait pas aller lui demander. Pourtant, elle, elle semblait l'apprécier. Cette pensée lui donna encore moins envie de chercher Sakura. Après tout, il savait déjà qu'elle refuserait de danser avec lui.

 

Dans un coin de la salle, équipés de plusieurs bouteilles (sans alcool) et de bonbons, l'Akatsuki tenait conseil. Ils étaient effrayants, déguisés ainsi en guerriers. Ils avaient beau retourner le message de Sarutobi-sama dans tous les sens, il en retombait toujours la même signification : « Les choix déterminants ne sont jamais faciles. Le temps est le meilleur des alliés. Tout comme le pire des ennemis ». Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, c'était justement pourquoi ils avaient choisis de se battre. Parce qu'on les sous-estimaient, et qu'ils refusaient de laisser tomber l'académie. C'était plus qu'une école pour eux, c'était une famille, un foyer, et cela devait le rester, quelque en soit le prix à payer.

 

Konohamaru avait eut du mal, mais il avait finalement mis la main sur Naruto. Ils avaient été séparés quand le Sarutobi avait du prendre la tangente pour éviter son oncle qui patrouillait et savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. S'approchant à pas de loup du Uzumaki, il lui avait alors fait peur. Sans le moindre résultât. Naruto paraissait déprimé.

  * Naruto-sempai, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?




Le blond marmonna une suite indistincte de mots, dont ressortirent tout de même une certaine amertume des personnes de sexe féminin. Konohamaru fit la moue, Naruto déprimait. Ce n'était pas drôle. Un sourire au lèvres, Konohamaru donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son modèle.

  * Non, mais, imbécile, ça fait mal !

  * Hé hé, maintenant que tu es réveillé, va donc leur parler à ces filles ! Après tout, tu es le fils de Kyubi, rien ni personne ne peut te résister !




Naruto regarda Konohamaru, et se sentit très bête. Il avait peur de parler à Yuna alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre raison. Il se releva, envoya un grand sourire à Konohamaru, et partit au galop vers un groupe de vampire. Le signe de la victoire dans les doigts et un grand sourire aux lèvres, Konohamaru partit vers le buffet. Il avait comme une attirance magique sur lui.

 

Yuna était entouré d'une bande de vampires qui voulaient tous faire une photo avec elle. Finalement, c'était peut être pas une si bonne idée de se déguiser en victime. Surtout que certains semblaient vouloir la mordre vraiment. Naruto arriva fort à propos pour la tirer des griffes de ses congénères.

  * Naruto, s'écria Yuna, l'apercevant. Tu m'avais promis de danser avec moi !




La jeune fille lui lança un regard plein de « S.O.S ». Le jeune garçon sourit, un peu comme un benêt, mais il rentra dans son jeu.

  * Ah, oui, c'est vrai, mais je te préviens je danse très mal, je risque de te marcher sur les pieds.

  * Laisse-la plutôt danser avec moi alors, s'immisça de façon indélicate, dragueur un.

  * Mais je danse très mal aussi, c'est pas grave, s'exaspéra légèrement Yuna.

  * Danse avec moi, je t'apprendrais ! S'interposa dragueur deux.

  * Mais... Essaya Yuna.

  * Tu ne pourras avoir de meilleur cavalier que moi, glissa dragueur trois.




Yuna réagit fortement avant que le reste des garçons n'essaye de l'inviter à danser.

  * Hey les gars, je veux danser avec Nauto ! Alors lâchez-moi la grappe !




Elle prit le bras de Naruto et l'entraîna fermement sur la piste. Le jeune blond ne pût résister à l'envie de tirer la langue aux dragueurs. Ils étaient stupéfaits de voir qu'une fille venait de les rembarrer, pour l'idiot qui servait de fils au Hokage !

 

Une fois sur la piste, les deux adolescents essayèrent de suivre le rythme, se marchant sur les pieds et se bousculant sans cesse. Ils en vinrent à basculer d'un côté, puis de l'autre, c'était moins risqué... Naruto songea que c'était la première fois qu'il dansait avec une fille autre que sa mère ou Konan. Il remarqua aussi, très absurdement, qu'elle ne portait plus son collier. Son regard dériva alors sur Gaara, appuyé sur un mur de la salle. Le regard sombre, il était étroitement surveillé par Baki. Naruto jeta alors un regard à Yuna, qui le regardait fixement. Il sentit con courage fondre. Elle avait un regard si intense... Elle tendit la main, et la passa dans les cheveux blonds de son cavalier. Avant d'engouffrer dans sa bouche le ruban de fraise acidulé qui s'y baladait. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et son regard devint celui d'une droguée au sucre. Ça, Naruto pouvait gérer.

  * Dis-moi Yuna, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

  * Euh, ben, ça dépend, si c'est dans mes cordes, y'a pas de souci Naruto. Je te rappelle que je t’en dois une !




Naruto soupira.

  * Yuna, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me dois rien !

  * Tu as quand même volé une paire de chaussette pour moi.

  * Tu sais Yuna, une chaussette c'est juste un peu de coton tricoté...

  * Peut-être, mais pour moi c'est bien plus.




Naruto ne sut que répondre à cela, et ils restèrent quelques instants dans le silence.

  * Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?




Naruto déglutit, voilà il y était...

  * C'est à propos de Gaara, il est dans ta classe, non ?

  * Oui, même qu'il m'a dit que je te ressemblais.

  * Pardon ?

  * Oui, lors de notre première rencontre.




Naruto sourit, elle était décidément parfaite pour cette tâche.

  * Tu as dû remarquer qu'il est plus renfermé qu'au début de l'année.




Yuna acquiesça.

  * Il a...revu quelqu'un qui lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Et il se protège en enfermant tous ses sentiments. Mais, en faisant cela, il laisse libre cours à tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Ce qui le rend...instable.

  * Instable comment ?




Naruto hésita, puis, avoua d'une petite voix :

  * Il devient violent, et il perd toute compassion.

  * Depuis quand il est comme ça ?




Naruto releva la tête. Elle n'était pas horrifiée, juste intriguée. Sans le remarquer, ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés de danser.

  * Depuis le deuxième jour de cours.

  * Il ne va pas si mal.




Naruto jeta un regard intrigué à Yuna.

  * C'est que, à la fin de la première semaine j'arrivai pas dormir, du coup je suis allée me balader dehors, la nuit. Et je l'ai croisé... On a un peu parlé... Enfin, il a juste dit deux phrases. Mais, il n'avait pas l'air violent ou dérangé, juste triste. Ou pas réveillé, je sais pas trop...

  * Il ne t'a pas attaquée ?

  * Non ! Yuna paraissait choquée. Il s'est juste assis à côté de moi sur la fontaine.

  * Merci.

  * Pardon ?

  * Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir sauver Gaara.

  * Euh, c'est pas un peu fort ?

  * Non, l'année dernière, il était comme ça aussi. Mais, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans l'erreur. Mais là, il refusera que je l'aide, j'ai essayé, et...il ne me laissera pas détruire son bouclier. Mais toi tu peux y arriver Yuna. Il a déjà commencé à t'accepter !




Naruto regarda Yuna, plein d'espoir. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit sa main. Il la serra. Entouré d'adolescents inconscients, ils venaient de signer le commencement de cette tragédie. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Le groupe de vampire avait disparu.

 

Assis sur un mur, Gaara regardait la lune. Il jeta un regard peu amène à Baki. Il n'aurait pas dû arriver si vite. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de leur faire assez mal. À ces imbéciles. Ils auraient dû souffrir encore plus. Bien plus. Comme il avait apprécié tordre le bras du premier, puis fracasser le second par terre. Frapper les autres, aux points les plus douloureux. Voir le sang couler, l'avoir sur les mains. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Tsunade qui auscultait le groupe d'adolescents déguisés en vampire. Il se contenta, machinalement, de faire tourner dans sa main le collier qu'il avait arraché à ces imbéciles. Lentement, sans qu'il ne le veuille, le sang s'imprégna dans les lettres, marquant de sang le prénom : M-A-T-H-I-L-D-E.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mai j'adore jouer avec les Uchiha (comme le montre si bien la moitié de ce chapitre).  
> Ah, vous ne pouvez pas avoir à quel point c'est satisfaisant d'amorcer tout ce qui va entraîner les situations futures, sans que vous ne compreniez réellement toutes leurs implications.  
> Quoi, mais qui donc s'appelle Mathilde dans cette histoire 100% nippone ?  
> Allez, fin de mon moment de sadisme, à la semaine prochaine !  
> Kissoux !


	15. Enfin les vacances ! Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !  
> Et nous voici dans un chapitre qui fait un nouveau bond en avant.  
> Bonne lecture !

En ce début de vacances de Noël, confortablement installé sur son lit, Naruto parlait au pc posé sur ses genoux :

  * C'est vraiment dommage que ça n'ait rien donné.




Les haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur crachotèrent une réplique :

  * Ce n'est pas que ça n'a rien donné, c'est surtout qu'il n'y a que du négatif !

  * À ce point ? S’inquiéta Naruto.

  * Oui, au début, je pensais pas que c'était si grave... Mais j'ai juste essayé de lui parler un peu, pour qu'il s'habitue à moi. Lui dire bonjour, comment ça va... Ce genre de chose. Au début, il n'a pas réagit... Mais, après environ un mois de ce manège, il s'est mis à me jeter des regards furieux chaque fois que je m'approchais de lui. Je ne me suis pas découragée et j'ai continué à aller le voir. Mais, il y a une semaine...




La voix qui s'échappait du pc vacilla avant de reprendre :

  * ...Il m'a trouvée dans lieu isolé, m'a attrapé le poignet et l'a serré très fort. Je pense que si Baki-sensei n'était pas passé par là il me l'aurait cassé.

  * Et... ça va ?




La voix de Naruto était hésitante tandis qu'il posait cette question à Yuna. La jeune fille grimaça sur l'écran du portable avant de relever sa manche gauche. Sur son poignet, une marque de main déjà violette s'étalait de façon très visible. Naruto grimaça à son tour. Yuna allait en voir pour plusieurs semaines. Heureusement qu'on était en hiver, elle allait pouvoir porter des manches longues.

  * Ah, ouais, t'as un sacré hématome. Je...enfin...désolé pour ça.

  * C'est pas ta faute, même si je me rends compte que ça risque d'être plus difficile que je ne l'avais prévu.

  * Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après les vacances ?

  * Je pense que je vais déjà le laisser se calmer et me faire un peu oublier. Ensuite, je tenterais une autre approche. Enfin, faut déjà que je la trouve...




Naruto fit la moue.

  * Si tu sens que ça craint, va voir Shizune-san. Ça ne sert à rien que tu sois blessée. Elle te couvrira et s'occupera de Gaara.

  * Pas de soucis, mais pourquoi ne pas lui parler maintenant ?

  * Les adultes n'ont rien réussi à faire ces dernières années, pourquoi réussiraient-ils mieux cette fois-ci ? Mais, si ça dégénèrent, ils sauront l'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres.

  * Hum, si tu le dis...




Le silence dura quelques secondes.

  * Ta famille est invitée au nouvel an chez les Uchiha ?




La question prit Yuna de court, Naruto aussi. Elle était sortie comme ça, sans qu'il réfléchisse.

  * Euh...aucune idée. La tienne oui ?

  * Ouais, comme les principaux clans, les Nara, les Yamanaka, les Hyuga, les Akimichi, les Hozuki, les Sarutobi, les Haruno, les Inuzuka, les Aburame, les Uzumaki, et souvent, y'a l'Akatsuki qui tape l'incruste. Et puis, tous les clans mineurs dont je ne retiens pas le nom..

  * Genre, blondie et pinky font parties des principaux clans ?




Naruto fit la grimace face au surnom pour Sakura.

  * Oui, la plupart des élèves de l'académie en font partie, les Sasaki aussi d'ailleurs.

  * Première nouvelle ! Fit Yuna en levant les sourcils.

  * Attends, tous les ans y'a un livret sur les clans qui est édité par le clan Hyuga, et je me souviens y avoir vu le clan Sasaki. Je dois avoir celui de l'année dernière sur le pc, je te l’envoi.




En quelques clics et grâce à Internet, Yuna reçu rapidement le document et Naruto l'ouvrit aussi de son côté.

  * Ah, mais c'est vrai en plus, on est dans l'index !

  * Bah oui, tu croyais que je te faisais marcher ?

  * Non, mais, ça me... _Attends, attends_ , je viens de lire un truc fou...

  * Quoi ?

  * L'académie nous appartient, enfin, les terrains nous appartiennent.




Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

  * Non, pas possible, j'avais pas vu ça !

  * Je te jure, attends, je te cite : « Le clan Sasaki est reconnu pour son importante aide à la construction du complexe scolaire des magnolias dans les années soixante. Les terrains où s'élève actuellement ce haut lieu d'enseignement ont été offerts par le clan Sasaki. Cela leur a permis d'obtenir une place permanente au conseil d'administration du complexe. Ils sont les seuls à avoir ce privilège. »... C'est un peu dingue non ?

  * Un peu ouais.

  * Mais, je me demande...




Naruto ne sut pas ce que se demandais Yuna. Elle tourna soudainement la tête, écoutant quelque chose avant de reprendre la parole :

  * Désolé Naruto, ma mère m'appelle, c'est l'heure du jeu de société.

  * Quel jeu au programme ?

  * Aucune idée, on verra bien, bye ! Je vais en profiter pour lui demander pour le nouvel an et je te dis ça !




Sur un dernier signe de la main, Yuna coupa la communication. Pensif, Naruto tapota du bout de l'ongle son pc. Les nouvelles à propos de Gaara étaient plutôt inquiétantes. Et puis, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entendu parler des Sasaki avant alors qu'ils avaient participé à la construction de l'académie ? Il y avait quelque chose de pas net là dessous.

 

Kakuzu rangea précieusement son livre de compte dans son sac ignifugé, imperméable et en tissus pare-balle (merci papa pour les vieux stocks de l'armée !). Puis, il ferma son sac à l'aide de trois cadenas à clé et deux à code. Il attrapa sa valise et suivi Hidan qui s'impatientait. Beaucoup au vu du rythme auquel son index venait frapper son téléphone. Kakuzu reconnaissait qu'il n'aurait pas dû vérifier trois fois si son livre de compte était bien rangé. Mais il stressait tellement à l'idée de l'oublier. Toutes son travail pour l'entreprise familiale était consigné à l'intérieur !

Hidan en avait vraiment marre, c'était la troisième fois que Kakuzu vérifiait la présence de son bien aimé livre dans son foutu sac indestructible. Si ça continuait ainsi, ils allaient finir par louper leur train. Quand Kakuzu prit enfin sa valise, Hidan le tira à l'extérieur, verrouilla la porte et l'entraîna vers le rez-de-chaussée. Hidan ne voulait vraiment pas louper leur train, sa mère et le père de Kakuzu en auraient fait tout une histoire. Mais impossible de demander à Kakuzu d'arrêter de vérifier, ç’aurait été s'exposer à son exaspération (garantie destructrice).

Les grommellements d'Hidan exaspéraient Kakuzu. Vraiment, ils étaient dans le bus, pas de quoi s'affoler.

  * Ferme-là ou je te jure que je te scotche la bouche.

  * Tu sais que si on loupe le train, nos parents vont nous faire un sermon interminable, et nous priver de sortie, mais aussi qu'il nous faudra racheter des billets ?




Non, Kakuzu n'y avait pas songé. Et ce fut donc à son tour de tirer Hidan avec précipitation à l'intérieur de la gare dès l'arrêt du bus. La gare du cœur était très belle, avec des colonnes d'acier ouvragé, et un toit en parti transparent, véritable prouesse d'architecture. Mais Kakuzu s'en battait allègrement les miches. Il ne stoppa sa course folle que devant le panneau d'affichage de la gare. Leur train était annoncé, mais son quai pas encore affiché. Kakuzu soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était certainement pas sur le retard des trains qu'il fallait compter. Une moyenne de six seconde de retard, c'était pas mal !

Les deux garçons levèrent soudainement la tête. Les haut-parleurs annonçaient l'arrivée au quai trois de leur train. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller sur le quai pour grimper à bord. La veille des vacances, l'académie subissait un véritable exode. Seuls restaient quelques enseignants et leur famille. Après trois-quart d'heure de trajet, le train les laissa à la gare d'Uzushio. Un bien joli nom pour une ville dont l'activité principale venait de sa base militaire. Sur le quai, la mère de Kakuzu, impeccable dans son tailleur gris clair, leur souriait. À ses côtés, son époux et la mère d'Hidan, en uniforme. Après les embrassades d'usage, les deux familles rentrèrent chez elles.

Hidan ne demanda pas de nouvelles de son père. Il avait lu les journaux, il s'était évadé de l'hôpital psychiatrique, encore. La seule chose qu'espérait Hidan, c'est qu'il ne fasse pas de nouvelles victimes.

 

Un balai à la main, Haku nettoyait sa salle de classe avec deux de ses camarades. Ils essayaient d'aller vite pour pouvoir quitter rapidement l'établissement en ce soir de vacances. Après avoir rangé leurs balais et serpillières, les élèves se saluèrent et partirent. Haku se dirigea vers la voiture stationnée non loin. Il grimpa rapidement à l'intérieur. La voiture démarra après que Zabuza eut fourré un sac rempli de nourriture dans les bras de Haku. La voiture en était d'ailleurs complètement remplie. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes dans un silence confortable. Zabuza stoppa finalement le véhicule devant une grande bâtisse isolée en forêt. Haku inspira avec délectation la senteur boisée que dégageait la forêt de pins. Puis, il retourna près de la voiture pour aider Zabuza à décharger toute la nourriture. Après avoir difficilement casé toutes les victuailles, le jeune garçon monta se changer. Il serait bien ressorti, mais l'hiver était là, la nuit tombée et la forêt froide. Il redescendit donc dans le salon auprès de Zabuza, occupé à allumer le feu. Il attrapa un crayon et un bloc-note sur le guéridon d'entrée. Puis, il se posa sur un fauteuil, en face de la flambée. Il profita du calme ambiant avant de se mettre à la tâche. Les sept sabreurs de la brume débarquaient demain. Et il devait faire les menus pour la semaine à venir. Sinon ces gloutons mangeraient tout en moins de deux.

 

Bee s'éclatait comme jamais. Le public était chaud, il était chaud, c'était l'heure du show ! Complètement survolté, Bee s'agitait comme un malade sur le canapé. En live, s'étalait sur l'écran géant de la télévision, le plus grand concours de rap au monde. Extrêmement concentré sur le spectacl, Bee n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni le couinement féminin qui suivit. Par contre, il perçut parfaitement le rugissement de son frère :

  * Bee !!!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?




Mauvaise idée, Bee réagit comme lorsqu'il était encore dans l'armée. Il lança la première chose qui lui passa sous la main. Un ravissant bouquet de fleurs, accompagné de son vase, s'écrasa à l'endroit précis où se trouvait A deux secondes auparavant. Celui-ci, au sol, se releva rapidement, et tenta de se jeter sur son frère. Mabui le stoppa.

  * Mais enfin, Raikage-sama, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?




A baissa son bras, inspira et expira fortement. Puis, il mit son frère à la porte, sans le frapper, mais avec quelques menaces.

  * Ne viens plus jamais chez moi sans t'annoncer. Et surtout pas pour regarder tes stupides concours de rap, ou je te jure que tu subira mon german suplex.




Et Bee se vit claquer la porte au nez. Il se maudit, beaucoup, il n'aurait jamais dût allumer la télévision, cela l'avait déconcentré. Il n'avait toujours pas la preuve formelle que son frère et Mabui sortaient ensemble. Dommage, parce qu'inviter sa secrétaire chez soi après la journée de travail c'était quand même vachement ambiguë ! L'argent des paris venait, une fois encore, de lui passer sous le nez.

 

Ayame étouffa un rire quand son père s'étrangla avec un morceau de bœuf sauté. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire qu'elle sortait avec Sasori en plein milieu du repas. Mais avec les vacances ça allait être compliqué pour eux de se voir. C'est pourquoi elle avait besoin d'informer son père, et d'avoir son autorisation. Qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravi à l'idée que son bébé soit en couple. Tant pis pour lui, Ayame aimait beaucoup Sasori. Peut-être, sans doute même, leur histoire ne durerait pas. Mais pour le moment ils étaient heureux. Et ça leur suffisait.

  * Depuis combien de temps sors-tu avec lui ?




Mais son père n'appréciait vraiment pas. Ayame leva, mentalement, les yeux au ciel. Elle allait devoir plaider un maximum la cause de Sasori, et amener en douceur son père là où elle le souhaitait.

  * Cela va faire un peu moins de trois mois.

  * Trois mois ?!




Ayame grimaça intérieurement. Mais, ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'était pas très clairvoyant. La jeune fille attaqua avant qu'il ne se remette de sa stupeur.

  * Oui, et du coup, on voudrait fêter nos trois mois, qui tombent le vingt-trois décembre.




Aucune réaction de son père. Ayame prit ça pour une invitation à continuer :

  * On passerait la journée à se balader et le soir on irait au cinéma avant de rentrer.




Toujours rien... C'était inquiétant.

  * Papa ?




Ayame se leva et fit le tour de la table pour doucement le secouer. Qui ne réagit aucunement. Ayame se passa une main sur le visage, désespérée. Voilà qu'il était en état de choc.

 

Chaque fois qu'ils faisaient les courses en famille, Minato devait surveiller étroitement Naruto et Kushina. Le premier pour éviter qu'il ne mette en douce des ramens dans le chariot, la seconde pour éviter qu'elle n'achète tout ce qui lui faisait envie.

  * Non Kushina, nous n'achetons pas de kit de cuisine mexicaine. Une autre fois peut-être. Là, nous devons faire les courses pour le réveillon. Naruto, repose ces ramens. Je te rappelle que nous en avons déjà mangé hier.




Un rayon plus loin :

  * Non, pour le réveillon en famille il n'y a pas de bœuf au menu Kushina.




Au rayon nouilles :

  * Laisse les ramens tranquilles Naruto !!!




Mais, Minato acceptait tout de même quelques libertés. Au rayon condiments par exemple :

  * Nous sommes un peu à sec question épices Kushina, si tu pouvais nous ravitailler.




Ou encore au rayon des sucreries :

  * Bon, Naruto, il nous faut du chocolat, à toi de choisir.




Une fois la caisse passée, toute la petite famille s'installa dans la voiture, le coffre bien rempli. Une fois arrivés chez eux, Minato envoya Kushina se reposer. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait les traits tirés.

 

Les yeux fermés, Baki effectuait ses mouvements de Taichi avec une parfaite régularité et un calme absolu. Il était parfaitement détendu quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Assez intrigué, il passa son cache-œil et alla ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le Kazekage derrière sa porte. Sans un mot, le professeur s'écarta pour laisser entrer son visiteur. Pour que Rasa vienne le voir une veille de réveillon, cela devait être vraiment important. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, et leur amitié durait depuis. Baki songea alors que par obligation légale ses enfants devaient le rejoindre à cette période. Bonjour l'ambiance... Ce ne fut pourtant qu'une fois installé devant un thé fumant que Rasa ouvrit finalement la bouche :

  * Minato-san m'a informé que Gaara avait agressé plusieurs personnes.




La voix grave et le ton neutre, le patriarche des Sabaku no semblait l'image même de l'impassibilité. Semblait, Baki n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait trop Yusaku. Le borgne but une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre :

  * Oui, un groupe d'élèves le soir d'Halloween. Ils s'en sont sortis avec des contusions et des écorchures. Il a terrifié un groupe de filles de premières année début décembre. Et juste avant les vacances, il s'est montré … désagréable avec une fille de sa classe.

  * La fille, comment va-t-elle ?




Baki grimaça intérieurement, Rasa avait noté l'omission.

  * Elle va bien, mais elle était assez choquée et elle va avoir une marque pendant un certain temps. Même si...je suis arrivé juste à temps...




Avant que quoique ce soit de grave ne survienne... Baki ne les dit pas, mais ces quelques mots traînèrent un moment dans le silence. Les deux hommes burent leur thé en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Rasa ne rouvre la bouche, le masque tombé :

  * Je croyais pourtant qu'il allait mieux. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu...




Un soupir, porteur de nombreuses années de douleur s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du Kazekage.

  * Je les aime profondément. Alors pourquoi ne cesse-je de les blesser ?




Baki ne répondit pas. Rasa n'attendait pas de réponse. Ou, du moins, il n'était pas près à l'entendre.

 

Assise sur le canapé, une main posée sur son ventre rond, Kushina souriait. Elle se sentait bien. Son mari cuisinait, ses bébés ne lui défonçaient pas les côtes et Naruto n'avait essayé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux que trois fois depuis minuit. La première fois, à minuit une. Méfiant, Minato avait veillé et l'avait rapatrié illico-presto dans sa chambre. La deuxième fois, vers sept heure, c'était Kurama, le bébé renard recueilli il y a une semaine de cela, qui avait jappé quand Naruto l'avait bousculé. Et, enfin, il y a une petite demi-heure, un geste désespéré avant l'arrivée des invités. Kushina adorait son fils, mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son obsession à ouvrir le plus tôt possible ses cadeaux. Il attendrait la fin du repas, comme tout le monde. Kushina observa donc son fils se tortiller de frustration jusqu'à ce que des coups frappés à la porte ne l'oblige à aller ouvrir. Des rires parvinrent immédiatement à Kushina. Quelques secondes plus tard, son frère et toute sa petite famille élargie débarquaient dans le salon. Alors que Takeo venait l'embrasser, Takara, Nagato et Konan déposaient les cadeaux sous le sapin. Tout cela avec le regard frétillant de Naruto posé sur eux. Sitôt cela fait, Takara partit aider Minato en cuisine. D'habitude, Kushina essayait de laisser de côté son incapacité légendaire à cuisiner autre chose que mexicain pour l'aider. Mais là, avec sa grossesse, elle était bien contente que sa belle-sœur se soit proposée pour aider. Le repas y gagnait même au change !

 

Comme à chaque fois que sa tante et son père était côtes à côtes, Nagato trouvait stupéfiante leur ressemblance. Mêmes cheveux ocres, mêmes yeux noisettes, même visage rond, même sourire éclatant. Naruto et lui avaient beaucoup pris des Uzumaki. Et avant, souvent, on les croyaient frères. Enfin, Naruto avait quand même pris pas mal de son père. Et la seule apparition de la génétique chez Nagato se résumait désormais à ses yeux, hérités de sa mère.

  * Oy !!! Tu m'écoutes !

  * Non.




Naruto bouda en serrant le renard dans ses bras suite à la réplique de son cousin. Nagato sourit, il était si facile à faire tourner en bourrique. Mais Konan, cette traîtresse, le rappela à l'ordre :

  * Boude pas Naruto, Nagato va t'écouter maintenant, alors répète ton histoire.




Son blond cousin grommela avant de commencer à parler :

  * Donc, comme je le disais. La semaine dernière avec papa, on se baladait près des limites de l'académie. Et soudain on entend des coups de feu et des aboiements. Qui se rapprochaient. On a tout juste eu le temps de grimper dans un arbre avant qu'un groupe de cerfs et de biches ne passent, poursuivis par une horde de chiens. Je peux vous dire que quand les chasseurs sont arrivés, mon père était furieux qu'ils soient sur le terrain de l'académie. Il leur a demandé de rappelé leurs chiens et de partir. Un de leur chien a ramené un renard, mort, d'autres l'ont suivi. Mais l'un des renardeaux était encore en vie. Les chasseurs ont voulu le tuer, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre seul. Je leur ait arraché des bras, et depuis, je m'en occupe.

  * Toi ?! Je te rappelle que tu as tué Namazu en deux semaines ! S'exclama Nagato, incrédule.




Naruto parut alors embarrassé et indigné, mélange intéressant en soi.

  * J'avais cinq ans ! Et je ne savais pas que les poissons n'aimaient pas le soja ! Pour Kurama je fais attention. Je suis allé voir Tsume Inuzuka et elle m'a expliqué comment bien m’occuper de lui.

  * Boude pas, je te taquine !




Nagato ébouriffa les cheveux de son cousin tout en rigolant. Il avait beau avoir gagné en maturité, il restait la petite pile électrique blonde qui pleurait à chaude larmes son poisson rouge.

 

Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'ils étaient là quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Sans comprendre trop comment, Konan se retrouva avec Kurama dans les bras. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon ce petit renard endormi. Un petit gloussement mignon lui échappa. Nagato la regarda bizarrement, et elle se mit à rougir.

  * Bonjour disciples adorés ! Salut Takeo, toujours autant en beauté Kushina, Takara...




Konan et Nagato se bouchèrent les oreilles dans un bel ensemble. Et Minato, sortit de la cuisine, plaqua ses mains sur les conduits auditifs de son fils en fusillant Jiraya du regard. Konan observa avec intérêt Takara répondre à Jiraya avec aplomb, et sans doute quelque chose d'assez obscène, vu la couleur que prirent les joues de Minato. Tout le monde était enfin là. Ou tout du moins, tout ceux qui souhaitaient être là. Depuis bientôt deux ans, plus personne ne parlait de Yahiko, comme un mort, comme un tabou...

 

Jiraya se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir de bien-être. Son disciple était vraiment un cuisinier hors pair. Le quinquagénaire était toujours très heureux de venir passer Noël ici. Et puis, ça lui permettait de voir tous ses disciples. Enfin, presque. L'absence de Yahiko lui pesait beaucoup. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Nagato, il fut bluffé par son travail d'imitation. Presque deux années après le départ de Yahiko, Nagato en était désormais une copie presque parfaite.

  * Bien, si tout le monde a fini de manger, nous allons pouvoir aller ouvrir les cadeaux.




Jiraya ne vit strictement rien, mais quand Kushina prononça le mot « cadeaux », Naruto disparu de sa chaise pour réapparaître à côté du sapin. Un vrai ninja le gamin. En riant, tout le monde se déplaça pour rejoindre le (plus pour très longtemps) petit dernier des Uzumaki. Nagato et Konan s'assirent aux côtés de Naruto. Takeo et Takara s'installèrent dans la causeuse sous la fenêtre et Nagato et Kushina dans le canapé. Tsunade tourna sa chaise et Jiraya en fit de même. Un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva tandis qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux :

  * Oh, Minato, tu as vu ces petits body grenouille ? Ils sont trop choux ! S'enthousiasma Kushina.

  * JIRAYA !!!!!!! S'écria Tsunade, d'une voix partant vers le aigus.

  * Quoi ? Je t'ai entendu dire que ça t'intéressait, répondit le concerné.

  * C'est ! C'est ! Inapproprié ! Bégaya Tsunade.




Précautionneusement, la blonde dissimula le contenu de son paquet aux plus jeunes.

  * Merci Nagato, c'est superbe ! Murmura Konana

  * Mais de rien, merci à toi pour le roman.

  * Deux places pour un spectacle de Kabuki ? Oh, Kushina, il ne fallait pas !!! S'écria Takara.

  * Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors cette peinture Minato ?! Demanda, perplexe Takeo.

  * Secret défense. Et merci pour le nougat.

  * Le maillot de Kobe !!! YEAH !!!!




Naruto se désapa devant tout le monde pour enfiler son maillot de basket.

  * Naruto ! S'écrièrent Tsunade et les parents du blond.

  * Pas mal gamin !!! L'encouragea Jiraya.




Après avoir convaincu Naruto de se rhabiller, l'après-midi se termina rapidement. D'habitude, tout le monde passait la nuit là. Mais avec la grossesse de Kushina, personne ne resta pour laisser la future mère se reposer. La journée se termina dans le calme. Kushina, assise dans le canapé regardait avec amusement ses hommes ranger la pièce en essayant d'éviter Kurama, qui sautillait partout. Elle était bien, détendue.

 

Allongé sur son lit, Sasuke lançait une balle en mousse vers le plafond, la rattrapait, la relançait,... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'emmerdait... Itachi n'était pas aussi présent que les années précédentes. Sa mère et son père était en train de préparer le nouvel an. Naruto s'éloignait de lui. Quand à Sakura, elle était vraiment trop présente. Sasuke soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'emmerdait. Son regard se posa sur son téléphone portable. D'un geste absent, il l’attrapa et accéda à ses contacts. Il y eut deux sonneries, puis son correspondant décrocha :

  * Hey, c'est Suigetsu !

  * Salut, c'est Sasuke.

  * Ah, salut mec !

  * Ça te dit qu'on aille se faire un bowling avec toute la bande ?




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai beaucoup aimé donner un peu de temps à Haku et Ayame, j'ai énormément de mal à garder les personnages secondaires... secondaires. C'est bien le moindre de mes défauts !  
> J'ai également beaucoup apprécié développer la vie de famille des Uzumaki.  
> A la semaine prochaine.  
> Kissoux !


	16. Enfin les vacances ! Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Aujourd'hui, on fête le nouvel an !  
> Et on va bien s'amuser !

Immense, majestueux, tape-à-l’œil. Ces trois termes venaient les uns à la suite des autres quand on contemplait pour la première fois la Kirin. La Kirin était une immense salle, connue pour accueillir des concerts, des conventions et le nouvel an des Uchiha. Cette soirée était une telle référence que la salle était très souvent appelée le « Hall Uchiha ». Le fait que le clan la possède était également une raison à ce petit surnom. Chaque année dès le vingt-sept décembre la préparation de la salle commençait. Le premier jour la scène était montée, le tapis rouge cloué au sol et la piste de danse assemblée. Le vingt-huit, la salle était décorée. Les deux jours suivants, les tables étaient installées et dressées et Mikoto Uchiha passait donner ses dernières instructions. Le jour-J, le traiteur s'installait dans la matinée, Mikoto faisait une dernière vérification, et passait la soirée à croiser les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Il y avait toujours un événement, plus ou moins grave, pour venir perturber la soirée. Quand la scène ne s’effondrait pas, c'était une banderole. Quand il n'y avait pas de séisme, c'était un convive qui faisait un malaise. Mikoto avait des centaines de scenarii catastrophe en tête. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher les incidents de survenir. Surtout avec plus de six cents invités.

 

Allongé de tout son long sur une rangée de chaises, Itachi contemplait les draperies qui recouvraient le plafond. Et comme chaque année, il se disait que les décorateur avaient vraiment dû en baver pour les accrocher là-haut. Encore heureux que la salle disposait d'un élévateur entre autre matériel. Il y a une six ans, Itachi et Sasuke avaient d’ailleurs commis l'exploit de le faire fonctionner, s'amusant comme de petits fous à monter et descendre. La correction qu'ils s'étaient pris à cette occasion avait été exemplaire.

  * Itachi ! Relève-toi ! Tu vas froisser ton costume.




Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Obito et Deidara jouaient les bébés canards derrière Mikoto. Et ricanaient franchement de voir Itachi réprimandé par sa mère comme un gamin. Oui, la solidarité était très fluctuante chez l'Akatsuki. Mais Itachi sourit, c'était l'heure de l'inspection. Ils allaient voir qui rirait le dernier. Il s'aligna avec la presque-complète Akatsuki. Itachi fit l'effort de rester impassible tandis que sa mère rhabillait tout le monde.

  * Kisame-kun, une cravate, ça ne se noue pas comme ça.




Deux tours de poignets, et Kisame était présentable.

  * Zetsu-kun, qu'est-que j'avais dit sur la coiffure ?




Mikoto sorti un peigne de nulle part et s'ingénia à coiffer Zetsu, pour un résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Sans un mot, elle réajusta la veste de Deidara.

  * Hidan-kun, rentre ta chemise dans ton pantalon.

  * Nan.




Itachi observa, amusé, sa mère lancer un regard impénétrable à Hidan. Qui se rhabilla immédiatement.

  * Itachi, c'est bon, et Obito, va cirer tes chaussures, _tout de suite_.




Le jeune Uchiha partit à toute vitesse.

  * Mikoto ! Itachi !




Les deux concernés se retournèrent, pour voir Fugaku, à l'autre bout de la salle, tapoter sa montre. En consultant la sienne, Itachi se rendit compte que les invités n'allaient plus tarder à arriver. Le jeune homme offrit son bras à sa mère, superbe dans sa robe de cocktail bleue marine, et ils rejoignirent Fugaku et Sasuke pour accueillir les invités.

 

Assise à côté de Nagato, Konan sentait le stress la gagner. Elle avait l'impression que ses intestins dansaient la salsa et que son estomac se fossilisait. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude depuis quelques années d'assister au nouvel an des Uchiha. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y allait en tant que petite amie de Nagato. Et devant tous ces clans, surtout les Hyuga, et malgré leur jeune âge, cela signifiait que Nagato n'était plus un parti libre, quasiment fiancé. Marié d'ici trois ou quatre ans. Alors oui, Konan avait la trouille, et Nagato aussi. Parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie d'une grande famille. Et qu'à ce titre, elle était une cible à abattre pour les filles des autres clans. Elles allaient l'observer toute la soirée, guetter le moindre faux pas pour pouvoir l'écarter définitivement. Heureusement, l'Akatsuki serait là. Elle ne risquait rien, et Nagato non plus. Mais, pour plus de sûreté, elle allait continuer à stresser, à tordre sa robe entre ses mains et à serrer très fort la main de Nagato.

 

Fugaku était quelqu'un de très bien élevé. Mais là, il voulait, de manière très triviale, que ce vieux crabe de Hyuga lui lâche la grappe. Une demi-heure qu'il lui tenait le crachoir avec la « mainmise des Uchiha dans le secteur du bâtiment et, Uchiha-san, un accord bipartite entre nous serait résolument à notre avantage ». Qu'est-ce que Fugaku en avait à foutre de ce sujet, un soir de fête ? En plus, l'accord ne serait profitable que pour le vieux crabe. Fugaku voulait juste aller chercher une flûte de champagne, danser avec sa femme, partager un bon repas... Et après le départ des invités, si la fatigue tardait à venir, faire des galipettes avec Mikoto. Hiashi avait bien essayé d'embarquer le vieux crabe. Mais il avait finit par abandonner et à partir, suivi de ses filles et de son neveu.

  * Bonsoir Fugaku, navré du retard.




Fugaku et Minato s'appréciaient, mais sans plus. Là, avec ce vieux crabe collé au train, Fugaku était plus que ravi de l’arrivée du Namikaze. Il pouvait enfin envoyer bouler le Hyuga sans le vexer. Avantage non négligeable au vu de sa mainmise sur le clan Hyuga. Et maintenant, Fugaku allait pouvoir songer tranquillement aux différentes manières de retirer de manière efficace la splendide robe que portait sa non moins splendide femme.

 

Zetsu observa intensément le tableau où le placement des tables s'affichait. Furtivement, il intervertit plusieurs panonceaux de noms. Voilà, maintenant, l'Akatsuki était aux tables 45 et 46.

  * Hasekawa-senpai ?




Zetsu se retourna, derrière lui, Yuna et Sakura. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés. C'était vraiment étrange de voir ces deux filles ensembles au vu de leur inimité.

  * Bonsoir, désolé de te déranger, mais...

  * Échange nous de place, coupa Sakura.

  * Pardon ?




Zetsu était surpris, vraiment.

  * Haruno et moi avons des affinités avec la table de l'autre. Donc, si tu pouvais échanger nos noms, de façon discrète, comme tout à l'heure, ce serait chouette.




Sans un mot, Zetsu inversa les noms que Sakura lui désigna. Il les regarda s'éloigner, chacune de son côté. Et ce qu'il aperçut au détour d'une mouvement l'inquiéta beaucoup. Les bracelets tissés, c'est bien pour dissimuler les poignets. Mais les bracelets en tissus, ça bouge. Et l'hématome jaunâtre sur le poignet de Yuna avait une forme ressemblant beaucoup trop à une main pour être honnête.

 

Une coupe de champagne à la main, Mikoto papotait joyeusement avec Haruna Sasaki. Elle était venue faire connaissance avec les membres de ce clan, fort peu présents jusqu'alors des fêtes. Et Sasaki-san se révélait d'une conversation fort délicieuse. Elle avait de l'esprit et un goût très sûr. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la délicieuse robe de cocktail qu'elle portait. Du coin de l’œil, Mikoto repéra Michel Bévinviers. C'était facile, il était le seul européen de la réception. Il semblait en grande conversation avec Minato, Tsunade et Jiraya.

  * Uchiha-san ?




Mikoto reporta son attention vers son interlocutrice.

  * Ces canapés sont-ils au crabe ?

  * Non, il s'agit de saumon.

  * Tant mieux, je suis allergique au crabe, et également aux fruits de mers, expliqua Haruna.

  * Oh, il va falloir que je prévienne le traiteur. Une entrée de saint-jacques est au menu.

  * Vraiment navrée, j'aurai dû vous prévenir de nos intolérances alimentaires.

  * Non, c'est moi qui aurait dû songer à vous le demander. Nous prévoyons toujours un autre plat en cas d'aliment allergène. Y a-t-il d'autres allergies dans votre famille ?

  * Mon fils Ren est également allergique au crabe et aux fruits de mer.

  * Bien, je vais tout de suite voir avec le traiteur. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

  * Merci beaucoup Mikoto-san.




 

Si Jiraya ne l'avait pas accompagnée, Tsunade aurait honteusement dragué Michel Bévinviers. Avec ses yeux chocolats, ses cheveux bruns clairs et sa peau claire, Michel était un très bel européen. Mais il n'était malheureusement pas célibataire. Malheureusement. Cependant, son côté joueur était très craquant aussi. Sa fille était venue se coller à lui, peu après le début de la conversation. Minato trouva extrêmement touchante cette scène. Michel, le bras droit passé autour des épaules de sa fille, lui sourit tendrement. Mais, le sang du Hokage se glaça soudainement. Sur le bras gauche de Yuna, la marque d'une main s'étalait nettement. Minato eut le temps de voir le jaune hideux de l'hématome avant que le bracelet ne retombe dessus. Et les yeux dorés, furieux, rencontrèrent le ciel noué de ceux de Minato. « Motus » disaient-ils. Puis, la jeune fille s'envola vers d'autres lieux. Minato regarda Tsunade, et compris à son regard qu'elle aussi, avait vu la marque. Un marque de main, trop petite pour être celle d'un adulte.

 

Bien planqué derrière Kisame, Obito cherchait à échapper à l'héritière des Kurosawa. Elle avait beau être jolie fille, il ne voulait pas se fiancer. Il était bien trop jeune pour cela. Quoiqu'elle en pense. Depuis bientôt un an c'était une idée fixe chez elle. Et Obito trouvait dommage que son amie d'enfance se comporte de façon aussi frivole.

  * Hey, Obito, Kisame, vous auriez pas vu ma sœur ?

  * Nope, lui répondit Kisame.

  * Et, intervint Obito, sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi tu la cherche ?

  * Ma mère veut qu'on aille dire bonsoir aux Hyuga tous ensembles. Et Yuna est introuvable. Un coup elle est avec mon père, une autre fois elle cavale avec Inuzuka et...

  * Là, elle a l'air occupée à manger des crevettes, murmura Obito.

  * Pardon ?!




Obito donna un coup de menton en direction d'un des buffets situé non loin de là. Yuna, impeccablement coiffée pour une fois, y faisait une razzia de crevettes.

  * Super, je vais la chopper avant quelle disparaisse. À plus les gars !




Obito fit un signe de main à Ren. Avant de le regretter amèrement.

  * Obito-kun ! Cela fait des heures que je te cherche !




Chizuru Kurosawa venait de le repérer.

 

Hiashi surveillait très attentivement Hinata. Il ne fallait pas que sa maladresse survienne lors de la soirée. Mais pour le moment, il était satisfait de ses progrès et de ses efforts. Son humeur ne dura pourtant pas.

  * Hiashi Hyuga-san ?




Hiashi se retourna, et se retrouva face à une totale inconnue. C'était étrange, il pensait pourtant connaître tout le monde ici, au moins de vue.

  * Oui, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés.

  * Toutes mes excuses, Sasaki Haruna, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

  * Moi de même, je vous présente mes filles, Hanabi et Hinata, ainsi que mon neveu Neji.




Hiashi désigna les jeunes gens. Mais ne les regarda pas attentivement. Sinon, il aurait vu l'extase s'étaler sur le visage de sa cadette et la crainte paraître sur ceux de Neji et Hinata. Parce qu'ils avaient vu ce que Hiashi avait loupé. Ils avaient vu Michel Bévinviers.

  * Voici mon mari Michel, mon fils Ren, et ma fille Yuna.




Tout devint flou pour Hiashi à l'instant où il posa le regard sur l'étranger. Il s'entendit le saluer, et prétexter il ne savait quoi pour s'éloigner avec ses enfants. Il étouffait. Il avait bien noté la pâleur des enfants en les voyant en photographie auparavant. Mais ils étaient suffisamment japonais pour que Hiashi n'ait pas vu leur côté européen. Mais, à côté de leur...père, c'était flagrant. Ils étaient métis. Et Hinata qui partageait sa chambre avec l'un d'eux... Hiashi eut envie de vomir. Ces gens n'avaient rien à faire dans son Japon.

 

Quand Fugaku et Mikoto indiquèrent qu'il allait être temps de passer à table, Hiruzen fut ravi. Pas pour la nourriture. Ses jambes n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient, et il commençait à fatiguer. Il s'installa à la table d'honneur, comme chaque année. Avec toujours les mêmes compagnons de table, Fugaku et Mikoto bien sûr, Hiashi, Kushina, Minato et Biwako. Hiruzen était particulièrement ravi de revoir Minato. Après sa nomination au poste de recteur, Hiruzen avait vu avec grand plaisir Tsunade reprendre son rôle de Hokage. Et il était également plus que satisfait de la personne qu'elle avait choisi pour lui succéder quand elle avait acquis la direction de l'hôpital des magnolias. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Le mouchard de Danzo au palais était sous surveillance, Tsunade veillait au grain à l'hôpital, les Kage s'occupaient des élèves et l'Akatsuki essayait d'entraver la marche de Danzo. Et même si certains pions devaient être sacrifiés, Hiruzen mettrait Danzo échec et mat. Et le retour des Sasaki était un grand pas en avant. Ils étaient ses alliés de toujours.

Dans le jeu d'Hiruzen, c'était pions noirs contre pions blancs. Avec pour but ultime le roi adversaire. Depuis près de cinquante ans, cette partie d'échecs durait, durait, et durait encore, sans vainqueur. Chaque mouvement était lent, précautionneux, membre d'un plan très vaste et complexe. Pris dans sa lute, Hiruzen oubliait les enjeux impliqués. Il les connaissait, bien évidemment, mais il était incapable d'y accorder l'importance qu'ils revêtaient pour Danzo. Et c'était sans nul doute parce que quelque soit le résultat final, Hiruzen n'en subirait pas les conséquences.

 

Assise entre son mari et l'un des fils Sarutobi, Haruna appréciait grandement le repas qui leur était servi. Mais ce serait diète pour le restant de la semaine. Ce plat de poisson aux poivrons était vraiment succulent. Mais il donnait à Haruna l'impression que sa robe rétrécissait rien qu'en le regardant. Mais tant pis, elle n'était pas à deux kilogrammes près. Et au vu du menu, elle ne serait pas la seule à se mettre à la diète. L'avocate lança un regard moqueur à son mari, qui lui retourna un sourire en coin, taquin. Le plat de bœuf allait très vite s'évanouir. Mais avant, son voisin l'intriguait beaucoup.

  * Sarutobi-san, il me semble que vous êtes professeur à l'académie ?

  * Oui, tout à fait, j'ai d'ailleurs vos enfants en cours.

  * C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ils ont d'ailleurs deux visions très différentes de votre enseignement




Haruna poursuivit face au levé de sourcil interrogateur d'Asuma.

  * Ren déteste tout ce qui tourne autour de la biologie, donc il déteste votre matière. Au contraire, Yuna est passionnée par la génétique, mais déteste l'étude des phénomènes terrestres. Et elle apprécie beaucoup votre manière d'enseigner.

  * Je suis ravi qu'elle apprécie ma manière de faire.




Un frisson parcourut soudain la colonne vertébrale d'Haruna. Elle jeta un discret regard à la table d'honneur. Hiashi Hyuga la fusillait du regard. Elle lui rendit calmement son regard, et retourna à sa discussion avec Asuma. Mais, intérieurement, elle avait peur. Peur qu'Hiashi ne découvre le rôle qu'ils tenaient dans la mort de son frère jumeau.

 

Assis à la table 47, entre Suigetsu et Naruto, Sasuke avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande très alléchant. Les regards de Sakura et Ino lui faisaient presque peur. Et Shikamaru qui était incapable de détourner l'attention de son amie d'enfance. Il ne fallait même pas parler de Naruto. Au lieu de se pâmer d'amour devant Sakura, il se marrait avec Konohamaru. Heureusement que Suigetsu était là pour le soutenir.

  * Dîtes les filles, vous avez choisi votre cavalier pour le bal ? Intervint ledit soutient.




Ou pas... Le regard de loup affamé des deux adolescentes donna envie à Sasuke de partir en courant. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il était un Uchiha que diable ! Il ferait face à l'adversité. Il réussirait à sortir de cette soirée en un seul morceau, et après avoir déçu toute ses prétendantes. Parce que Haruno et Yamanaka n'étaient certainement pas les seules à le convoiter. Un grand éclat de rire surgit derrière Sasuke. Il jeta un coup d’œil discret à l'Akatsuki, assise aux deux tables les plus proches. Ils avaient l'air tellement joyeux, libres, soudés. Vivants. Sasuke avait perdu cette complicité avec sa bande d'enfance. Mais bon, après tout, la vie était ainsi faîte, les amitiés se faisaient et se détruisaient avec une régularité surprenante. Mais il avait la possibilité de se trouver un nouveau cercle. Avec Suigetsu, Juugo, le quintet d'Oto, Kin, et même Karin. Oui, tout n'était pas perdu.

 

Hanabi frétilla en voyant arriver le dessert. Une salade de fruit accompagnée de son beignet à la patate douce. Sitôt la tablée servie, elle attaqua avec enthousiasme son plat. Elle eut l'impression de fondre de bonheur quand le beignet entra en contact avec ses papilles. Ce dîner était tellement parfait ! Elle était avec sa sœur, son cousin et surtout, Yuna !

Hinata sourit derrière sa cuillère quand elle vit la bouille de chaton de sa sœur. Elle était tellement mignonne. Assis à ses côtés, son cousin, et Kiba. Puis, Yuna, Shino et Hanabi. Leur tablée était assez calme pour le moment. Mais, avec Kiba, Hanabi et Yuna, l'ambiance montait vite. Ils avaient déjà réussi à organiser un jeu de devine-tête Et tout le monde avait participé. Même le très sérieux Neji. Hinata aimait de plus en plus Yuna.

Un long moment passa avant que la table ne soit débarrassée. Mais les invités allaient maintenant pouvoir danser. Hanabi regrettait un peu l'époque où elle était plus petite. Elle pouvait alors danser n'importe comment, avec sa sœur, ou son père. La jeune Hyuga jeta un petit regard à son idole. Enfin, c'était pas vraiment ça. C'était plus, de...enfin, si c'était de l'admiration. Parce que Yuna était différente. Exotique, libre, décomplexée. Parce qu'elle était différente de ce que son père racontait sur les européens. Hanabi éprouvait de l'adoration pour Yuna, parce que telle une lumière dans l'obscurité, on ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Hinata regarda Yuna se lever. Et faillit laisser échapper un hoquet de frayeur quand la métisse s'approcha de la table de Naruto. Les doigts de Hinata commencèrent à s'entremêler. La jeune fille était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais ils souriaient. Et finalement, Naruto se leva et partit avec Yuna. C'était comme à chaque fois. Sakura d'abord et, maintenant Yuna ? _Suis-je destinée à rester ignorée de Naruto-kun ?_ Au fond d'Hinata, un creux s'ouvrit.

 

Fugaku se leva et annonça le début du bal. Il tendit la main à sa femme, et il descendit sur la piste de danse. Comme chaque année, le bal du nouvel an était ouvert par une valse viennoise. Disséminée autour de la piste de danse, les baffles laissèrent doucement s'échapper les premières notes. Après quelques tours de pistes, Fugaku et Mikoto se lâchèrent les mains avant de les reprendre. Une ribambelle de couples les rejoignit alors sur la piste.

Mikoto s'effondra sur sa chaise. Ils avaient danser sans répit durant près d'une demi-heure. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. La brune accepta avec un sourire le verre d'eau que son mari lui tendait. Ils avaient appris après bien des réceptions de limiter leur quantité d'alcool afin d'éviter quelques mauvaises surprises. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant les douze coups de minuit. Elle se leva pour aller sur scène. Un micro à la main, elle interpella tous ses invités :

  * Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît !




Après quelque instants, le niveau sonore de la salle baissa. Dans un quasi-silence, Mikoto fit son discours soigneusement préparé, répété et minuté. En tant que chef du clan, s'aurait dû être à Fugaku de s'y coller. Mais ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de séparer les célébrations, qui étaient sous la tutelle de Mikoto, des actions de l'entreprise, dont s'occupait Fugaku. En coulisse, ils faisaient tout à quatre mains, mais il leur semblait important de séparer ces deux volets du clan Uchiha.

  * Merci beaucoup. Nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à la nouvelle année. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier l'ensemble du clan Uchiha pour son excellent travail à la préparation de cette soirée. Je souhaiterai aussi remercier toutes les personnes extérieures qui ont participé à la réussite de cette soirée. Et je tiens tout particulièrement à vous remercier vous. Pour être ici ce soir, à partager votre joie, à apporter votre chaleur humaine et à transformer cette salle en un lieu convivial. Pour tout cela, je vous remercie. Et je vais lancer le compte à rebours, acheva-t-elle.




Un grand écran s'alluma derrière Mikoto. Un grand dix s'y afficha. La foule brailla en cœur :

  * Dix !




Fugaku vint rejoindre Mikoto sur scène d'un pas mesuré.

  * Neuf !




Mikoto aperçut Tsunade gifler Jiraya, sans nul doute avait-il voulu lui extorquer un baiser.

  * Huit !




Itachi, traînant Sasuke, monta sur scène. Mikoto foudroya son cadet du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne sourire.

  * Sept !




Fugaku remarqua Michel Bévinviers attraper Hiashi Hyuga par le col. Le Uchiha chercha du regard le service de sécurité.

  * Six !




Itachi lança un clin d’œil à l'Akatsuki, grimpée sur des chaises. Un sifflement retentissant lui répondit.

  * Cinq !




Sasuke remarqua avec agacement que Naruto était toujours collé à sa nouvelle copine métisse.

  * Quatre !




Mikoto s’inquiéta de voir Hiashi écarter sa fille des Sasaki-Bévinviers, elle échangea un regard avec son époux.

  * Trois !




Itachi fronça les sourcils en voyant Hiashi s'écarter des parents de Ren. Le visage glacial du Hyuga ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

  * Deux !




Fugaku vit nettement Ren et Yuna rejoindre leurs parents. Il fit signe au service de sécurité de reculer, la situation s'était apaisée.

  * Un !




Sasuke, s'apercevant enfin que quelque chose clochait dans la salle, observa Haruna Saski retenir Neji Hyuga.

  * Zéro ! Bonne année !




Les cotillons explosèrent, les machines à bulles se mirent en marche, Fugaku embrassa Mikoto, Sasuke partit loin de ses groupies, Haruna entraîna Neji dans une autre pièce, Itachi s’éclipsa, Yuna et Ren avaient disparus.

 

Michel soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hiashi soit aussi xénophobe. Ses remarque l'avaient fait bouillir et il avait manqué de le frapper. Heureusement, Haruna avait été là pour le retenir. Le chef du clan Hyuga était parti. Mais Haruna avait retenu le fil d'Hizashi. Il méritait de savoir. Dès la fin du décompte, Haruna l'avait entraîné dans une autre pièce pour discuter.

  * Navré de te retenir ainsi Neji-kun, mais, j'estime que tu es en droit de connaître ce qui est vraiment arrivé à ton père.

  * Mon père est mort pour sauver ma cousine, rétorqua le jeune Hyuga, le visage soudain fermé.

  * Dans un sens oui, soupira Haruna.




Neji la regarda, l’incompréhension et la méfiance partageant ses traits.

  * Il y a dix ans, j'ai tenté de réparer une erreur commise par mon clan. Dis-moi Neji, connais-tu les anbus ?

  * Oui, c'est l'organisation responsable de la sûreté et de la surveillance de l'académie.

  * Pas seulement Neji-kun, pas seulement. Au sein de l'anbu, il y a une autre organisation. La Racine, sous les ordres Danzo. Et cette force est vraiment dangereuse. Il y a cinquante ans, mon clan a commis une erreur qui a mené à la situation actuelle.




Haruna se tut, et Neji compris qu'elle ne s'étendrait pas plus là-dessus.

  * J'ai essayé de réparer cela. Mais nous avions besoin d'alliés. Des alliés au courant de la vérité. Comme le clan Hyuga. Ton oncle ne voyait pas déjà d'un très bon œil les étrangers. Mais ton père a accepté de nous rencontrer.

  * Et ensuite ?




Neji se sentait glacé. Un mauvais pressentiment tournoyait au fond de son cœur.

  * J'ai intégré l'académie, mais Danzo m'a très vite fait arrêter pour m'interroger. Il a menacé mes enfants et ton père. Pour m'obliger à lui révéler ce que je venais faire ici. J'ai crû qu'il bluffait. En revenant chez moi, j'ai appris qu'Hizashi avait été tué en sauvant sa nièce d'une tentative d'enlèvement. Je ne suis plus jamais retournée à l'académie. Et Hiashi n'a jamais su que nous étions impliqués dans la mort de son frère. Uniquement qu'il était mort en allant à la rencontre d'européens.




Neji était tout engourdi, détaché de la réalité. Il avait fini par accepter que son père était un héro, qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver une enfant. Et voilà qu'on lui disait qu'il avait été victime d'un complot.

  * Neji-kun, n'en veut pas à Yuna. Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle t’apprécie beaucoup. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est bien moi. J'aurai dû prendre en compte les menaces de Danzo.

  * Non.




Neji avait murmuré, mais sa voix était aussi audible que s'il avait hurlé.

  * Le seul coupable dans toute cette histoire, c'est Danzo-sama.




Haruna eut un sourire triste.

  * Si seulement tout était aussi simple. Neji-kun, ces événement, ils découlent d'une histoire beaucoup plus ancienne. Où sont impliqués de nombreuses personnes.




Neji salua les adultes, ébranlé. Spectateur passif, Michel Bévinviers le regarda s'éloigner.Dans un coin de sa tête le Hyuga nota deux choses. La première, de ne jamais parler de cela à son oncle. Et la deuxième, de chercher ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a cinquante ans de cela. La haine que Neji avait pendant si longtemps porté à sa cousine pour l'avoir privé de son père venait de trouver une cible bien plus acceptable. Danzo paierait. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Neji se le promettait.

 

Caché derrière la porte, Ren s'esquiva dès que Neji se mit en mouvement. Il tint bon jusqu'aux toilettes. Il entra dans une cabine puis la verrouilla. Il s’effondra sur le siège. Il tremblait, nauséeux. Ainsi, ses parents étaient impliqués dans la mort d'Hizashi Hyuga. Il devait le dire à l'Akatsuki. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Un homme était mort, tué sur ordre de Danzo. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer. Assis sur ces toilettes, Ren eut envie de se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère pour sangloter. Mais il ne pouvait pas. _Il ne pouvait pas._

Itachi écarta le rideau. Il avait suivit, puis devancé les Sasaki et Neji. Il avait alors surpris Yuna qui entrait furtivement dans une pièce. Intrigué, il l'avait suivit, en gardant une oreille sur l'avance de ses cibles. La jeune fille s'était pris la porte à laquelle elle avait collé une oreille. Itachi avait refermé la porte, puis, allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, quand la porte avait commencé à s'ouvrir. Il avait attrapé la jeune fille et ils s'étaient cachés derrière un rideau. Ils avaient surpris toute la conversation. Itachi jeta un regard à la jeune fille. Hagarde, elle tripotait ses bracelets en marmonnant en français. Trop vite et trop bas pour qu'il comprenne. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle l'interpella :

  * Itachi ?

  * Oui ?

  * Ne dit à personne que j'ai entendu cette conversation. Surtout pas à mon frère.




Itachi échangea un long regard avec elle.

  * Entendu.




 

Biwako avait abusé du campagne. C'était, du moins, la seule explication qu'Asuma trouvait au comportement de sa mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser en disant à Konohamaru de sourire.

  * Asuma !




Le susnommé sursauta quand sa mère l'interpella.

  * Quand me rendra-tu grand-mère à ton tour ? Parce que Zenji et Chiyami ont pas l'air décidé à remettre le couvert !

  * Par...Pardon ?




Asuma ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question là.

  * Sais-tu au moins comment t'y prendre ?

  * Mère, je suis professeur de biologie, je sais parfaitement comment l'être humain se reproduit.

  * Sois pas si froid, et je te parle des femmes !

  * Euh...Hem...Eh bien..., marmonna Asuma.

  * Je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème ! Instinct maternel ! Brailla-t-elle. Déjà, commence par aller lui dire bonjour, en profite-en pour l'inviter à aller boire un café ! Ensuite...




Asuma lança un sourire gêné aux voisins de table, Biwako poursuivant ses explications en arrière-plans.

  * ...les meilleurs restaurants ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs, faut l'emmener à un endroit où elle soit à l'aise ! Comme un homme dans le giron d'une femme.




Konohamaru rougit furieusement en faisant un bruit de sourie.

  * Faut-il faire ton éducation sexuelle ?




Le jeune garçon partit à toute vitesse loin de sa grand-mère.

  * Les hommes d'aujourd'hui, plus aucune virilité.




Asuma toussota au commentaire de sa mère.

  * Bref, sinon, cuisine lui un petit plat, et les balades aux parcs, du poulet au citron, une plage c'est pas mal aussi...




Biwako bâilla, Konohamaru revint avec ses parents et Hiruzen, pas très frais non plus, et Asuma donna le signal de départ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouahahaha, enfin, du concret !!! (Après 16 chapitres, il était temps d'en savoir plus, non ?)  
> Et oui, Biwako donne de très bons conseils !  
> Allez, à la semaine prochaine.  
> Kissoux !  
> P.S. : N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur les coulisses des Magnolias


	17. A la vie, à la mort !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> J'espère que vous êtes prêts, parce que les 4 chapitres à venir dépotent un maximum !  
> Bonne lecture !

Le sourire d'Orochimaru était bestial, presque malsain. Ses plans se déroulaient à merveille. À merveille, mais si lentement. Danzo, Jiraya Tsunade, les Kage et Hiruzen posaient de sérieux problèmes. Cela obligeait Orochimaru à agir avec prudence et discrétion. Le sourire devint grimace. Il avait perdu du temps à attendre un poste d'influence, mais il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à endoctriner son équipe, Oto. Mais sa plus grande perte de temps fut également son plus grand échec. Itachi Uchiha. Une défaite cuisante. Il avait essayé de le contrôler, avant de battre en retraite. L'adolescent était extrêmement intelligent, et trop bien équilibré pour tomber dans son piège. Fort heureusement, son jeune frère était plus fragile. Le cadet, à qui l'on demandait de faire aussi bien que son génie d’aîné. C'était beaucoup de pression pour un jeune garçon. La langue d'Orochimaru vint lécher ses lèvres. Beaucoup trop. Sasuke n'était pas pour autant une cible facile à approcher. Mais une fois la phase d'approche finie, il était une proie faible, terriblement faible.

 

Avachi sur un banc, Ukon suivait distraitement la discussion entre Sasuke, Tayuya et Kin :

  * Et pourquoi vous traînez avec ces filles ? Demandait l'Uchiha.

  * De deux maux, faut choisir le moindre. Et entre traîner avec tes écervelées de groupies ou des filles qui te détestent, mais ont du plomb dans la cervelle... Le choix est vite fait, marmonna Tayuya.

  * Mais ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que vous auriez pu cesser de les fréquenter.




Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules.

  * Par habitude sans doute, souffla Kin. Et mes parents apprécient bien plus que je traîne avec des filles qu'avec des garçons.

  * Ouais, après, c'est cool qu'Oto soit de nouveau réunie. Mais Karin a pas intérêt à glousser tout le temps. C'est soûlant, s'exaspéra la rose.

  * T'imagines même pas à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi, répliqua Suigetsu.




Juugo sourit à la réplique, Sasuke ricana et les autres continuèrent leur activité respective. Soit, écouter de la musique zen pour Juugo, rattraper son retard scolaire pour Sakon et subir une dérouillée de la part de Kimimaro au ping-pong pour Kidomaru.

 

Sasori pesta et envoya bouler Deidara. Pouvait pas le laisser bosser en paix ? La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors sur Hidan et Kakuzu. Sasori souffla de soulagement, Deidara allait enfin trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler de sa fantastique dernière œuvre d'art. Quelques minutes passèrent, rythmées par l'arrivée incessante des membres de l'Akatsuki.

  * Où est Ren ? Demanda à la cantonade Deidara.




Tiens, c'était vrai ça, où était Ren ? Songea Sasori. Le petit français manquait à l'appel.

  * Il...

  * Ren !

  * ...se dispute avec sa sœur, répondit Nagato.

  * _Tu m'avais promis de déjeuner avec moi !_

  * Elle a de la voix la princesse, fit remarquer Hidan en aidant Kisame à déballer les boîtes de repas.




Sasori nota aussi ce fait dans un coin de sa tête en continuant de se concentrer sur ses intégrales. Les repas/conseils de guerre que se faisaient l'Akatsuki aux heures des repas les coupaient pas mal de autres. L'Akasuna no avait d'ailleurs dû faire face au regard triste de chiot abandonné sous la tempête d'Ayame.

  * _Désolé Yuna, je peux pas._

  * _Mais c'est la troisième fois que tu annules !_

  * _C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien._

  * _Mais..._

  * _Non Yuna, va déjeuner avec tes amies._

  * _Je te déteste !!!!!_




Un bruit de pas précipité retentit dans le couloir. Puis, Ren passa la porte en marmonnant, l'air contrarié. Sasori rangea ses affaires de cours et rejoignit ses camarades pour partager le repas avec eux. Un silence religieux régna durant quelques minutes. Uniquement rompu par les bruits de mastication. Chacun savourant son repas. Voir même en volant un bout pour certain, Kakuzu principalement. Assis ensemble, à rigoler, à partager un repas, Sasori se sentit comme un lycéen normal. Et il regretta que ce ne soit pas le cas.

 

Droit, et sérieux, Ao discourrait devant ses élèves. Le festival de fin d'année approchait. Il fallait que les élèves soient prêts.

  * J'attends de vous un investissement sérieux et continu. N'oubliez pas que vous représentez Kiri. J'attends de vous que vous réussissiez, l'échec est interdit. Vous avez dès à présent vos après-midi de libres les enfants. Utilisez ce temps à bon escient. Les autres professeur et moi-même vous encadreront dans la préparation du festival. Et...

  * Ao, tais-toi, ou je te tue.




Ao se tut immédiatement. Meï Terumi était vraiment effrayante. Elle lui lançait un regard noir, les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés. Ao ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à parler, la Mizukage le menaçait de mort. À chaque fois ! Et sur tous les sujets. Et pourtant, elle le qualifiait de membre important dans son équipe professorale. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! La jeune femme se mit à sourire chaleureusement aux enfants rassemblés dans la salle :

  * Les enfants, surtout, faîtes de votre mieux.

  * Oui Mizukage-sama ! Pépièrent tout un ensemble de petites voix.




Ao se disait souvent qu'un décodeur homme-femme lui serait utile, histoire de comprendre sa chef. Mais elle risquait de mal le prendre, vraiment. Il gardait donc précieusement cette réflexion au chaud dans sa tête.

  * Ao, il faut que nous parlions. Ta manière de t'adresser aux enfants n'était pas adaptée.




Oui, motus et bouche cousue.

 

Zabuza observa longuement les différentes œuvres exposées devant lui. Sans un mot, il en désigna plusieurs. Aussitôt, les cadres furent rangés dans des caissons protecteurs. Ils seraient exposés lors du festival. En attendant, il fallait préparer l'atelier. On était déjà début février. Il leur restait un petit mois pour tout préparer. Il fallait ranger, nettoyer et lustrer l'atelier. Les artistes y mettaient un bordel monstre. Zabuza observa ses élèves se répartir par petits groupes. Sans grand enthousiasme, ils commencèrent à ranger tous les chevalets. Une fois le rangement achevé, l'atelier subirait un grand nettoyage. Les chevalets seraient vernis. Et ils seraient installés pour pouvoir exposer les cadres. Zabuza s'en alla dès qu'il vit que le rangement était bien lancé. Les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Et il devait encore aller parler à ceux du club d'escrime. Il fallait préparer les démonstrations, et aussi vérifier que tous les fleurets et shinaï étaient en parfait état. Zabuza se stoppa soudainement au détour d'un couloir. Il venait d'apercevoir Orochimaru. Qui neutralisait un anbu. Les yeux étrécis, Zabuza observa son collègue enfermer l'espion dans un placard. Orochimaru partit rapidement, dissimulant un petit paquet dans sa veste.

 

Kurenaï se posa avec soulagement dans un fauteuil. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais quelle idée d'avoir accepté autant de club ? Elle devait gérait la paperasse des clubs de couture, danse moderne, danse de salon, danse classique et danse hip-hop. Elle devait vraiment avoir passé de bonnes vacances pour avoir accepté tout cela. Mais avec l'approche du festival de fin d'année, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il fallait s'assurer que le club de couture finisse les retouches des costumes pour les acteurs et les danseurs dans les temps. Il fallait aussi vérifier le matériel de son, faire en sorte que les danseurs soient au point sans trop forcer. Et c'était sans compter sur le planning des représentations. Trois représentations dans la journée, une le matin, deux l'après-midi. Avec les différentes danses, le planning de la jeune femme allait de neuf heure du matin à dix-huit heures, sans interruption. Kurenaï allait devoir courir entre les différentes salles pour assister ne serait-ce que quelques minutes à toutes les représentations. Son statut de référente d'activité l'obligeait à être présente pour renseigner les parents. Heureusement, les professeurs de danse seraient présents également.

La plus grande inquiétude de Kurenaï c'était pourtant Shikamaru. À l'approche des examens de fin d'année, son manque de motivation était encore plus flagrant qu'a cours du reste de l'année scolaire. Il pouvait être excellent, mais il avait la flemme. Une voix bien connue lui fit tourner la tête. Asuma venait d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs, discutant avec Kakashi. La jeune femme se leva. Elle avait appris quelques mois auparavant qu'Asuma était en quelque sorte le mentor de Shikamaru. Elle voulait qu'il essaye de le motiver. Shikamaru gâchait son potentiel. Et c'était dommage.

  * Sarutobi-san ?




Le brun se retourna et son sourire transforma les genoux de Kurenaï en gelée. Elle trouva pourtant le courage d'ouvrir la bouche :

  * Puis-je vous parler un instant ?




Les deux secondes que mit Asuma à répondre parurent interminables à la jeune femme.

  * Bien sûr, nous poursuivrons plus tard Kakashi. Mais, je suis persuadé que c'est la seule solution.




Kurenaï ne pipa mot, attendant d'avoir l'attention pleine et entière de son collègue. Une fois Kakashi partit, Kurenaï se fit violence, et parvint à éviter la noyade que lui promettait les yeux de son collègue.

  * Bien, de quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler Yûhi-san ?




Un frissonnement parcouru la jeune femme lorsque le brun prononça son nom. Elle se donna une baffe mentale, et recentra son esprit sur le sujet de la discussion.

  * Il s'agit de Nara Shikamaru, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.




Kurenaï remarqua l'assombrissement d'humeur de son collègue. Lui aussi devait s’inquiéter pour l'adolescent.

  * Il ne travaille pas, ne fait pas le moindre effort en classe. Et pourtant, il a les capacités d'aller loin, très loin, poursuivit la jeune femme.

  * Je le sais bien. Je lui ai fait passer un test de Q.I. une fois. Il a obtenu un score de plus de deux cents points.

  * Deux cents points ?!




C'était encore plus grave que ce que Kurenaï pensait Shikamaru n'était pas seulement un élève qui se laissait aller. C'était un génie en perdition.

  * Il pourrait déjà rejoindre l'université, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

  * Intellectuellement oui. Mais il n'a clairement pas la maturité nécessaire. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'il a la flemme.




Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Asuma. Mais, ce n'était pas un rire de joie. Plutôt un rire affligé.

  * Le problème de Shikamaru, c'est qu'il ne veut pas avoir à réfléchir, ni à travailler. Il fait ce qu'il faut pour passer en classe supérieure, mais pas plus.




Un silence s'installa, puis, Asuma repris la parole :

  * Mais ça m'étonne que vous ayez remarqué ses capacités. Shikamaru est plutôt doué pour faire croire qu'il est un élève moyen.

  * Oui, il a faillit me duper. Mais il a fait preuve d'inadvertance. Début janvier, je leur ai distribué un problème compliqué, pour leur donner une idée du niveau demandé au lycée. C'était un exercice noté. Mais je ne leur avais pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice niveau lycée. Ils se sont tous plantés. Sauf Shikamaru. Qui a obtenu une note dans sa moyenne de résultat.

  * Ce qui n'était pas logique, comprit Asuma. Avec un niveau moyen au collège, il n'aurait pas dû obtenir une note moyenne au niveau lycée. Surtout en mathématiques.

  * Oui, exactement. Et quand je l'ai pris à part pour en discuter, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules en disant qu'il avait sans doute eut de la chance.




Le regard Asuma se détourna soudainement. Quand il reprit le contact visuel avec Kurenaï, il paraissait gêné. La jeune femme quand à elle sentait sa combustion spontanée proche. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle réussissait encore à soutenir le regard de son collègue.

  * Je vais essayer de lui parler. Mais je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de succès. Je peux par contre vous donner un conseil. Shikamaru ne résiste jamais à un défi. Présentez-lui un problème que très peu de personne ont pu résoudre. Il ne pourra pas résister à l'envie d'essayer de le résoudre.

  * Eh, bien, merci pour votre conseil.

  * De rien, bonne journée.

  * Bonne journée à...




Kurenaï laissa mourir sa voix. Asuma était parti tellement vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. C'était bizarre, ils discutaient bien. Et puis, oudain, ce froid entre eux. Kurenaï battit fortement des paupières. Elle ne comprenait pas, ils discutaient si bien.

 

Suigetsu passa toute la journée du quatorze février à ricaner. Karin qui essaye d'offrir des chocolats à Sasuke et qui se prend un râteau monumentale. Ino et Sakura qui se battent pour offrir en premier leurs chocolats à Sasuke. Et qui reçoivent un râteau phénoménal avant même d'avoir pu se départager. Kushina qui enlève son mari pour un déjeuner romantique. Anko qui frappe Gaï, habillé d'un smoking vert et armé de fleurs. Chôjuro, le petit ami de la Mizukage qui entre clandestinement dans l'académie pour venir la voir. Tayuya qui roucoule avec Shino. Hinata qui essaye désespérément d'offrir des chocolats à Naruto. Naruto qui essaye désespérément d'offrir des chocolats à Sakura. Shikamaru et Temari qui récoltent des heures de colle. Yuna qui suit Gaara comme un bébé canard. Saï qui suit Yuna comme un bébé canard. (Par extension, Gaara serait-il la grand-mère canard de Saï ?). Ouais, Suigetsu avait bien rigolé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'avant le festival de fin d'année, il fallait qu'il passe ses examens.

 

Temari et Shikamaru rigolèrent beaucoup moins. Ils passèrent toute la fin de la journée en colle avec Ibiki. Et les jours suivant aussi. Mais, et ils continuaient de le penser, tout cela n'était pas de leur faute. Ils avaient bien sûr fait taire la petite voix agaçante qui disait le contraire. Pour comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivé à faire des exercices d'examen, retournons plus tôt dans la journée. Plus précisément à la pause de milieu d'après-midi.

Temari marchait dans les couloir, exaspérée. Matsuri l'agaçait. Elle rentrait au collègue l'année prochaine, et elle se comportait comme une gamine. Pas plus tard qu'hier elle lui avait confié des chocolats pour Gaara. C'était gentil, mais vraiment pas le bon moment. En ce moment ça n'allait pas du tout. Avec le retour de leur père surtout. Genre, je reviens comme une fleur après des années d’absence. Non mais sérieusement. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il pourrait revenir dans leurs vies comme ça. C'est à cet instant qu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Tant pis pour cet imbécile, il allait servir de punching-ball émotionnel.

Shikamaru était dans la merde, vraiment. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant et Kurenaï l'avait piégé. Dire que jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussit à tromper presque tout le monde. Il fallait détourner l'attention de Kurenaï de ses performances scolaires. Et Shikamaru pensait avoir une idée. Parce que vu comment Asuma et Kurenaï se regardaient, y'avait moyen de bidouiller pour les mettre ensembles. Et comme ça, les deux le lâcheraient. Ou lui tomberaient dessus ensemble... Shikamaru ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. C'était tellement galère... C'est à cet instant qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un.

  * Tu pouvais pas faire attention, imbécile !




Shikamaru reconnu immédiatement la douce et calme voix de sa rivale détestée. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, et lui aussi. Ça allait barder.

  * Et toi donc furie.

  * Moi ?! C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans !

  * Non, tu ne regardais pas où tu allais !

  * Pas plus que toi. Toujours le nez dans tes imbéciles de nuages.

  * Les nuages au moins ne parlent pas à tort et à travers.

  * Je ne parle pas à tort et à travers. J'ai le droit d'exprimer mon opinion !

  * De toute façon, vous les femmes, quand vous ouvrez la bouche, c'est toujours pour hurler.

  * Si ta mère te hurle après, c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un flemmard aux chevilles enflées.

  * Vous les femmes vous êtes tellement galères.




La phrase à ne pas dire. La dispute monta ensuite rapidement en volume et en insultes. Jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes gens en viennent aux mains. Ils étaient bien trop sur les nerfs l'un et l'autre pour garder la dispute à un niveau raisonnable.

  * IL SUFFIT ! Tonna Ibiki.




Un vent de panique traversa le couloir, rempli d'élèves curieux d'observer la bagarre.

  * Nara, Sabaku no, dans le bureau du directeur.

  * Temari-sempai !




Le cri fit se retourner la concernée et Ibiki. Qui glaça du regard Yuna.

  * Euh, c'est que, ce cadeau vient de tomber de ton sac, poursuivit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

  * Tu peux le donner à Gaara s'il-te-plaît ? Ce sont ses chocolats.

  * D'accord, j'y vais.




Temari regarda la jeune adolescente s'enfuir à toute vitesse loin d'Ibiki. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à affronter la suite avec courage et dignité.

 

Le quatorze février, les chocolats se distribuaient beaucoup lors de la pause de milieu d'après-midi. C'était d'ailleurs la pause la plus redoutée de toute l'année par Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, et tous les garçons un tant soit peu convoités. Enfin, sauf Gaara. Il s'en fichait totalement, comme d'habitude. Si Itachi s'était entouré de l'Akatsuki, Neji de Lee et Tenten, et Sasuke de Juugo. Gaara se contenta de rester de marbre face à ses admiratrices. Il était sans doute le plus lucide de tous. Peu importait à quel point il serait entouré, ces furies réussiraient toujours à l'atteindre. Pour preuve, Itachi se fit aborder vingt-sept fois, Neji dix-huit fois, Sasuke vingt-cinq fois, et Gaara pas du tout. Le roux était passé maître dans l'art des regards à faire froid dans le dos. L'Akatsuki profita bien des chocolats, tout comme Tenten et Lee. Sasuke n’accepta même pas les chocolats. Malgré sa maîtrise du regard noir, Gaara reçut pourtant des chocolats. Offerts par Yuna, de la part de sa sœur. Gaara savait que la brune l'avait suivit toute la journée. Sans l'aborder. Il sentait sa méfiance. Elle agissait avec circonspection depuis l'avertissement que Gaara lui avait adressé en décembre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche pour lui offrir les chocolats :

  * Gaara !




Il ne s'était pas retourné. Il avait attrapé son sac et était sorti de la salle de cours. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle souriait beaucoup trop à son goût. Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

  * Mais arrête-toi !




Il n'allait certainement pas lui obéir.

  * Gaara, c'est à propos de ta sœur !




Il daigna lui jeter un coup d’œil. Il avait un petit peu, un tout petit peu d'intérêt pour sa sœur. En trottinant, la métisse le rejoignit.

  * Tiens.




Elle lui tendit les chocolats. Il la regarda, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que venait faire sa sœur là-dedans.

  * C'est de la part de ta sœur, elle aurait bien aimé te les offrir elle-même. Mais Ibiki-sensei l'a attrapé alors qu'elle se battait avec Nara.




Gaara n'eut aucune expression. Il ne voulait pas des chocolats.

  * Bon, tu les prends ? Je commence à avoir mal au bras.




L'adolescent se retourna et repris son chemin vers le dortoir.

  * Non mais !!!!




Gaara ne compris pas la suite de la phrase. Mais vu le ton de la jeune fille, c'était sans doute des insultes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'obstine. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et surtout pas à ce qu'elle lui jette les chocolats sur la tête.

  * T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Que tu refuses les chocolats d'autres filles, ça passe. Mais ceux de ta sœur, t'es vraiment un minable.




Et la jeune fille tourna les talons. Le roux était tellement stupéfait de son audace qu'il ne sut que répondre. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour réussir à retrouver une contenance. Il ramassa les chocolats et ouvrit l'emballage. C'était des chocolats à l'orange, ses préférés.

 

Hinata avait mal. Très mal. Ça faisait tellement mal. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Pourquoi, encore une fois ? Pourquoi Naruto continuait-il de l'ignorer ? C'était si dur de garder une contenance. C'était dur de devoir le regarder draguer Sakura. De voir le regard rempli d'amour qu'il posait sur elle. Et maintenant Yuna. Souvent collée à Naruto, toujours à recevoir ses sourires. Hinata avait toujours était là pour Naruto. Pas comme Sakura qui le détestait, et Yuna qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Alors pourquoi était-elle la plus invisible à ses yeux ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à attirer son attention ? Une unique larme dévala la joue de porcelaine de la jeune fille. Aucune autre de suivit. Hinata ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus être faible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous trouvez que je suis cruelle avec Hinata ? Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu pauvres enfants naïfs !  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter !  
> Kissoux !  
> P.S. : N'hésitez pas à consulter Les Coulisses des Magnolias, il y a pleins de petites infos sur les personnages secondaires que je n'ai pas la place de caser ici.


	18. Le froid du soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Quoi ? Lulu poste un chapitre avec un jour d'avance au lieu d'un jour de retard ?  
> Oui, c'est parce que pour une fois, je sais que je vais finir tard demain, donc je prévois !  
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, et regardé le dernier épisode de Game of Thrones.  
> Mon avis sans spoiler : nous avons notre fin douce-amère.  
> Bonne lecture.

La journée s'annonçait vraiment galère, songea Shikaku Nara. Il aurait tellement préféré la passer à jouer au shoji. Mais sa femme en avait décidé autrement. Elle l'avait pris entre quatre yeux, et lui avait expliqué de façon très claire que s'il osait ne serait ce que penser à louper le festival des magnolias, il dormirait sur le canapé pour le restant du mois. Shikaku se l'était tenu pour dit, et le lendemain, sommeillait sur le siège passager. Yoshino ne laissait jamais son mari conduire le matin et en soirée. Elle craignait trop qu'il ne s'endorme au volant et ne les précipite dans le décor. De toute façon, Shikaku préférait se faire conduire, comme ça, il pouvait se reposer. Et observer sa femme entre ses paupières mi-close. Quand elle ne se savait pas observée, elle se laissait aller. Comme là. Elle chantonnait une chanson à la mode, ses pouces tapant en rythme sur le volant. Son visage s'illuminait, et les quelques rides qui s'installaient semblaient disparaître. Elle redevenait la jeune femme de vingt ans. Cette jeune femme qui avait botté le cul du jeune homme flemmard qu'il était alors. Aujourd'hui, il avait trente-sept ans, et il était toujours aussi flemmard. Diriger la réserve naturelle de sa famille lui allait bien. Mais, Shikaku devait avouer que sans Yoshino, sa vie serait bien morne. Chaque fois qu'elle souriait, il se rappelait pourquoi il l'avait épousé. Pourquoi il l'aimait.

 

Deux cent quatre-vingt seize, deux cent quatre-vingt dix-sept...

  * Gaï ?




Deux cent quatre-vingt dix-huit, deux-cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf...

  * Gaï, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?




Trois cent. Gaï se releva, et lança un sourire radieux à Kakashi. Il reçut un regard blasé en retour.

  * Mon cher rival, j’entretiens ma flamme de la jeunesse.




Une sourire à cent mille watt et un pouce levé accompagnèrent cette réplique. Seul un regard las et une dizaine d'interloqués lui répondirent. Les familles qui attendaient pour entrer à l'académie ne connaissaient pas l'excentrique professeur en survêtement vert. Et au vu de l'échantillon présenté, ils ne voulaient pas le connaître plus. Maintenant, que le type masqué et borgne leur tamponne le poignet et les laisse entrer, le festival des magnolias les attendait. Mais la panthère de jade de Konoha, surnom dont l'origine reste encore inconnue, tourna cela de façon Gaïesque.

  * Mon cher rival ! Faisons résonner nos flammes de la jeunesse, je te défie ! Celui qui tamponnera le plus de poignets en vingt minutes sera déclaré vainqueur !




Les visiteurs n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter. La panthère de jade et l'épouvantail fondaient sur eux. En vingt minutes, Gaï fit passer cinquante personnes. Et Kakashi cinquante-et-une. Il s'était pressé sur les dix dernières secondes pour gagner. Maintenant, Gaï sanglotait dans son coin, et il allait enfin lui ficher la paix pour le reste du festival.

 

Un grognement animal s'échappa de la gorge d'Ibiki. Il allait tuer ces petits cons. Ou leur faire récurer le gymnase à la brosse à dents sous la surveillance de Gaï. Boosté au préalable à la caféine. Problème, les visiteurs semblaient apprécier leur spectacle. Surtout les demoiselles qui mataient tout leur soûl Uchiha Itachi. Même lui avait participé. Kimura Kidomaru, c'était un imbécile, il pouvait comprendre qu'il fasse un truc pareil. Endou Tenten, une fille qui raisonne le filleul de Gaï, là, il comprenait moins. Uchiha Itachi, un génie de sa trempe, il n'y comprenait absolument plus rien. Et dans tous les clubs de sports de combats c'était la même chose d'après ses collègues. Ces petits cons s'étaient déguisés en ninjas. Et les gosses avaient trouvé de vieux bandeaux des anciennes sections de l'académie. Sans doute résultât des fouilles de l'Akatsuki, mais impossible de le prouver. Les visiteurs s’esclaffaient donc face à une guerrière aux macarons, avec un bandeau de Konoha (Ces fichus trucs avaient tous étaient détruits !), un homme vêtu de noir et aux pupilles rouges (Où avaient-ils trouvé des lentilles ? Où?!), et un ananas avec un arc (Mais où trouvaient-ils tout cela?!). Entourés de ninjas faisant la danse de la pluie guerrière (ou du moins, ça y ressemblait beaucoup). Ibiki faillit se laisser aller au découragement. Mais, décida plutôt d'aller surveiller le club de karaté. Les arts martiaux l'agaçaient trop avec leur numéro de clown. En plus, il avait confié le club à Sabaku no Temari. Elle avait beau être une fille sérieuse, tout le monde semblait vouloir faire des conneries aujourd'hui. Ibiki sortit de la salle du dojo dévolue aux arts martiaux, et se dirigea vers celle destinée au karaté. Un brouhaha important lui annonça que tout ne se déroulait pas au mieux. Il fronça les sourcils, carra la mâchoire, et entra dans la salle. Il ne fut pas déçu par ce qu'il y vit. Tous les élèves combattaient, en une gigantesque mêlée générale, habillés, bien sûr, en ninjas. Au milieu, Temari hurlait pour arrêter tout le monde. Puis, comme elle devait avoir atteint son point de rupture, elle mit en œuvre une méthode beaucoup plus tactile. En très exactement trente secondes, il y eut suffisamment de personnes à terre pour que les autres se stoppent. Ibiki décida alors d'intervenir.

  * Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?! Sabaku no ! Explications !




Le surveillant vit très nettement l'adolescente déglutir avant de s'avancer.

  * Hum, j'ai voulu organiser un tournoi, pour qu’il y ait toujours quelque chose à voir pour les visiteurs. Les matchs en bas de pyramides ont été décidés en fonction du niveau des différents élèves. Mais, passés quelques tours, ceux qui avaient perdus ont commencé à faire les imbéciles.




Regard noir de Sabaku no vers ledit idiots. Qui eurent la décence d'avoir l'air gênés.

  * Et très vite, ça a énervé ceux qui combattaient, jusqu'à dégénération en bataille rangée.




Ibiki garda le silence un instant. Puis, un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Quand Ibiki sourit, les choses ne se passent jamais bien pour la personne en face. Jamais.

  * Sabaku no.




La jeune fille le regarda, pas sûre de savoir si elle allait mourir ou non.

  * Allez chercher le maître du dojo, il vous encadrera.




Temari acquiesça, visiblement soulagée de s'en sortir à si bon compte. Le maître du dojo était un vieil homme sévère, mais juste. Sur un denier sourire sadique, Ibiki tourna les talons et reparti vers le club d'art martiaux. Ces petits cons voulaient se battre habillés en ninjas ? Il allait les faire combattre, contre lui.

 

Hanabi se sentait comateuse, et un peu hébétée. Mais une sensation très nette retentissait dans tout son corps. Elle voulait mourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Si seulement le sable pouvait l'aspirer et la sous-traire au regard des spectateurs.

  * Hanabi !




Intérieurement, la pré-adolescente nota que sa sœur l'appelait. Mais, elle avait un peu de mal à situer d'où provenait la voix. Un bruit de sabot retentit, et Hanabi vit un cheval lui passer par-dessus, au grand galop. Un cri étouffé et les murmures d'une foule inquiète retentirent.

  * Hinata ! Ne t'approche pas, il risque de te percuter.

  * Mais Neji, Hanabi ne se relève pas !

  * On n'arrivera pas à l'approcher si Shukaku continue à faire l'imbécile. Il faut laisser Sasaki s'approcher avec Kurama, sinon, on n'arrivera jamais à l’attraper.




Ah, oui, je suis tombée, songea Hanabi. Shukaku m'a fait découvrir les joies du vol plané. Hanabi essaya de bouger, mais une douleur aiguë lui perça le bras gauche. Les sabots de Shukaku passèrent au ras de sa tête, l'aspergeant de sable. Il fit encore quelques tours avant de se stopper, les naseaux au niveau de la tête d'Hanabi. Il lui souffla dessus, et l'aspergea de morve. Mais Hanabi s'en foutait, elle avait tellement mal au bras. Un bruit de sabot retentit à côté, Shukaku releva la tête, et Hanabi vit Yuna, à cheval sur Kurama, attraper ses rênes avant qu'il ne s'en aille. La métisse lui jeta un regard inquiet, et s'écarta avec les chevaux rapidement. Kabuto apparut dans le champ de vision d'Hanabi. Il ne semblait pas inquiet, ça rassura un peu la Hyuga.

  * Hyuga, tu m'entends ?




Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de la gorge d'Hanabi, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Un sourire rassurant fleurit sur les lèvres du responsable.

  * Bien, tu es consciente. Tu peux te lever ?

  * Non, marmotta Hanabi, j'ai mal.

  * Où ça ?

  * Mon bras gauche...




Le regard du surveillant se déplaça vers le bras. Son expression ne changea pas.

  * Bon, les pompiers sont là, ils vont t'emmener à l'hôpital pour voir ce que tu as au bras. Tu vas rester allonger pour le moment et garder ton casque. Hyuga Hinata ! Tu peux venir ici ?




Un bruit de pas précipité et un souffle court s'approchèrent rapidement de Hanabi. Kabuto baissa la voix, mais la blessée entendit ce qu'il dit à sa sœur.

  * Parle lui, assure toi qu'elle reste éveillée, elle a sans doute une commotion cérébrale. Et son bras gauche est sans doute cassé. Fais-y attention. Je doit aller voir Shukaku, il a l'air de donner du fil à retordre à Sasaki et il n'est pas question qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette maintenant, ce serait trop dangereux.




Le visage de Hinata apparut en face de celui d'Hanabi.

  * Ne t'inquiète pas Hanabi, je suis là, les pompiers sont en train d'entrer dans la carrière. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital et tout ira bien.




Hinata avait beau lui parler, Hanabi sentait une douce torpeur l'envahir. Elle avait tellement sommeil...

  * Hanabi, Hanabi !




Un claquement de doigts retentit près de son oreille. Puis, rapidement, un ongle s'enfonça derrière son oreille, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. La douleur s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que Hanabi rouvre les yeux. Hinata retira alors sa main, et s'écarta.

 

Les pompiers déposèrent une civière près de Hanabi et l'y déplacèrent rapidement. Puis, encore plus rapidement, elle se trouva dans un véhicule, la main de Hinata dans la sienne. Le temps semblait s'arrêter et reprendre, sans aucune cohérence. Un instant elle était dans une ambulance. L'instant d'après un médecin examinait son bras. Après, c'était son cousin, pas lavé qui déboulait d'un coup dans la chambre d'hôpital. Puis, alors que le soleil se couchait (mais où était passée la journée?), son père débarqua enfin dans sa chambre. Les médecins avaient établis le diagnostique depuis longtemps. Le bras gauche cassé, pas mal d’ecchymoses et une bonne commotion cérébrale. Hanabi ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa chute. Mais, plusieurs heures au moins. Elle était tombée lors de la représentation du matin. Et le soleil se couchait. Dans un coin de sa tête pas trop comateux, elle se sentait indignée. Indignée que son père ne soit pas venu avant. Il n'avait pas assisté à leur reprise d'équitation. Il n'avait pas assisté à la représentation de théâtre de Hinata. Il n'avait pas assisté à la démonstration musicale de Neji. Non, il avait passé la journée tranquillement dans son bureau. Il venait à l'hôpital juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien prise en charge. Il ne l'embrassa pas, il lui demanda juste si elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Hanabi mourrait d'envie de lui hurler qu'il lui manquait un père. Mais elle était trop assommée par les médicaments et sa commotion. Alors elle se tut, se contentant d'un regard à son père. Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme, c'était encore plus vrai chez les Hyuga et leurs yeux gris. Mais Hiashi n'avait jamais accepté de laisser son âme lui échapper. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à lire dans les yeux des autres. Quand il sortit de sa chambre d'hôpital, il était persuadé que tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort.

 

Kakuzu jeta un regard noir à la gamine qui le regardait d'un air candide. Les parents, mortifiés, bredouillèrent des excuses. Et entraînèrent à tout vitesse leur fille hors de la salle. Kakuzu l'entendit tout de même dire :

  * Mais je veux juste savoir si c'est un monsieur ou une madame !




Sale gosse, juste parce qu'il faisait de la couture, elle ne savait plus s'il était un homme ou une femme. Kakuzu jeta un regard menaçant à Ino et Karin, si les deux pouffes se mettaient à rire, il les défonçaient. Et puis, bon sang, les femmes n'ont pas le monopole de la couture ! Il n'y avait rien de dégradant à faire de la couture. Ça permettait même de faire des économies. Et les économies, Kakuzu adorait ça. Sa mère l'avait initié dès le berceau à ces notions. Pas de gaspillage, tout peut être récupéré. Mais la société actuelle était encore tellement rigide. Un homme qui faisait de la couture, c'était étrange. La famille Murakami était étrange au regard de la société japonaise. Pour Kakuzu, il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans la famille Murakami, c'était la société qui était arriérée. Même la nouvelle génération était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Y'avait qu'à voir les ricanements des pouffes. Kakuzu mourrait d'envie d'aller leur casser la gueule. Mais il avait promis à son père de ne plus régler ses problème par la violence. Malgré toute ses qualités, Chisame Murakami ressemblait beaucoup trop à son fils pour être un garde-fou efficace à ses colères. Alors, c'était à Katsu Murakami de le contrôler. Et Kakuzu estimait énormément son père pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Juste, en lui parlant dès son plus jeune âge, en le traitant en adulte, Katsu avait réussi à le canaliser. Bien mieux que tous ces psychologues. Des imbéciles qui voulaient le bourrer de médicaments. Malgré toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait envers sa mère, dans la famille Murakami, c'était son père le roc auquel s'accrocher dans la tourmente.

 

Teuchi soupira, la journée avait été longue. Mais enfin, le festival se clôturait. Les visiteurs commençaient déjà à partir. Les derniers restaient pour l'ultime représentation de théâtre. Plus qu'un service, et il pourrait fermer son échoppe de ramen.

  * Ayame !

  * Oui papa ?

  * Tu pourrais veiller sur le restaurant une petite demi-heure ? Je dois aller rechercher quelques ingrédients.

  * Pas de soucis, je veille.




Teuchi offrit un sourire à sa fille, et sortit. Avant de revenir rapidement, donner quelques instructions supplémentaires :

  * Et ne passe pas ton temps à faire n'importe quoi avec Akasuna no !




Le sus-nommé releva la tête de l'évier, et poussa un gros soupir en retournant à sa vaisselle. Sans trop savoir comment, Ayame l'avait intégré au restaurant. Et Sasori s'était retrouvé toute l'après-midi sous le regard inquisiteur du père de sa copine. Pas vraiment folichon. Ayame soupira.

  * Oui, ne t'inquiète pas papa, je suis une grande fille, et Sasori est un garçon sérieux.




Seul un reniflement pas très convaincu lui répondit. Mais Teuchi partit finalement. En chemin, il croisa pas mal de monde. Et entendit des conversation sur les événements notables du festival. :

  * Tu t'es pris une bombe ? S'esclaffa Kin.

  * Non, un visiteur à fait s'effondrer une étagère pleine de pots de peinture. Répondit Suigetsu.




Près des casiers à chaussure :

  * Oui, puisque je te dis que j'y étais ! La Sasaki a failli se faire frapper par le cheval qu'avait fait tombé la Hyuga ! S'emballa Ukon.

  * Si tu le dis, grommela Tayuya.




Dans une salle de classe :

  * Bon, Murakami-sempai, c'est pas cool, rendez-moi mon sac, râla Ino.

  * Ouais, si vous l’abîmez, je vous tue, renchérit Karin.

  * Excusez-vous, rétorqua l'adolescent.




Et pas loin des cuisines :

  * Non, Uzumaki-sempai a fait exploser un four ? S'étonna Shikamaru.

  * Ouais, il est comme son cousin lui. Répondit Choji.




Mais finalement, pas plus d'incident que lors d'autres festivals. Teuchi rassembla les ingrédient nécessaires et repartit en direction de son restaurant de ramen. Le cuisinier était perdu dans ses pensées. En sortant du bâtiment,il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux personnes qui marchaient l'une vers l'autre. Quelques pas plus loin, et Teuchi reconnaissait Danzo, et la jeune Sasaki. Pris d'un instinct subit, il se cacha derrière un des buissons parfaitement taillé de l'académie. Le nez dans son téléphone, Yuna ne remarqua le recteur qu'au dernier moment. Surprise, elle ne le salua pas tout de suite, mais se repris rapidement.

  * Sasaki Yuna.




Le ton de Danzo glaça Teuchi. Il voulait hurler à l'adolescente de partir. Mais il était pétrifié.

  * Oui, Danzo-sama ?




Danzo ne reprit pas la parole, se contentant de longuement regarder l'adolescente. Sous le regard insistant, Yuna finit par être mal-à-l'aise. Personne n'était là. Cela accentuait son malaise.

  * Toi et ta famille, vous n'êtes vraiment que de pauvres fous.




Teuchi remarqua que Yuna accusait très mal le coup. Elle pâlit, avant de rougir de façon inquiétante. Son visage se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent, tout son corps se tendit, et ses yeux se mirent cracher des éclairs. Sa langue ne tarda pas à faire de même :

  * Je vous trouve bien insultant Shimura-san. Vous ne connaissez pas ma famille. Et vous vous permettez de la juger. Je vous trouve bien hâtif.




La réponse était d'une politesse exquise, et le ton rien de moins que provoquant. Danzo à son tour se contracta, et Teuchi trembla. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du septuagénaire. Il résonna sinistrement sur l'esplanade.

  * Je ne connais rien de ta famille ? Le penses-tu vraiment jeune péronnelle ?




Yuna resta muette. Du tigre de guerre, il ne restait qu'un lapin terrorisé. Terrorisé de découvrir un adversaire supérieur.

  * Crois-moi petite fleur, je connais très bien ta famille. Bien mieux que toi. Je suis la personne au monde qui connaît le mieux les Sasaki et leur histoire. Je l'ai forgée il y a cinquante ans, et je continue encore aujourd'hui.




Un sourire sinistre éclaira le visage de Danzo.

  * Je te révélerais bien ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinquante ans de cela, mais, tu ne me croirais pas. Alors, demande à ta grand-mère, petite fleur. Demande-lui comment l'académie a été bâtie sur un amas de cadavres, et ses élèves nourris du sang versé. Demande-lui, et fais lui comprendre qu'au final, j'obtiendrai ce que je souhaite.




Yuna perdit toutes ses couleurs, et se mit à trembler. Danzo se détourna, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Quelques battements de cœur passèrent avant que Yuna ne parte à son tour, l'ai hagard et désorienté. L'esplanade était déserte, mais Teuchi ne parvenait pas à bouger, tremblant. Cette discussion n'était pas si particulière que ça, connaissant le contentieux vieux d'une décennie entre les Sasaki et Danzo. Alors pourquoi Teuchi avait-il l'impression d'avoir assisté à un événement capital et tragique ? Mais que s'était-il donc passé il y a cinquante ans ?

 

Hinata marchait lentement, sans but. Le festival ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu. Hanabi s'était cassé le bras. Son père n'était pas venu la voir à la représentation de théâtre. Et d'après Neji, il n'était pas non plus venu au concert. Hinata exhala un long soupir. Mais bon, pourquoi était-elle déçue ? Son père ne lui avait jamais accordé la moindre attention, et pour une obscure raison, il restait distant avec Neji, qui lui était un génie. Même Hanabi, sa préférée, il l'avait négligée. Tout le monde parlait de l'unité du clan Hyuga. Mais derrière le clan, restait-il encore quoi que ce soit de la famille d'Hinata ? Une voix charismatique et forte tira la brune de ses pensées. Cette voix, elle pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Le prénom qui sortit de la bouche de Naruto aussi. Mais, cela lui fit nettement moins plaisir.

  * Yunaaaaaaaaaaa !




Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hinata se dissimula derrière un arbre. Elle vit Naruto s'approcher de Yuna en courant, un large sourire au lèvres. Son cœur se serra légèrement. Naruto parlait fort. Elle entendait tout ce qu'il disait.

  * Ça va ? T'as une petite mine.

  * Oui, merci, je suis juste fatiguée par le festival.




Yuna mentait, mais Naruto ne le vit pas. Hinata si.

  * T'inquiète, je connais un moyen de reprendre des forces !




Le blond attrapa d'autorité la main de la métisse et l'entraîna à sa suite. Une nuée d'écharde se planta dans le cœur d'Hinata. Sous le couvert des arbres, et avec l'obscurité, elle les suivis discrètement.

  * Je t'emmène manger des ramens chez Ichiraku ! Y'a que ça de vrai.

  * Si tu le dis, je suis pas très fan des ramens.

  * Quoi ?! Sacrilège !




Et Naruto se mit à discourir sur les bienfaits (supposés) des ramens. Le cœur de Hinata s'allégea un peu. Mais, Naruto avait gardé la main de Yuna dans la sienne.

  * C'est pour ça que...




Naruto se retourna et stoppa sa phrase. Yuna souriait face au discours du garçon. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, la referma, comme soudain frappé par la foudre. Yuna fronça ses sourcils, confuse.

  * C'est pour ça que quoi Naruto ?




La bouche d'Hinata s'assécha soudain. _Non..._ Naruto baissa les yeux. _Non..._ Il prit une grande inspiration. _Non..._ Il releva la tête vers Yuna, le visage sérieux. _Non..._

  * Yuna...

  * Oui ?




D'un sourire, Yuna encouragea Naruto.

  * Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?




Hinata sentit son cœur s'effondrer sur lui-même. Elle se sentit partir très loin. Elle se sentait comme dans du coton, sans aucune sensation. Hébétée, elle lâcha l'arbre auquel elle s'accrochait. D'un pas tremblant, elle s'éloigna du couple. _Du couple..._ Puis, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir dans la forêt. Elle se stoppa une fois arrivée dans son sanctuaire, essoufflée. La clairière était superbe, comme toujours. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle s'effondra. Et à ce moment là seulement, se mit à hurler. Ce festival aurait dû être une preuve de sa réussite auprès de son père. Elle aurait alors eu le courage de parler à Naruto de ses sentiments. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Hinata était une ratée. Elle resterait une ratée. La jeune Hyuga hurla son désespoir à la lune.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rire sadique en arrière-plan* Pauvre petite Hinata, je vous avais pourtant bien dit que je n'en avais pas finis avec elle ! Et je n'ai toujours pas fini de la torturer, non non non ^^  
> Roh, Danzo qui rencontre Yuna, je trouve ça hyper jouissif, pas vous ? Oh, comment ça, vous ne savez pas pourquoi c'est jouissif ? Hu hu hu  
> Ce chapitre me rends d'humeur sadique, et pourtant, je n'en suis pas à mon paroxysme de sadicité. La preuve, je n'ai rien spoilé de game of thrones, ce qui est une grande preuve de magnanimité !  
> Bref, à la semaine prochaine.  
> Kissoux !


	19. La vie est un miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Quoi ? Comment ça ? Deux semaines de suite le chapitre est posté lundi au lieu de mardi ? Quel est donc cet sorcellerie ?  
> Je risque d'être très occupée demain, donc j'anticipe.  
> Bonne lecture !

Lundi midi, treize heure, La salle des professeurs bruissait de commérages. La dernière semaine de cours des élèves et des enseignants avait commencé. En plus des corrections d'examens et des planifications des cours de soutiens, la cérémonie de fin d'étude des troisième année du lycée se préparait.

  * ...une horreur, il a hurlé toute la nuit.

  * Il m'a arraché mes sous-vêtements...

  * ...plaqué...

  * ...manque de colle à bois...




Toutes ces conversations passaient largement au-dessus de la tête d'Asuma. Kurenaï emplissait toute entière ses pensées. Depuis leur discussion sur Shikamaru, c'était comme si elle l'évitait. Elle sortait souvent de la salle des profs quand il y arrivait, restait moins souvent après les cours quand il était là. Et tout un tas d'autres petites choses. Peut être avait-il parut trop déçu quand elle s'était mise à lui parler de Shikamaru. Il s'attendait tellement à ce qu'elle lui demande un rendez-vous. Et en plus, il avait interrompu la conversation à cause de Kakashi. Mais, pourquoi, juste quand Kurenaï et lui discutaient bien, fallait-il que l'épouvantail veuille poser des micros dans le bureau de Danzo ? Kakashi n'aurait vraiment pas pu choisir pire moment au vu de la réaction de Kurenaï. La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée. Naruto débarqua, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, l'uniforme en désordre.

  * Je suis grand frère !!!!!!




Un moment de silence stupéfait suivit. Puis, Iruka et Ibiki débarquèrent, échevelé pour le premier, particulièrement agacé pour le second. Ils essayèrent d’attraper Naruto, qui leur fila entre les doigts, et partit en hurlant propager la nouvelle. Les deux surveillants soupirèrent puis repartirent à la poursuite de la tornade blonde. Après encore quelques secondes de silence hébétés, les conversation reprirent alors. Mais elles étaient toutes sur le même thème.

  * J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle les aient portés jusqu'au terme.

  * Non, je crois que les médecins l'ont déclenchée.

  * Mais tout de même, treize ans après le premier, c'est un peu tard non ?

  * Hokage-sama va être fatigué pour le mois à venir.

  * C'est sûr qu'avec des jumeaux, les nuits vont être courtes.

  * Au fait, quelqu'un connaît le sexe des enfants et leurs noms ?

  * Hey Hatake, vous savez comment ils s'appellent ces nouveaux Uzumaki ?




Un silence régna dans la salle des professeurs.

  * Il n'est pas encore revenu, signala Asuma.

  * C'est vrai qu'il est un peu tôt pour lui, souffla un douce voix derrière Asuma.




Ce fut plus fort que lui, il se retourna vivement, et découvrit le doux visage de sa bien-aimée collègue. Mais manque de bol, ses cervicales protestèrent face au mouvement et émirent un craquement qui fit grimacer Asuma.

  * Sarutobi-san ? Tout va bien ?

  * Oui, merci Yûhi-san, juste un mouvement un peu brusque que ma nuque n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

  * Vraiment navrée, je n'aurai pas dû surgir derrière vous ainsi.

  * Il n'y a pas de mal.




Un silence un peu gênant s'installa. Asuma vit la jeune femme hésiter, puis ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

  * Merci pour votre conseil.




Asuma papillonna des paupières, pas sûr de comprendre. Et il pria toutes les divinités afin que Kakashi ne vienne pas les déranger.

  * Vous ne vous...souvenez pas ?

  * Pas vraiment je dois avouer.




Une vague de déception passa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Et le cœur d'Asuma se serra.

  * C'était à propos de Nara Shikamaru, juste avant le festival.

  * Ah, oui je me souviens ! Navré d'avoir oublié.

  * Pas de souci, cela fait déjà deux semaines, et il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre temps.




Malgré cette réponse rassurante, Asuma se sentait mortifié de ne pas avoir saisi immédiatement de quoi parlait la professeur. Il enchaîna rapidement.

  * Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Shikamaru ?

  * Le jour de l'examen, je lui ai donné un examen plus compliqué que celui des autres, de niveau lycée. J'ai précisé à l'ensemble de la classe que je m'opposerai au passage en lycée si je sentais qu'ils prenaient cet examen par dessus la jambe.

  * Et ?

  * Je viens tout juste de terminer de corriger les copies. Si on était au lycée, Shikamaru aurait obtenu la note de soixante deux sur cent. Ce qui est légèrement supérieur à sa moyenne de collège. Il a fait attention à mon avertissement et fait en sorte d'obtenir une note meilleure que sa moyenne.

  * Comment avez-vous convertit cette note en niveau collège ?

  * Je lui ait mis cent. J'espère que ça va titiller la curiosité de ses parents et des autres professeurs. Comme ça, son intellect ne pourra plus échapper personne.




Asuma sourit largement face à l'expression de sa collègue. Elle avait la tête d'un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise, et qui en est très fier.

  * Vous êtes vraiment incroyable Kurenaï.




Le regard de Kurenaï vacilla et son sourire aussi. Asuma eut soudain l'impression que tout se jouait à cet instant précis. Le Sarutobi ouvrit la bouche...

  * Mes chers collègues, pourquoi bavassez-vous ainsi ?! Venez avec moi animer votre flamme de la jeunesse !




Les divinités avaient tenu parole. Kakashi ne les avait pas dérangé. C'était Gaï qui venait de débouler dans leur conversation comme un chien dans un jeu de quille. Asuma soupira. Et décida que la prochaine fois qu'il se trouverait seul avec Kurenaï, il l'inviterait à dîner. Là au moins ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Asuma avait raison, tout c'était joué à cet instant précis. Mais c'était quelque chose qui ne le concernait aucunement.

 

Tout était joué. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Et tant tout de même. Mais Kin ne pouvait expliquer la décision que Tayuya et elle avaient prise. Maintenant c'était fait. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière. L'anti fan-club de Sasuke Uchiha n'existait plus. Voilà, c'était dit.

Tout avait commencé le matin même. Un vague malaise régnait entre Hinata et Yuna, Temari semblait d'humeur massacrante, Kin et Tayuya étaient sinistres. Seule Tenten semblait de bonne humeur. En classe avec Yuna, Kin n'avait rien dit. La métisse n'avait rien remarqué, bien trop perdue dans ses pensées. Kin la savait rêveuse, mais pas à ce point. Pour une fois, depuis plusieurs mois, elle ignora complètement Gaara. Alors qu'avant le festival, elle trouvait le moindre prétexte pour se retourner et lui poser une question. Ce dernier en semblait d'ailleurs perplexe. Mais Kin avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Au cours de la pause matinale, l'incident avec Tenten s'était produit. Kin n'était pas trop au courant, mais elle savait que ça impliquait Haruno et Rock. En arrivant pour déjeuner, personne n'avait le cœur de parler joyeusement. Yuna avait fait preuve de courage, d'un courage stupide, et totalement égoïste. Elle voulait soulager sa conscience. En faisant cela, elle avait tout précipité. Si Kin avait été honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait su que tout était écrit dès l'instant où elle avait accepté avec Tayuya de servir Orochimaru. Mais Kin n'était qu'une adolescente de treize ans. Et Orochimaru souhaitait voir Oto faire bloc autour de Sasuke. Alors Oto ferait bloc autour de Sasuke.

  * Hinata, il faut que je te dise...un truc.




Yuna avait balancé ses baguettes sur la table et parlé d'une voix tremblante. Ça avait suffit pour que tout le monde lève la tête de son repas. Les lèvres d'Hinata tremblaient, et ses yeux étaient humides. À cet instant, Kin comprit qu'elle savait déjà ce que Yuna allait lui dire.

  * Le soir du festival, j'ai...discuté avec Naruto.




Toute la table se tendit.

  * Il m'a proposé de devenir sa copine.




Voilà, la bombe était lancée. Kin savait qu'elle et Tayuya devaient quitter ce groupe. Mais son cœur se serra en comprenant les conséquences de cette révélation. Hinata n'eut cependant pas la réaction qu'on lui attendait. Elle resta parfaitement calme et maîtresse d'elle-même.

  * Mes félicitations. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Vous faîtes un joli couple.




Kin se serait attendu à voir Hinata éclater en sanglot, s'évanouir, se mettre en colère voir même frapper Yuna pour oser s'interposer entre elle et Naruto. Mais certainement pas à cette indifférence glacée.

  * _Mais....mais_...mais non ! _Je_...j'ai refusé Hinata ! Bégaya, à moitié en français, à moitié en japonais, Yuna.




La table sembla respirer un instant, juste un instant.

  * Alors, tu ne l'aimes pas ?




La voix d'Hinata était tintée d'espoir. Yuna ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche. Kin s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler un cœur brisé. Elle en eut une expérience vivante sur le visage d'Hinata. La jeune Hyuga sembla se décomposer à mesure qu'elle comprenait que Yuna ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse de Naruto. Elle n'avait refusé que par égard envers Hinata. La tablée entière lut cela dans les visages des deux colocataires. Si Temari avait été de bonne humeur, si Tenten n'avait pas été collée ce soir-là, si Kin et Tayuya n'avait pas prévu de leur dire adieu, tout aurait pu s'arranger. Mais voilà, le destin est dirigé par un pervers infâme qui s'amuse de nos malheurs. Tout alla de mal en pis. Hinata craqua. Tel un iceberg qui s'effondre, ce fut majestueux et effrayant. Elle se leva lentement, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Sans un mot, sans un pleur, elle sortit de la cafétéria. Un silence plana sur la table.

  * Tu savais très bien qu'Hinata était amoureuse de Naruto. Pourquoi t'as fait ça Yuna ?




Hargneuse, Tenten l'était.

  * Mais, je ne voulais pas, c'est lui qui m'a demandé ! Comment je pouvais deviner qu'il allait tomber amoureux de moi ?

  * Tu passe ton temps fourrer avec lui, à faire on ne sait quoi, grommela Tayuya. T'es sûre que t'aurai pas essayé de le séduire ?

  * Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! On se voit pour aider...quelqu'un.




Kin compris alors l'intérêt de Yuna pour Gaara. Et en jetant un coup d’œil à Tayuya, elle sut quel était son plan pour les éloigner du groupe.

  * Yuna, j'peux pas continuer à traîner avec une fille qui pique le mec d'une autre.

  * Ta...Tayuya ? Bafouilla Yuna.




Tayuya prit son plateau, Kin fit de même.

  * Kin ? Fit d'une toute petite voix Yuna.

  * Désolée Yuna.




Et elles partirent s'asseoir ailleurs.

  * Je vais voir Hinata, murmura Tenten.

  * Je...je viens avec toi ! Bégaya Yuna.

  * Non, tu es la dernière personne qu'elle souhaite voir, coupa sèchement Tenten.




Réduite au silence, Yuna observa Tenten partir à son tour de la table.

  * Je ne voulais pas Temari-sempai, je...vraiment, je n'imaginais pas....




Temari regarda Yuna droit dans les yeux.

  * Naruto est amoureux de Haruno.

  * Oui, je... je sais, vous m'en avez parlé.

  * Hinata-chan le supporte depuis des années. Parce qu'elle sait qu'Haruno n'aimera jamais Naruto. Haruno n'est une menace pour Hinata-chan. Toi oui.




Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche tremblante, Yuna observa Temari, incrédule.

  * Ces sept derniers mois, tu t'es peu à peu introduite dans le cœur de Hinata-chan. Elle s'est mise à te considérer comme une amie. Même, vous étiez amies. Et je suis sûre que tu l'apprécie sincèrement. Mais elle m'a parlé de certaines choses. Depuis la visite au palais du sénateur, tu t'es peu à peu rapprochée de Naruto. Au palais, tu t'es laissée embarquer par Naruto et Kiba dans une bêtise. À la soirée de Halloween, tu as dansé avec Naruto. Alors qu'Hinata n'a même pas réussi à aller lui parler. Au nouvel an des Uchiha, tu as encore passé un temps fou avec Kiba et Naruto. De plus, Hanabi-chan t'adule bien plus qu'elle n'aime sa sœur. Tu comprends maintenant Yuna-chan ? Tu as fait des choses que Hinata-chan n'a jamais osé faire, même avec son ami d'enfance qu'est Kiba.

  * Mais, Hinata est une fille sage, intelligente et gentille. Elle a tout pour plaire.

  * Alors, à ton avis, pourquoi Naruto ne la voit-il pas ?

  * Euh, c'est sans doute parce que les garçons sont bêtes à cet âge là. Ils ne voient que les filles affirmées, et oublient les sympas cachées dans l'ombre.

  * Naruto voit très bien Yuna-chan. Il est un peu stupide sur les bords, mais il a un regard très clair sur les gens. Il sait qu'Hinata-chan est sympathique. Mais Naruto rayonne, alors il masque la timide clarté d'Hinata-chan. Il ne remarque réellement que les personnes lumineuses ou excessivement sombres. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure chez Naruto.

  * Mais, je suis comme Hinata, je rayonne pas moi.

  * Tu es arrivée en cours d'année, tu es étrangère, tu n'as pas reçut la même éducation que nous. Alors, croit le ou non, mais tu rayonnes Yuna-chan.




La gorge de Yuna se serra. Temari avait raison.

  * Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura Yuna.

  * Rien Yuna-chan, et c'est bien le plus triste. Tu n'as pas fait exprès. Et on ne devrait pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Cependant, est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point c'est dur pour Hinata-chan d'imaginer une de ses amies proche en couple avec l'homme qu'elle aime ?

  * Mais si à chaque fois que je m'approche de quelqu'un je dois faire attention à ça, comment établir des liens amicaux ?




La jeune métisse semblait sur le point de pleurer. Temari soupira, Yuna ne comprenait pas.

  * Il n'y a pas de recette miracle. Maintenant, il faut qu'Hinata-chan et toi discutiez.




Temari tut qu'elle trouvait plus que suspect le comportement de Kin et Tayuya. Ce n'était pas le moment de poser encore plus de questions sur la table. Yuna se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Elle avait tout gâché, sans le faire exprès. Elle avait détruit l'anti fan-club de Sasuke Uchiha. Elle avait détruit son groupe d'amies.

 

Sakura regarda désespérément la pendule. Si seulement les aiguilles pouvaient tourner plus vite !

  * Haruno, restez concentrée !




Sakura sursauta aux paroles d'Ibiki. Et rabaissa vite fait les yeux sur sa copie. Une heure de colle. Sakura n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle, l'une des meilleure élèves du collège se retrouvait en colle. Avec Tenten, et par la faute de Lee. Et dire que pendant qu'elle planchait sur ses exercices, Ino la truie et Karin la pouffiasse avaient le champ libre pour tourner autour de Sasuke. Par association d'idée, Sakura replongea dans ses souvenir, et accepta de se dire qu'elle avait été stupide d'écouter Lee. La preuve, à cause de ça, son bulletin scolaire, impeccable, allait être souillé d'une heure de colle.

Tout avait commencé à la pause matinale. Tous les jours, Sakura allait se chercher une boisson à la cafétéria durant cette pause. En hiver, plutôt un chocolat chaud ou un thé. En été, de l'eau ou tout autre type de boisson fraîche. Bref, ce matin là, pas de problème, elle va s'acheter sa boisson, et, croise Lee. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'il la percute violemment. La bouteille d'eau (ouverte, Sakura était en train de boire) s'envole, éclabousse tout le couloir, dont Sakura et Lee.

  * Rock ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Hurla Sakura. Mes vêtements sont trempés.

  * Je suis désolée Sakura-chan ! J'affrontais la flamme de la jeunesse de Tenten, et je me suis laissé emporté ! Désire-tu quelque chose fleur de mes jours ?

  * La paix, grommela Sakura, tout en frottant sa jupe.

  * Pour toi Sakura-chan, je stopperai toutes les guerres du monde !

  * T'es vraiment stupide, je veux que tu me laisse tranquille. C'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre, non ?! Et arrête de m’appeler Sakura-chan, mon nom c'est Haruno !

  * Mais, mais, Sak...

  * Rock, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !




Le garçon au style immonde perdit son sourire.

  * Lee !!!!!! Ah, te voilà enfin !




Tenten venait d'arriver. Toute essoufflée d'avoir couru après son ami. L'expression de Lee la mis immédiatement en alerte.

  * Lee, ça va ? Haruno, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

  * Ce que je lui ai fait ? Non mais tu rigoles j'espère Endou ! C'est lui qui m'a foncé dedans. Il a renversé ma bouteille d'eau.




Tenten grimaça, Sakura resta furibonde. Pour une fois qu'elle ne faisait rien à Rock, c'était elle la coupable ? Pas question de laisser passer ça !

  * Je veux qu'il me rembourse ma bouteille d'eau.




Lee sembla se recroqueviller sur lui même. Sa mère était veuve, et assez précaire financièrement parlant. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé avant la mort de son mari, et il lui avait été difficile par la suite de se trouver une source de subsistance. Seule une bourse pour les extraordinaires capacités en boxe de Lee lui permettait de rester à l'académie. Parfois, c'était même Gaï qui lui payait ses repas. Une bouteille d'eau ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais Lee avait un budget très serré. Et il ne voulait embêter personne avec ses problèmes d'argent. Peu de gens étaient au courant. Et certainement pas Sakura.

  * Rachète la toi-même ta bouteille Haruno, grommela Tenten.

  * Pardon, mais j'exige réparation !

  * Je...je suis désolée ma fleur éternelle, mais, je n'ai plus d'argent en ce moment.

  * Alors c'est Endou qui me remboursera. Après tout, entre ami, il faut s'entraider.




Le sang de Tenten ne fit qu'un tour. Elle écrasa son poing avec une satisfaction évidente sur le nez de Sakura. La rose tomba au sol, sous le choc. Avant de se relever, folle de rage et de se jeter sur Tenten. Les surveillants les séparèrent, et Ibiki décida de coller tout le monde. Sakura et Tenten à faire des exercices et Lee à nettoyer le couloir où était tombé l'eau. Mais maintenant, Sakura regrettait. Elle ne savait pas que Lee avait des problèmes d'argent. Les Haruno n'étaient pas aussi riches que les Hyuga ou les Uchiha, mais ils avaient un train de vie confortable. Sakura avait trouvé les frais de scolarisation exorbitants. Elle ne pensait pas que certaines personnes n'étaient ici que grâce à leurs bourses. Et Sakura avait honte. Elle était ici parce que ses parents avaient accepté de payer son caprice afin de rester avec Sasuke. Mais des gens comme Lee avaient travaillé de toutes leurs forces pour obtenir des bourses et entrer dans ce lieu de prestige. Sakura avait honte d'avoir oublié que l'humanité ne se résumait pas à Sasuke Uchiha.

 

Tsunade laissa un échapper un sourire attendri. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être mignons les nouveaux petits Uzumaki. Kokoro, l'aînée des jumeaux, pesait tout juste 3 kilos pour 47 cm. Elle était plutôt grande comparée à son frère Shin, avec ses 2,6 kilos et ses 40 cm. Il ne fallait pas non plus les comparer avec Naruto, né seul et plutôt dans la moyenne haute des bébés. Mais Shin était pour l'instant le plus vivace des nouveaux nés. Il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller, pas forcément en pleurant, mais il était très énergique pour un bébé d'à peine quelques heures. Kokoro dormait beaucoup, mais quand elle se réveillait, elle le faisait savoir.

  * OOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !




Comme à l'instant. Surpris, Shin se mit à pleurer comme sa sœur. Kushina, encore sous le coup de l'anesthésie, mit un peu de temps à émerger. Tsunade se leva, et prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle la remit à sa mère qui découvrit un sein dans un état second. Kokoro téta avidement le sein dès qu'elle l'eut en bouche. Tsunade se chargea de Shin, sa sœur calmée et après un moment de bercement, il se tut. La porte fut frappée de quelques coups discrets.

  * Entrez ! Déclara Tsunade.




Timidement, Naruto entra, suivit de son père, les bras chargés de divers cadeaux. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Kushina. Tout intimidé, Naruto s'approcha de Tsunade et du petit bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras. Shin jeta un regard curieux à son frère. Il avait les yeux marrons de sa mère. Il ne semblait pas avoir de cheveux sous son petit bonnet blanc.

  * Tsunade ?

  * Oui Naruto ?

  * Est-ce que je...peux le prendre dans mes bras ?




Minato et Kushina sourirent d'attendrissement, leur aîné était si mignon ainsi.

  * Bien sûr Naruto. Assied-toi dans le fauteuil.




Tsunade se leva et Naruto prit sa place. Délicatement, Tsunade déposa Shin dans les bras de son frère. Naruto le tenait comme un objet en cristal. Tout émerveillé de découvrir ce petit être.

  * C'est Kokoro ou Shin ? Demanda-t-il.

  * Shin, répondit Tsunade.

  * Il a les mêmes yeux que maman.

  * Vraiment, s'étonna Kushina.

  * Tu ne les as pas vu ? Demanda Minato.

  * Si, mais il les avait bleus, il y a une heure.

  * C'est normal, un grand nombre de bébés naissent avec les yeux bleus, ils foncent ensuite dans les heures qui suivent. Expliqua Tsunade

  * Il m'a tout l'air d'un petit chenapan ce Shin. Déclara Kushina.

  * Oui, le portrait craché de son frère, rigola Minato.




Naruto ne répondit rien, trop obnubilé par son petit frère. Le petit garçon s'endormait doucement dans les bras protecteurs. Un flash lumineux éclaboussa la pièce. Surpris, les deux bébés se mirent à pleurer. Paniqué, Shin se mit à s'agiter dans les bras de Naruto, qui faillit le laisser tomber. Minato se dépêcha de récupérer le bébé. Jiraya, tout penaud, son appareil photo à la main offrit un sourire contrit à la petite famille. Tsunade se pinça l'arrête du nez.

  * Jiraya, il va vraiment falloir que l'on parle des règles à respecter en présence d'un bébé, soupira-t-elle.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les relations amicales à l'adolescence c'est pas facile. Et parfois il suffit d'un rien...  
> Alors Sakura, on réveille son petit cerveau ?  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !  
> A la semaine prochaine, Kissoux !


	20. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Ouiiiii ! On reprends la bonne vieille habitude du retard de 24h. J'aimerai bien qu'IRL me laisse tranquille le mardi soir.  
> Bref, vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre. Si si, je vous jure.  
> Bonne lecture

La cour principale du collège-lycée était bondée. Tout le monde piaillait à qui mieux mieux. Certains sanglotaient dans leur coin, d'autres hurlaient de joie... Bref, les résultats d'examens étaient là.

  * Je passe !!!!! Hurla Naruto, les bras en l'air.




Sasuke regarda sans un mot le blond faire une danse de la joie particulièrement stupide. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Lee et Kiba, tout contents de passer. Parce qu'il faut le dire, ils n'y croyaient pas. Sasuke soupira, il en avait vraiment marre de la débilité infantile de Naruto.

  * Hey, Sasuke ! Tu viens fêter ça avec nous ? Lui hurla Kiba.




Sasuke lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Et décida de mettre les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toutes.

  * Non, je dois aller avec mes amis.

  * Mais Sasuke, on est tes amis.




Naruto le regardait, incrédule. Mais Sasuke ne voulait plus reculer. Il avait pris sa décision.

  * Non, imbécile. Vous ne l'êtes pas.




Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons. Bizarrement, Sasuke ressentait un léger regret. Rien d'étonnant, après tout, il connaissait Naruto depuis l'enfance.

 

C'était vraiment bruyant.... Juugo soupira. La cour était trop bruyante pour lui, si ça continuait ainsi, il allait faire une crise. Les autres membres de Oto avaient dû le sentir car ils étaient d'un calme et d'un silence suspects. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kin ne se lève en hurlant. Elle se jeta alors sur Kidomaru, lui crachant des insanités à la figure. Le jeune homme hilare, s'en fichait éperdument. Jusqu'à ce que Juugo ne sorte de son mutisme.

  * La ferme les deux guignols, grogna-t-il, plus proche de l'ours que de l'être humain.




Un silence relatif baigna le groupe. Jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de Tayuya ne fasse surface.

  * Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Kidomaru pour qu'elle hurle comme ça Kin ?

  * Il m'a électrisé avec son stylo piégé ! S'indigna la brune.




Les jumeaux Nakamura ricanèrent en cœur. Kimimaro ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son téléphone portable.

  * Hey, les flemmards ! On a les résultats ! Brailla Suigetsu.




Il venait en courant vers eux, Karin sur les talons, rouge (de colère ? D’essoufflement?). Plus loin, et calmement, Jirobou suivait, un paquet de feuilles à la main. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Suigetsu se stoppa devant le banc où étaient assis les membres d'Oto. Karin le plaqua au sol à peine deux secondes après. S'ensuivit un combat phénoménalement stupide, où les deux roulèrent au sol comme des enfants de maternelle.

  * Bon, stop les amoureux, marmonna Jirobou, distribution des bulletins.




Pour éviter d'emmener Juugo dans la cohue, Oto avait tiré au sort ceux qui iraient chercher les bulletins de tout le monde. Avec bien sûr une procuration, l'académie ne rigolait pas avec les vols de bulletins. C'était tombé sur Jirobou, Suigetsu et Karin. Un silence se posa sur le groupe. Quelques injures envers des notes peu satisfaisantes fleurirent entre les lèvres de Tayuya, Suigetsu, Juugo et Jiroubou. Les autres étaient plutôt satisfaits. Heureusement, ils passaient tous en année supérieure. C'était même un passage au lycée pour Juugo, Ukon, Sakon et Kidomaru. Ils y rejoignaient Jirobou et Kimimaro

  * C'est pas Sasuke qui vient vers nous ? Demanda Ukon.




Tout le monde leva la tête.

  * Ah, ouais, mais il était avec Uzumaki y'a pas un quart d'heure, releva Suigetsu.

  * Il vient donc nous rejoindre, susurra Tayuya.




Un sourire envahit le groupe. Orochimaru allait être plus que satisfait, Sasuke rejoignait véritablement Oto.

 

Un ronflement sonore s'échappa des lèvres de Shikamaru. Il était profondément endormi sur le canapé de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Choji. Ino, assise sur le sol avec Choji, lui jeta un regard exaspéré, Choji rigola en mangeant ses chips. L'ordinateur placé près d'eux émit soudain un bruit de sonnerie. Rapidement, la blonde décrocha. Sur l'écran, leurs parents respectifs apparurent.

  * Salut ! Lança Ino avec un sourire. Juste un instant, je réveille Shika.




L'adolescente pianota sur son portable, puis le colla à l'oreille du brun. Il se réveilla instantanément quand un double bang d'un avion à réaction lui explosa les tympans.

  * Ouah !!!! Putain, Ino, t'es soûlante !

  * Langage ! S'exclama Yoshino.




Shikamaru grommela mais se le tint pour dit. Les parents attaquèrent rapidement le vif du sujet, les résultats d'examen.

  * Déjà, bonne nouvelle, on passe tous, déclara Ino.




L'ensemble des parents parut heureux, mais pas plus surpris que ça. Ils ne doutaient pas des capacités leurs enfants. Sauf peut être celle de Shikamaru à être motivé.

  * Mauvaise nouvelle pour Shikamaru, la prof de maths l'a repéré, rigola Choji.




Inoichi etChoza laissèrent un petit rire leur échapper. Shikamaru se renfrogna un peu plus. Kurenaï l'avait bien eu. Mais si tout se passait pour le mieux ce soir, elle le laisserait un peu en paix. Ou elle lui tomberait sur le coin du ne, en compagnie d'Asuma. Les plans étaient tellement galères quand ils n'avaient que cinquante pour cent de chance de succès...

  * Maintenant Shikamaru, tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir moins de soixante quinze sur cent en mathématiques, et moins de soixante dans les autres matières ! Déclara Yoshino.




En arrière-plan de la vidéo, Shukaku eut un sourire amusé. Yoshino, dotée d'un sixième sens proprement féminin se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Puis, expliqua très clairement à son fils pourquoi il avait intérêt à faire ce qu'elle disait :

  * Je te préviens Shikamaru, si tu descend en-dessous de cette moyenne, tu perdras en premier lieu ton argent de poche. Puis, si tu continues en ce sens, ton téléphone portable sera confisqué et ton abonnement résilié. Et enfin, si vraiment tu veux jouer au plus bête avec moi, je te priverai de sortie pour toutes tes vacances jusqu'à ce que ta moyenne générale atteigne soixante-dix sur cent.




Un silence plana après la petite logorrhée de Yoshino. Shikamaru réfléchit quelques secondes. Il était plus simple de filer doux pour le moment et de discuter avec son père après. Shikamaru acquiesça donc aux paroles de sa mère.

 

Kurenaï se sentait toute légère, l'année scolaire était terminée. Trois semaines de vacances, et on repartait pour la suite. Mais pour s'alléger un peu son emploi du temps, Kurenaï avait décidé de lâcher la gestion des clubs couture et danse hip-hop. Il lui en restait encore trois, mais ce serait tout de même plus calme que cette année.

  * Kurenaï-san ?




Le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement, une seule personne prononçait son prénom de cette façon. En se retournant, Kurenaï rencontra les yeux noirs d'Asuma.

  * Oh, bonjour Asuma-san, comment allez vous ?

  * Très bien, merci, et vous ? Pas trop dur de voir arriver les vacances ?

  * Oh non, elles vont me faire beaucoup de bien.

  * L'année a été rude, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Absolument.




Un petit silence puis....

  * Dîtes-moi, Kurenaï, que diriez de venir prendre un café avec moi, au centre ?

  * Un café ?

  * Oui, pour fêter la fin de l'année.




Kurenaï hésita. Et si d'autres collègues se trouvaient à ce rendez-vous ?

  * Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?




Asuma lui renvoya un sourire encore plus lumineux que celui de Gaï mais en bien plus séduisant. Kurenaï se sentit toute chose, mais lui renvoya un sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que l'avenir serait radieux.

 

Konan jeta un regard meurtrier vers le sol. En bas de sa fenêtre, l'ensemble des membres de l'Akatsuki ricanaient en cœur. Konana avait parié qu'elle obtiendrait une meilleure moyenne que Zetsu. Et elle avait perdu. Pour un malheureux petit point. De quoi rager. Le garçon au cheveux verts lui avait donc donné un gage. Se déshabiller dans sa chambre, et jeter les vêtements aux garçons en bas. Personne ne comprit le soudain intérêt de l'adolescent pour la nudité humaine. Mais ils n'étaient plus à une lubie du vert près. Nagato avait pas mal râlé jusqu'à ce que Zetsu propose que ce soit lui qui ramasse les sous-vêtements de sa petite amie. Voilà où en était Konan. D'un geste décidé, elle retira son nœud papillon, et le jeta par la fenêtre. Il voltigea un moment puis atterri dans les bras de Kakuzu. Hidan siffla un bon coup. Et se prit une torgnole de Nagato. Rapidement, le gilet (pour Zetsu) la chemise (pour Itachi) et les chaussures (pour Sasori et Obito) volèrent par la fenêtre. La jupe trouva pour heureux propriétaire Hidan. Les chaussettes atterrirent près de Kisame et Deidara qui les ramassèrent. Un frétillement parcouru le groupe de garçons, les sous-vêtements allaient sortir ! Un bout de tissu blanc s'envola de la fenêtre. Nagato se tint près à bondir. Mais un traître coup de vent dévia le soutien-gorge, et il se posa doucement sur la tête de Ren. L'ensemble de l'Akatsuki (en dehors de Ren, Konan et Nagato), explosa de rire. Un air pincé sur le visage, Ren tendit le soutien-gorge à Nagato. Rapidement,la culotte passa elle aussi par la fenêtre, et Nagato réussi cette fois à l’attraper.

  * Je vous hais, hurla Konan depuis la fenêtre.




Sans un mot Nagato tendit les bras, et les autres lui donnèrent les vêtements. Il partit ensuite les rendre à sa copine. C'était complètement stupide, mais cette bêtise avait fait du bien aux membres de l'Akatsuki. À partir de l'année prochaine les choses sérieuses commençaient. Itachi, Sasori et Kisame entraient à Suna. Ren à Iwa et Deidara à Kumo. En plus de leurs cursus universitaires, ils se devaient en plus de continuer leur enquête sur Danzo. Depuis qu'ils connaissaient l'existence de la racine et qu'ils la savait sous l'entier contrôle de Danzo, ils s'inquiétaient de savoir l'académie sous le contrôle d'un fou dangereux disposant d'une force de frappe paramilitaire.

 

Konohamaru exultait, l'année était enfin finie ! Et l'année prochaine, il serait dans la même section que Naruto ! Pour fêter ça, il partait en ville faire un karaoké avec ses amis. Udon et Moegi étaient là bien sûr, mais, en chemin pour y aller, ils avaient croisé Hanabi et Matsuri. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas très sociables. Elles se retrouvaient toutes seules, à jouer aux cartes, un jour comme celui-là. Konohamaru, bien décidé à ne laisser personne dans une triste humeur un jour pareil, les avait invitées à venir au karaoké avec eux. Il mit de côté le fait qu'il pensait que la jeune Hyuga avait tout de la bêcheuse moyenne. Il était de bien trop bonne humeur pour ça. Les deux filles devaient bien s'ennuyer parce qu'elles avaient immédiatement accepté. Après un trajet plutôt animé (Hanabi avait galéré à trouver une bonne position où elle ne gênait personne avec son plâtre). Le petit groupe avait finalement débarqué au Cœur. Pour se faire envoyer bouler à l'entrée du karaoké... Interdit aux moins de douze ans qu'ils disaient. Tout déçus, ils étaient partis se poser dans un café rempli de jeux, s'étaient pris des jus de fruits et avaient commencé à jouer. Après plusieurs heures de jeu, et un certains nombre de jus de fruit, ils se rappelèrent qu'ils étaient encore interne. Et donc qu'ils avaient un couvre-feu à respecter. Ils coururent donc à perdre haleine pour attraper un bus. Essoufflés, ils se posèrent avec soulagement dans le bus. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Matsuri se mit à pouffer, et elle entraîna les autres à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent complètement hilare, mais juste à l'heure. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans les dortoirs. Ils avaient passé une excellente après-midi.

  * N'empêche, elle est plutôt cool finalement Hanabi, conclut Konohamaru.




 

Sakura trottinait nerveusement dans les couloirs du dortoir féminin. Indécise, elle hésita longuement devant une porte. Se détourna, puis revint vers la porte. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Temari. Qui montra de la surprise, avant de se renfrogner.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux Haruno ?

  * Je... je voudrai parler à Endou...

  * Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait il y a deux jours ?




Temari fit un geste pour refermer la porte.

  * NON !!! Cria Sakura.




Surprise, Temari se stoppa.

  * Je... c'est important, est-ce que je pourrai parler à Endou ? S'il-te-plaît...




Interdite, Temari regarda l'adolescente. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Haruno d'agir ainsi. Elle semblait nerveuse.

  * Temari-sempai, laisse-la entrer, marmonna une voix à l'intérieur.




Sans un mot, Temari ouvrit la porte, Sakura pénétra dans la chambre. Assissent sur lecanapé, Tenten et Hinata. Nerveuse, Sakura chercha un instant ses mots, sous les yeux inquisiteurs des filles.

  * Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé, l'autre jour.




Tenten ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

  * Et...je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire et faire ces dernières années. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote.




Hinata observa longuement Sakura. Puis, elle prit la parole.

  * Haruno, que s'est-il passé ?




Les yeux de Sakura restèrent secs, mais un sourire triste s'étala sur ses lèvres.

  * Naruto et Sasuke se sont brouillés...

  * Quoi ? S'écria Tenten. Mais, ils sont comme les deux doigts de la main ces deux-là !

  * Non, ça fait presque un an que Sasuke est bizarre. En fait, ce départ ne me surprend pas tant que ça. Mais Naruto est complètement abattu...




Le regard d'Hinata se voila de tristesse. Sasuke était un élément indispensable à l'équilibre de Naruto. Comment allait-il s'en sortir sans lui ?

 

  * Et donc vous voudriez créer une activité concernant l'entomologie Aburame ?

  * Oui Hokage-sama.

  * Pourquoi pas, il faut juste que vous trouviez un professeur qui souhaite....

  * Asuma-sensei est d'accord.

  * Un lieu....

  * Il y a une salle au deuxième étage du bâtiment des activités qui est libre, et l'ensemble du territoire de l'académie.

  * … Je vois que vous avez bien réfléchit à l'idée Aburame.

  * …

  * Bon, puisque tout semble prêt, je vais demander les papiers nécessaires à la création de cette activité. Revenez en début d'année prochaine, je vous confirmerai ou non sa création.

  * Merci beaucoup Hokage-sama.




Shino salua légèrement Minato et sortit du bureau. Minato, songea un instant à la légendaire impassibilité des Aburame. C'était vraiment loin d'être une légende. La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Il décrocha immédiatement.

  * Minato, as-tu bientôt fini ? Konan et Nagato sont déjà là. Nous sommes bientôt près pour partir chez mon frère.

  * Pas de souci, je serai là dans un demi-heure.

  * D'accord, à tout... Oh non, Naruto, ne tient pas ta sœur comme ça ! Je te laisse, bisous.




Minato sourit en songeant à ses jumeaux. Ils avaient à peine deux jours, mais ils étaient pleins d'énergie.

 

Ibiki grogna. L'année était enfin terminée. Un mois entier sans voir ces sales gosses. Un mois entier sans avoir à se lever tôt. Un mois entier à ne pas avoir à coller des imbéciles. Un mois entier à ne rien faire... Putain, il s'ennuyait déjà.

Iruka vérifia qu'il avait bien son billet de train. Il claqua ensuite sa porte et donna un tour de clé. Comme chaque année, il se rendait sur la tombe de ses parents. Mais pour une fois, il était accompagné. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, sinon ils allaient louper leur train.

Izumo et Kotetsu fermèrent les portes. L'académie était bien triste pendant les vacances scolaires. Les seuls à rester là étaient Ibiki, les Uzumaki (et encore, ils partaient dans la famille une semaine), les Kage, quelques étudiants universitaires et les profs pas suffisamment chanceux pour pouvoir partir. Tout les autres rentraient dans leur famille ou profitait pour voyager.

Kabuto attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Juugo. Il devait tester un nouveau médicament sur lui, voir si cela le rendait plus calme, ou non. Et prélever un peu de son précieux matériel génétique. Les cellules de Juugo étaient incroyable. Et ce qu'Orochimaru faisait avec, encore plus.

Saï regarda fixement Danzo. Il souriait. C'était effrayant. Danzo ne souriait jamais. Il faisait des rictus, mais il ne souriait pas de toutes ces dents, comme-là. Mais en quoi les nouvelles de Saï réjouissaient-elles Danzo ?

 

Yuna était assise, morose, dans sa salle de classe. En voulant aider Gaara, elle avait tout gâché. Kin et Tayuya lui en voulaient parce qu'elles pensaient qu'elle avait dragué Naruto. Mais Yuna ne se souvenait pas avoir eu le moindre geste équivoque. Mais... ils avaient dansé ensemble à la fête d'Halloween... Hinata lui en voulait pour s'immiscer dans ses problèmes de cœur. Et Tenten pour faire de la peine à Hinata. Seule Temari ne la jugeait pas. Matsuri n'était même pas au courant de l'affaire. Yuna soupira, c'était fichu. Tout était à refaire... Le bruit du haut-parleur s'allumant lui fit lever la tête.

  * Tous les élèves encore présents au sein de l'établissement sont priés de sortir. Les portes vont être fermées.




Yuna se leva. Même si dormir loin de Hinata semblait tentant, elle partait demain rejoindre sa grand-mère avec son frère. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa des surveillants qui vérifiaient toutes les salles. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un était déjà resté coincé pendant toutes les vacances. Au tournant d'un couloir, elle buta dans quelqu'un. Elle ne tomba pas par terre, mais le choc fut rude. Sans même s'excuser, Gaara poursuivit son chemin. Toute la peine, la colère qu'avait accumulé Yuna resurgirent. Tout était de la faute de Gaara. Si elle n'avait pas essayé de l'aider, elle ne se serait pas rapproché de Naruto. Et Hinata ne lui en voudrait pas. Et le club serait toujours uni.

  * Dis donc tu pourrais t'excuser quand même !




Gaara l'ignora royalement, et continua de marcher vers la sortie. Excédée, Yuna se mit à le suivre.

  * La politesse, tu connais ? Hey ! Je te parle.




Yuna prononça une série de juron très originaux. Cela ne fit même pas sourciller Gaara. Furieuse de ne pas être écoutée, furieuse de tout, Yuna fit une énorme erreur. Elle attrapa le bras de Gaara.

Gaara ignora la moucheronne qui lui tournait autour. Elle ne l'insupportait pas assez pour qu'il s'en occupe. Puis, elle lui attrapa le bras. Il réagit par instinct. Il la repoussa. Elle poussa un cri où se mêlait protestation et douleur en chutant sur le sol. Sans se retourner, Gaara s'engagea dans l'escalier. La métisse descendit quelques marches afin de se retrouver face à lui. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

  * Alors là ça suffit Gaara ! Je veux bien que tu sois un ado mal dans ta peau, mais arrête d'être aussi con ! Y'a des tas de gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ! Des gens comme Naruto ! Et tu veux que je te dise, tu ne mérite pas qu'on se soucie de toi !




La voix remplie de hargne de Yuna avait soufflé Gaara. La haine de Gaara flamba. Il écarta les bras de l'adolescente d'un revers puissant. Trop puissant, il déséquilibra la jeune fille, son pied glissa de la marche. Alors qu'irrémédiablement entraînée par la gravité, Yuna basculait en arrière, Gaara croisa son regard. La peur qu'il y lut le transperça jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Est-ce que son regard ressemblait à ça quand son père était dans les parages ? C'était sans nul doute ce qu'il fallait au roux pour retrouver ses esprits, pour arrêter de se cacher derrière sa peine et sa colère. Mais il était trop tard. Gaara essaya désespérément de rattraper Yuna. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et entraînée par la gravité, l'adolescente percuta les marches. Gaara avait donné tellement d'élan à son mouvement que la jeune fille roula jusqu’au bas des escaliers. Entouré de brouillard, statufié en haut des marches, Gaara vit Neji surgir d'un couloir, alerté par les éclats de voix et s’approcher de Yuna. Il la secoua, jetant un regard accusateur au roux, toujours immobile dans les escaliers. Le Hyuga sortit son téléphone quand il vit que l'adolescente ne réagissait pas. Gaara tomba à genou. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

  * Non, murmura-t-il.




Gaara se mit à hurler, puis, tout devint sombre.

 

Gaara se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Son lit ? Non, il était à l'infirmerie, et à son chevet, Kankuro. Gaara regarda autour. L'infirmerie était vide, même Shizune était absente. Aucun autre lit n'était occupé. Muet, Kankuro attendait. Le regard de Gaara revint enfin sur son frère.

  * Kankuro, où est Yuna ?




Kankuro prit son temps avant de répondre.

  * Elle a été emmenée à l'hôpital du centre de toute urgence.




Gaara attendit la suite, mais Kankuro garda la bouche obstinément fermée. Les pires scenarii passèrent par la tête de Gaara.

  * Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'excuser.




Gaara regarda son frère, surpris.

  * Tu n'étais pas vraiment conscient, mais quand ils t'ont amené à l'infirmerie, tu n'arrêtais pas de t'excuser. Et après, tu t'es mis à hurler en pleurant. Tsunade t'as mis sous calmants.




Gaara toucha ses joues. Elles étaient belle et bien couvertes de larmes séchées.

  * On s'est relayé toute la nuit avec Temari pour te veiller.




Kankuro eut un sourire triste.

  * Naruto aussi est passé te voir, il pleurait. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait demandé à Yuna de t'aider.




Gaara compris alors l'acharnement de Yuna à la suivre et à lui parler.

  * Ren aussi est passé. J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer.... L'Akatsuki l'a retenu.




Gaara engrangea toutes ces informations. Et redemanda à Kankuro la seule information qui lui importait.

  * Kankuro, et Yuna ?




Kankuro se mordit la lèvre.

  * Elle est hors de danger.




Gaara soupira de soulagement.

  * Ren est passé ce matin pour donner de ses nouvelles. Il semblait plus calme. Il a aussi clairement dit que si tu t'approchais à nouveau de sa sœur, il te le ferai payer.




Gaara se fichait complètement de la menace.

  * Alors Yuna va revenir à la rentrée ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

  * Ses parents l'ont fait transférer dans un autre hôpital.

  * Mais elle peut tout de même revenir à la rentrée.

  * Ils l'ont envoyée en France.




Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de Gaara. Il avait tout fichu en l'air. Sa vue se brouilla.

  * Gaara, regarde-moi.




Gaara obéit. Son frère essuya ses larmes.

  * Un jour tu reverra Yuna. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais je sais que cela se fera. Et ce jour-là, il faudra que tu sois honnête avec elle. Et que tu lui présente des excuses. Elle les mérite.




Gaara hocha la tête. Kankuro le prit alors dans ses bras. Gaara était de retour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que vos parents vous ont toujours dit de ne pas jouer dans les escaliers ? C'est dangereux ces trucs !  
> *Esquive brillante de Lulu-folle face aux jets d'objets tranchants*  
> J'aime bien que ce chapitre soit un mélange d'humour et de euh... pas humour ?  
> Bref, à la semaine prochaine !  
> Kissoux !


	21. Bon retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Quel titre évocateur, n'est-ce pas ?  
> Bonne lecture !

Le temps passait tellement vite, songeait Rasa. Huit mois avaient passés depuis sa nomination au poste de directeur de la section militaire de magnolias. Et Temari était revenue lui parler. Après des années de silence et d'indifférence, elle revenait. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère, même blondeur, même yeux verts. Mais sa force de caractère, elle la tenait indéniablement de son père. Kankuro et Gaara n'étaient pas encore revenus mais cela ne saurait tarder. Oui, les Sabaku no reformeraient une famille.

  * Monsieur, vous êtes attendu.




Le secrétaire de Rasa venait d'arriver. Sans un mot, le Kazekage enfila sa veste d'uniforme. Il avait un discours à faire aux nouvelles recrues. Mi-avril, l'année scolaire commençait.

 

A regarda fixement son frère. Venait-il vraiment de faire ça ? Un rire étouffé s'entendit derrière le Raikage. Mabui avait essayé de le retenir, mais le rire avait fini par sortir. La situation était tellement cocasse. Bee souhaitait emprunter une salle de spectacle de la section arts et sports. Pour organiser un grand concours de rap...

  * Tu te fous de moi Bee ? Explosa finalement A.

  * Bah non mon frère ! Le rap aussi c'est un art. En soit pas vénère, mais c'est pas vérité rare !




A jeta un petit coup d’œil à sa secrétaire, elle avait toujours eut un traducteur Bee/Humains normaux en tête. Si elle pouvait traduire le charabia rappeux de son frère...

  * Il ne se moque pas de vous, le rap est aussi un art donc, techniquement, il est toute à sa place dans cette section.




A se sentit las, mais las.

  * Trouve lui une salle Mabui, qu'il nous laisse en paix.




Bee était d'humeur assez mitigée. Il n'avait pas réussi à prouver que son frère et Mabui étaient amants. Par contre, il avait une salle pour son concours de rap. Mais l'argent des paris lui échappait toujours. Il y avait tout de même six cent mille yens en jeu. C'était quand même fou. Trois ans que ce pari était lancé et aucun des joueurs n'avait le commencement d'une preuve.

 

Trois minutes qu'elles traînaient ensembles. Et Karin ne supportait déjà plus Tayuya et Kin. Ils devaient tous obéissance à Orochimaru. Ils devaient rester soudés. Mais c'était plus fort que Karin, les deux pestes l'insupportaient. Heureusement que Sasuke était là pour remonter le niveau. Malgré tout, ça faisait plaisir à Karin de voir Oto reformée. Elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais traîner avec Kidomaru lui avait vraiment manqué. Et pleins d'autres choses venaient éclairer le tableau. Déjà, Yamanaka et Haruno choquées par l'attitude de Sasuke avaient abandonné l'idée de le séduire. Ensuite, cet imbécile de Suigetsu était trop occupé à fêter ses retrouvailles avec ses grandes copines Kin et Tayuya pour l'agacer (ce qui était même le meilleur point de la liste). Orochimaru avait enfin trouvé un médicament efficace pour Juugo. Et enfin, cette peste de Sasaki, qui lui avait valut des heures de colle, était partie en mars dernier. La vie s'annonçait belle.

 

Nagato caressait pensivement les cheveux de Konan, allongée la tête posée sur ses genoux. Une année. Plus qu'une année, et ils rejoindraient Itachi, Kisame, Ren, Deidara et Sasori à l'université. Kakuzu et Hidan passeraient en même temps qu'eux. Mais Obito et Zetsu allaient devoir attendre encore deux ans. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir l'Akatsuki séparée ainsi. Mais bon, tout un tas de choses bizarres s'étaient passées depuis la fin de l'année. Déjà, la révélation de Tobi. Enfin, plutôt sa disparition. Obito avait laissé tomber son masque, littéralement et au figuré. Seuls Itachi et Kisame n'avaient pas semblé surpris. Mais Nagato était terriblement vexé. Obito ne leur avait pas fait assez confiance pour leur confier la réalité, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombent le masque. Mais cette annonce n'avait pas été la plus fracassante. Oh non. Yahiko était revenu. Après deux années de silence, Yahiko était revenu. Nagato en était resté muet. Son frère adoptif avait débarqué sans tambours ni trompettes. Konan, plutôt douée pour la rhétorique, n'avait émis un son. Ils étaient tellement surpris. Yahiko l'avait bien compris. Puis après la surprise était venue la joie. Joie de le revoir. La curiosité. Où était-il passé ? J'avais besoin de temps pour moi avait-il dit. La colère. Pour les avoir abandonnés. Pour la pitié dans son regard en regardant Nagato. C'était insupportable. Yahiko avait compris tout de suite la raison de ces artifices. Le faire rester là, un peu plus. Et ce regard remplit de pitié, Nagato ne l'avait pas supporté. Yahiko, âgé désormais de dix-huit ans, sans aucun piercing, cheveux carotte toujours rebelles, yeux marrons chocolats, et futur étudiant de l'université des magnolias. Ce n'était plus le Yahiko de seize ans qui était le grand frère rêvé de Konan et Nagato, âgés de quatorze ans. C'était un adolescent qui avait refusé de participer à la guerre, et qui revenait maintenant qu'il était assez fort. Dès le départ de Yahiko, Nagato avait retiré tous ses piercings. Il aurait bien enlevé sa teinture immédiatement si cela avait été possible. Yahiko n'était plus le héro de Nagato. Non, le Uzumaki le voyait désormais tel qu'il était. Un lâche. Incapable de se battre pour une cause. Juste à la recherche de victoires faciles.

 

  * Konohamaru-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Moegi.




Pris en flagrant délit, Konohamaru se figea. Udon, surpris par la soudaine immobilité de son ami, le regarda du coin de l’œil. Konohamaru, aligné comme tout ses camarades, écoutait, avec plus ou moins d'attention, le discours de bienvenue de Minato Namikaze. Enfin, il était plus juste de dire que Konhamaru faisait semblant d'écouter le discours. Entre ses mains, le tome d'un manga bien connu sur les ninjas. Konohamaru n'avait jamais aimé les discours. Mais là, s'il se faisait chopper, c'était entre les mains d'Ibiki Morino qu'il tomberait. Pas vraiment réjouissant. Si seulement Moegi n'avait pas murmuré. Si un seul bruit parvenait aux oreilles d'Ibiki, il était foutu. Sagement, Konohamaru décida de ranger son manga. Et il reprit le fil du discours juste au moment où Minato appelait le président du conseil des étudiants du collège. Aburame Shino se leva de son siège, et alla se poster derrière le micro. Après un long moment de silence, il se mit finalement à parler.

  * Bonne année scolaire à tous.




Et il retourna s'asseoir. Un peu surpris par la brièveté de ce discours, les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

  * Saluez ! Hurla Ibiki dans le fond de la salle.




L'ensemble des élève sursauta et salua avec une certaine gaucherie. Le discours d'entrée était terminé. L'année scolaire commençait réellement.

 

Itachi, Kisame et Sasori s'assirent au troisième rang de l'amphithéâtre. Ils y étaient, la section militaire de l'académie. Ils étaient arrivés tôt ce matin pour l'attribution des chambres, la distribution des uniformes et le discours du Kazekage. Cette première année, l'ensemble des apprentis suivraient leurs cours ensembles. Leur spécialisation dans les diverses branches se feraient à partir de leur deuxième année, et en fonction de leur classement. Malgré la présence d'Itachi et Kisame, Sasori se sentait vraiment seul. Il avait passé toute sa scolarité avec Deidara. Et maintenant, être séparé de son meilleur ami lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Il était aussi nostalgique d'Ayame. Ils avaient passé une partie des vacances ensembles. Avec le programme chargé de cette section, Sasori allait avoir peu de temps à lui consacrer. Et dans un an, quand elle rentrerait à l'université, il ne lui resterait plus que deux années de formation à temps plein au sein de l'académie. Mais Sasori ne désespérait pas, ils surmonteraient cela.

 

Ren se sentait un peu seul dans cette nouvelle section. Il avait rencontré quelques personnes, y compris le mystérieux Yahiko. Mais il ne ressentait pas le même feeling qu'avec d'autres personnes comme Deidara, Itachi ou Nagato. L'état de Yuna n'était pas non plus une raison de se réjouir. Elle s'en était sortie avec une fracture du crâne, du poignet et de la cheville droite, et un certain nombre de côtes en mauvais état. Sans compter les nombreux hématomes. Psychologiquement non plus, elle n'allait pas très bien. Elle refusait de parler à qui que ce soit en dehors de leur grand-père. Et ce n'était certainement pas ce dernier qui allait trahir les secrets de sa petite-fille adorée.

 

Deidara se sentait libéré. La salle de sculpture d'Iwa était fabuleuse. L'inspiration venait, il le sentait. Où pouvait donc se trouver l'argile ? Il avait une excellente idée de sculpture. Quelques instant plus tard, le tour de potier tournait au rythme du pied de Deidara. Un sourire réjouit s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il eut terminé son oiseau d'argile. Mais rapidement, le jeune homme se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas oublier l'objectif de l'Akatsuki. Empêcher Danzo de prendre le contrôle total de l'académie. Trois ans auparavant, les membres du groupe s'étaient tous retrouvés en colle ensembles après une sombre histoire de chahut au self. Punition : ranger l'affreusement encombrée salle des archives. Encore moins mature qu'actuellement, Hidan avait commencé à visionner quelques cassettes qui traînaient là. Les autres avaient râlé, l'enjoignant à lâcher ces antiquités. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur une vidéo glaçante. Ils y avaient observé Danzo, menaçant ouvertement une personne non identifiée, portant une caméra miniature. Menaçant également ses enfants.

Dissimulée, perdue, oubliée, cette vidéo avait bouleversé leur paisible vie d'adolescents trublions. Ils avaient été effrayés d'apprendre qu'un tel monstre dirigeait ce qu'ils considéraient comme un second foyer. Au fur et à mesure de leurs investigations, ils avaient acquis la certitude que le recteur poursuivait un but bien précis. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pas plus d'informations à son sujet. Quelques mois plus tôt, leurs investigations avaient croisé la route de celles d'Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ils pensaient avoir été discrets. Pas assez visiblement. L'irruption subite de Kakashi et Gaï à l'une de leur réunion en avait été la preuve. Cela s'était déroulé deux ans auparavant. Après une houleuse discussion, les professeurs avaient accepté leur droit de se battre. Mais les avaient enjoints à rester prudents. Yahiko ne les avait pas écoutés. Et Yahiko s'était barré. Avant de revenir comme une fleur. Désormais mieux armé pour faire face.

Lentement mais sûrement, Danzo avançait ses pions, chaque coup était calculé. Plus rien ne pouvait stopper la partie. Danzo jouait avec peu de pions, mais ils étaient bien cachés. Au contraire, Hiruzen avait de nombreux alliés, mais clairement déclarés. Deidara était l'un des pions de cet échiquier. Et il détestait ça, il voulait être libre. Deidara regarda l'oiseau qu'il avait façonné. Il avait des ailes, mais il ne pouvait pas voler. Dans un geste de rage, Deidara écrasa l'argile pas encore sèche. De l'oiseau, il ne resta qu'un morceau de pâte écrabouillé. Depuis cinquante ans Danzo et Hiruzen se déchiraient, mais restait-il encore quelque chose à gagner ?

 

Assise sur sa chaise, Kurenaï dégustait nerveusement son thé. Assises à la même table, Anko, Shizune et Kushina lui souriaient. Mais pas le genre de sourire gentil que l'on offre à son amie. Plutôt le genre de sourire que vous lance un psychopathe avant de vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Kurenaï avait eu le malheur de révéler son rencard avec Asuma à Anko. Entre deux cours, dans le brouhaha de la salle des professeurs. Anko n'avait pas réagit, et Kurenaï n'avait pas insisté. Deux heures plus tard, à la fin des cours, sa collègue lui était tombée dessus, et l'avait emmené au cœur dans un bar. Kurenaï aurai pu croire à une simple sortie entre amies si Shizune et Kushina ne s'étaient trouvées dans le bar. Réunir Habanero, Serpenterreur, et la Mort en blouse blanche, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Kurenaï aurait bien voulu s'enfuir en courant, mais Anko la tenait fermement par le bras. Donc, Kurenaï l'avait suivit, et dégustait un café en espérant retarder le plus possible le moment fatidique où elle passerait à la casserole. L'irruption de Tsunade, la poigne ferme, et Meï Terumi, la volcanique, annoncèrent le grand rassemblement de l'inquisition magnolienne. Au secours !!! Hurla silencieusement Kurenaï.

 

Gaara ignora les regards qui le suivait. Dégoût, peur, colère. Tout cela glissait sur lui. La nouvelle de l'agression de Yuna avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école dès la rentrée. Gaara ne savait pas qui avait parlé, mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il trouve Neji Hyuga. Il n'était pas dans sa salle de classe, ni au gymnase avec Tenten et Lee, ni dans a chambre. Le seul endroit qui restait maintenant, c'était la chambre de ses cousines. Une chambre où Yuna avait dormi. Gaara espérait que Neji ne serait pas là-bas. Mais c'est bien connu, le destin aime nous faire souffrir. Ce fut Hanabi qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

  * Hyuga-sempai est-il là ?




Hanabi se contenta de rester figée face à l'adolescent. Une voix masculine retentit depuis la chambre.

  * Hanabi, qui est là ?




La jeune adolescente resta muette. Après quelques secondes, une main se posa sur la porte, et l'ouvrit plus largement. Le visage altier de Neji apparut face à Gaara. Son expression s'assombrit dès qu'il vit le visiteur. Il repoussa fermement Hanabi dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sabaku no ?




Le génie des Hyuga était clairement hostile. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Il avait vu Gaara agresser une fille de l'âge de sa cousine. Sans un mot, Gaara s'inclina face à son aîné. Puis, il tourna les talons. Si Neji n'était pas passé par là, Gaara n'aurait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler les secours. Et qui sait ce qu'il serait alors advenu de Yuna. Gaara se devait au moins de remercier le Hyuga pour son intervention.

 

Shino observa la salle de classe derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il y a un mois de cela, voir Temari, Sakura et Lee discuter calmement ensembles aurait tenu de l'utopie. Mais les choses avaient beaucoup changé. Au sein de Konoha, une fracture avait eu lieu. Une amitié que l'on croyait indestructible avait volé en éclat. Naruto et Sasuke ne se parlaient plus. Et ils avaient entraîné à leur suite un bouleversement. Les trois grandes fans-clubs de Sasuke avaient perdus leurs leaders. Karin trônait aux côtés du Uchiha. Sakura et Ino s'étaient détournées de lui. Cependant, si Ino rejetait clairement Sasuke, aux yeux de Shino, Sakura était plus mitigée. Les autres admiratrices du Uchiha semblaient désormais hésiter sur la marche à suivre. L'anti-fan club de Sasuke s'était également effacé. Personne ne s'était rendu compte à quel point ces résistantes au charme du Uchiha avait pris une place au sein du microcosme de l'académie. En terme de fracture, comment ne pas parler de l'Akatsuki, irrémédiablement séparée. Autour de cette petite trentaine de personne, les un peu moins de cinq cents élèves de Konoha gravitaient en observant les éléments les plus lumineux de leur section. Shino connaissait l'effet papillon. Mais auparavant, il n'y croyait pas. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la véracité de son existence. Cette amitié brisée, c'était le battement d'ailes du papillon. La formation de groupes rivaux, c'était le léger souffle d'air. Shino n'était pas un optimiste. Ce n'était pas pour autant un pessimiste. Il voyait la réalité telle qu'elle était, sans maquillage. Et si le souffle d'air provoquait de tels regards de haine réciproque entre les deux groupes, Shino ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblait la tempête.

 

Rassemblés dans cette salle de classe, un grand nombre d'élèves. Ils étaient tous là pour une seule raison : Sasuke Uchiha. Lee observa chacun avec attention. Assis sur le bureau du professeur, Naruto, avec Sakura à ses côtés. Saï, étonnamment souvent avec le groupe depuis quelques temps, avait tiré la chaise du bureau pour se mettre un peu en retrait et pouvoir observer le cercle. À côté de Naruto, venait le trio Ino-Shika-Cho. Puis, les Sabaku no, les Hyuga, sans Hanabi, Tenten, lui-même. Kiba et Shino fermaient le cercle à côté de Sakura. Lee n'était pas la personne la plus intelligente dans cette pièce. Mais il ne comprenait pas que Naruto les implique dans ses histoires. Ce n'était pas son genre.

  * Bien, merci d'être tous venus, les interpella Naruto.

  * J'espère que c'est vraiment important, râla Kiba, j'ai un tournoi de mario kart dans une heure.

  * Bien plus que tu ne le crois, rétorqua Naruto d'un air sombre.




Voir Naruto sérieux, c'était étonnant. Et effrayant. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi sérieux, c'était il y a plus d'un an, lorsqu'il leur avait demandé leur aide pour aider Gaara.

  * Sasuke a rompu tout lien avec nous.

  * Et c'est pour nous dire ça que tu nous as convoqué ? L'interrompit Temari.




Elle rejetait la défection de Tayuya et Kin sur Sasuke.

  * Si ce n'était que ça, je me serai débrouillé seul. Mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et Zabuza-sensei.




La dernière fois que Naruto avait surpris une conversation, c'était l'histoire familiale des Sabaku no qu'il avait découvert.

  * Ils discutaient d'Orochimaru. Zabuza-sensei l'a surpris plusieurs fois avec des colis suspects. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à mettre la main dessus.

  * Et alors ? On sait tous qu'il est pas sain le serpent, bailla Shikamaru. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s’intéresserait à ses petites affaires ? Si ça se trouve, il collectionne les figurines pokémon et il le cache.

  * Bel espoir Shikamaru, rétorqua Sakura. Mais Naruto et moi avons une autre hypothèse.




Lee se sentit désappointé de voir que Sakura n'avait pas pensé à partager ses pensées avec lui. Shikamaru par contre se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, et lança un regard perçant au duo.

  * Il y a quelques jours, j'ai aidé Shizune-san à faire l'inventaire de l'infirmerie. Et je suis tombée par hasard sur le dossier de Obayashi [Juugo].




Sakura hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

  * Il consomme beaucoup des calmants. Du coup, il fait des prélèvements sanguins réguliers. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ce n'est jamais Shizune-san qui les lui fait. Mais Kabuto-san, l'infirmier en second.

  * Une coïncidence Haruno, t'es vraiment trop parano, lui lança Tenten.




Malgré qu'elle ne soit plus en train de lécher les bottes de Sasuke, la jeune brune n'appréciait pas forcément beaucoup la rose.

  * Oui, je le serai, si Zabuza-sensei n'avait pas rapporté à Minato-sama qu'Orochimaru et Kabuto entretiennent de très étroits liens, rétorqua Sakura, une légère provocation suffisante dans la voix.




L'ensemble des élèves accorda toute son attention à la rose.

  * Où veux-tu en venir Haruno ? Lui demanda Neji d'une voix neutre.

  * On connaît tous Obayashi, et son comportement lunatique, quasi bipolaire. Mais les doses de calmant dans son sang sont constantes. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas constamment calme ?

  * Tu penses que Kabuto et Orochimaru trafiquent les résultats sanguins et testent des médicaments ou des drogues sur Obayashi. C'est la seule explication logique.




L'intervention de Shikamaru amena le silence dans la salle. Sakura acquiesça. La vitesse de réflexion de son cerveau laissa Lee hébété. Mais à quel point pouvait-on être un monstre pour faire de telles expériences ?

  * Mais, dans quel but peut-il chercher à tester des drogues sur Obayashi ? S'interrogea Lee. S'il voulait contrôler ses crises, les calmants suffiraient.

  * Contrôler... Murmura Neji, puis, plus haut. Mais oui ! Tu es génial Lee !

  * Euh... merci ?

  * De quoi ? Qu'as tu compris Neji ? Demanda Hinata.

  * Imaginez, vous voulez prendre le contrôle d'une entreprise. Comment faîtes-vous ?

  * Bah, j'essaye d'atteindre le poste de PDG, répondit Kankuro.

  * Oui, mais c'est long, et certainement pas garanti de succès. Mais, maintenant, imaginez que vous ayez un moyen de contrôler le futur PDG de cette entreprise....




La voix du génie des Hyuga tomba dans les graves.

  * Si Orochimaru arrive à créer une drogue capable de contrôler Obayashi, il pourrait contrôler n'importe qui. Y compris Sasuke. Plus qu'à éliminer Itachi, et le trône des Uchiha est à lui...




Un silence horrifié plana dans la salle. Tout cela semblait si vil.

 

Danzo écouta avec attention le rapport de Saï. Il était passablement furieux. Il pensait qu'Orochimaru synthétisait de la drogue pour les yakuza. Pas qu'il préparait la prise de contrôle de l'entreprise Uchiha. Danzo s'était trompé. Et c'était une bande de gamin qui avait trouvé la vérité avant lui même. Leur style était différent de celui de l'Akatsuki, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins redoutables. Surtout Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru et Hyuga Neji.

  * Bien, Toru, je veux que tu restes dans les bonnes grâces d'Uzumaki. Mais reste prudent face à Nara et Hyuga, ils sont dangereux. Et fait en sorte que les Sabaku no s'écartent de ce groupe. Le Kazekage ne doit pas se mêler de cela.

  * Bien, il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, Danzo-sama.




 

Arame détestait la pluie. C'était un jour de pluie qu'elle avait dit oui à Danzo. Oui, je t'aime. Oui je veux être à toi. Oui pour tout. Ils n'étaient pas sous la pluie, ils étaient au sein de leur lycée, à fêter leur diplôme. Après cette nouvelle, transcendés de joie, Danzo et elle étaient allés rejoindre Hiruzen. Ils avaient passé la soirée, puis la nuit en ville. Ils étaient jeunes, libres et forts. Ils avaient fait n'importe quoi, mais ils s'en fichaient. Tout allait bien.

Arame aimait la pluie. C'était un jour de pluie qu'elle avait dit non à Danzo. Non je ne t'aime plus. Non, je ne veux plus de toi. Non, pour tout. Cette fois-là, ils étaient dans la forêt d'Aimi, sur leur rocher. Ils avaient finis trempés. Elle avait laissé Danzo seul, là-haut. Elle était redescendu. S'était perdu dans la ville, la soirée, puis la nuit. Elle était encore jeune, mais plus libre, et encore moins forte. Ce soir-là, frigorifiée et esseulée, elle entra dans ce salon de thé, perdu au milieu de nulle part, et accepta une tasse. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle rencontra Yûki.

Arame avait des sentiments contradictoire pour la pluie. Mais sans Yûki, elle ne parvenait qu'à la détestait. Sans lui, même ce thé, crée pour elle n'avait plus le même goût.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ah ! J'vous ai eu ! Allez, avouez, qui a cru que Yuna était de retour ?  
> Nous sommes présentement dans ce que j'appelle une phase de transition, et on va transitionner bien comme il faut !  
> On va s'amuser un maximum ! (Enfin surtout moi, j'aime boire les larmes de mes lecteurs frustrés)  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	22. 12 mois ce n'est qu'un an

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse (ou qu'on travaille, et qu'on essaye d'améliorer son hygiène de vie en éteignant le PC à 22h ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour faire ce qui doit être fait, soit poster le chapitre mardi soir).  
> Bonne lecture !

Sereine, Temari marchait dans les couloirs du lycée. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle s'y promenait. Dans un mois, elle entrerait à l'université, à Kumo, la section arts et sports. Elle avait pendant un temps espéré pouvoir suivre un cursus en météorologie. Mais Asuma avait été catégorique, elle n'avait pas le niveau requis. Temari s'était alors rabattue sur son deuxième choix, le karaté. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de faire de ce loisir son métier. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter ! La jeune blonde se stoppa, et toqua à la porte du Hokage.

  * Entrez




Temari ouvrit la porte, la referma et salua Minato.

  * Sabaku no, asseyez-vous.




La jeune blonde obtempéra. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de cette convocation. L'année était finie, et la remise des diplômes avait eu lieu le matin même. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

  * Ce dont je dois vous parler est assez... délicat, commença Minato.




Un très mauvais pressentiment envahit Temari.

  * Votre père a appris que vous n'aviez pas obtenu l'orientation que vous souhaitiez. Et il vous propose d'en toucher deux mots au Tsuchikage.




En un battement de cil, l'appréhension fut remplacée par la rage. Les doigts de Temari se crispèrent sur sa jupe. Elle avait commit une erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller rendre visite à son père. Un instant de faiblesse, et il croyait que tout était pardonné. Temari se leva.

  * Hokage-sama, vous direz à mon père que je refuse de réussir autrement que de mon propre fait.




La voix de Temari charriait des glaçons. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, et ne salua pas. Elle se contenta de sortir de la pièce comme une furie. Elle marcha jusqu'au dojo, écumante de rage. Rasa n'avait pas à la pistonner. Elle le refusait. En ouvrant la porte de la salle dévolue au karaté, Temari eut la surprise de trouver Kidomaru.

  * Kimura !




Le garçon sursauta à l'interpellation, puis salua sa sempai.

  * En garde, lui lança Temari.




L'adolescent resta les bras ballants, l'observant ôter ses chaussures.

  * En garde, répéta Temari.




Kidomaru se secoua, et obéit alors. Temari avait besoin de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un, il tombait à pic. Elle ne pouvait rien pour son père, mais elle pouvait encore aider Naruto.

 

Kakashi se faisait tout petit. Kushina n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'il arrive en retard au premier anniversaire des jumeaux. Surtout qu'en tant que parrain que Kokoro, c'était à lui de couper son gâteau d'anniversaire. Shizune était la marraine de Kokoro, tandis que Kurenaï et Asuma héritaient de Shin. Rassemblés autour de la table, la famille Uzumaki, plus les parrains et marraines et Konan. Kushina avait également invité Anko, mais la jeune femme était partie pour son festival annuel de métal. En plus de l'anniversaire, ils fêtaient la prochaine entrée au lycée de Naruto, et celle à l'université de Nagato et Konan. Plus officieusement, ils fêtaient les six mois de relation d'Asuma et Kurenaï. Leur relation en elle-même était tellement secrète qu'officiellement, Kakashi n'était au courant que depuis deux semaines. Officieusement, le journal de l'académie attendait depuis six mois qu'ils annoncent leur relation pour pouvoir les nommer au vote du plus beau couple de l'académie. Cet endroit était tellement rempli de secret de polichinelles que Kakashi s'y perdait.

 

En trois années d'enseignement au sein de l'académie, Kurenaï avait eu le temps de se lier d'amitié avec un grand nombre de personnes. Mais elle ne pensait pas que Kushina Uzumaki l'estimait au point de faire d'elle la marraine de son fils cadet. Confortablement installé dans les bras de son parrain, Shin parcourait la pièce de ses pupilles chocolats. Sa sœur babillait joyeusement dans les bras de Shizune. Naruto souffla deux bougies, une pour chaque enfant. Et Kakashi découpa les gâteaux. Les parts circulèrent et tout le monde commença à manger. Enfin, chez les adultes. Armée d'une cuillère, Shin et Kokoro tentaient laborieusement de manger cette chose qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à leur alimentation habituelle. Après avoir compris le fonctionnement de la cuillère, Kokoro la chargea de gâteau, et la lança sur sa mère. Kushina attrapa alors la main de sa fille.

  * Kokoro, ce n'est pas bien.




L'enfant s'agita un moment, mais sous le regard impérieux de sa mère, elle finit par ne plus bouger et à baisser les yeux. Kushina la lâcha alors et partie en cuisine passer de l'eau sur ses vêtements tâchés. Kurenaï était bluffé par l'autorité naturelle de Kushina. On voyait bien qu'elle était habituée à être obéit. Une fois les assiettes finies et débarrassées, les cadeaux furent distribués. Ce fut Naruto qui en présida la distribution.

  * Bon, d'abord, les cadeaux pour Kokoro.




La petite rousse déchira avec de petits cris les papiers cadeaux. De Kakashi, elle reçue une peluche de chien, et de Shizune, des petites voitures qui font de la musique en roulant.

  * Ceux pour Shin maintenant, ordonna Naruto, très investit dans son rôle de maître de cérémonie.




Shin eut un peu de mal à arracher le papier, mais après, il s'amusa beaucoup avec le train plein de boutons où appuyer offert par Kurenaï. Même si le hérisson mécanique en peluche offert par Asuma fascina un long moment le petit garçon.

  * Les cadeaux pour les deux maintenant !




Kushina et Minato ouvrirent ces cadeaux là. Et le cadeau de Takara les ravirent.

  * Oh, des petites salopettes assorties ! C'est trop mignon, s'exclama Minato.




Tsunade et Jiraya offrirent deux énormes ours en peluches, Konan et Nagato, un livre de conte et Naruto une balle rebondissante pour chacun. Ravit, Shin la lança dès qu'il l'eut entre les mains. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force, mais la balle réveilla Kurama en lui tombant dessus. Le renard jappa, puis après quelques manœuvres d'approches, s'amusa beaucoup avec. La scène fit rire tout le monde, mais Kurenaï espéra que Kushina confisquerait vite les balles rebondissantes, ou un certain nombre d'objet fragile risquaient d'être brisés. La jeune femme était sur un petit nuage. Et elle espérait que tout continuerait à aller aussi bien.

 

Tsunade boutonna entièrement son manteau. Le printemps se faisait attendre, et ce début de mois de mars était vraiment frais. La quinquagénaire marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa voiture, Jiraya et Shizune sur les talons. Après un court trajet silencieux, Tsunade les déposa tous deux au Cœur. À partir de là, ils pourraient se débrouiller pour rentrer chez eux. La blonde roula encore jusqu'à l'hôpital, et se gara sur la place qui lui était réservée. Les portes vitrées de l'entrée principale s'ouvrirent. L'infirmier assis à l'accueil sursauta, surpris de la voir. Il se reprit cependant très vite.

  * Bonsoir Tsunade-sama, il y a un problème pour que vous veniez si tard ?

  * Non je ne fais que passer rapidement pour consulter le rapport des opérations du jour.

  * Bien.




Après un salut, l'infirmier se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Tsunade poursuivit d'un pas vif son chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Quand elle y entra, les anbus qui s'y trouvaient en étaient bien évidemment partis. Tsunade s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Elle vérifia soigneusement chaque caméra de surveillance, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Trois anbus fouillant son bureau, et se heurtant au blocage de son ordinateur. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le petit-ami de la Mizukage savait s'y prendre avec les ordinateurs. La dernière séquence des caméras de surveillance laissa Tsunade perplexe. Les anbus étaient sortis par la fenêtre à peine une poignée de seconde avant qu'elle-même n'entre. Le guetteur placé à l'accueil était encore plus médiocre qu'elle ne le pensait.

 

Allongé sur le sol, un bras sous le canapé, Naruto essayait d'attraper Kurama, planqué dessous. Assise à côté de lui, Kokoro s'amusait à faire rouler ses petites voitures sur son dos. Avec Kushina occupée à changer Shin et Minato en train de finir la vaisselle, il n'y avait personne pour aider Naruto. Le blond poussa un grognement, et essaya d'amener plus loin sa main. Kurama se blottit un peu plus contre le mur, et resta hors de portée. Agacé, Naruto se releva. Ce damné renard finirait bien par sortir, et à ce moment là, il le chopperait et le mettrait dehors. Kokoro protesta en voyant son autoroute dorsale se relever. Mais trouva encore plus amusant de faire rouler ses voitures sur les cuisses de Naruto. L'agacement de l'adolescent retomba. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne sa petite sœur. Avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et ses yeux bleus, elle ressemblait à un petit ange. Naruto prit Kokoro dans ses bras, il monta l'escalier, et la déposa dans sa chambre. Il s'assit, prit une voiture, et commença à jouer avec elle.

  * BAAAAH !




Naruto tourna la tête, et vit Shin marcher à tout vitesse vers eux, à quatre pattes. Depuis que les jumeaux se déplaçaient ainsi, Minato avait installé une barrière en haut de l'escalier. Surtout pour Shin, le benjamin de la famille qui passait son temps à user les genoux de ses pantalons et salopettes. Shin attrapa d'autorité une voiture non utilisée, et provoqua un carambolage avec celles de Naruto et Kokoro. Des trois enfants Uzumaki, Shin était le seul à avoir les yeux chocolats de Kushina. Il en avait aussi les cheveux roux profonds, bien plus foncés que ceux de sa sœur. Naruto joua avec les petits jusqu'à ce que le déclic d'un appareil photo ne lui fasse lever la tête. Minato fit un clin d’œil à son aîné, et rangea l'appareil.

  * Vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les trois, lança-t-il, mais c'est l'heure d'aller te laver Naruto.

  * Ouais, j'y vais.




Naruto se leva en soupirant.

  * Et dépêche-toi, sinon ta mère t'y mènera par la peau de cou.




Naruto se le tint pour dit, et vingt minutes plus tard, il était propre de la tête au pied, et en pyjama dans sa chambre. On toqua à sa porte, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

  * Naruto, as-tu sorti Kurama ? Demanda Kushina.




Et là, Naruto se souvint ce qu'il devait faire initialement après dîner.

  * Non, se lamenta-t-il, quand j'ai essayé, il était sous le canapé, et impossible à attraper. Et ensuite, j'ai monté Kokoro, je me suis mis à jouer avec elle, et Shin est arrivé, et … j'ai oublié, conclut-il piteusement.




Kushina laissa un petit rire soupiré lui échapper.

  * C'est bizarre, mais je me suis doutée que tu avais oublié quand j'ai vu Kurama ronfler sur le canapé.




Naruto baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir oublié sa tâche. Kurama était sous sa responsabilité.

  * Bon, je l'ai sorti et installé dans sa cabane, tu t'es brossé les dents ?

  * Oui.

  * Parfait, il est...




Kushina regarda sa montre.

  * … presque vingt-deux heures. Comme d'habitude, couvre-feu à vingt-trois heures. Je te fais confiance.




Naruto acquiesça.

  * Bien, fait moi un bisou maintenant.




Naruto et Kushina se firent un gros câlin plein de bisous. Puis, Kushina sortis de la chambre de son fils. Naruto partit alors s'installer sur son lit, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il avait le temps de regarder deux ou trois épisode d'animé avant d'aller dormir. Mais avant, il regarda ses mails. Et en resta tétanisé. Il avait un mail non lu, de Yuna Sasaki. Fébrile, il l'ouvrit.

 

_Hello Naruto,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Tout va pour le mieux en France._

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce long silence. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de communiquer avec vous. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

_J'ai longuement réfléchi, j'ai eu du temps pour ça. Je tenais à m'excuser, pour avoir tout gâché avec Gaara. Il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider Naruto. Je ne suis plus là pour t'aider. Et même si un jour je reviens, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force de continuer._

_J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Yuna._

 

Un an auparavant, Naruto aurait été formidablement heureux de recevoir ce mail. Aujourd'hui, il en percevait tous les non-dits. Yuna souffrait. Tout ça à cause de lui, et de Gaara. Mécaniquement, Naruto tapa une réponse, l'envoya, et se coucha. Il dormit très mal.

 

Kurama dormait profondément quand la femelle au pelage carmin l'attrapa par le cou. Il eut beau jappé, elle l'emmena dans la petite caverne faîte d'arbre morts. Depuis bientôt une lune, il dormait là tous les soirs. Tout ça, c'était une idée de la femelle aux chiens. À chaque fois que la femelle carmin ou le mâle miel l'y emmenait, il lui arrivait des bricoles. Kurama ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait dormir dehors. Le renardeau miel était déjà grand, mais il dormait encore dans la caverne de pierre. Kurama se coucha en rond dans un tissu laissé là à son intention. La vie était vraiment injuste, songea-t-il.

 

Sasuke boucla sa valise, et jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre. Enfin, elle l'était uniquement pendant les vacances. Il passait bien plus de temps dans sa chambre à l'académie qu'ici. Sasuke tira sa valise jusqu'à l'entrée, où Mikoto l'attendait.

  * As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda-t-elle.




Sasuke s'assit, et commença à mettre ses chaussures.

  * Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je sais faire une valise tout de même. Je rentre au lycée désormais.




Mikoto passa affectueusement une mains dans les cheveux de son fils. Celui-ci se recoiffa furieusement.

  * Oui, je sais. Mais peu importe quel âge Itachi et toi aurez, vous serez toujours mes tous petits.




Sasuke se renfrogna. Il en avait sacrément marre que sa mère lui dise sans arrêt à quel point son frère et lui étaient mignons en couche-culotte. Après un court trajet en voiture, les Uchiha arrivèrent à la gare d'Ikebukuro (Tokyo). Dès qu'ils furent sur le quai. Sasuke éprouva un certain soulagement à voir que les jumeaux et Tayuya étaient déjà là. C'était la première fois que le brun prenait le train sans ses parents ou son frère. Et même s'il refusait de l'avouer, ça le rendait un peu nerveux. Les trois compagnons de Sasuke parurent ravis de le voir.

  * Kondou-san, Nakamura-san, salua Mikoto.

  * Uchiha-san, répondit le père de Tayuya, nous avons un instant cru que vous n'arriveriez pas.

  * Navrée, quelques embouteillages.




Au début, Sasuke n'avait pas cru Tayuya quand elle lui avait présenté son père. Mais il avait finalement accepté que ce grand japonais habillé de costumes bien coupés était bien le père d'une fan des jeans troués.

  * Peu m'importe ses résultats tant qu'elle passe et que sa fibre artistique puisse s'exprimer librement, déclarait-il.

  * Mais sans résultats, elle ne pourra faire de brillantes études, répliqua la mère des jumeaux.

  * Eh bien, vos fils seront de brillants bureaucrates, et ma fille une artiste mondialement connue.




Un éclair passa entre les deux adultes, Mikoto restant prudemment silencieuse.

  * Chérie, nous devrions nous éloigner du bord du quai, intervint le père des jumeaux.




Le duel de regard cessa. Et le petit groupe s'éloigna un peu du bord. Le train entra en gare peu après. Une fois installés à bord, les adolescents s'autorisèrent à souffler. À chaque rencontre entre les Nakamura et les Kondou, c'était la même chose. On ne peut pas changer ses parents. Mais Tayuya et les jumeaux auraient bien voulu que les leurs s'entendent un peu mieux.

 

Sakura ne savait pas exactement comment la bagarre avait commencé. Sans doute un échange de regard, suivi par des propos acides. Tout cela avait débouché sur ce tragique résultat. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient battus. Sottement, Sakura avait pensé que crever l'abcès de toute cette tension qui les entouraient permettrait de stopper cette situation infernale. De rappeler à Sasuke qu'ils étaient ses amis. Maintenant, les choses avaient empirées. Oto faisait encore plus bloc autour de Sasuke qu'avant. Mais il y avait encore pire comme nouvelle. L'ensemble des chambres de l'académie avaient été réattribuées. Désormais, les camarades de chambrées étaient décidés par classe, et par ordre alphabétique. Saskura se retrouvait donc avec une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais trop fréquenté. Alors qu'elle se faisait une telle joie d'être avec Ino. Leur relation s'était grandement améliorée suite aux derniers événements. C'était d'ailleurs une des rares bonne nouvelle de cette année.

  * Hey ! Sakura-chan !!!!




La rose tourna la tête. Naruto courait vers elle, l'uniforme et les cheveux en bataille. Il se stoppa près d'elle, essoufflé. Quand il releva la tête, Sakura fut choquée de voir un sourire radieux s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Mais que se passait-il ?

  * J'ai de supers nouvelles à annoncer à tout le monde, rendez-vous ce soir à dix-huit heure dans la salle des premières huit.

  * Celle d'Hinata ?

  * Yep, à tout Sakura-chan !




Et il reparti à fond le train. Sakura consulta sa montre. La pause déjeuner touchait à sa fin. Elle emboîta le pas à Naruto pour se rendre en classe. Cet idiot n'avait même pas pensé qu'ils pourraient faire le chemin ensemble. Un an auparavant, l'insulte aurait été méchante, maintenant, elle était affectueuse.

 

  * Bon alors, je vous présente Kemnuri Omoï et Ukame Karui, en première année de lycée, comme la plupart d'entre nous. Et voici Amane Samui, qui est en deuxième année de lycée.




Les trois jeunes saluèrent le groupe. Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre.

  * C'est Bee, le frère du Raikage qui m'a parlé d'eux. Selon lui, vous pouvez nous aider.

  * Ça, si je peux voir Uchiha mordre la poussière. Sûr que je vais t'aider, répliqua Karui.




Naruto paru un peu gêné, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça à la remarque.

  * Et j'ai aussi une autre bonne nouvelle.




Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Naruto.

  * Yuna a repris contact avec moi, peu après la fin des cours, il y a un mois.




Gaara leva alors la tête, et commença à écouter pleinement ce que disaient les autres.

  * Elle va mieux, continuait Naruto, mais elle ne sait pas encore quand elle revient.




Les plus observateurs notèrent que le blond mentait comme un arracheur de dent. Omoï toussota légèrement.

  * Hum, excusez-moi, mais qui est cette Yuna ?

  * Une de nos camarade. Elle a eut un léger … accident.




Le regarde Tenten glissa sur Gaara, puis elle poursuivit.

  * Elle a dû partir de l'école. Et nous n'avions pas reçu de ses nouvelles. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines.




Naruto tiqua.

  * Toi aussi t'as reçu un mail ? S'étonna le blond.

  * Oui, et je ne suis pas la seule.




Temari, Hinata et Kiba levèrent la main.

  * Je n'en suis pas sûre, déclara Temari, mais je pense qu'elle a aussi écris à Ta … Kondou et Tsuchi.

  * Hanabi-chan aussi a reçu un mail, souffla doucement Hinata.

  * Eh bah, elle a pas mal écris ... Dit Naruto. Bon, tous ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de mail, je vais vous donner son adresse électronique, qui vous puissiez communiquer avec elle si vous le souhaitiez. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir !

  * Prenez l'adresse, lança Kiba, elle est pas sur facebook.




Sakura, Saï et Neji furent les premiers à s'avancer. En sortant de la salle tous, sauf les nouveaux, avaient l'adresse de leur camarde. Ils ne la connaissaient pas forcément très bien, mais ils voulaient tout de même lui donner leurs encouragements. Le papier brûlait les doigts de Gaara. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une feuille avec un peu d'encre dessus. Les doigts tremblants, il tapa son message.

 

_Yuna,_

_Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi. Mais je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi. Pas par mail interposé. Je veux te voir, pour te présenter mes excuses. S'il-te-plaît, quand tu reviendra, fais le moi savoir._

_Gaara._

 

Taper ces quelques lignes avait pris des heures à Gaara. Et il les trouvaient atroces. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait pas mieux. Il envoya le mail.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne vous cache pas que lire et relire cette fin de chapitre continue, même des mois après, à me faire couiner d'enthousiasme.  
> Et pis, ne sont-ils pas adorables ces petits Uzumaki ? Gouzi Gouzi !  
> Bref, à la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	23. A la première friandise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Oui, j'anticipe un mardi très chargé. Je vais en forum présenter un poster, départ : 7h, retour : 21h, longue journée en perspective, et la certitude de ne pas avoir la foi de publier le soir venu.  
> Bonne lecture !

Octobre, mois d'automne, là où l'été prolongé s'éteint définitivement. Le temps des feuilles qui qui rougissent avant de tomber. La période de l'année où la nature s'endort jusqu'au printemps. Konohamaru inspira profondément. Il respira l'odeur des feuilles mortes en décomposition et celle des champignons. Konohamaru aimait la forêt, belle, sauvage. Peu importe la saison, elle l'apaisait. En quittant les bois, le jeune adolescent se sentait un peu mieux. Mais en cette journée du trente et un octobre, rien ne pourrait réellement le rendre heureux. Aujourd'hui, un décret avait circulé dans la section de Konoha. La soirée d'Halloween de ce soir serait la dernière. Konohamaru ne comprenait plus rien. L'académie lui avait toujours semblé être un lieu ouvert sur le partage.

 

Pour sa dernière année au lycée, Haku regrettait que le Cœur s'impose de plus en plus. Enfin, ça faisait des années que la situation se dégradait. Huit ans auparavant, l'allègement vestimentaire avait été supprimé. Deux années après, les activités avaient héritées d'un uniforme. Il y a trois ans, le journal de l'académie avait été placé sous tutelle. Afin d' « éviter la publication de faits inappropriés ». Ou, en clair, afin de s'assurer qu'ils cessent de fouiner partout. L'année dernière, le budget de Kiri avait été fortement réduit. Et il y a quelques heures de cela, une annonce, comme quoi cette année serait l'ultime année toutes les manifestations de la section de feu. Seul restait le festival. Mais pour encore combien de temps ? Et Haku de songer que bientôt, même les cheveux naturels de couleur clair devrait être teints.

  * Haku.




Le jeune garçon se retourna. Zabuza se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

  * Le dîner est près.

  * J'arrive.




Haku se leva du tapis où il était assis. Il entrait à l'université en fin d'année. Tout cela ne le concernait plus. Le jeune brun plaignait cependant sincèrement ceux qui seraient encore à Konoha l'année prochaine.

 

Ayame enfourna sa Forêt Noire, régla le thermostat et lança le minuteur. Elle leva alors les yeux de son plan de travail et regarda où en étaient ses camarades de classe. Seuls quelques uns n'avaient pas encore enfourné leur gâteau. Ayame n'était pas en retard, mais elle n'était pas non plus spécialement en avance. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise note en pâtisserie européenne. Pas avec la taule qu'elle avait reçue en sucre naturel. Un minuteur sonna. Et ce fut la curée. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, les minuteurs ne cessèrent de sonner, et les étudiants de sortir les gâteaux du four. Après avoir délicatement déposé la pâtisserie sur le plateau étiqueté à son nom, Ayame quitta la salle.

  * Ayame-chan !




L'interpellée se retourna. En plein milieu du couloir, Yumi sautait en agitant les bras. Une fois certaine d'avoir capté l'attention de son interlocutrice, elle agita une main face à son visage en papillonnant des cils. Ayame leva les yeux au ciel. Elle passa à côté de Yumi sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Celle-ci se mit alors à scander le prénom de la brune en agitant des pompons imaginaires. Bien évidemment, comme l'indiquait l'attitude de Yumi, Sasori attendait dehors, nonchalamment appuyé contre un lampadaire. Depuis son entrée à Suna, il avait pris pas mal de muscles. Et se retrouvait donc à être encore plus canon qu'au lycée. Pas Ayame. À force de faire des dizaines de pâtisserie et de les goûter, elle avait pris neuf kilos. Sa silhouette de sylphide du lycée avait disparue depuis longtemps. Ayame s'approcha de Sasori, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Elle ne supportait plus la différence de physique entre eux. Gracieux comme une panthère, le roux se redressa à l'approche de la brune.

  * Bonjour très chère, murmura-t-il à son oreille.




Pour toute réponse, Ayame l'embrassa.

 

    * Quel espèce d'enfoiré !




Meï se leva, renversant son bureau d'un geste furieux. Les papiers, crayons, ordinateur et autres bibelots s'écrasèrent au sol. Courageusement planté au centre de la pièce, Ao attendait que sa patronne se calme. Meï écumait, et à raison. À cause des coupes budgétaires, sous prétexte que de moins en moins d'élèves s'inscrivaient, elle avait été obligée d'augmenter le prix de l'internat. Des parents avaient été forcés de retirer leurs enfants de Kiri. Et maintenant, elle apprenait que Danzo comptait supprimer les bourses d'aptitudes de la section collège-lycée. À cause de ça, des enfants extrêmement doués allaient finir dans des collèges et lycées de bas étages et gâcher leur potentiel. Et le Hokage qui ne disait rien. Meï frappa dans un placard, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd.

  * Ao ! Aboya-t-elle.




Toujours stoïquement planté au milieu de la pièce, Ao inclina la tête, signe qu'il écoutait.

  * Convoque les autres Kages. Je veux organiser une réunion au plus vite. Il faut stopper au plus tôt ce vieux...




Meï chercha une insulte appropriée. Mais elle n'avait pas une grande pratique de ce genre de chose.

  * Il faut qu'on le stoppe. Avant qu'il ne détruise cet endroit.




Ao s'inclina.

  * Je les contacte immédiatement.




Un silence s'écoula, puis...

  * Ne vous en faîtes pas madame, nous lutterons.




Ao s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte.

  * Ao...




Le professeur se stoppa, et Meï le vit se crisper.

  * Merci.




Les yeux vairons, surpris, se posèrent dans ceux couleur menthe. Un léger sourire étira le visage émacié d'Ao. Et il sortit. Le regard de la Mizukage balaya la pièce. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'emporter ainsi. Soudainement vidée, Meï se laissa tomber au sol. Elle avait l'impression d'affronter une hydre. À chaque fois qu'une tête était coupée, deux autres repoussaient. Lentement, Meï enserra ses genoux de ses bras. Puis, elle y enfouit son visage.

 

C'est ainsi que Chojuro la trouva, plus d'une heure après. Doucement, il s'approcha. Sans un mot, il l'enlaça. Chojuro comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ao l'avait appelé. Meï était une femme au fort caractère. La voir aussi vulnérable n'était pas normal. Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse doucement. Il la laissa se défaire de son étreinte. Sans un mot, elle sortie du bureau. Chojuro resta assis sur le sol. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, une larme roula sur sa joue. Furieusement, il se frotta les yeux. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'elle s'effondre en pleurant dans ses bras ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Meï. Peu importe à quel point les choses allaient mal, elle refusait de s'appuyer sur lui. En bientôt quatre ans de relation, elle semblait toujours incapable de s'engager. Et Chojuro avait du mal à accepter ça. Il pensait qu'avec leurs six ans de différence elle ressentirait plus vite que lui le besoin de sentir du sérieux dans leur relation. Mais même si elle appréciait toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait envers elle, quand il proposait quoique ce soit ressemblant à de l'officialisation, elle se braquait. Il n'avait même pas le droit de laisser quelques affaires chez elle. Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit lever les yeux. Meï apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Chojuro ne put s'empêcher d'être subjugué par la perfection de ses traits. Elle lui adressa un regard qui fit trembler son cœur. Chojuro se releva.

  * Viens chez moi ce soir, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas être seule.




Elle était loin d'être la femme parfaite. Mais c'était pour ce genre de phrase, celles où elle baissait ses barrière, qu'il acceptait tous ses défauts.

 

_De la vengeance de l'ancien, les cinq seront les clés_

  * L'ancien, c'est Danzo, marmonna Yahiko. Et les cinq, doivent être les Kages. Mais, aucun n'était en poste lors des faits. Danzo les manipule. Ou ils l'aident ? … Non. Peut-être d'anciens Kages.




Yahiko nota ses réflexions sur une feuille. Il faudrait vérifier la liste des Kage en poste une cinquantaine d'années auparavant.

_Douze pour protéger, cinq pour mourir_

  * Les douze, c'est sans doute l'Akatsuki. Avec mon retour et l'arrivée de Ren, on est douze. Mais les cinq. Encore les Kages ? Ou cinq personnes prises au hasard ? Ou peut-être même des personnes déjà mortes...




Le roux nota ces quelques éléments sur sa feuille.

_Six innocents pour trois traîtres et deux camps_

  * Les deux clans, facile... Les trois traîtres... Mais dans quel camp ? Les six innocents doivent sans doute être des personnes non impliquées. Donc, soient des personnes extérieures à l'académie, ou des élèves. Mais même s'ils ne savent pas, les élèves sont impliqués....




Yahiko prit une nouvelle feuille sur laquelle il gribouilla rapidement ses conclusions.

_Alliance et survie, égoïsme et échec_

  * On doit s'allier avec Danzo pour survivre, mais c'est un égoïste et donc il échouera. Ou alors, nous sommes les égoïstes...




Un juron échappa à Yahiko.

  * Ce vers est complètement inexploitable, grommela-t-il.




_Par le choix des sacrifiés, la paix ou la mort renaît_

  * Des sacrifices, encore... Mais des personnes qui choisissent de se sacrifier ? Ou d'innocentes victimes... Mais on en revient au passage avec les innocents...




Yahiko soupira d’exaspération. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait secouer Arame Sasaki jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique ce charabia. Mais Ren avait été catégorique, on n'impliquait pas mamie Sasaki. En plus, une femme capable de tenir tête à Danzo n'allait certainement pas courber la tête devant une bande de gamin. On toqua à la porte. Yahiko rangea en vitesse tous les documents. Précaution inutile, car en ouvrant la porte, c'est Deidara, Kakuzu et Ren qu'il découvrit.

  * On a du nouveau, se contenta de déclarer Kakuzu.




Sans un mot, Yahiko les laissa entrer. D'autorité, Deidara alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, et Kakuzu se cala dans l'appui fenêtre. Les deux autres se contentèrent de chaises.

  * On n'a pas réussi à savoir quel était exactement le but de Danzo, commença Deidara. Mais on a confirmé que ça avait un rapport avec Suna, hn.

  * Ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose, observa Yahiko.

  * C'est ce que disait Itachi, soupira Ren, et en plus, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour contrecarrer Danzo.

  * Quoi ? S'exclama Yahiko.

  * D'après ce que l'on sait, déclara Deidara, d'ici un an, Danzo dévoilera son projet, hn.




Tout en parlant, Deidara croisa les jambes et envoya une mèche de sa chevelure de blé derrière son épaule. Yahiko déglutit. Ce simple geste était si empreint de féminité qu'il troublait Yahiko. Et la force purement masculine qu'abritait ce geste perturbait Yahiko. Il avait l'impression que depuis son entrée à l'académie Deidara jouait énormément de son androgynie. Mais impossible de savoir pourquoi.

  * Et toi, où en es-tu avec la prophétie ? L'interpella Kakuzu.




Yahiko s'arracha à son hébétement, et nota que le visage de Ren s'assombrissait.

  * J'ai avancé, mais c'est tellement obscur que je ne suis sûr de rien...




Le roux était d'un rationalisme absolu. Il croyait cependant à l'instinct humain, et à la capacité de l'inconscient d'interpréter les événements. Voilà pourquoi il se penchait sur ce poème, à la recherche de ce qu'il cachait.

  * Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accords sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple haïku, le coupa Ren.

  * Oh, je t'en prie Ren, tu étais le premier à croire que c'était une prophétie, hn.

  * J'étais idiot. C'est juste un banal haïku.




Deidara plissa les yeux et Ren croisa les bras. Yahiko, sentant venir la prise de bec, s'interposa.

  * Bien, admettons que ce ne soit pas une prophétie. Ce qui a de forte chance d'être le cas. Nous vivons dans un monde rationnel et scientifique.




Ren sembla se détendre.

  * Cependant, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu as retenu ce haïku en particulier. D'après ce que tu nous as dit, ta grand-mère en a fait plusieurs centaines.




Ren se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en levant les yeux au plafond. Après quelques instants de silence, il prit la parole.

  * Quand je vois tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, ce haïku décrit parfaitement ce temps.




Ren baissa les yeux.

  * C'est ce qu'à dit ma grand-mère à propos de ce haïku. Elle en discutait avec ma mère.




Yahiko sentait qu'ils tenaient quelque chose.

  * Un anbu, à quatre heure, lança Kakuzu.




Aussitôt, la prophétie fut oubliée, et tout le monde se concentra sur le voyeur indiscret.

 

Le gymnase était glauquement décoré. La musique pulsait doucement dans les haut-parleurs. Le buffet était plein de sucreries. Les élèves répartis dans toute la salle. Les professeurs et surveillants disséminés un peu partout. C'était une soirée de Halloween banale. Sauf que non. L'ambiance était bien plus feutrée et morne que d'habitude. Mais, elle était aussi passablement électrique. Sasuke et son groupe occupaient un angle de la salle. Naruto et ses amis, un autre. Sakon devait bien avouer qu'il y avait du bon dans cette tension. Au moins, comme ça il n'avait pas a ruser pour voir Tayuya. Avant, elle était tout le temps avec les autres filles. Et Sakon connaissait l'opinion de sa mère sur Tayuya. En-dehors de l'académie, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé la voir. En plus, maintenant qu'elle avait rompu avec Shino, il pouvait sans remord pousser son frère vers elle. Sakon appréciait beaucoup Tayuya. Ukon en était fou amoureux. Mais il était bien trop timide pour oser déclarer son amour à Tayuya. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle depuis très longtemps. À peine quelques mois. Mais ça crevait tellement les yeux que tout le monde sauf Tayuya s'en apercevait. Sakon avait d'ailleurs briefé les membres d'Oto à ce sujet. Personne ne disait rien à Tayuya. Ou il le butait. Tous se l'étaient tenus pour dit. Mais Sakon désespérait. Impossible de faire parler Ukon seul à seul avec Tayuya. Soit elle était avec Kin ou Suigetsu. Soit Ukon refusait de lâcher Sakon et d'affronter la jeune fille. Parfois, la lâcheté de son frère à ce sujet exaspérait Sakon. Avec leur année en plus que la jeune fille, Ukon avait intérêt à se dépêcher avant d'être séparés par l'entrée en université. Un an, trois mois, cinq jours et quelques heures. Compte à rebours lancé !

 

Choji sorti discrètement le sac en papier dissimulé sous son costume. Il commença rapidement à le remplir de bonbons. Il voulait avoir une petite réserve, en cas de fringale. Avec la nouvelle attribution des chambres il se trouvait séparé de Shikamaru. Et son nouveau colocataire n'appréciait pas du tout de trouver des débris de chips sur la moquette et les tapis.

  * Je ne comprends vraiment pas où tu arrives à caler tout ça, lui lança une voix chantante.




Pris la main dans le sac, Choji se retourna. Ino, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, était bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Sakura. Elles étaient mignonnes toutes les deux en personnages de Dorémi Magique.

  * Oh, je te taquine, continua Ino.




Choji lui lança un grand sourire. Depuis qu'elle s'était rabibochée avec Sakura, Ino était plus facile à vivre.

  * Les filles, je crois que ma robe a craqué !




Tenten venait de débarquer, paniquée, et habillée comme les deux autres. Un an auparavant, la scène aurait été bizarre, même après que Sakura et Ino eurent cessé de courir après Sasuke. Deux ans avant, parfaitement impossible. Les gens changent avec le temps...

  * T'as trop mangé ? Demanda Choji.

  * Mais non, c'est Kiba qui s'est assis sur le tissus, et j'ai voulu me lever, et ça a craqué.

  * Bon, viens au toilettes, on va regarder ça, coupa Ino.




Et les filles partirent régler leur problème de … fille. Après avoir bien rempli son sac, Choji prit un bol de bonbons et rejoignit ses amis, installés dans un coin du gymnase.

 

Naruto déprimait. Bientôt six mois qu'ils cherchaient des preuves sur Orochimaru, et toujours rien. Au début, il avait la rage. Il courrait partout à la recherche d'indices. Mais rien, strictement rien. C'était désespérant, et démoralisant. Les autres restaient confiants. Mais Naruto doutait. D'ordinaire il adorait la soirée de Halloween. Cette année pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se dérider. Un cri lui fit lever la tête.

  * Bon sang, tu pouvais pas faire attention ! S'exclama Tenten.

  * Roh, ça va, elle a rien ta robe, lâcha Kiba.

  * Elle a craqué ! Je te jure que si elle a quoi que ce soit, je te défonce.




Et Tenten partit comme une fusée, plantant Kiba là.

  * Mais depuis quand elle aime les robes Tenten ? Déclara-t-il, complètement perdu.

  * Vieux souvenir d'enfance, lui répondirent Lee et Neji.




Choji arriva sur ces entrefaites, les bras chargé d'un énorme bol rempli de bonbons.

  * Tout ça pour toi ? Se moqua Kiba.

  * Non, le bol c'est pour tout le monde, servez-vous.




Sans se faire prier, l'ensemble du groupe tendit la main et piocha un délice sucré. Le regard de Naruto s'arrêta sur Hinata. Un ruban acidulé entre le pouce et l'index, elle le secoua doucement pour en faire tomber l'excès de sucre. Puis, elle le roula consciencieusement avant de la gober d'un seul coup. Et Naruto se souvint. Il se souvint de cette soirée de Halloween en compagnie de Yuna. Il se souvint de l'espoir ressenti quand elle eu accepté d'aider Gaara. Il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Yuna, cette nouvelle au gros chagrin.Il se souvint du regard de Yuna, très exactement deux ans auparavant, juste avant qu'elle ne mange le ruban glissé dans ses cheveux. Il se souvint de sa candeur, de son courage, de sa ténacité. Il se souvint de tout un tas de choses. Et tout particulièrement pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Yuna.

 

Hiruzen lisait un rapport sur une intervention de police sur le lieu d'un carambolage. Rien de très palpitant. Le rapport parlait d'un accident tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Un conducteur avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule à cause d'une route mouillée. Deux blessés légers et pas de morts. Un rapport qui n'avait rien à voir avec son travail. Sauf si on le lisait en clair. Ce rapport traitait alors des dernières observations de Kakashi sur Danzo. Hiruzen appuya sur un bouton de son interphone. La voix de sa secrétaire retentit à travers l'appareil.

  * Oui Monsieur ?

  * Mettez moi en communication avec le recteur de l'académie des magnolias.

  * Shimura Danzo-sama ?

  * Lui-même.

  * Bien.




La secrétaire raccrocha. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis un bouton du téléphone se mit à clignoter. Hiruzen décrocha tout en appuyant sur le bouton.

  * La communication avec le recteur a été établie sur la ligne deux.

  * Bien, merci.




Hiruzen appuya sur le bouton numéroté deux. La voix de Danzo résonna alors à l'autre bout du fil.

  * Bonjour Hiruzen.

  * Ça faisait longtemps, Danzo.

  * Oui, dix ans, depuis ton accession au poste de sénateur, si je ne m'abuse.

  * Tu as bonne mémoire, commenta laconiquement Hiruzen.




Le silence régna un instant entre les deux hommes.

  * Tu vas trop loin Danzo.




Un rire résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

  * Je suis allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

  * Si tu refuse d'arrêter, alors je te stopperai.

  * Tu n'y arrivera pas. Peu importe à quel point ta sacro-sainte volonté du feu est puissante, je suis bien plus puissant.

  * Si moi je n'y arrive pas, d'autres y parviendront.




De nouveau, un silence. Rempli des réflexions de Danzo.

  * Tu sais ce que c'est que perdre un être cher Hiruzen. Toi, plus que tout autre devrais me comprendre, après ce qui est arrivé à Byakuren.




Hiruzen accusa le coup.

  * Non Danzo, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu pleure quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé.




Hiruzen raccrocha. Et se maudit. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. Ce n'était pas vrai. Danzo pleurait également une perte. Et l'entendre être niée ne pouvait que le pousser à continuer. Et à gagner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le plus dingue dans ce chapitre, c'est sans nul doute qu'il ne se passe qu'en quelques heures. Quand je pense que dans la troisième partie des magnolias j'ai des chapitres qui couvrent douze ans d'intrigue...  
> Mais c'est une autre histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
> Oh, et avant que j'oublie, dans "Les Coulisses des Magnolias" j'ai publié un 10 infos sur le clan Sarutobi, j'y parle de Byakuren.  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter, je me sens un peu seule...  
> Kissoux !


	24. Une éternité de silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Désolée pour cet énième retard, mais bon, j'avais ma soutenance de stage à préparer.  
> Maintenant, je suis tranquille, et à moins de pépin ou de flemme, plus de retard !  
> Bonne lecture !

Finalement, une cérémonie de fin d'étude, c'était juste long et chiant. Zetsu ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la moitié des élèves soigneusement alignés dans le gymnase sanglotait ouvertement. Après une attente qui lui parut une éternité, Zestu pu enfin saluer et sortir de la salle. Bon, c'est pas comme s'il en avait finit avec les études. Dans un mois, il rentrait à Iwa afin d'étudier la médecine. Il en avait encore pour de longues années à user ses pantalons sur les bancs de l'école. Mais au moins, maintenant, c'était pour étudier un truc intéressant. Il devait par contre bien avouer que le festival de fin d'année de Konoha lui manquerait. Il avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur deux jours auparavant lorsque la journée de festival s'était achevée.

  * Mais pourquoi cette section-ci est la seule à avoir un festival de fin d'année ?




Obito, marchant à côté de lui, se contenta de lui jeter un coup d’œil. La question ne lui était pas adressé. Zetsu se parlait tout le temps à lui-même. Il disait que ça lui permettait de mieux réfléchir.

  * Suna et Kiri, je peux comprendre. Mais Iwa et Kumo. Surtout Kumo. Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas un festival propre ?




Obito tira Zetsu par le bras, afin d'éviter qu'il ne rentre en collision avec un buisson.

  * Pourtant, avec une académie aussi immense, en mettant en commun les ressources de toutes les sections, on pourrait obtenir un gigantesque festival. Sans doute aussi impressionnant que celui du campus Mahora.




Obito acquiesça, et secoua un peu Zetsu afin qu'il prenne sa carte étudiante. Ils devaient prendre le tram afin de rejoindre le reste de l'Akatsuki. Enfin, ils étaient tous à l'université.

Obito aurait dû écouter Zetsu. Parce qu'au bout de son résonnement, se trouvait la solution des problèmes de l'Akatsuki.

 

C'était plus fort que lui, Zabuza n'arrêtait pas de sourire. C'était un si beau jour, son fils venait de terminer le lycée. Et il rentrait à l'université. Dans deux ans, il serait majeur. Zabuza souriait. Et ça effrayait un peu les autres épéistes de la brume, venus fêter l’événement. Mais Zabuza n'avait pas envie de refréner sa joie.

  * Alors, où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Chojuro, un calamar frit à la main.

  * Je vais à Kumo, lui répondit Haku.

  * Et tu compte étudier quoi ? Le questionna Ringo, une brochette de dango à la main.

  * L'escrime.




Un murmure appréciateur parcouru les rangs des sabreurs.

  * Tu l'as très bien élevé, déclara Raïga tout en donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule de Zabuza.




L’intéressé se contenta de sourire encore plus largement.

  * Oy ! Kushimaru, Jinpachi, laissez un peu à manger aux autres, s'énerva Kisame.

  * T'as qu'à être plus rapide ! Lui lança Jinpachi tout en engouffrant des beignets dans le gouffre qui semblait lui servir de bouche.

  * Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara Haku, il y a encore à manger dans la cuisine.




Aussitôt, les trois affamés se ruèrent dans la pièce nommée. Et Ringo se trouva quelqu'un d'autre à cuisiner.

  * Alors Chojuro-kun, comment ça se passe avec la Mizukage ?




Un silence de pierre tombale tomba sur la pièce. À tel point que les trois goinfres occupés à piller la cuisine passèrent une tête par l'embrasure de la porte, histoire de voir si quelqu'un était mort. Chojuro but cul sec sa coupelle se saké.

  * Sans commentaire, se contenta-t-il de dire.




Personne n'insista, et les conversations reprirent. Pour tous les épéistes réunis ici, il y avait certains sujets douloureux qu'il ne fallait pas aborder.

 

Cette fin d'année était un véritable soulagement. Enfin, du moins, pour Kimimaro et Jiroubou. Dans un tout petit mois, ils partaient à l'université. Ils s'éloignaient d'Orochimaru. Et ça inquiétait autant Jiroubou que ça le ravissait. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot. Il voyait bien qu'Orochimaru n'était pas un adulte auquel il fallait confier des enfants. Mais personne ne le remarquait. Le serpent était tout de même le tuteur de Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kimimaro et Jiroubou. Cinq enfants dont il avait la charge. Jiroubou était heureux de s'éloigner d'Orochimaru. Mais terriblement inquiet de laisser les plus jeunes sans défense face à lui. Et en plus, Kimimaro, le seul à avoir une réelle influence sur Juugo, venait avec lui à Suna. Bon, Sasuke aussi contrôlait Juugo. Mais le Uchiha n'était pas fiable. Pas assez équilibré psychologiquement pour gérer convenablement Juugo. Kimimaro et Jirobou avaient fait de leur mieux pour protéger les plus jeunes. Mais ils devaient maintenant passer le relais à Kidomaru et aux jumeaux. On toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Kidomaru apparut alors. De tous les membres d'Oto, c'était celui avec lequel Jiroubou avait le plus d'affinité.

  * Alors, comme ça, ça y est. Le lycée, c'est fini pour toi. Déclara Kidomaru.

  * Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.




Un silence inhabituel plana entre eux.

  * T'en fait pas, lança Kidomaru, je veillerai. Ce qu'on fait avec Orochimaru, c'est pas normal.

  * Heureux de te l'entendre dire, répondit Jiroubou. Si tu pouvais le faire comprendre aux plus jeunes ce serait parfait.




Une ombre passa sur le visage du plus jeune. Orochimaru avait approché Kin, Tayuya, Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin dans une période particulièrement sombre de leur vie. Ils lui devaient tout. Et avaient énormément de mal à s'éloigner de lui.

  * Ça va pas être simple, mais j'ai un plan.




Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Kidomaru. Un poil vicieux le sourire si l'on demandait l'avis de Jirobou.

  * Juste une application de la théorie du papillon.




Jiroubou fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Kidomaru sourit encore plus largement et poursuivit :

  * C'est déjà une vraie tempête dans les têtes de Kin et Tayuya. Tu imagines ce que ça peut donner avec un petit coup de pouce ?




Non, Jiroubou ne voyait pas. Mais il faisait confiance à Kidomaru. D'un geste décidé, le plus âgé attrapa sa valise. Il sortit de la chambre vide sans y jeter un dernier regard. Le futur l'attendait.

 

La situation semblait aussi bizarre à Kankuro que sept ans plus tôt. Il partait à l'université, rejoindre Temari à Kumo. Et il laissait Gaara seul. Encore. Déjà, lors de son entrée au collège, ça avait été dur de laisser Gaara seul. Il n'allait pas bien du tout à cette époque là. Au moins aujourd'hui, il était entouré de personnes de confiance. Même si les autres se méfiaient encore un peu de lui. Instinctivement, le regard de Kankuro se déplaça sur son frère. Nonchalamment assis sur le canapé, il lisait un livre sans prêter attention au bazar environnant. Kankuro savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire sa valise en dernière minute. Mais la procrastination était son sport favori. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et cogna fortement contre le mur. Échevelée et essoufflée, Temari venait de débarquer.

  * Je suis pas prêt, gémit Kankuro.




Elle devait venir les chercher, lui et Gaara, pour que ce dernier parte en camp de vacance. Chaque année, et ce jusqu'à leur entrée en université, Temari et Kankuro y avaient aussi passé leurs vacances.

  * Père arrive.




Kankuro se figea sur place. Puis il se tourna vers Gaara. Le roux semblait statufié. Entre ses mains, le livre tremblait. Temari se jeta en avant, et enlaça Gaara jusqu'à l'étouffer.

  * Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire du mal, plus jamais, plus jamais, l'entendit murmurer Kankuro.




Le temps sembla s'étirer jusqu'à l'infini. Puis, une main ferme toqua sur la porte toujours ouverte. Et Kankuro eut l'impression de se voir tel qu'il serait dans une trentaine d'années. Ça faisait mal de l'admettre, mais physiquement, il était le portrait craché de son père.

  * Bonjour.




Un sourire contenu s'étala sur le visage de Rasa tandis qu'il prononçait cet unique mot. Toute la chaleur de la pièce reflua. Kankuro se sentait tellement engourdi qu'il avait l'impression de rêver. Complètement absent, il vit Gaara se dégager de l'étreinte de Temari et s'avancer vers leur père. Kankuro tendit le bras, dans un vain geste pour l'arrêter.

  * Gaara, tu as tellement grandi, déclara le Kazekage.

  * Ne faîtes pas semblant, rétorqua le roux.




La température perdit encore quelques degrés. Figés, Temari et Kankuro observaient l'affrontement, bien conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le sourire de Rasa se figea et son expression s’assombrit. Son regard affronta celui de Gaara. Sans se faire prier, ce dernier laissa sortir sa rancœur.

  * Vous me détestez pour ce qui est arrivé à mère. Ne faîtes pas semblant de m'aimer. Ça ne me fait que vous haïr encore plus.




Gaara tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il ne vit pas l'éclair de souffrance qui passa sur le visage de son père. Les aînés, oui. Et Kankuro comprit. Il comprit que Rasa voulait sincèrement se réconcilier avec eux. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils attendaient. Ce serait à lui seul de le découvrir. Sinon, à quoi bon qu'il revienne vers eux ?

 

Confortablement installé sur le couloir extérieur de sa maison, les yeux fermés, Danzo appréciait les bruits de la nature. Le souffle du vent dans les bambous, les bulles d'eau provoquées par les carpes dans le bassin, la senteur acidulée des fleurs de cerisier pas encore matures... Une sonnerie de téléphone lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Intrigué, il regarda son téléphone. Très peu de personnes avaient son numéro personnel. Très exactement, elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Et il ne connaissait pas ce numéro. Il laissa le téléphone sonner jusqu'à ce que la messagerie se déclenche. Quelques minutes passèrent, et le téléphone se remit à sonner. Toujours le même numéro. Danzo le laissa de nouveau sonner sans décrocher. Mais cette fois, la personne au mystérieux numéro laissa un message. Légèrement irrité d'être dérangé, Danzo décida de l'écouter. C'était un message très court, dicté par une voix de femme. Un seul mot était prononcé : Arame. Le bras de Danzo retomba mollement sur ses genoux. La main crispée sur le téléphone. Celui-ci se mit à sonner de nouveau. Toujours ce satané numéro. Danzo décrocha.

  * Bonjour Danzo, entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

  * Bonjour Arame, répondit-il.




Personne en entendant la voix de Danzo, n'aurait pu comprendre qu'il parlait à la raison de tous ses choix.

  * Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivait-elle.




Un léger rire échappa à Danzo.

  * Oui, Hiruzen et moi nous faisions la même réflexions.

  * Tu n'aurais pas dû parler de Byakuren, répliqua Arame.




Danzo resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

  * Danzo, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il est encore temps de faire machine arrière.




Le vieil homme retint un soupir d'exaspération. Arame ne comprenait pas, pas encore, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

  * Non Arame, il est trop tard pour que je me stoppe maintenant. Dans un an, tu comprendra. Et de l'homme que tu as épousé, il ne restera même pas un souvenir.




Un silence glacé retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

  * Tu m'as pris six ans Danzo, tu ne me prendras plus rien d'autre.




Danzo la sentit prête à raccrocher, mais elle se ravisa soudainement.

  * Et quoi que tu fasses, je ne pourrais jamais oublier Yûki.




Et elle raccrocha, laissant en suspens la suite de cette phrase. _Tout comme je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier_. Danzo posa le téléphone à côté de lui. Et il réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix d'Arame depuis ce jour funeste où elle l'avait quitté.

 

Yahiko jeta un coup d’œil exaspéré à sa montre. Naruto était en retard. Bon sang, le cousin de Nagato était impossible !

  * Yahiko !!!!!




Yahiko se retourna et contint un soupir d'exaspération, le gamin était enfin là. Naruto se stoppa dans un dérapage pas très contrôlé près de l'étudiant.

  * Alors, demanda le blond, il est où Nagato ? Et Konan ?

  * Ils s'excusent, une inspection surprise les retient à Suna. Ils ne pourront pas être là.




Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça. Et Yahiko pouvait le comprendre. Il s'attendait à passer une super après-midi en compagnie de son cousin et deux amis de ce derniers. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul avec un quasi-inconnu. Durant les années passées chez les parents de Nagato, Yahiko n'avait pas réellement accordé d'attention à Naruto. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la relation fraternelle qu'il entretenait avec Nagato ou Konan.

  * Tu peux rentrer si tu veux. Je ne t'obliges pas à rester, proposa Yahiko.




L'envie et le doute passèrent sur le visage de Naruto. Il avait envie de s'en aller, mais son éducation l'en empêchait. Ce n'était pas un problème, après ce que comptait lui dire Yahiko, il ne voudrait certainement pas rester.

  * Vraiment, ça ne t’ennuie pas ? Demanda Naruto.

  * Non, je suis surtout venu pour te prévenir qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir. Et comme je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable, il valait mieux que je vienne au rendez-vous, histoire d'éviter que tu poireautes.




C'était un mensonge, Yahiko connaissait le numéro de Naruto. Il l'avait vu sur le portable de Nagato. Quand il lui avait volé.

  * Oh bah, bonne après-midi alors !




Naruto voulut tourner les talons, mais Yahiko l’attrapa par l'épaule.

  * Mais avant, il faut qu'on parle. Nagato et Konan voulaient le faire eux-même, mais ils sont très occupés. Et c'est très important.




Ça aussi c'était un mensonge. Nagato et Konan n'étaient pas au courant pour le rendez-vous. Yahiko avait contacté Naruto à leur insu. Si ces deux-là avaient été au courant, ils auraient été contre l'idée de Yahiko. Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais il acquiesça. Yahiko vérifia discrètement que son brouilleur d'onde était en marche.

  * Dis-moi, tu n'as jamais rien remarqué d'étrange à Konoha ?




Le blond sembla pris de court par la question. Et quand il répondit ce fut pour apprendre à Yahiko un mensonge.

  * Bah non, pas vraiment. Enfin, y'a toujours quelques petits trucs bizarre entre les profs, des disputes entres élèves... Ce genre de chose quoi.




Yahiko laissa courir. Naruto comprendrait bien vite qu'on ne pouvait rien cacher au chef de l'Akatsuki.

  * Il va falloir que tu deviennes plus observateur, Naruto-kun. Il se passe bien des choses à l'académie.




Une ombre passa sur le visage du blond. Yahiko sourit. Le jeune Uzumaki commençait à comprendre. Bien, une personne consciente de la situation ne serait pas de refus. Konoha avait besoin de quelqu'un de lucide pour la protéger.

  * Comme tu le sais, ne le nie pas, cet homme rôde dans l'ombre, et cherche à souiller ce lieu. Il faut le stopper. Et pour cela l'Akatsuki a besoin d'yeux et d'oreilles, pour nous aider à tout connaître.




La détermination s'inscrivit sur le visage de Naruto.

  * Je vous aiderai, déclara-t-il.

  * Merci, lui répondit Yahiko. Pour faire tomber cet homme, nous avons besoin d’annihiler ses alliés et subordonnés.




Le visage de Naruto se figea soudain.

  * Annihiler ? Tu veux l'annihiler ? S'écria Naruto. Jamais je ne te laisserai faire ! Sasuke est mon ami ! Et je le sauverai, sans l'aide de l'Akatsuki !




Et le blond tourna les talons. Yahiko resta bouche bée. Mais que venais donc faire le frère d'Itachi dans cette histoire ? Il n'était pas lié à Danzo, non, si ?

 

Allongé sur son lit, le portable entre les mains, Hidan consultait ses mails. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kakuzu débarque dans sa chambre avec violence.

  * Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous imbécile ? S'écria Hidan.




Sans répondre, Kakuzu sortit un ordinateur portable de son sac, et l'ouvrit. L'image des autres membres de l'Akatsuki apparut sur l'écran. Yahiko, Konan et Nagato chez le dernier, Obito et Itachi dans le domaine familial, Deidara dans son studio étudiant, Ren en France, et pour finir Zetsu, dans une forêt... Hidan décida de ne pas chercher à savoir comment ce dernier faisait pour avoir internet dans une forêt.

  * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Putain, grommela Hidan.

  * On a un soucis avec Naruto, et Sasuke, lui répondit Yahiko.

  * Ouais, même si le premier aurait pu être évité sans l'intervention d'une certaine personne, intervint Nagato d'une voix tranchante.




Et les deux commencèrent à s’engueuler.

  * Bon, j'ai pas tout compris, il se passe quoi exactement ? Intervint Obito.

  * Sasuke s'est laissé embrigadé par Orochimaru. Et Naruto croit qu'on veut mettre à terre Orochimaru, et tous ses alliés. Y compris Sasuke. Expliqua Konan.




La jeune femme avait mine de rien contacté Temari pour comprendre la situation.

  * Je pense, qu'au vu de la situation, on peut estimer que Naruto n'est pas au courant pour Danzo, grimaça Deidara.

  * C'est même sûr, répliqua Nagato, revenu dans la discussion. Et maintenant, Naruto nous considère comme une menace pour son ami.




Une sonnette retentit.

  * C'est chez moi, hn.




Deidara disparu de l'écran. Quand il revint, il était avec Sasori. Le visage défait et les yeux rouges, ce dernier ne semblait pas en grande forme. Le roux jeta à peine un regard sur l'écran et parti s'installer à la fenêtre, à regarder le ciel. Discrètement, Deidara tapa un message, tout en mettant Sasori au courant des dernières nouvelles. Curieux, Hidan se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Kakuzu afin de lire le message.

_Sa copine l'a largué, et pas en douceur. Vu la tête qu'il fait, on va rien pouvoir en tirer avant un moment._

Hidan détourna le regard. Malgré leur combat, ils restaient de jeunes adultes capables d'être pris par la passion. Et brisés par celle-ci.

 

Le dos droit, assis impeccablement, Ao contemplait sans le voir le symbole du clan Hyuga. Enfin, après plus de deux heures d'attente, Hiashi Hyuga apparut.

  * Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne plus jamais revenir ici.




Ao ne broncha pas face à l'agressivité de son interlocuteur.

  * Partez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

  * Le document, que vous m'avez demandé, je l'ai apporté.




Hiashi serra la mâchoire, mais tendit tout de même le bras pour prendre l'enveloppe qu'on lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut rapidement l'acte de naissance qui s'y trouvait. Un bruit méprisant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

  * Ce document peut être falsifié.




Un léger rire échappa à Ao.

  * Vous pourriez y faire toutes les vérifications possibles, on vous confirmerait que ce document est vrai.




Ao se leva.

  * Mais je sais que vous n'en ferez rien. Après tout, vous avez bien trop peur d'apprendre qu'un étranger pourrait bel et bien avoir le sang de la très noble et ancienne famille Hyuga dans ses veines.




Ao planta ses prunelles dans celle de son interlocuteur. Et comme à chaque fois, Hiashi eut un mouvement de recul. Ao était habitué à cette réaction. Ses yeux dérangeaient. Le gauche était d'une profondeur infini et le droit d'une clarté inimitable. Oui, malgré tout ce qu'Hiashi essayait de prouver, Ao était bien un Hyuga. Après tout, personne d'autre n'avait leur yeux si clair qu'on en voyait l'âme à travers.

 

Gaara, allongé sur son lit, écoutait les bruits de la nuit. Les respirations des autres garçons dans son dortoir, le grincement du bâtiment, le souffle du vent entre les volets... Silencieusement, il soupira. La visite de son père le matin même l'avait mis en rage. Et il était à la fois trop survolté et trop exténué pour s'endormir. Sans un bruit, il sortit son portable. Il avait réussi à le cacher aux surveillants du camp. Il l'alluma, dans l'idée d'aller regarder quelques vidéos sur internet. Une notification de mail non lu le fit sourire. Temari et Kankuro savaient que la discipline quasi-militaire de ce camp ne le gênait pas, mais que ses insomnies lui laissait de longues heures pour songer à des choses sombres. Son sourire se figea à l'instant où il ouvrit le mail. Il n'était pas de Temari. Ni de Kankuro. Il était de Yuna.

 

_Gaara,_

_Quand le magnolia contemplera la floraison du cerisier, je reviendrai._

_Yuna_

 

Gaara resta paralysé par ce message. Si court, mais si rempli de sens. Elle revenait. Quand, à l'académie, l'Hanami commencerait, elle reviendrait. Fébrile, Gaara consulta le calendrier prévisionnel de floraison de cette année. Comme il le pensait, elle débutait à mi-avril. En même temps que l'année scolaire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, je ne félicite pas Yuna pour avoir mis un an à répondre à Gaara, c'est assez mauvais comme délai de réponse !  
> Chantez en cœur avec moi : "Yahiko est un boulet, Yahiko est un boulet..."  
> Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.  
> Kissoux !


	25. Allô Japon ? Ici France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais impatiente de vous partager ce chapitre.  
> Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Yuna tient ses promesses...  
> Bonne lecture !

Assis sur un banc, Shikamaru étouffa un bâillement. Et jeta un regard en coin à Gaara. Leur petit groupe s'était rassemblé pour échanger des nouvelles en ce retour de vacances. En cette matinée d'avril éclairée d'un timide soleil, il se comportait bizarrement. Il ne cessait de regarder ses mails et d'observer Naruto. Il cachait quelque chose, Shikamaru en était plus que certain. Mais quoi ? Shikamaru bailla franchement... Si ça se trouve, Gaara voulait se déclarer à Naruto. Ouais, nan... Quoique. C'était pas complètement idiot. Gaara n'avait jamais montré une attirance prononcée pour les filles. Ni pour les garçons d'ailleurs. Peut-être était-il asexuel ? Shikamaru bailla de nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réfléchissait à ce genre de trucs ? C'était bien trop galère. Et bien trop personnel.

  * Shikamaru, tu viens ? Lui demanda Ino.




Dans un mouvement plein d'inertie, le brun se leva et suivit Ino et Choji jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Sa vie était tellement compliqué depuis qu'Asuma et Kurenaï étaient ensemble. Les deux le poussaient dans ses retranchements de flemmardise. Et ces deux là avaient le culot de lui demander d'être garçon d'honneur avec Naruto Uzumaki bis à leur mariage. Bon, Shikamaru avait accepté. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Ses parents aussi étaient invités au mariage. Et Asuma leur avait parlé de cette proposition. Et en plus, impossible de faire plier sa mère à travers son père. En bref, depuis maintenant deux ans, Shikamaru était obligé de travailler, et ça le faisait grave chier.

 

Le nez en l'air, Kankuro marchait dans Konoha. Il ne pensait pas revenir ici aussi vite. Il n'avait même pas encore effectué sa rentrée à Kumo ! Une histoire de documents à compléter qu'on lui avait dit. À peine posa-t-il un pied dans la cour que les ennuis commencèrent.

  * Vous êtes en retard, gronda Ibiki. J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse.




Kanuro frissonna et pris son courage à deux mains :

  * Vous devez-vous tromper Ibiki-san. Je ne suis plus élève ici.




Le jeune étudiant entendit Ibiki grincer des dents.

  * Bonne journée Ibiki-san.




Et le Sabaku no partit. Il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses de toute façon. Ibiki ne s'excusait jamais. Une fois parvenu à l'administration, Kankuro compléta rapidement les deux feuilles manquantes à son dossier. Heureusement qu'il ne commençait que le lendemain. Il refusait de louper des cours juste pour compléter quelques documents destinés à augmenter le mille-feuille administratif responsable de la déforestation mondiale. Il salua les membres de l'administration et rebroussa chemin. C'était à son tour de faire des courses. S'il ne le faisait pas, Temari le tuerait. Une personne sortit alors du bureau des surveillants. Kankuro en resta cloué sur place.

  * Bonjour Kankuro-sempai, lui lança l'élève.

  * Bonjour...




La suite de la phrase resta coincée dans la gorge du jeune homme. Et quand il reprit ses esprits, son interlocuteur était déjà loin. Fébrile, il prit son téléphone et fit défiler ses contacts. Il y eu deux sonneries. Puis...

  * Qu'est-ce qu'y a Kankuro ? Je t'ai dis que j'étais occupée non ? Râla Temari à l'autre bout du fil.

  * Temari, c'est...

  * Quoi ?

  * Yuna, elle est de retour.




 

Kiba était mort. Ou il n'allait pas tarder à l'être. Mais qu'elle idée aussi d'arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée. Et Ibiki qui guettait à l'intérieur. Il n'allait jamais réussir à rentrer sans se faire chopper. Puis, grâce à l'intervention fortuite de Kankuro, Kiba réussit à se faufiler dans l'établissement. Il longea les murs jusqu'à entrer dans le bâtiment de cours. Plus qu'à se cacher dans les toilettes jusqu'à la pause. Plutôt content de lui, Kiba relâcha sa vigilance, et faillit heurter quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse. À se demander comment il pouvait faire ça, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans le couloir.

  * Désolé, lança Kiba, je n....




La fin de la phrase se coinça dans sa gorge.

  * Salut Kiba. Ça faisait longtemps, non ? Lui répondit Yuna.

  * Je...euh... ouais. Tu...enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

  * Je dois remplir tout un tas de papiers pour finaliser mon inscription en deuxième année de lycée et là, je dois aller voir les surveillants pour recevoir un uniforme.

  * Mais... euh....

  * J'aurais bien voulu faire tout ça hier, mais il y avait énormément de monde sur la route. La faute aux cerisiers je pense.

  * Ouais... Mais, Yuna, tes... enfin...

  * Bon, désolée. Je dois te laisser, j'ai beaucoup à faire.




Elle s'en fut. Laissant Kiba achever sa phrase dans un couloir vide.

  * Yuna, tes yeux...




 

On toqua à la porte du bureau des surveillants.

  * Entrez, lança Iruka sans lever le nez de son document.

  * Bonjour Iruka-sensei. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.




Iruka leva le nez de son document. Et son sourire se figea, un tout petit peu, mais c'était perceptible.

  * Non, pas du tout, Sasaki. Vous désirez ?

  * Minato-sama m'a dit de venir vous trouvez pour avoir un uniforme.

  * Bien, juste un instant.




Iruka tourna la tête vers un bureau situé non loin du sien.

  * Kabuto, c'est bien vous qui étiez chargé de la distribution des uniformes cette année ?

  * Oui, mais j'ai déjà rendu la clé de la réserve. La distribution pour les premières années au collège et au lycée a déjà été effectuée.

  * C'est bizarre, marmonna Iruka. Elle n'était pas dans le placard des clés lorsque j'y ai jeté un coup d’œil ce matin.

  * Vous la cherchiez ? L'interrogea Kabuto.

  * Non, c'est en rangeant le double du frigo que j'ai remarqué son absence.




Kabuto acquiesça, et retourna à son travail. Iruka nota mentalement de parler à Minato de cela.

  * Vous auriez une idée de qui aurait pu la prendre ? Demanda Iruka.

  * Pas vraiment non...



  * Je suis désolée, Sasaki, déclara Iruka. La clé à l'air d'avoir disparue, nous allons la chercher. Repassez ce soir. Et pour aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire un mot d'excuse pour vos professeurs, que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis.

  * Merci beaucoup Iruka-sensei.




La jeune fille s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Iruka se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

  * Ses yeux... Ils sont... murmura-t-il.

  * Étonnants ? N'est-ce pas, poursuivi Kabuto. Mais on ne remarque pas que cela.




Iruka resta silencieux.

  * Et vous pensez que ça va aller ? Demanda Kabuto.

  * Je ne sais pas, répliqua Iruka. Après tout, ils sont dans la même classe.

  * Et Minato-sama a laissé faire ?

  * D'après les bruits qui courent, il n'aurait pas eu le choix.




Iruka jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours et se rapprocha de Kabuto. Il prit un risque calculé à partager ses pensées avec le gris.

  * Les ordres seraient venus d'en haut. Souffla le balafré.




 

Kin pensait passer une matinée tranquille. Histoire de réfléchir calmement à la possibilité que ses parents divorcent. Mais bon, tout démarra mal dès qu'Anko entra dans la salle.

  * Bon, vous asseyez pas trop vite. Va y avoir du changement. À partir de Satoshi, vous vous décalez tous d'une place.




Quelques murmures résonnèrent dans la salle de classe.

  * Tout de suite !




La voix d'Anko claqua comme le tonnerre, et une cacophonie de chaises raclant le sol suivirent. Depuis la nouveau décret du recteur sur l'alphabétisation des places, à chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève arrivait, quasiment tout la classe devait se déplacer. Kin déplaça ses affaires d'une table. Et remarqua la crispation de Sabaku no, assis deux rangs devant elle. La jeune brune haussa les épaules. Même s'il n'était plus aussi instable qu'avant le départ de Yuna, il restait assez peu enclin à socialiser. Une fois les élèves installés et silencieux, Anko commença la leçon. Non sans avoir pesté sur les nouveaux arrivants incapables de respecter les horaires. L'ensemble des élèves copia le cours jusqu'à ce que l'on ne toque à la porte. Un murmure d'excitation parcourut la salle. Le nouvel élève était là.

  * Entrez !




La porte coulissa, laissant passer une jeune fille à lunettes en jean. L'arrivée d'un personne sans uniforme retint l'attention de Kin une demi-seconde. La nouvelle allait avoir des problèmes. Mais ce n'était aucunement celui de Kin.

  * Où est votre uniforme ?




L'ensemble de la classe frémit au ton d'Anko. Pas la jeune fille.

  * La clé de la réserve a été égarée, il a été impossible de m'en fournir un...




Kin n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase. Elle observa, hagarde, Yuna tendre un papier à Anko. Kin se sentit mal. Mais, comment n'avait-elle donc pas put reconnaître Yuna au premier regard. Avidement, la jeune brune détailla son ancienne amie. Elle avait les cheveux courts, ils lui arrivaient tout juste aux épaules. Elle portait désormais des lunettes. Et Kin blêmit quand Yuna se tourna pleinement vers la classe.

  * Bonjour à tous. La plupart d'entre vous me connaît déjà pour avoir été mes camarades de classe au collège. Mais pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, enchanté de vous rencontrer, mon nom est Sasaki Yuna.




Le regard de Kin tomba presque par défaut sur Gaara. Et sa réaction ne la déçut pas. Figé comme une statue, il regardait Yuna, les yeux écarquillés. Comme s'il contemplait son œuvre. Sans un regard pour personne, Yuna partit s'installer à sa place.

 

Pour la troisième fois du repas, Ren regarda son portable. Et ça exaspéra beaucoup Zetsu. Ce n'était pas souvent que les membres de l'Akatsuki d'Iwa pouvaient déjeuner ensemble. Ren pourrait tout de même être un peu plus présent. La quatrième fois fit craquer Zetsu.

  * Ren, si ta sœur ne t'as pas envoyé de message jusque là, c'est que tout va bien !




Kakuzu et Yahiko tournèrent alors la tête vers le métisse. Avec le regard d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, Ren eut une grimace dubitative. Le silence persista autour de la table jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

  * Elle avait dit qu'elle m'enverrait un message à la fin de sa matinée.

  * Relax, les profs vont veiller au grain, lui répondit Yahiko. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'avoir un nouvel incident comme il y a deux ans.




Le silence dubitatif de Ren emplit l'espace.

  * Et ça m'étonnerait que Sabaku no s'essaye de nouveau à l'agresser, nota Kakuzu. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas plaider la cause accidentelle.

  * J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle reste en France, soupira Ren.



  * C'est elle qui a voulu revenir ? S'étonna Zetsu.




Un rire sinistre échappa à Ren.

  * Ouais, elle peut être sacrément têtue quand elle veut.




Pensif, Zetsu se dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il devait y avoir une raison bien particulière pour que Yuna souhaite revenir en un lieu chargé de mauvais souvenirs.

 

  * … Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva l'ère Meiji. Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez une synthèse à ce sujet.




Jiraya ferma son livre sous les grommellements et acquiescements de ses élèves. Il n'y pouvait rien, les évaluations et les travaux à rendre étaient une part importante de la vie étudiante. Personne ne pouvait y couper. Et même lui n'appréciait pas tant ça. En réalité, Jiraya souhaitait passionner son public plus que lui transmettre son savoir. Il était d'ailleurs un excellent conférencier. Son intervention à Konoha se faisait uniquement sur les cours concernant l'ère Meiji, thème de toutes ses recherches. La plupart des jeunes n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour la passion, faute au formatage japonais. C'est dans ces moments là que Jiraya appréciait plus que tout ses disciples. Les Uzumaki, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et Minato, Konan, et Yahiko en plus. Des passionnés d'histoire, ils construisaient sur le passé afin de se projeter vers l'avenir. Une agitation particulière dans sa classe retint alors l'attention de Jiraya, le sortant de ses pensées. La revenante s'était approchée de la jeune Tsuchi, et elles discutaient de manière animée. Yuna, les bras croisés, toisait son interlocutrice. Aucune des deux ne dépassait le mètre soixante, ce qui leurs donnaient l'air d'écolières en colère. Et deux rangs devant, Sabaku no était figé comme une statue, bloqué dans son geste de se retourner.

  * Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi la situation est si compliquée. À moins que tu me caches des choses, déclarait Sasaki.

  * Mais, c'est que... essaya piteusement Kin, je... il n'y a rien à dire.




Sasaki posa son poing gauche sur sa hanche, et de sa main droite, pointa un doigt accusateur sur la Tsuchi.

  * S'il n'y avait rien à dire, tu n'aurait pas l'air d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac de bonbon.




Kin baissa les yeux, et Gaara finit par se lever, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le sol. Jiraya vit la jeune Sasaki se tendre.

  * Tant pis.J'irais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je saurai le fin mot de l'histoire, déclara Sasaki.




Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle en un éclair. Ignorant superbement le bras que tendait Sabaku no pour l'arrêter. Lui et Kin restèrent un moment figés. Puis, comme des robots, ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'en furent. Jiraya sortit de la salle à leur suite. Le quinquagénaire était aussi amusé qu'intrigué. De la jeune fille un peu naïve qu'avait été Sasaki Yuna, il ne semblait rien rester. À croire que la proie était devenu le chasseur.

 

Choji sentit que les choses allaient mal tourner avant même que la réunion ne commence. Le groupe anti-Orochimaru était rassemblé dans la chambre de Naruto. C'était leur quartier général. L'ambiance était bizarre en cette fin de journée de rentrée. Kiba était d'humeur morose et taciturne, et ni Hinata, ni Shino ne savaient pourquoi. Et Gaara semblait complètement ailleurs. Bon, encore plus que d'habitude s'entend. Naruto débarqua alors dans la chambre, Karui, Samui et Omoï sur les talons.

  * Désolé du retard, déclara Omoï, mais je croyais que suite à un souffle trop important de ma part, les forêts d'Aimi avaient été ravagées.




Les deux filles se contentèrent de soupirer et les quatre s'assirent.

  * Il est pas au courant qu'il y a eu un glissement de terrain cette nuit ? Glissa Choji à l'oreille de Shikamaru.




Seul un léger ronflement lui répondit.

  * Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, sortez vos cours, j'ai dit à ma mère qu'on révisait ensemble. Et que quelqu'un réveille Shikamaru, on va avoir besoin de son cerveau.




Sans se faire prier, Ino tira sur une oreille de l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

  * T'merde, grommela celui-ci.




Après un moment passé à étaler de façon vraisemblable les feuilles, la réunion commença réellement. Si un adulte était passé par là, jamais il n'aurait crû que les adolescents étaient en train de travailler. Un adulte n'aurait pas manqué de noter qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour être à l'aise dans cette chambre.

  * Bon, alors, commença Naruto, j'ai discuté avec mon cousin. Il m'a assuré que Yahiko avait juste voulu me faire une farce. Mais comme il n'arrêtait pas de se recoiffer, je sais qu'il ment. L'Akatsuki veut bel et bien s'en prendre à Orochimaru, sans épargner Sasuke au passage.

  * Perso, j'en ai rien à carrer, intervint Karui.

  * On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, la contra Sakura.

  * Mais on n'a rien contre Orochimaru, intervint Saï, alors que l'Akatsuki a sans doute rassemblés beaucoup d'éléments.

  * Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le coupa Neji.

  * Et bien, s'ils veulent s'en prendre à Orochimaru, ils doivent avoir de bonnes raison, argumenta Saï.




La légende sur les capacités de l'Akatsuki a trouver des informations était plus qu'entérinée à Konoha. Et au sein de leur petit groupe, ils en savaient bien plus que la plèbe grâce à Naruto. Nagato lui avait en effet déclaré à demi-mot qu'ils cherchaient à protéger l'académie. Le brouhaha continua un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Kiba ne pousse un sifflement perçant. Tout le monde le regarda alors. Le jeune brun releva le menton et adressa un sourire aiguisé à l'assemblée.

  * Tu te fous de nous Naruto ? C'est ça ta bonne nouvelle ? Une pseudo certitude ?




Le blond se renfrogna.

  * Parce que toi t'as mieux ?

  * Ouais !! Clama Kiba, parmi vous, en-dehors de Gaara qui a bien dû le remarquer, qui sait que Yuna est de retour ?




Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Puis, ce fut la cohue.

  * Comment ça de retour ? Demanda Hinata.

  * Qui est de retour ? Interrogea Samui.

  * La fille qu'est parti, tu sais, ils nous en ont parlé il y a un an, lui répondit Karui.

  * Depuis quand ? Interpella Tenten.

  * Pourquoi t'as rien dit Gaara ? Demanda Naruto à celui-ci.




L'assemblée tourna la tête vers le roux.

  * Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour en parler, déclara Gaara.

  * Ouais, 'fin, c'est surtout que tu le savais déjà, marmonna Shikamaru.




L'ensemble des tête bifurquèrent vers la loque étendue sur le lit de Naruto.

  * Explique Shikamaru, ordonna Ino d'un ton péremptoire.




Le brun bailla.

  * Il est hyper nerveux depuis ce matin. Mais bizarrement, il est juste amorphe ce soir. Ça veut donc dire que ce qui l'inquiétait est passé. Et comme il n'a pas réagit à la nouvelle du retour de Yuna... CQFD.




Et le brun se rendormit.

  * Gaara, c'est vrai ? L'interrogea Naruto.

  * Yuna m'a envoyé un mail... Il y a environ un mois... Elle y sous-entendait qu'elle revenait...

  * Pourquoi est-ce que t'as rien dit ? Attaqua Kiba.

  * Kiba-kun ! Le rabroua Hinata.

  * Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle reviendrait. Je ne voulais pas vous faire une fausse joie.

  * Elle ne m'a rien envoyé à moi, grommela Naruto.

  * Il faut croire qu'elle ne voulait prévenir personne de son retour. Personne sauf Gaara. Déclara Sakura

  * Oui, mais pourquoi ?




Mais la seule personne qui aurait pu répondre à la question de Tenten n'était pas là.

 

Yuna leva les yeux. Les bâtiments administratifs du Cœur étaient aussi grands que dans son souvenir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. L'adolescente s'avança rapidement jusqu'à l'accueil du bâtiment.

  * Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Danzo-sama, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction de son bureau s'il-vous-plaît ?

  * Prenez l'ascenseur, c'est au dernier étage. Deuxième porte à droite.

  * Merci.




Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Yuna lissa nerveusement sa jupe. L'uniforme ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué. Elle était bien plus à l'aise en jean. Sur un « ding » joyeux, l'ascenseur la laissa au dernier étage. Parvenue à la deuxième porte à droite, elle toqua.

  * Entrez !




Yuna s'exécuta. La secrétaire assise derrière le bureau leva très haut ses sourcils impeccablement épilés en voyant une élève de Konoha débarquer. Yuna carra ses épaules et s'avança. Plus que cet obstacle à franchir, le plus compliqué.

  * Vous désirez ? L'interrogea la secrétaire.

  * J'ai rendez-vous avec Danzo-sama, répondit Yuna.

  * Danzo-sama n'a aucun rendez-vous à cette heure-ci, répliqua doucereusement la secrétaire. Je vais donc vous prier de partir.

  * J'ai un message à remettre à Danzo-sama, de vive voix. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

  * Danzo-sama ne peut vous recevoir. Partez, ou j'appelle la sécurité.




Un sourire glacé sur les lèvres, la secrétaire tendit la main vers son téléphone, prête à mettre sa menace à exécution.

  * Même si ce message est de ma grand-mère maternelle ?

  * Peu importe, cette bavure va balafrer votre dossier scolaire mademoiselle.




Alors que la secrétaire décrochait le téléphone, la porte du bureau de Danzo s'ouvrit. Le maître des lieux apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans un mot, il se mit de côté. Non sans une œillade sarcastique à la secrétaire, Yuna entra dans le bureau. Sans attendre l'assentiment de Danzo, elle s'assit. Danzo contourna le bureau, et fit de même. Au silence froissé et au regard venimeux de l'ancien, Yuna opposa un sourire candide et une œillade franche. Elle vit très clairement l’œil unique de son interlocuteur sauter de gauche à droite. Parcourant chaque centimètre carré de son visage, et regardant en particulier ses yeux. Au début, Yuna les avaient détestés ces yeux, proprement hideux. Mais finalement pas tant. Yuna posa un coude sur le bureau et son menton dans sa main. Ses yeux quittèrent le visage de Danzo et se mirent à parcourir la pièce.

  * Il est encore temps, déclara l'adolescente.

  * Avant quoi ? Répliqua Danzo.

  * Votre défaite, répliqua Yuna.




Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Danzo.

  * Et Arame pense me faire peur avec ce message ? Elle pense me faire renoncer ?

  * Ça, c'est à vous de voir, je ne suis que la messagère.




Yuna se leva.

  * Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rentrer à Konoha avant le couvre-feu que vous avez fort obligeamment renforcé.




La jeune fille tourna les talons.

  * Juste une question... murmura Danzo.




Yuna se stoppa, et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Le recteur remarqua alors que ses mains tremblaient nerveusement

  * Pourquoi est-ce toi la messagère et non ton frère ?




Un sourire étonnamment sincère s'étala sur les lèvres de Yuna.

  * Parce qu'au cœur meurtri de mes prunelles, ce qui est précieux se livre querelle.




Un silence dubitatif s'installa dans la pièce.

  * Vraiment ?

  * Non, pas du tout, répliqua Yuna, soudainement gênée. C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup les haïku de grand-mère. Et vos paroles m'ont rappelé ce qu'elle fait.




Et sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille sortit. Une fois parvenue à l'arrêt de bus, elle sortit un miroir de poche de son sac. Yuna planta alors son œil gauche face au miroir. Ambre diraient certains, de la couleur de l'or pour Yuna. Le miroir se déplaça vers la droite. Clair de lune qu'on pouvait dire de l'autre. Mais argent correspondait mieux pour Yuna. _Ce qui est précieux..._ Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle rangea le miroir. Elle avait repéré les anbus qui la suivaient. Parce que désormais, plus rien ne devait échapper à ce regard d'or et d'argent.

 

  * Alors ça a commencé... Murmura un vieil homme en contemplant le ciel.

  * Sensei, une tasse de thé ?

  * Merci bien...




Délicatement, le vieil homme porta à ses lèvres la tasse. À ses côtés, une feuille affichait un scénario à choix multiple. D'un geste décidé, le vieil homme traça le chemin parcourut.

  * Lentement mais sûrement, murmura-t-il.




 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuna is back, HELL YEAH !  
> On amorce la deuxième phase de cette histoire, accrochez-vous, parce qu'on va accélérer le rythme !  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	26. Des yeux d'or et d'argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Nous retrouvons ces très chers adolescents des magnolias.  
> Et je peux vous dire que ce chapitre dépote !  
> Bonne lecture !

En ce premier samedi depuis la reprise, Kisame était content de revoir les membres de l'Akatsuki. Malgré le peu de résultats. Tous leurs efforts pour mettre à bas Danzo n'avaient eu quasiment aucun impact. À se demander à quoi pensait le sénateur en les plaçant en première ligne. Parfois, Kisame voulait tout envoyer bouler et juste se concentrer sur ses études. Pour lui, c'était la dernière année avant le diplôme. C'était aussi le cas d'Itachi, de Sasori et Deidara. Difficilement casée dans le studio de Ren, l'Akatsuki tenait conseil. Les meubles avaient été repoussés, et seul trônait au centre de la pièce une table basse. Hidan, Kakuzu et Zetsu squattaient le lit de Ren. Deidara était juché sur le bureau. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis son entrée à l'académie. Yahiko était calé dans l'appui fenêtre, tous les autres étaient assis sur le sol. Étalé sur la table basse, tout le résultat de leur travail. Au moment où l'on toqua à la porte, Yahiko et Itachi se prenaient la tête pour savoir si oui ou non Orochimaru posait problème. Bref, on toqua à la porte. Aussitôt, Sasori recouvrit la table d'une nappe, Kisame commença à distribuer des cartes à jouer, Konan et Nagato planquèrent les ordinateurs sous le lit, et Ren partit ouvrir.

  * _Salut frangin !_

  * _Yuna ? Mais qu'est-ce que..._

  * _Oh, mais il y a toute la troupe ! Génial !_




Vive comme une anguille, Yuna s'était glissée sous le bras de son frère pour entrer. Kisame échangea un rapide regard avec Itachi. Ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires de l'Akatsuki que Yuna s'incruste. L'adolescente fit le tour de la pièce pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Avec mention spéciale pour Hidan, Konan, Obito et Itachi qui réceptionnèrent un câlin. Elle se stoppa alors devant Yahiko.

  * C'est toi le petit nouveau s'enquit-elle




Yahiko grogna et fronça les sourcils.

  * Je ne suis pas un petit nouveau, déclara-t-il.




Yuna haussa les sourcils et les épaules.

  * T'étais pourtant pas là il y a deux ans.




Yuna se détourna sans lui laisser le temps de se rétorquer. Nagato dissimula un rictus dans l'épaule de sa petite-amie. Cela attira sur lui l'attention de la petite sœur de Ren.

  * Je suppose que Ren n'as pas transmis, mais sache que t'es vachement mieux sans tous ces vilains piercings !




Nagato se mit à balbutier comme une pucelle, rougissant d'une façon impressionnante. Ce fut au tour de Konan d'être prise de fou rire. La métisse se tourna vers Obito et lui sourit.

  * T'es bien plus mignon sans ton masque !




Obito se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Les filles avaient plus tendance à regarder avec fascination ses cicatrices que de le complimenter sur son apparence.

  * Bon, Yuna, on est un peu occupés là. Intervint Ren. Ça t'ennuie de repasser plus tard ?




L'adolescente se tourna vers son frère, et le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle fila lui faire un câlin. Et sous le regard choqué des gars avachis sur le canapé, elle regarda dans le pantalon de son frère. Celui-ci la repoussa immédiatement.

  * _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!!_

  * Nothing...




Un sourire sardonique s'étala sur le visage de l'adolescente.

  * … Mermaid.




Ren grogna en croisant les bras. Et Kisame nota que Deidara griffonnait en ricanant dans son carnet à dessin. Yuna tapa dans ses mains, et tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle.

  * Bon, faîtes moi un topo de la situation.




Le silence de la stupeur s'installa dans la pièce. Yuna leva les yeux au ciel.

  * Si vous ne voulez rien dire, je trouverai par moi-même.




L'expression d'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage de Ren fascina Kisame. Et Deidara, vu la vitesse à laquelle son crayon courrait sur le papier.

  * D'accord, d'accord, se précipita le métis, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?




Un grognement désapprobateur parcouru les rangs de l'Akatsuki.

  * Je veux savoir où en est la situation avec Danzo, et Orochimaru.




Le silence de stupeur emménagea avec son fiancé, le silence de plomb. Itachi interrompit les silences, et mit les pieds dans le plat.

  * Je suppose que ce sont Naruto et les autres qui t'ont parlé d'Orochimaru. Je suis cependant curieux de savoir comment tu peux bien être à courant de quoi que ce soit concernant Danzo...




Kisame ne s'étonna pas de la voix doucereusement menaçante de son ami. Dans sa façon d'exiger des réponses, Yuna ressemblait de façon frappante au Sasuke exécrable qui agaçait Itachi. Yuna roula des yeux en grognant avant de craquer un sourire, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

  * J'ai des grands-parents très bavards.




L'horreur quitta Ren qui se redressa et toisa sa sœur. Ce n'était de toute façon pas bien compliqué, elle lui arrivait tout juste à l'épaule.

  * Grand-mère ne m'a rien dit à moi. Pourquoi t'aurait-elle raconté quoique ce soit ?

  * Je te confirme, répliqua Yuna, elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Muette comme une tombe. Par contre, je suis tombée de manière fortuite sur les carnets de grand-père.

  * Tu l'as fleuri et ensuite, tu es allée fouiller dans ses affaires, accusa Ren.

  * Vrai, mais faux, lui répondit sa sœur.




Un grognement d'ursidé émana de Ren.

  * Repasse demain, on discutera à ce moment là.




Kisame eut la bizarre impression que discuter sonnait comme tirer les vers du nez. Yuna eut un sourire, et refit une tournée de câlins d'au revoir. Et elle s'en fût. L'air vidé, Ren se servit une bière.

  * J'adorerai avoir la princesse comme sœur, déclara Hidan.

  * Je te l'offre, répliqua sombrement le métisse.




Deidara ricana, Itachi soupira et Kakuzu secoua doucement la tête.

  * Mais elle est mignonne, renchérit Obito. Elle est allée fleurir la tombe de votre grand-père pour s'excuser d'aller fouiller dans ses affaires.




Ren s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

 

Bien des heures après, les membres de l'Akatsuki quittèrent le logement de Ren pour rejoindre les leurs. Kakuzu, Zetsu et Yahiko restèrent au sein d'Iwa. Les autre se dirigèrent vers la station de tram la plus proche. Deidara et Sasori partaient à Kumo, le premier hébergeant le second. Ils avaient prévus de s'affronter aux jeux vidéos avant que Sasori ne soit bouclés en caserne pour plusieurs semaines. Le lendemain, il rejoindrait ses camarades à Suna. Une fois arrivés chez Deidara, Sasori montra toute l'étendue de sa formation. En deux minutes, ses affaires étaient rangées, son matelas installé et fait au carré, et sa brosse à dent dans la salle de bain. Deidara posa son sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce, et sa pochette à dessin sur le monticule instable qui recouvrait son bureau. Cet amas de feuilles, crayons, ciseaux, pinceaux et tubes de peinture donna une furieuse envie de rangement à Sasori. Mais il se contint. Le roux ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Deidara commande des pizza aux anchois. Du bordel artistique, une feuille glissa. Par contre, Deidara détestait que ses œuvres graphiques traînent par terres. Sasori s'accroupit et ramassa la feuille. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'y jeter un coup d’œil. Il en resta figé de stupeur. Sur une feuille A4 s'affichait un portrait de Yuna, telle qu'ils l'avaient vu cette après-midi. Ce n'était qu'une ébauche, mais il y avait déjà des éléments frappants. La cicatrice derrière l'oreille droite, cassante comme de la glace, habilement adoucie par quelques mèches de cheveux. Et cette mèche de cheveux, du côté droit, blanche comme du papier. L'arcade sourcilière entaillée, et dans son prolongement, cet œil d'une clarté surnaturelle. Le contraste de couleur n'était qu'à peine adouci par les lunettes.

  * Sasori, tu veux quoi comme garniture sur la pizza ? Hey ! Tu regarde quoi ?




Sasori laissa Deidara récupérer sa feuille et la parcourir avidement. Le blond se détourna après avoir rangé le dessin, une expression de soulagement sur le visage. Sasori savait que Deidara avait du talent. Le blond aimait montrer ses œuvres. Que ne voulait-il donc pas que Sasori voit ?

 

Karin boudait. Voilà qu'après deux ans de tranquillité la peste Sasaki était de retour. Elle pouvait pas rester en France celle-là ? Un léger frôlement de pied ramena Karin dans l'instant présent. D'un discret hochement de tête, elle remercia Kidomaru. Si Orochimaru l'avait surprise à ne pas écouter ses instructions... Karin ne voulait même pas y songer.

  * Kin, écoute-tu ce que je dis ? Siffla Orochimaru.




La brune et la rousse n'étaient pas les meilleurs amies du monde. Elles s'entendaient tout de même mieux que Tayuya et Karin. On ne faisait pas plus diamétralement opposées que ces deux-là. Karin retint son souffle, s'attendant à une remarque cinglante du serpent.

  * Vous disiez que nous devions nous assurer de l'indéfectible attachement de Sasuke.




La déception du serpent de n'avoir pu piéger sa proie se sentit à trois kilomètres.

  * Bien, puisque tout est clair, la réunion est terminée. Vous pouvez disposez. Et va voir Kabuto, Juugo.




Les adolescents s'inclinèrent et sortirent. Juugo partit rejoindre le surveillant. Les jumeaux, Kin et Tayuya partirent rejoindre Suigetsu, qui occupait Sasuke durant la réunion. Kidomaru et Karin partirent de leur côté. Depuis qu'Orochimaru était devenu son tuteur, Karin avait traîné avec Kidomaru et Jirobou. Ils étaient les comme des frères pour elle. Après quelques couloirs, la jeune fille pila. Elle n'avait pas informé Orochimaru du retour de la Sasaki. Un coin de son formidable cerveau nota aussi que Kin n'en avait pas non plus parlé, alors qu'elle était dans la même classe que la Sasaki.

  * J'ai oublié de dire un truc à Orochimaru-sama, j'y retourne, s'écria Karin, déjà en plein demi-tour.




Kidomaru la retint.

  * Tu n'oublies jamais rien Karin, et lorsque ça t'arrive, c'est que ça n'a aucune importance.

  * Mais... cette fois, c'est important. C'est la Sasaki, elle est de retour...

  * Et pourquoi Orochimaru-sama s'y intéresserait-il ?

  * Son frère fait partie de l'Akatsuki. Et sa famille a un droit de regard sur l'académie. Ce pourrait être une gêne pour Orochimaru-sama.




Kidomaru leva les yeux au ciel.

  * L'Akatsuki n'a jamais empêché Orochimaru-sama de faire quoique ce soit. Et Sasuke, avec toute la puissance de sa famille ne peut mettre à bas Orochimaru-sama. Les Sasaki ne le peuvent donc pas non plus.




Karin se détendit.

  * Et puis, son départ à fait beaucoup de bruit. Son retour en a fait et en fera. Orochimaru-sama apprendre bien son retour à un moment donné. Même s'il n'a plus la classe de Kin en cours.




Kidomaru passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

  * Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, déclara le garçon.




Le cœur plus léger, Karin se laissa entraînée par son presque frère.

En réalité, Karin avait raison de s'inquiéter. Yuna était une menace pour Orochimaru. Parce que contrairement à Sasuke, elle voulait mettre le serpent à terre. Kidomaru avait tout entendu de la conversation que Naruto et Yuna avaient eu plus tôt ce dimanche. Il savait donc tout cela. Le jeune garçon n'avait cependant rien dit. Contrairement à Karin, Kidomaru n'était plus fidèle à Orochimaru depuis longtemps.

 

Yuna marchait d'un pas enragé dans Konoha. Elle revenait tout juste d'Iwa, où elle avait affronté son frère dans un bras de fer verbal. Bilan de l'affrontement, Ren avait accepté de partager ses infos. Surtout pour éviter que sa sœur n'aille fouiller dans des lieux potentiellement dangereux. Mais l'Akatsuki ne savait pas grand chose. D'ici quelques mois, Danzo dévoilerait son projet. Et dans un an, il serait opérationnel. Cependant, pas moyen de savoir ce qu'était ce foutu projet. Yuna avait un Deus ex machina dans sa manche. Mais elle devait bien l'amener pour affronter Danzo. Et sans connaître son projet secret, impossible. Yuna shoota dans un caillou en grognant. Si elle n'avait pas révélé sa botte secrète à Ren, celui-ci avait quand même réussi à la mener vers quelques révélations. Et il ne les avait pas apprécié du tout. Yuna soupira. Elle adorait son frère, mais il la surprotégeait trop. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. Distraitement, ses doigts vinrent effleurer sa mèche blanche. Actuellement, la métisse ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre Danzo. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Orochimaru. L'Akatsuki n'avait pas grand chose sur lui, bien trop obnubilée par Danzo. Alors Yuna rendait visite à la personne la plus à même de la rencarder. L'adolescente se stoppa finalement devant la maison de la famille Uzumaki. Bâtie juste à l'orée de la forêt de Konoha, elle faisait partie des logements de fonction que l'académie fournissait à son personnel. Sans hésiter, la brune sonna à la porte. Après quelques instant, la porte pivota, livrant passage à Kushina Uzumaki, un bambin roux en salopette dans les bras. Avec ses cheveux mi-longs roux, il s'agissait sans nul doute de Kokoro. Naruto l'avait abreuvé de mails racontant les exploits des jumeaux, ainsi que de photos.

  * Bonjour madame Uzumaki, commença Yuna, je suis une camarade de Naruto, est-ce qu'il est là ?

  * Oui, il vient tout juste de rentrer mademoiselle … ?

  * Sasaki, Yuna Sasaki.




Kushina hocha la tête, et dégagea le passage. Yuna ôta ses chaussures et enfila les chaussons que lui offrit son hôtesse. Posée sur le sol, la fillette marcha d'un petit pas mal assuré jusqu'à une porte ouverte. Elle trébucha, et tomba. Le hurlement de l'enfant fit se retourner Kushina. Et Minato passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, et pris Kokoro dans ses bras.

  * Chut, Kokoro, chut, tout va bien.




Kushina fit signe à Yuna de la suivre. En jetant un coup d’œil dans la pièce d'où était sorti Minato, Yuna vit un salon, avec un petit garçon roux assis sur un tapis. L'autre jumeau sans doute. Les deux femmes montèrent l'escalier et passèrent sans s'arrêter devant une porte fermée. Kushina entra sans frapper dans celle qui se trouvait au fond, Yuna sur les talons.

  * Naruto, tu as de la...




La phrase de Kushina se stoppa net. Et Yuna écarquilla les yeux. Naruto, dos à la porte, couvert de terre, était entièrement nu. Les yeux de Yuna passèrent sur le fessier du blond. Qu'il avait fort joli d'ailleurs. Elle releva les yeux, et son regard en croisa un azur. Les deux hurlèrent en cœur. Yuna s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir, et Naruto attrapa le premier morceau de tissus à portée de main.

  * Bon sang maman ! Pourquoi t'es entrée sans frapper ?

  * Et toi, pourquoi es-tu couvert de terre ?

  * Accident de terrain avec Kiba, grommela Naruto.




Kushina soupira. Naruto et Kiba couverts de terre, ça lui rappelait leur sortie en forêt, deux ans et demi auparavant.

  * Bon, va prendre une douche et habille-toi. Je vais amener ton invitée dans la cuisine. Je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin d'un bon thé bien fort.




Kushina tourna les talons et ferma la porte. Elle trouva Yuna assise dans l'escalier, la tête entre les mains et les joues rouges comme des tomates. Kushina attrapa d'autorité les épaules de la jeune fille. Cinq minutes après, assise sur une chaise, une tasse de thé fumant devant elle, Yuna retrouvait des couleurs humaines.

 

Assis chacun à un bout de la pièce, Naruto et Yuna ne savaient que se dire. La situation était vraiment gênante. Naruto était habillé, il avait aussi rangé sa chambre, mais... Pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes, Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il osa enfin jeter un coup d’œil à Yuna. Assise contre le mur, celle-ci regardait distraitement la décoration de la chambre de son camarade. Regarder Yuna était une mauvaise idée. Durant toute la semaine, il n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir. Filante comme une anguille, elle passait d'un groupe à l'autre, et quand Naruto allait toquer à sa porte, personne ne répondait. Mais maintenant, impossible d'échapper à ce regard si perturbant. Yuna tourna alors la tête vers lui, et piqua un fard quand elle vit qu'il l'observait. Naruto rougit à son tour. Le garçon se racla la gorge, et pris son courage à deux mains.

  * Ça fait plaisir de te voir, déclara-t-il.




Yuna sourit, et Naruto se détendit. La gêne se dissipait enfin.

  * Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.




Un sourire crétin s'étala sur le visage de Naruto.

  * Et de revoir tout les autres aussi, ajouta Yuna.




L'enthousiasme de Naruto fut un peu douché. La métisse soupira.

  * Dis, Naruto, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement avec Orochimaru ?




La phrase frappa Naruto avec la force d'un Shinkansen lancé à pleine vitesse. Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelait passer du coq à l'âne. Encore que... Tayuya et Kin avaient été amies avec la métisse. Et comme tous les autres, elle était contente de les revoir. Yuna avait changé, mais son manque de tact était toujours là. C'était rassurant de voir que certaines choses de changent pas. Un point gênait Naruto.

  * Comment t'es au courant pour le serpent ? T'es partie le jour où Sasuke s'est brouillé avec nous.

  * J'ai envoyé des mails à Tayuya et Kin, mais aucune ne m'a répondu. C'est Temari-sempai qui m'a informé de leur rupture totale de contact. Et surtout de leur ralliement à Uchiha.

  * Orochimaru, rectifia Naruto.

  * C'est du pareil au même, renifla de façon méprisante Yuna.




Certaines choses ne changent pas... Naruto songea que Yuna risquait de vraiment bien s'entendre avec Karui.

  * On pense que Orochimaru cherche à créer une drogue capable de contrôler les gens. Et de prendre le contrôle du groupe Uchiha à travers Sasuke.




Yuna fronça les sourcils.

  * Attends, t'es sûr de ça ?

  * C'est notre théorie, et il y a certains points qui l'appuient.




Et Naruto lui expliqua alors tout. Les incohérences entre le comportement de Juugo et ses analyses sanguines, les relations entre Orochimaru et Kabuto, les drôles de paquets que Orochimaru recevait régulièrement, et surtout, l'affrontement entre l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru.

  * Attend, comment ça, l'Akatsuki veut affronter Orochimaru ?

  * Oui, c'est Yahiko qui m'a appris ça, il y a à peu près un an.

  * Ça colle pas, marmonna Yuna.

  * De quoi ?

  * Avec ce que m'a dit mon frère.




Naruto attendit, mais Yuna ne se décida pas à poursuivre. Finalement, après un silence rempli de réflexion, Yuna leva les yeux vers Naruto.

  * Dis moi, est-ce que Yahiko t'as clairement dit qu'ils comptaient s'attaquer à Orochimaru ?




Naruto ouvrit la bouche sur un vigoureux acquiescement qui ne vint jamais. Naruto ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Et se rendit compte que de toute la conversation, Yahiko n'avait jamais ne cesserait-ce qu'évoqué le nom du serpent. Yuna eu un sourire triste.

  * Si l'ennemi qu'affronte l'Akatsuki, ce n'est pas Orochimaru. Qui est-ce ? Murmura Naruto.

  * Danzo.




Le nom vola dans la pièce.

  * Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea le blond.

  * Ce qu'il fait, n'est pas pour le bien de l'académie.

  * Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

  * Je n'en sais rien, avoua Yuna.

  * Et tu l'accuse comme ça, sans preuve.

  * J'ai cinquante ans de preuves, Naruto. Danzo cherche depuis cinquante ans, une seule et même chose. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, ce ne sera jamais pour le bien de l'académie. Ce sera pour... lui.




Naruto sentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'hésitation de Yuna. Peu après, la jeune fille s'en alla. Une question continua cependant de tourner dans l'esprit du blond. Qu'est-ce que Yuna voulait donc ajouter à la fin de sa phrase ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, elle avance pas mon intrigue ?  
> Rah, vous avez pas idée à quel point je suis contente de voir Yuna de retour, et c'est pas fini !  
> Vi, Yuna est plutôt sûre d'elle, vous en faites pas, la vie, le scénario et l'auteure ne vont guère tarder à lui rappeler leur raison d'être (la mettre dans les emmerdes).  
> Bref, c'est tout pour cette semaine, kissoux !


	27. Des marques du temps qui passe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas trop de la chaleur !  
> Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre faussement calme.  
> Bonne lecture !

Un éternuement secoua Oonuki. Le vieil homme se crispa. Son dos n'avait pas du tout apprécié la brusque secousse. Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone.

  * Oui ? Demanda Akatsuchi à l'autre bout du fil.

  * Appelle la limace, j'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous chez un kinésithérapeute.

  * Bien, je le fais tout de suite Tsuchikage-sama.




Le vieillard raccrocha. Pour que le téléphone ne se mette immédiatement à sonner. Le numéro affiché n'était pas celui de sa femme, ni celui de son fils, ni celui de sa petite-fille, et Akatsuchi ne devait pas encore avoir eu le temps de décrocher un rendez-vous. Subodorant un appel de parent, Oonuki bougonna. Et décrocha le téléphone.

  * Les étrangers ne méritent pas leur place ici. Déclara-t-on au bout du fil.




Et avant que le kage ne puisse répliquer, on avait raccroché. Oonuki resta un moment songeur. Sa section accueillait de nombreux étrangers, tout comme celle de A. Les échanges de culture était important pour développer l'esprit critique et culturel des élèves. Il savait que la xénophobie était un mal qui rongeait fortement la société japonaise. Mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne le lui avait jeté en face à l'académie.

 

Kidomaru n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on n'impressionnait facilement. En même temps, avec deux papas, il bouleversait déjà tellement l'image traditionnelle de la famille japonaise. Avec tout les quolibets qu'il avait supporté, il trouvait désormais le manque d'imagination de ses congénères flagrant. Se faire insulter tous les matins restait cependant assez peu agréable. Alors, il avait supplié ses pères de le changer d'établissement, de l'envoyer loin, là où personne ne le connaîtrait. S'ils avaient été déçus, aucun ne l'avait montré. Ils s'étaient contenté de passer en revue les collèges disposant d'un internat. Ils avaient pas mal hésité avec un collège plus proche de Kyoto, mais, finalement, l'académie des magnolias l'avait emporté. Le jour de la rentrée, Kidomaru n'avait pas été impressionné par la taille des lieux. Après tout, éduquer, nourrir et loger autant de jeunes demandait de la place. Même s'il avait trouvé qu'au vu de sa superficie, l'académie aurait à gagné à remplir plus ses classes. Tout ça pour dire que Kidomaru n'était pas quelqu'un d’impressionnable.

Et donc que l’engueulade particulièrement virulente entre Karin et Suigetsu en cette fin d'après-midi de mai ne lui faisait strictement aucun effet. Juugo était totalement amorphe en ce moment. Ces deux-là en profitaient donc pour se crier dessus pour une raison connue d'eux seuls. Et encore, il leur était déjà arrivé d'oublier pourquoi ils se disputaient. Sasuke, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux baissés sur son portable, ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Quand à Kin, Tayuya et les jumeaux, ils se faisaient un petit match de basket, filles contre garçons. Soit une victoire facile pour la première équipe. Kin était petite, mais elle avait un sacrément bonne détente. Et elle pratiquait le basket depuis son entrée au collège. Pourtant, elle loupa son panier. Et s'étala au sol en se réceptionnant. Tayuya ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider à se relever, statufiée. Kidomaru daigna alors jeter un œil dans la direction que zyeutait les filles. Il ne fut pas déçu du spectacle. Derrière les grilles qui délimitaient le terrain de basket extérieur, Yuna Sasaki. Bientôt quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée scolaire. Et ces deux-là étaient encore et toujours choquées de voir leur ancienne amie. Il allait falloir qu'elle se remettent du choc, à un moment. Pas plus tard qu'hier Tayuya avait faillit assommer Suigetsu avec la porte de son casier quand elle l'avait ouvert précipitamment afin de se cacher de la métisse. Celle-ci s'avançait d'ailleurs vers le petit groupe. Aucune ambiguïté dans son attitude, c'était eux qu'elle venait voir.

  * Dégage Sasaki.




Karin avait laissé tombé son adversaire favori et attaquait toutes dents dehors. La brune ne lui accorda aucune attention, et se planta face à Sasuke. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lève les yeux et lui arracha ses écouteurs des oreilles. Elle lui piqua aussi son portable, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lâcha froidement Sasuke.




La métisse le jaugea du regard tout en tapotant du bout du doigt son otage.

  * Je savais bien que Naruto mentait, t'es pas plus ignoble qu'il y a trois ans.




Un sourire hypocrite s'étala sur le visage de l'adolescente.

  * T'es toujours aussi ignoble qu'il y a trois ans. Aucune évolution. Poursuivit-elle.




Le portable, après un apprentissage express du plané, atterrit dans les mains de son légitime propriétaire.

  * Mais après tout, c'est vrai qu'on peut être amis avec quelqu'un sans vraiment le connaître.




Kidomaru trouva intéressant le regard plein de sous-entendus que ni Kin, ni Tayuya ne soutinrent.

  * Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai mieux à faire, bye !




Et elle s'en fut. Le match de basket reprit, avec moins d'entrain. Suigetsu et Karin s'assirent en s'ignorant superbement. Et Kidomaru se demanda ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu écrire sur le portable de Sasuke pour que celui-ci tire une tête pareille.

 

Plus tôt dans la journée, Yuna avait fait une "entrée" tout autant remarquée. Omoï était tranquillement en train de se diriger vers la salle de classe de Naruto, en compagnie de Karui et Samui. Mais, parce qu'il fallait forcément un mais, ils croisèrent Atsui, le petit frère de Samui.

  * Grande sœur !!!!! Hurla-t-il dans le couloir.




Le collégien se stoppa dans un dérapage pas très contrôlé face au petit groupe. Zut, songea Omoï, il allait les mettre en retard. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à dix mètres de la salle de classe 2-7.

  * Alors, on mange ensemble ? S'écria surexcité le jeune blond.




Samui soupira.

  * Désolée petit frère, une autre fois.




Atsui baissa la tête tout déçu. Et une porte vivement ouverte fit sursauter le groupe.

  * T'es pas cool, Naruto ! Hurlais quelqu'un. Ça fait trois fois que t'annule nos déjeuners !




Un brun avec une écharpe sortit de la pièce dont la porte venait d'être ouverte. Ça y est, songea Omoï, avec le vacarme provoqué, Ibiki allait débarquer. L'adolescent pouvait presque l'entendre grogner les heures de colles qu'il allait leur filer. Atsui se lança soudain à la poursuite du brun.

  * Attend ! Mange avec moi ! Moi aussi je viens de me faire rejeter !




Les deux disparurent en tournant dans un couloir. Omoï regarda Samui, celle-ci jeta un coup d’œil à Karui, qui haussa les épaules et s'avança d'un air décidé vers la porte encore grande ouverte.

  * Yo, lança-t-elle à l'assemblée en rentrant.




Le petit groupe fut accueillit par un Naruto rayonnant, une Tenten et un Lee en grande forme, un Gaara silencieux, une Sakura et un Saï en plein débat mathématique et une nana vachement mignonne mais inconnue au bataillon.

  * Bonjour mademoiselle, lança Omoï, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés.




L'inconnue se mit à glousser nerveusement tout en jetant un regard à Omoï. Qui remarqua alors ses drôles d'yeux vairons, assez hypnotiques par ailleurs.

  * Yuna, Sasaki Yuna, répondit-elle.

  * Ah, vous êtes la fameuse camarade dont tout le monde parle depuis si longtemps. Personne ne m'avait dit que vous étiez aussi mignonne, déclara Omoï, avec un clin d’œil.




Le rouge aux joues, un nouveau gloussement échappa à Yuna, qui se tourna vers Naruto.

  * J'aime bien tes nouveaux amis.




Seul un grognement lui répondit. La jolie brunette, au grand contentement d'Omoï vint s'installer avec lui et ses deux amies, pour faire connaissance. Jusqu'à ce que les autres n'arrivent, et qu'enfin, la réunion commence. Particulièrement à fond dans son rôle de petit chef, Naruto demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Omoï reconnaissait qu'il avait quelques capacités de leader. Mais bon sang, ils n'avaient que seize ans ! Il serait temps qu'il se détende un peu Uzumaki. Omoï décrocha de la réunion, jusqu'à ce qu'Inuzuka ne grogne avec mauvaise humeur :

  * Naruto, tout ce que tu nous dit, c'est qu'on a rien, strictement rien. Aucune illégalité dans les papiers d'adoptions récupérés par Hinata. Pas de contrefaçon de son diplôme, tu l'as toi-même prouvé. Aucun antécédents dans la police, d'ailleurs, Tenten, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment tu as eu accès à ces infos. Je sais que ton père est policier, mais...

  * Ne cherche pas à savoir, le coupa Tenten.




Kiba ne chercha pas à savoir.

  * Aucune irrégularité. Rien, absolument rien. Poursuivit Sakura. Et ça fait deux ans qu'on cherche. C'est à désespérer...

  * On peut tout de même en conclure que l'objectif d'Orochimaru est vraiment important pour qu'il assure ainsi ses arrières.

  * Ouais, prendre le contrôle du pognon des Uchiha, on sait, grogna Karui.




Une aura de dépression gagna le groupe. La réunion se termina peu avant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Omoï en sortit encore plus déprimé qu'habituellement. La vacuité de toutes ces recherches le vidait.

 

Ce n'était pas la meilleure journée que Yuna ai passé à l'académie.

Mais c'était loin d'être la pire.

Par d'heureux coups de chance, et un peu d'aide de sa grand-mère, elle était seule dans sa chambre. Pas de colocataire potentiellement à la solde de Danzo, ou de pouffiasse en mal de cruauté. De plus, après un difficile affrontement verbal, et c'est vrai, un peu d'aide de Courage, Yuna avait obtenu de rejoindre son ancienne classe. Une maman avocate, c'est très compliqué à convaincre, surtout quand elle est accompagnée d'un papacolyte spécialisé en politique. Après, tout s'était révélé relativement facile. Tirer les vers du nez de Ren, obtenir des infos de Naruto, renouer avec ses amies (bon, Kin et Tayuya, c'était pas encore ça) et préparer la contre-attaque contre Orochimaru et Danzo. Il y avait, certes, quelques points négatifs dans ce charmant tableau. Orochimaru était glissant comme une anguille, et discret comme une ombre. Comme l'avait dit Sakura, ils n'avaient rien. (Trois ans auparavant, quelqu'un aurait dit à Yuna qu'elle apprécierait la compagnie de la rose, elle n'y aurait pas cru). Et les projets de Danzo restaient un complet mystère.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrant fit sortir Yuna de ses pensées. La main gantée de noir d'Ibiki pénétrait tout juste dans le champ de vision des élèves que ceux-ci étaient déjà debout, quasiment au garde à vous. Ebisu, occupé à expliquer la valence des atomes, remonta ses lunettes noires, vexé d'être interrompu en plein cours. Mais il avait bien trop peur d'Ibiki pour protester.

  * Assis, grommela Ibiki.




Face à n'importe qui d'autre, un vacarme de fin du monde aurait accompagné cet ordre. Mais face à l'homme aux cicatrices, les chaises bougèrent dans un silence quasi mortuaires.

  * Sasaki Yuna, prend tes affaires, le directeur t'attend.




Face à Ibiki, ceux situés devant Yuna ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Mais on sentait leur envie de se retourner pour zyeuter la métisse. Ceux assis dans son dos ne se génèrent pas. Yuna sentit une légère irritation poindre. Elle serra les dents et emballa ses affaires. C'était la dernière heure de cours. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'elle aille voir Minato maintenant et pas dans un quart d'heure ? Elle espérait juste que c'était pas parce qu'elle avait remplacé les chaussettes hautes par des collants. Et s'il osait, elle avait lu le règlement en long en large et en travers, les chaussettes étaient conseillées, et les collants n'étaient pas interdits. Yuna fit glisser son sac sur son épaule, salua Ebisu et sortit à la suite d'Ibiki.

 

Assis à son bureau, Minato contemplait son téléphone fixe avec un regard de psychopathe. Il semblait à deux doigts de le jeter par la fenêtre. Une demi-heure plus tôt, il aurait rajouté une rencontre aussi brutale que passionnée entre cet instrument de malheur et un bulldozer. Une demi-heure n'avait pas suffit à faire complètement baisser la rage du blond suite à l'appel d'Hiashi Hyuga. L'entrée de son secrétaire sortit Minato de ses pensées haineuses.

  * Minato-sama, Ibki-san vient d'amener Sasaki Yuna, dois-je la faire entrer ?

  * Oui, merci Abe.




Le jeune homme fit un signe de la main, et Yuna s'avança. Après avoir salué le directeur, Abe retourna à son travail. Toujours debout, l'adolescente attendait qu'on lui indique de s'asseoir. Assez mal à l'aise, Minato désigna une chaise à la brune. Quand elle s'y assit, un de ses genoux craqua. Pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour que Minato l'entende. Et se rappelle que ce n'était pas une élève lambda face à lui. Retarder plus la nouvelle ne servait à rien. Alors, le blond se lança.

  * Bien, Sasaki, il me semble que vous connaissez Hiashi Hyuga.




La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

  * Connaître est un bien grand mot. Je l'ai croisé, une fois, au nouvel an des Uchiha. Je fréquente bien plus ses filles et son neveu.




Minato soupira intérieurement. Le plus dur restait à venir.

  * Il se trouve que cela... trouble Hyuga-san. Et, il m'a prié de vous demander de cesser tout contact avec sa parentèle.




En réalité, Hiashi Hyuga avait été bien moins aimable. Il avait hurlé, indigné, qu'il était « intolérable que le fleuron de l'éducation japonaise accepte du sang étranger » , que lui « vivant, ne laisserai pas ses enfants êtres pervertis par ces fléaux venus d'ailleurs » et qu'« à moins que Minato- _san_ ne souhaite faire face au clan Hyuga, il allait régler la situation, _sur le champ_  ». Tant de haine infondée avait hérissé Minato. La xénophobie japonaise, il connaissait. Son père, un descendant du vénérable clan Namikaze avait fini ostracisé après avoir osé épouser une finlandaise. Et même Kushina, dont les origines étaient encore plus anciennes que les siennes avait beaucoup souffert de ses cheveux roux, moqués par ses camarades de classes. Minato aurait bien passé outre les propos d'Hiashi. Mais ce dernier avait abattu une carte particulièrement traître. Le conseil des parents d'élèves. Depuis maintenant une décennie, les Hyuga en avait le contrôle. Et donc une place au conseil d'administration de l'école. La situation devait aller dans le sens des Hyuga, ou Minato en ferait les frais. Le blond n'était pas un lâche, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'académie. Pas alors que Danzo gagnait en puissance. Alors, il avait cédé, et convoqué Sasaki Yuna. En espérant qu'une simple discussion réglerait le problème.

Face au blond, Yuna s'était figée. Très lentement, elle battit des paupières et soupira. Puis, elle carra les épaules, et redressa ses lunettes.

  * Je vous remercie pour cet... avertissement, Minato-sama.




Les lèvres de Minato se serrèrent au point de ne plus former une mince ligne. Depuis le nouvel an d'il y a trois ans, il avait l'intuition que la petite était maligne. Elle se révélait l'être un peu trop.

  * Mais...




Yuna posa lentement ses mains sur la table, le visage figé, la mâchoire serrée. Parler semblait lui demander des efforts incroyables.

  * … je vous serai gré de transmettre un message à Hyuga-san.




Minato s'aperçut alors qu'elle tremblait de rage.

  * Je suis ici chez moi, et il ne me dictera pas ma conduite.




Sans attendre plus, la jeune fille se releva et s'inclina avant de sortir. Minato se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il ne devait pas transmettre ce message. Hiashi n'accepterait pas qu'on lui réponde. Mais d'un autre côté, cela pourrait le décider à régler en premier le problème « Yuna » plutôt que de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Minato. La frêle jeune fille ne cédait pas, il ne céderait pas non plus. Quand il avait appris son retour, Minato avait cru que Yuna revenait pour exorciser ses démons et tourner la page. C'était bien autre chose. Avec violence, la jeune fille avait déchiré la page raturée de sa vie, et réécrivait l'histoire telle qu'elle le souhaitait. Yuna ne venait pas en paix. Oh non. Elle venait pour déclarer la guerre. Et pas de quartier.

 

Kushina Uzumaki avait affronté beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Sa couleur de cheveux, peu commune au Japon, le décès de ses parents, la disparition de son frère, Ryuku, deux participations aux Jeux Olympiques, un nombre incalculable de compétitions, des petits cons sans respect, la réprobation de la société en refusant de se marier, trois fausses couches et deux accouchements. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait incapable de faire face à Takeo. Malgré les années écoulées, Takeo continuait de chercher Ryuku. Infatigable, il n'avait eu de cesse de suivre toutes les pistes. Patiemment, il avait récolté les informations, associés les différents éléments, émis des dizaines et des dizaines de suppositions... Et persévéré face à ses échecs successifs. Et aujourd'hui...

  * C'est du concret Kushina, le glissement de terrain, pile aux heures de la disparition de Ryuku. Et la zone géographique correspond aussi !

  * Mon frère...

  * Et j'ai contacté la préfecture de police locale, plusieurs personnes ont été retrouvées par les secours après cet incident !

  * Takeo...

  * Je vais me rendre sur place dès que possible. Tu te rends compte Kushina ? On est si proche du but ! Et...

  * Takeo ! L'interrompit Kushina.




Surpris, celui-ci se stoppa dans ses explications.

  * Takeo, repris plus doucement la rousse. Ça fait vingt-trois ans que Ryu-nii a disparu. S'il avait survécu à ce glissement de terrain, il serait revenu.

  * Mais, bredouilla Takeo, il pourrait être dans le coma ou souffrir d'amnésie...

  * Nous avons signalé sa disparition. Dans les deux cas, il y aurait eu un contrôle d'identité.

  * Mais...

  * Et tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il se trouvait là-bas. Personne n'a jamais su où il allait lors de ses balades.




Kushina enlaça son frère. Takeo éclata en sanglot dans ses bras.

  * C'est...mon petit frère, je...je devais le protéger, je... en tant qu'aîné...

  * Tu as fait de ton mieux, assura Kushina. Maintenant, laisse-le partir Takeo. Tu n'es coupable en rien de ce qui s'est passé.




Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Kushina laissa à son tour les larmes lui échapper. Ils devaient laisser partir leur frère, laisser partir l'espoir. Même si ça faisait mal.

 

Bien pompette, Anko marchait bras dessus, bras dessous avec Kakashi. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ils n'étaient pas si proches... D'un mouvement d'épaule, Anko repoussa ces questionnement au fin fond de son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Elle y songerait demain matin. Quand des éléphants en tongs danseraient la polka dans sa tête. Bref, la violette retourna au babillage de Kakashi. Ce dernier, rendu volubile par l'alcool, racontait les petits travers de ses exs.

  * Et puis, là, paf qu'elle me sort un fouet, et m'a dit d'lui lécher les pieds. C'était la … Trente-huit... J'crois...




De ses nombreuses exs... Dingue ça, Anko était persuadée que l'épouvantail était asexuel, pas qu'il multipliait les conquêtes.

  * Et pis, et pis... Je crois que c'était la dernière... J'ai rompu avec elle y'a, euh... six semaines... Je crois ? 'Fin, elle manquait de caractère ! Aller ! À toi Anko-chan !




Oh, s'il voulait qu'elle parle de ses exs, ils allaient y passer la nuit. Surtout avec le numéro trente quatre, il était gratiné... À moins que ce ne soit le vingt-sept ? Ou encore le quarante et un... Mais bon, elle avait rien de prévu ce soir... Enfin, il lui semblait... Anko se lança à son tour dans un babillage fort joyeux !

D'habitude, aucun des deux ne buvait à ce point. Et ils tenaient bien l'alcool. Mais ils revenaient de chez Asuma et Kurenaï. En tant que témoins, ils devaient les aider à préparer le bazar. Plus communément appelé : mariage Même si la majorité était fait, le plan de table leur avait bien plombé le moral. De tous les invités au repas, ils étaient les seuls célibataires à avoir plus de vingt ans. Plus de trente même pour Kakashi. Bon, Gaï aussi était célibataire et invité, mais ça comptait pas ! Il était incasable lui... Même la petite Shizune venait accompagnée ! Anko et Kakashi, avec toutes leurs conquêtes, se sentaient comme deux vieux célibataires sans attraits... Bref, ils avaient une sale crise de la trentaine. Et ils étaient tellement beurrés qu'ils remarquèrent une foule de chose intéressante sur le chemin du retour, mais n'en tirèrent pas les bonnes conclusions.

  1. Quelques anbus dissimulés un peu partout = Oh, Minato-sama veille sur nous, c'est gentil !!! (Kakashi)

  2. La très peu discrète filature de Shizune et Iruka = Hihi, ils vont faire des cochonneries dans les buissons ! (Anko)

  3. Uchiha et Sasaki, ensembles, hors de leur dortoir, après le couvre-feu = C'est un rendez-vous galant ! (Anko) Meuh non, y s'aiment pas ces deux-là. (Kakashi)

  4. Une poubelle léviter toute seule = Oh, je crois que la dernière vodka était de trop. (Kakashi)

  5. Une sourie verte = Qui courait dans l'herbe !! (Anko) Quoi ? (Kakashi) Non, rien. (Anko)

  6. Une soucoupe volante = Ah, j'pensais pas avoir bu de la tequila à ce point... (Anko)




Bref, Anko et Kakshi arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Anko. Ils parsemèrent le chemin menant à la chambre de leurs vêtements. S'envoyèrent en l'air, et s'endormirent ensuite comme des masses. Bien sûr, le lendemain matin, même après une aspirine, aucun des deux n'assuma la situation. Du moins, jusqu'au chapitre trente...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi briser le quatrième mur ? Mais de quoi parlez vous donc ? ^^   
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût !  
> Kissoux !


	28. Naruto, nous avons un problème

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne journée ! Moi c'est pas top, j'ai pété mon téléphone.  
> Mais bon, tant que PC est là, je peux survivre !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> P.S. : Et comme l'indique le titre, les problèmes sont là, et ils sont gros !

En ce matin de mai, le soleil faisait une timide apparition. Même s'il faisait encore un peu frisquet, la température finirait par monter dans la journée. Assis sur un banc en compagnie d'Ino et Shikamaru, Choji tuait le temps. Kakashi était absent depuis bientôt une semaine. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il enseignait à l'académie. Il était, certes, perpétuellement en retard. Mais absent, jamais. De ce que leur avait dit Naruto, Minato non plus ne savait pas du tout ce qui arrivait à l'épouvantail. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Juste que la 2-10 se retrouvait avec un trou en plein milieu de la matinée. Ils auraient pu bosser un peu. Shikamaru avait la flemme, Ino se faisait une manucure, et Choji mangeait des chips. Donc, ils flemmardaient en silence sur un banc dans une cour pas si chaude que ça malgré le soleil. Choji s'ennuyait même un peu. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils se faisaient un jeu de société tous les trois. Mais plus les années passaient, moins Shikamaru souhaitait en faire et plus Ino passait de temps à se pomponner. Choji aussi aimait paresser de temps en temps, et avoir une apparence correcte. Mais là, franchement, ses deux amis élevait ces deux disciplines au rang d'art !

  * Bon, on va quand même pas rester là à rien faire pendant une heure.

  * Moins qu'une heure, répliqua Ino, on est là depuis une dizaine de minutes.




La blonde agita ses mains pour faire sécher le vernis. Si elle se faisait pincer par Ibiki, ça allait chauffer pour son matricule.

  * Pourquoi tu veux bouger ? Grogna Shikamaru. On est pas bien l...




Le brun se releva subitement. S'attirant un regard surpris des deux autres.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'y a Shikamaru ? L'interrogea Choji.

  * Sur le toit, j'ai cru voir Orochimaru.

  * Pas possible, répliqua Ino, il a cours avec la 2-8.

  * C'est la classe de Kiba ça. Ino, envoie-lui un message, on doit savoir rapidement si Orochimaru est avec eux. Ordonna Shikamaru.




Le flemmard se releva rapidement, et entraîna rapidement les deux autres à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils atteignaient le pied des escaliers quand Ino prit la parole :

  * Non, c'est Kabuto qui nous fait cours. Pourquoi ? C'est la réponse de Kiba.

  * Si on voulait une preuve que les deux sont de mèche, on l'a. Commenta Choji.

  * C'est pas suffisant pour un tribunal, contra Shikamaru, mais...




Le brun se stoppa et les précipita vers les casiers.

  * Ino, fait semblant de chercher quelque chose dans ce casier.

  * Mais...

  * Fait ce que je dis.

  * Bon sang Shikamaru, t'es cinglé ou quoi ? C'est pas correct !




Heureusement qu'Ino ne se déstabilisait pas facilement. Parce qu'à peine avait-elle commencé à parler qu'Orochimaru sortait des escaliers.

  * Je m'en fiche, il n'avait qu'à pas se moquer de toi, grogna Shikamaru.

  * C'est quand même un peu extrême, improvisa Choji.




Shikamaru tendit le cou, et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils partirent dans la même direction qu'Orochimaru, tout en continuant à discuter de... Choji ne savait trop quoi.

  * Extrême, c'est toi qui exagère Choji, râla Shikamaru.

  * Non, je suis d'accord avec lui, ça va trop loin, répliqua Ino.




Même Choji comprit que c'était une pique déguisée à l'encontre de Shikamaru. Orochimaru tourna à droite et sortit du bâtiment.Le trio continua tout droit. Shikamaru leur fit alors accélérer le pas.

  * Par cette porte, on n'accède qu'à la forêt, il va forcément rencontrer quelqu'un. On va sortir plus loin et le retrouver dans les bois. Déclara Shikamaru. Ino, sort ton portable, on va filmer la rencontre.




Ils firent comme indiqué. Et faillirent se faire chopper à cause de Choji qui marcha sur une brindille. Un écureuil qui passait par là leur sauva la mise. Et encore heureux. Parce que face à Orochimaru, c'était un colosse de deux mètre, le crâne rasé, et de l'encolure de sa chemise, un tatouage dépassait. Presque aussi invisible que le couteau et le pistolet pendus à sa ceinture. Silencieux, ils observèrent la rencontre.

  * Alors, t'en es où ? Grogna le colosse.

  * La drogue est stable, mais il me reste une dernière phase de test à faire.

  * Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a un mois vieux serpent.




Le trio vit distinctement Orochimaru se crisper face à l'insulte.

  * C'est un test à grande échelle que je veux faire. Et faire ingérer suffisamment du produit à tous les élèves de Konoha est compliqué. Mais vendredi prochain, c'est plat unique.




Le tatoué renifla dédaigneusement.

  * Tu as dix jours, pas un de plus. Passé ce délai, nous considérerons que tu as trahi ta parole. Et je pense que tu sais ce qui t'attends...




Le colosse gratifia Orochimaru d'un sourire tordu avant de s'en aller. Le serpent ne tarda pas à tourner le dos lui aussi. Discrètement, les trois adolescents regagnèrent le lycée.

  * Des yakuzas. Des putains des yakuzas, murmura Ino, hagarde. Orochimaru traite avec des yakuzas.




Choji ne contesta pas son analyse, le tatouage et les armes parlaient d'eux même.

  * Et ce taré veut tester sa drogue sur nous. Ajouta Choji.




Shikamaru, la tête baissée, réfléchissait dans son coin.

  * Ça suffit ! S'exclama Ino. C'est carrément trop glauque. On peut plus gérer ça. Il faut qu'on aille voir Minato-sama !

  * Non, répliqua Shikamaru.

  * Quoi ? Non mais t'es dingue ! S'énerva la blonde, tu veux le laisser droguer l'école ?

  * Non, mais si on va voir Minato-sama, il va faire arrêter Orochimaru. Mais ils ne pourront rien faire contre les yakuzas. Et à un moment ou à un autre, ceux-ci reviendront chercher ce qu'Orochimaru leur a promis.

  * Tu veux faire quoi alors ? Lui demanda Choji.




Shikamaru releva la tête, les yeux fiévreux et un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

  * D'abord, on va réunir le groupe, et ensuite...




Un léger rire échappa au brun.

  * Je vous expliquerai mon plan.




 

Même jour, beaucoup plus tard, Shino et Yuna se prenaient la tête.

  * Pourquoi dans ma chambre ? Demandait-elle.

  * Nous sommes tous séparés.

  * Pourquoi pas chez Naruto alors ?

  * Ses parents peuvent nous surprendre.

  * Et pourquoi est-ce que t'as réponse à tout ?!




Shino ne répondit pas. La métisse s'avoua vaincu et laissa le brun, Kiba et Hinata entrer.

  * Bougez pas, je range quelques trucs, leur ordonna-t-elle.




En deux minutes, l'ordinateur et les papiers qui traînaient sur la table basse furent bouclés à double tour dans le bureau. On toqua à la porte. Hinata ouvrit à son cousin et ses amis.

  * Les gars, vous pouvez coller le canapé contre le mur ? Qu'on ait plus de place, demanda Yuna.




Kiba, Neji, Lee et Shino s’exécutèrent. Et à peine dix minutes plus tard, l'ensemble du groupe était là. Et Shino s'assit par terre, tous les sens en éveil. Que Naruto organise des réunions, c'était normal. Que Sakura le fasse, ça restait cohérent. Mais que ce soit Shikamaru qui le fasse, dans une telle précipitation, non. Et vu les révélations que leur fit le flemmard, Shino fut bien content d'être assis par terre. Sinon, il en serait tombé par terre. C'était tellement énorme. Même pour le flegme des Aburame. (Le brun soupçonnait d'ailleurs certains de ses ancêtres d'êtres britanniques.)

  * Notre objectif, maintenant, déclara Shikamaru, c'est de piéger Orochimaru, Kabuto et les yakuzas. Tout en faisant passer les élèves pour des victimes.

  * Des victimes, t'es pas sérieux là ? Râla Karui. Tu trouves qu'Uchiha à une tête de victime ?

  * Qu'il en ait la tête ou pas, du point de vue de la loi, c'en est une. Répliqua Yuna.




Shikamaru tourna la tête vers leur hôte.

  * T'es sûre de ça ?

  * Ouaip, ma mère est avocate, et mon frère étudie le droit, et il m'a un certain nombre de fois demandé de l'interroger sur ses connaissances. Rien qu'avec ce que l'on soupçonne, Orochimaru peut être accusé d'abus de pouvoir, de maltraitance psychologique, de trafic de drogue et de mise en danger de la vie d'autrui... Surtout que trois sur quatre sont sur des mineurs. Avec le système juridique japonais, rien que l'un des quatre envoi au pénal. Mais tous ensemble... Pas de peine de mort, mais suffisamment d'années en prison pour que tout le monde l’oublie.




Un silence plana dans la pièce. Toute cette histoire allait vraiment loin.

  * Pourquoi la peine de mort ne s'appliquerait pas ? Demanda Saï.




Yuna grimaça. Et Shino sentit le regard collectif qui suivit le plissement de la cicatrice sourcillère.

  * Théoriquement, c'est vrai que la peine de mort est applicable. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus appliquée que pour les meurtres avec récidive. Répondit la métisse.




Saï acquiesça. Et Shikamaru reprit la main.

  * Bref, déjà un point de réglé. En plus, même si les autres le défendent, les psys décèleront sans nul doute un syndrome de Stockholm.




Un silence pensif envahi la pièce.

  * Vous irez demander à internet, continua Shikamaru. Pour piéger tout ce petit monde, j'ai une idée. C'est un plan en trois temps, tous autant importants les uns que les autres.




Et Shikamaru déballa son plan face à un auditoire ébahi.

  * Première étape, relier Kabuto à Orochimaru, avec des preuves concrètes. Deuxième étape, faire un boycott du self vendredi. Troisième étape, appeler la police anonymement, et leur faire parvenir les preuves ainsi que la date et l'heure du rendez-vous avec les yakuzas. Le tout, sans que personne ne sache que nous somme au courant.

  * On boycott le self pile le jour où Orochimaru souhaite faire ses expériences. Intervint Tenten. Et les inspecteurs n'aiment pas trop les coïncidences.

  * J'y ai pensé. Mais tout, d'abord. Je vais répartir les tâches et les expliquer plus en détail. Donc...




Shikamaru sortit une feuille de sa poche et la déplia.

  * Pour la première étape, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Saï, Yuna et Karui. Pour la troisième étape, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. Et la deuxième, tous les autres.




Shikamaru leva la main, stoppant les questions qui menaçaient de pleuvoir.

  * Je sais que la première tâche est très ardue, mais, je ne vous ai pas choisis au hasard. Karui, demandera à Bee s'il peut nous aider. Yuna, va voir si l'Akatsuki peut nous rencarder. Naruto, tu va cuisiner ton père, fait comme si tu trouvais Orochimaru très louche. Décris le comme un détraqué sexuel si ça te chante, mais tire lui les vers du nez. Hinata et Tenten, étendez autant que vous le pouvez votre réseau. On doit avoir le plus d'information possible sur Kabuto. Sakura et Saï, vous allez rassembler toutes les informations d'ordre médical.

  * Mais j'y connais rien en médecine, intervint Saï.

  * T'es vif d'esprit, laisse le côté scientifique à Sakura. Avec toutes ses recherches hors-programme elle est pas mal calée. Bien, pas d'autres question groupe un ?




Les membres du groupe se regardèrent et hochèrent négativement la tête.

  * Bien, groupe deux maintenant. Choji, ça va principalement se reposer sur toi.

  * Moi ?




Ahuri, le châtain se pointa du doigt.

  * Oui, tu fais parti du club cuisine, tu sera chargé de parlé avec Teuchi. On va justifier le boycott avec un truc tout simple. La protection des animaux.

  * Euh, de quel genre ? Demanda Lee.

  * La protection du thon rouge, répliqua Shikamaru. Vendredi, on mange un plat exclusivement à base de thon rouge. Une espèce menacée par la surpêche.

  * Boycotter va surtout faire perdre la nourriture, intervint Kiba.

  * Non, répliqua Yuna. L'académie est très exigeante question viandes et poissons. Tout ce qu'on mange dans la journée a été acheté le matin même.

  * Même le petit-déjeuner ? S'étonna Lee.

  * Oui, les livraisons se font très tôt le matin.

  * C'est encore mieux, les coupa Shikamaru, on va annoncer notre boycott, haut et fort dès demain, convaincre les gens, et empêcher l'achat des poissons. Ino, Shino et Kiba, vous êtes chargé de faire un speech sur l'environnement, la biodiversité et l'écosystème, tout ça tout ça. Neji, t'es président du conseil des élèves au lycée, utilise ta place pour faire passer le message, fait aussi des discours, vois avec le journal de Konoha. Lee, Samuï et Omoï, vous êtes chargés de faire un slogan et une chorée. Que l'impact soit encore plus fort. Et Gaara, tu vas mettre ton frère et ta sœur sur le coup, qu'ils étendent le mouvement à leur section. Et, si tu pouvais faire de même avec l'Akatsuki Yuna, se serait génial.




Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

  * Mec, ce plan paraît tellement casse gueule, fit Kiba. Mais il est tellement fou qu'il peut marcher !




Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la réunion s'acheva.

 

Sasuke, tranquillement allongé sur son lit envoyait une balle rebondir contre le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'emmerder... Il aurait pu appeler ses amis et proposer une sortie, mais... Kimimaro et Jirobou étaient à l'université. Juugo n'avait pas du tout de conversation, ni d'énergie, en ce moment. Suigetsu ne cessait de traîner avec Tayuya et Kin. Et ces nanas mettaient Sasaku mal à l'aise. Moins que Karin, mais un peu quand même. Kidomaru se comportait comme une mère poule. (Non merci, Sasuke en avait déjà une.) Quand aux jumeaux, vu la sale blague qu'ils lui avaient fait, pas question qu'il les appelle. (Deux heures. Deux heures qu'il avait passé à réordonner ses cours !). Un poing tapant contre la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Agacé contre son colocataire, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Mais personne... Un nouveau choc retentit. Il ébranlait la porte d'entrée. Qui donc pouvait cogner ainsi sur la porte ? Sasuke ouvrit la porte. Et faillit se prendre un coup de poing. Heureusement, Itachi se stoppa quand il vit que la porte s'était finalement ouverte.

  * Mais t'es malade ?! S'exclama Sasuke, t'as failli m'en mettre une !

  * Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien, et tu as l'air en pleine forme. Et tu l'aurais mérité. Répliqua Itachi.




Sasuke dû se reculer et lever la tête pour toiser correctement son aîné. Ce qui est compliqué quand on fait dix centimètres de moins.

  * Choisis bien ton camp, continua Itachi.

  * De quoi ?

  * Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Quand la chance t'en sera offerte. Choisis bien ton camp.




Sasuke se renfrogna.

  * Merci bien grand frère. J'avais _tellement_ besoin de tes conseils, répliqua sarcastiquement Sasuke.




Un demi-sourire échappa à Itachi.

  * Tu ne veux pas de mes conseils, mais tu écoutes ceux de Yuna.




Sasuke sursauta. Et se repassa son comportement... Et jura intérieurement. Il y croyait pas, il faisait ce que la sale gosse lui avait dit une dizaine de jours. Il réfléchissait à sa situation.

  * Bien, Sasuke, je dois y aller. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Et lorsque toute cette histoire sera finie, il y a tout un tas de choses dont nous devons parler.

  * Quoi ? Quelle histoire ?




Le sourire d'Itachi s'étira. Il repoussa Sasuke d'une pichenette sur le front.

  * Tu le saura quand elle s'achèvera. Et on jouera de nouveau ensemble. Désolé Sasuke, mais je dois y aller. Au revoir.




Sasuke resta planté sur le pas de la porte longtemps après le départ de son frère. Il se frotta son front endolori. Sa vie foutait le camp.

 

Naruto voulait discuter seul à seul avec Yuna. Problème Omoï aussi. Et en plus, la jeune fille riait aux blagues de l'autre. Naruto était jaloux. De façon irrationnelle en plus. Il ne sortait même pas avec Yuna. C'était justement pour ça qu'il était là.

  * Bon, Omoï, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Yuna ? S'agaça Naruto.




Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils. Et Omoï attaqua bille en tête.

  * Tu peux bien attendre deux minutes.

  * C'est important, déclara le blond, martelant chaque mot.




Les deux garçons se toisèrent et Yuna soupira avant de filer dans sa chambre.

  * Moi aussi ce que je lui dit est important, railla Omoï.

  * Ça l'est moins.

  * Ah oui ? Et...

  * Stop ! Lança Yuna, revenue de la chambre.




Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Un feutre à la main, elle les toisait avec une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux

  * Le couvre-feu commence bientôt, continua-t-elle.




Elle écrivit rapidement quelques numéros sur le bras d'Omoï.

  * C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Quand Orochimaru sera sous les barreaux, on verra pour se faire un ciné. À plus !




Gentiment mais fermement, Yuna raccompagna Omoï à la porte. Elle la ferma et fit alors face à Naruto.

  * Bien, qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais me dire Naruto ?




Le blond ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. C'était vachement plus difficile que quand Omoï était là et l'énervait.

  * Hum... C'est, je... enfin, pendant ton absence, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je... je t'apprécie beaucoup Yuna. Et je... j'aimerai bien qu'on sorte ensemble.




Tout tremblant, Naruto regarda la jeune fille. Celle-ci était livide. Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Elle semblait plus résignée que surprise.

  * Non, murmura-t-elle simplement.




Et le monde s'effondra autour de Naruto.

  * Je suis désolée Naruto, murmura Yuna.




Le blond se détourna. Il ne servait à rien de rester là. Traînant des pieds, il s'avança vers la porte.

  * Tu sais, déclara Yuna dans son dos. Quand tu m'as posé cette question il y a trois ans... J'aurai accepté. Sans certaines circonstances, j'aurai accepté.




Le cœur battant, Naruto se retourna. Yuna lui offrit un sourire triste.

  * Et, aujourd'hui ? S'entendit murmurer le blond.




Yuna secoua doucement la tête.

  * C'est trop tard Naruto.




Le blond hocha la tête. Il attendit cependant d'être couché pour pleurer silencieusement dans son oreiller.

 

Tayuya se réveilla fatiguée d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle était épuisée, et on n'était que mardi. Mais la rose savait bien que sa fatigue n'était pas à imputer à un manque de sommeil. Elle n'en pouvait plus. De mentir au monde, de mentir à ses parents, de convoyer ces petits colis, d'aider Orochimaru. Tayuya n'en pouvait plus. La rose rejoignit Oto au petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'Inuzuka débarque un mégaphone à la main.

  * VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT !




L'ensemble du self se retourna vers le brun. Il était encadré d'Ino et Shino.

  * NOUS SOMMES ICI POUR VOUS PARLER D'UN SUJET DRAMATIQUE ET ESSENTIEL à NOTRE FUTUR.




Lee, Samui et Omoï débarquèrent alors, vêtus de rouge. Ils se mirent à danser tout en scandant :

  * Protégeons le thon rouge ! Protégeons le thon rouge !




Tout ça dans le self silencieux, avec le discours d'Inuzuka en fond sonore. Bien évidemment, Ibiki rappliqua dare-dare quand il entendit le vacarme. Les heures de colle ne stoppèrent pas le groupe. Toute la journée, ils scandèrent leur slogan, distribuèrent des flyers, et cumulèrent les heures de colle comme aucun groupe d'élèves avant eux. Mais ils obtinrent du soutient des élèves. Le groupe du Naruto-bis fut les premier à les rejoindre. Les trois quart de Konoha suivirent bien vite. Professeurs compris. Avant le repas de midi, tous les membres d'Oto avaient un flyer. Ils s'étaient fait sauté dessus à un moment ou à un autre par des élèves ralliés à la cause du thon rouge. Ils étaient bruyants, tous ces défenseurs du thon rouge. Excités, à courir partout, hurler leur slogan dès que possible. Mais, ils paraissaient tellement _libres_. On leur filait des heures de colles, ils courraient en chercher d'autres. Un élève refusait de les soutenir, ils le suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis. Un professeur refusait son soutient, ils quittaient le cours. Ils avaient mis à bas les règles, écrasé l'autorité, réduit à néant la hiérarchie. Ils étaient _libres_. Et Tayuya regrettait le temps où elle l'était aussi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse à l'académie des Magnolias ! Quelle bande de petite chenapans !  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	29. Le serpent, la limace et le crapaud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Titre du jour en lien avec les sannins. Et à raison.  
> Bonne lecture !

Tsunade savait qu'il fallait toujours s'attendre à tout avec les Uzumaki. Vraiment à tout. Elle le savait, elle avait élevé Takeo, Ryuku et Kushina après le décès de leurs parents. Takeo avait épousé une ancienne geisha. Ryuku avait disparu. Et Kushina avait fait un grand nombre de choses grandioses dans sa vie. Nagato avait radicalement changé de look et de personnalité, deux fois. Et Naruto venait de prendre une première place aussi fracassante inattendue dans l'échelle des dingueries des Uzumaki. Mais d'où lui sortait ce soudain engouement pour la protection des animaux ? Et si seulement il s'était contenté de protester auprès de ses parents. Mais non, il avait entraîné ses amis dans ses divagations. Konoha avait suivie. Puis Kumo, vite suivie d'Iwa. Suna et Kiri s'étaient engagée plus tardivement, mais le résultat était là. Naruto avait entraîné TOUTE l'académie dans sa croisade contre le massacre du thon rouge. En moins d'une semaine. Ce gosse était pas croyable. Et une convocation express dans le bureau de son père n'y avait rien changé. Pire, Minato n'avait même pas commencé à le sermonner qu'un groupe s'était mis à scander pile sous sa fenêtre. Et en réponse aux heures de colles qu'ils s'étaient récoltés, ils avaient scandé jusqu'après le couvre-feu. Il avait fallut l'intervention des anbus pour les déloger de là. Il avait fallut l'intervention des forces de protection de l'académie pour disperser un groupe de collégiens et de lycéens. Soit les professeurs perdaient de l'autorité (peu probable avec Ibiki dans le corps d’enseignement). Ou alors, les jeunes étaient plus vindicatifs que du temps de Tsunade. Les réflexions de la blonde s'arrêtèrent là.

  * Tsunade ! Gueula Jiraya




Le quinquagénaire manqua de dégonder la porte en l'ouvrant violemment, et fit sursauter Tsunade qui en renversa son saké. Elle se leva de sa chaise, furibonde. Ce saké lui avait coûté une fortune !

  * Jiraya ! Tonna la blonde. Je peux savoir ce que signifie ce vacarme ?

  * Naruto, il est en train de faire un truc complètement dingue.




Tsunade se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se massa les paupières.

  * Comme si toute l'académie n'était pas au courant, ironisa-t-elle.

  * Le thon rouge n'est qu'une diversion. Naruto s'apprête à faire quelque chose de complètement inconscient. Il y risque sa vie, surtout avec ce que j'ai découvert...




Tsunade se redressa, soudainement alerte. Qu'est-ce que ce sale gosse avait encore inventé ?

 

Le plan de Shikamaru se déroulait à merveille. Et ça impressionnait beaucoup Saï. La première phase avait connu un succès ahurissant.

Naruto avait été le premier a trouver des réponses. Et quelles réponses. Orochimaru avait une mauvaise réputation depuis ses études à l'académie. Il avait vraisemblablement poussé un de ses camarade de classe au suicide. La police avait conclu à un suicide, et Sarutobi couvert l'incident. Cependant, en fouillant l'ancienne chambre de la victime, ils avaient trouvé son journal intime. Les chambres avaient été rénovées depuis. Mais les parquets étaient d'époque. Et les caches aussi. Yuna l'avait trouvé par hasard en poussant le canapé. Le groupe avait vérifié plus tard. Toutes les chambres semblaient équipées de ce petit espace sous le plancher. Et quel journal intime. Rempli des confessions d'un ado tourmenté. Jusqu'au suicide. Saï frissonnait encore de la lecture du cahier.

Karui avait été la suivante à rapporter des informations juteuses. Bee avait agité ses anciens camarades d'unité. Et fait tomber un certains nombres d'infos. En particulier sur les contacts à l'étranger d'Orochimaru. Vraisemblablement, il recevait une fois par mois des colis du Triangle d'or, du Croissant d'or, du Mexique et de Colombie. Et toujours la même taille de colis. Bee n'avait pas découvert ce que contenait les colis, mais c'était louche. Surtout au vu de la production de pavot plus qu'importante dans ces zones.

Hinata et Tenten avaient été les suivantes à ramener des pépites. En comparant les fichiers de la police et du système d'adoption, que Hinata avait vraisemblablement hacké, elles avaient remarqué une anomalie. Les parents de tous les adolescents adoptés par Orochimaru étaient mort de la même manière. Un défaut de fonctionnement du moteur entraînant l'explosion de la voiture. Pour les autres, c'était principalement des adolescents dont les parents étaient très pris par leur travail. Des adolescents vulnérables. Pour Kabuto, elles n'avaient rien trouvé. Strictement rien. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Pour le gouvernement japonais, la seule preuve de l'existence de Kabuto Yakushi était son acte de naissance. Et Saï songeait fortement qu'Hinata était vraiment trop doué au hacking pour son propre bien. Mais à force de fouiner, elles étaient tombées sur un détail intéressant. Les parents de Kabuto était morts suite à l'explosion de leur voiture. Un défaut au niveau de moteur. Causé par leur fils de dix ans qui s'amusait à bricoler. Les policiers avaient enterré le dossier. Mais cet accident ressemblait de façon troublante aux autres. Bien trop pour passer à côté.

À peine Hinata et Tenten terminaient leur exposé, que Yuna débarquait, des nouvelles à foison. L'Akatsuki avait délaissé son ennemi numéro un pour leur filer un coup de main. Et quel coup de main. Une autre voiture avait explosé, pour les mêmes raisons. Mais cette fois, la victime c'en était sortie. Détail intéressant, il s'agissait d'Anko Mitarashi. D'après le rapport de police, la jeune femme avait sauté du véhicule en marche quelques secondes avant qu'il n'explose. Le plus intéressant, c'était sans nul doute le taux anormalement élevé d'un dérivé d'opium dans ses veines.

Découverte encore plus surprenante, mais qui confirmait tout, les produits relevés dans le sang de Juugo étaient aussi des dérivés d'opium. Sakura et Saï avaient réussi à dénicher les véritables résultats d'analyses de leur camarade. La molécule retrouvée chez l'adolescent était cependant bien plus complexe. Sakura avait même pût déterminer qu'en tout, dix-sept composés différents avaient été utilisés sur leur camarade. Chacun d'entre eux plus évolué que le précédent.

La deuxième partie du plan aussi était un succès. À force de matraquage, tout Konoha les suivait. Bon, Ibiki, Orochimaru et Minato n'étaient pas d'accord. Les autres sections s'y étaient également mis. Des petits de Kiri aux gros dur de Suna en passant par les fougueux de Kumo et les citoyens d'Iwa. C'était le plus gros rassemblement étudiant que l'académie connaissait depuis sa création. Tout ça, pour défendre, officiellement, le thon rouge. Le boycott du self avait été un succès. Plus que quarante-huit heures avant le contact avec les yakuzas. Shikamaru ne devrait pas tarder à contacter les autorités compétentes.

Et la situation n'inquiétait même pas Danzo. Quand Saï lui avait expliqué en détail le plan de Nara, le borgne s'était contenté de rire. Laisse-les s'épuiser à courir après le serpent, et qu'ils réussissent ou qu'ils échouent, ils ne peuvent plus rien contre moi. Qu'il avait dit. Il avait même aidé en fournissant à Saï les véritables résultats des prises de sang. Saï aurait peut être dû dire à Danzo que Yuna n'avait pas découvert la cachette par accident. Peut être aussi qu'il aurait dû lui dire que la jeune fille planquait sans nul doute quelque chose dans la cache de sa chambre. Mais ce n'était que des détails. Alors, pourquoi inquiéter Danzo avec ça ?

 

Jiraya conduisait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Assise à la place du mort, Tsunade ne pipait mot, mais s'accrochait fermement. Le vieil homme fit un dérapage et défonça la barrière qui empêchait les voitures d'entrer dans la zone piétonne de Konoha. Il envoya voler deux poubelles, fit s'envoler un nombre incalculable de pigeons et faillit provoquer quatre fois un accident avant de se stopper dans un crissement de pneu. Les deux quinquagénaires jaillirent de la voiture, passèrent outre Iruka, filèrent en flèche devant Ibiki, et Tsunade explosa la porte de la salle des 2-10. Naruto et tout son groupe se retournèrent en sursaut.

  * Repose immédiatement ce téléphone Nara ! Tonna Tsunade.




Le temps sembla suspendu. Et Jiraya nota avec effroi que l'adolescent avait déjà tapé le numéro de la police. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lancer l'appel. S'ils étaient arriver seulement deux secondes plus tard... Sagement, Shikamaru reposa le téléphone. Jiraya était impressionné par la crainte qu'ils semblaient tous éprouver envers la blonde.

  * Vous tous, dans le bureau de Minato, lança Tsunade.




Silencieux, les adolescents se levèrent. Ils suivirent Tsunade. Jiraya attendit que le dernier soit sortis. Pas question d'en laisser passer un. La procession attira des regards surpris de tous les élèves de Konoha. Ils parvinrent sans encombres dans le bureau de Minato. Celui-ci fut passablement surpris de les voir arriver. Sa stupéfaction devint encore plus profonde quand Jiraya lui expliqua l'histoire. Puis, la stupeur devint colère.

  * Mais vous êtes complètement dingues ?!!!!! Rugit le blond. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce à quoi vous vous êtes attaqués ?!




C'en était trop pour Naruto. Il se leva brusquement, et les deux blonds se toisèrent avec colère.

  * Si vous n'étiez pas incapables de régler ce genre de problèmes, nous n'aurions pas eu à intervenir, lança Naruto.

  * C'est aux yakuzas que vous vous attaquez, même les policiers les plus aguerris ne s'y risquent pas. Une bande d'adolescents ne peut que se faire massacrer !

  * La bande d'adolescents aurait mis les yakuzas sous les verrous, si vous ne vous étiez pas mêlés de nos affaires.




Le père et le fils se toisèrent. Les autres se tenaient à carreau. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne retentisse dans la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Tenten. Celle-ci, mortifiée, regardait son téléphone comme s'il allait soudainement la mordre.

  * C'est mon père, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

  * Décroche, c'est pas normal qu'il t'appelle en journée, déclara Neji.




La brune obtempéra. La température de la pièce, qui avait monté pendant la dispute des blonds, chuta brusquement quand Tenten parla.

  * Comment ça, je dois me méfier d'un surveillant ? … Attends, t'as bien dit Kabuto Yakushi ? … Si, oui, enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas tant, il est plutôt proche d'Orochimaru... Mais si, c'est le prof dont je t'ai parlé... Attends, je suis avec le directeur, tu vas lui expliquer toi-même.




Tenten tendit son téléphone à Mintao. Celui-ci le prit avec méfiance. Qui fit vite place à l'horreur quand il entendit les propos de son interlocuteur. Blanc comme un linge, Minato rendit le téléphone à sa propriétaire. Il s'assit, et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Silencieux, tout le monde attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

  * Votre père, Endou, vient de m'apprendre que Kabuto Yakushi est un dangereux psychopathe, soupçonné d'avoir tué pas moins de vingt-huit personnes. Y compris ses propres parents.

  * Mais...




Hinata se tut immédiatement face aux regards qui se tournaient vers elle. Jiraya trouva touchant, bien qu'hors-propos, qu'elle cherche le regard de Naruto pour trouver du courage.

  * Quand, nous avons cherché des informations sur lui, nous n'avons rien trouvé, ou avec peine.




Jiraya intervint alors.

  * Normal, ce genre d'information était entreposé au Cœur. Dans un coffre sous scellés dont Sarutobi-sensei m'avait confié la clé.

  * C'est vous qui avez appelé la police, accusa Tenten. C'est pour ça que mon père était au courant.




Le vieil homme acquiesça.

  * Je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à temps pour vous empêcher de faire une bêtise. J'ai pris les devants.

  * Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Samui.

  * Vous, rien, rétorqua Tsunade. Filez toutes les infos que vous avez à Jiraya, il les confiera à la police.

  * Rien n'est pas très juste, intervint Minato. Tout d'abord, vous êtes interdits d'activités jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réalisé toutes vos heures de colles. Cela vaut également pour vos petits camarades non impliqués. Ensuite, je veux que vous me fassiez chacun, séparément, un compte-rendu de toute cette affaire. Enfin, je vous interdit formellement de parler de tout cela à qui que ce soit. Des questions ?




Les adolescents hochèrent négativement la tête.

  * Bien, vous pouvez disposer.




Il ne resta alors plus que Jiraya, Tsunade et Minato dans le bureau.Le blond se rassit. Jiraya soupira en espérant que rien ne filtrerait. Il fallait régler cette histoire de lycéen affrontant des yakuzas en interne pour éviter le scandale.

  * Jiraya, pourquoi es-tu allé fouiller ce coffre ? Pourquoi spécifiquement maintenant ? Interrogea la blonde.




Embarrassé, le quinquagénaire se passa une main dans sa blanche chevelure.

  * Sensei m'a contacté. Il souhaitait que je fasse le tri du coffre. Il y avait énormément d'informations sur Orochimaru. J'y ai trouvé tous les détails sur le suicide de... de Dan.




Tsunade accusa le coup.

  * Il savait tout...




Jiraya ne contesta pas son amie. La blonde enfouie sa tête dans ses mains.

  * Et même plus, poursuivit-il, j'ai trouvé tout un dossier sur Kabuto. Beaucoup plus récent. C'est ce que j'ai fait parvenir à la police.



  * Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Tsunade.

  * On attends que la police intervienne, soupira Jiraya.




Jiraya jeta un regard à Minato. Le bond était suspicieusement muet.

 

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Gaï. Un enthousiasme fatiguant, un goût vestimentaire douteux, un esthétisme facial et capillaire défaillant... Mais jamais au grand jamais, on ne pourrait le reprocher de manquer d'attention envers ses élèves. Il avait su que quelque chose clochait dès qu'il avait vu ses trois préférés. C'était mal, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Lee, Tenten et Neji étaient les enfants qu'il n'avait pas, et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Le premier était son plus grand fan depuis qu'il l'avait vu défoncer un sac de sable d'un seul coup de pied. Et le fils de son amie d'enfance. La seconde avait commencé à le considérer comme un sensei après qu'il lui ait montré comment casser le nez des petites brutes qui l'embêtaient à Kiri. (Cette histoire avait faillit faire virer Gaï). Quand à Neji, c'était celui qui se réfutait toujours de la moindre affection pour lui. Mais depuis que Gaï l'avait porté sur ses épaules et courut jusqu'aux urgences, lui aussi le regardait avec ce regard. (Ça s'était passé après une chute du haut des bâtiments de Kiri lors de la période déprimo-suicidaire du Hyuga). En venant le retrouver pour déjeuner ce lundi (petit rituel de team), les trois semblaient furieux et abattus à la fois. Gaï les avaient cuisinés discrètement. Il avait prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai. Il avait accusé Lee et Neji d'êtres tombés amoureux de Tenten et d'avoir provoqué une embrouille romantico-amical. Ses élèves l'avaient regardé interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire.

  * Le jour où je tomberai amoureux de Tenten, internez moi, ce serait quasiment de l'inceste. Riait Lee.

  * Bon sang Gaï-sensei, balancez pas des théorie comme ça, râlait Neji.




Tenten s'étouffait de rire avec son bento. Au point que Neji dû lui faire une manœuvre de Heimlich. Satané radis coincé dans l’œsophage. Leurs rires avaient rassuré Gaï. Jusqu'à ce que le volume de la télévision de la cafétéria soit brusquement monté.

  * ...place. Les policiers ont encerclé le bâtiment principal des cours de Konoha. Déclarait un étudiant d'Iwa à la caméra. D'après nos informations, ils s’apprêteraient à interpeller des membres du personnel. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Un professeur aurait-il abusé de son statut ? Un comptable aurait-il pioché dans la caisse ? Ou bien... Mais !!! Hé, rendez-moi mon micro !!! VOUS NE NOUS FEREZ PAS TAIRE !!! Et...




L'émission se stoppa sur les images de l'apprenti journaliste sautillant pour récupérer son micro, confisqué par un policier. Gaï se laissa aller contre son dossier tout en laissant s'échapper un sifflement.

  * Mais où ont-ils trouvé les preuves nécessaires ? S'interrogea-t-il.

  * Contre Orochimaru ? N'est-ce pas, avança Neji.




Gaï étrécit les yeux. Il était excentrique, pas stupide.

  * Comment êtes-vous au courant ?




Lee se leva soudainement, comme monté sur ressorts.

  * On doit y aller, lâcha-t-il d'une voix stridente.

  * Vous avez tout le temps, répliqua Gaï, les cours sont annulés au vu des événements.




Les confidences furent coupés par l'apparition d'une nouvelle image à la télévision. L'apprenti journaliste, les lunettes de travers et un coquard en formation, faisait fièrement face à la caméra.

  * Après cette coupure, nous sommes de nouveau en direct. Les policiers demandent à tous les étudiants de s'éloigner immédiatement et dans le calme du bâtiment d'étude de Konoha. Suite à des investigations, les inspecteurs de police ont pu trouver des preuves incriminant deux membres du personnel enseignant dans des affaires de meurtre et de drogue. Et... OH MON DIEU ! Est-ce une prise d'otage que l'on voit au premier étage ?




Glacé, Gaï observa Kabuto traîner une élève par le bras, un couteau nettement visible dans sa main. Tout autant que les grands yeux gris de son otage.

 

Des larmes étaient coincés au coin des yeux de Hanabi et lui brouillaient la vision. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Elle était tranquillement assise dans sa salle de biologie avec Atsui et Matsuri. Quand, soudainement, Orochimaru et Kabuto avaient débarqués, des policiers sur les talons. Le premier avait été rapidement plaqué au sol par des policiers. Le second avait été plus rapide que les forces de l'ordre. Il avait saisi un scalpel (c'était dissection de grenouille au programme), et pris Hanabi en otage. La menaçant avec l'arme, il avait demandé un véhicule. Et laissé tomber son complice. Qui, une trace de chaussure sur la figure, l'avait agonie d'injures. Les policiers avaient voulu protester. Il avait fait couler le sang de Hanabi. Les forces de l'ordre avaient reculé. Et Kabuto se déplaçait lentement vers l'extérieur. Complètement figé, Hanabi se sentait comme dans du coton. Elle étudiait les arts martiaux depuis son plus jeune âge, mais maintenant qu'elle était en situation réelle, elle se trouvait incapable de bouger un orteil.

  * Ka... Kabuto-san ? Bégaya Juugo.




Hanabi releva la tête. Figé au milieu du couloir, le colosse jetait un regard hébété au criminel.

  * Parfait, déclara Kabuto. Tu vas m'aider à sortir.

  * Qu...Quoi ? Non ! Protesta Juugo. Je... Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

  * Tu ne voudrai pas que ce petit oiseau soit égratigné ? Susurra Kabuto en désignant Hanabi.




La suite fut rapide. D'un crochet brutal, Juugo frappa Kabuto. Le poing frôla Hanabi, fila droit vers la partie temporale du crâne, et projeta Kabuto au sol, assommé. Juugo resta debout à respirer bruyamment, le bras toujours tendu, le poing serré, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'écroula soudainement au sol, et se mit à sangloter. Désemparée, Hanabi fit ce que sa sœur faisait avec elle quand elle avait du chagrin. Elle enlaça le colosse. C'est comme ça que les policiers les trouvèrent une trentaine de secondes plus tard.

 

Takara regarda la pendule. Dix-sept minutes. Voilà qu'elle avait été la durée de l'assaut sur Konoha. L'ancienne geisha ne savait pas du tout comment la station de télévision étudiante de l'académie avait réussi a diffuser son émission jusqu'en dehors de l'académie, et elle s'en fichait. Dix-sept minutes à s'angoisser. Pour son fils, et surtout pour ses neveux, sa belle-sœur, son beau-frère... La télévision diffusait des images de l'ambulance du preneur d'otage filant à tout vitesse. Assis plus loin, la jeune otage et son libérateur étaient assis à même le sol, recouverts de couvertures. La jeune fille était Hanabi Hyuga, Takara l'avait reconnue à ses grands yeux clairs. Elle était entourée par deux jeunes gens qui l'entouraient de leurs bras. Sa petite main était glissée dans celle de son sauveur, sombrement sinistre. Tsunade Senju lui parlait doucement. L'Uzumaki se détourna du téléviseur. Elle ne supportait plus ces images, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle attrapa vivement son manteau, faisant tomber celui de son mari. Elle jura. Lui et sa sale manie de n'accrocher qu'à moitié les manteaux. En grommelant, elle le remis en place. Et sentit la présence d'une enveloppe. Son époux avait oublié de la poster, sans doute. Cette habitude du quotidien amena la mère de Nagato à retrouver un peu de calme. Takara emmena l'enveloppe. C'est seulement une fois sortie qu'elle y jeta un coup d’œil. Et ce qu'elle vit l'y glaça. Fébrile, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Immobile, dans l'allée menant à sa porte d'entrée, elle parcourut chaque ligne du document. Soufflée, elle se mit à courir. Elle courut jusqu'à à en perdre haleine. Il fallait prévenir Takeo. Il avait raison, totalement raison. Ryuku avait été sur place lors du glissement de terrain. Et il y avait survécu.

 

Assis face à un policier, Sasuke avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Trafic de drogue, meurtre, abus de pouvoir, traitement médicamenteux, soutien psychologique, aide à l'enquête, avocat, parents, tuteur légal, adulte responsable. Tous ces termes glissaient sur Sasuke. Le policier finit par le laisser en paix, voyant qu'il ne tirerait pas le jeune de son mutisme. Sasuke rejoignit les autres membres d'Oto dans une salle de classe. Prostrés, ils contemplaient le vide sans le voir. Pourtant, quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils avaient été plus réactifs. Karin avait fait une crise d'hystérie, hurlant et frappant tout et n'importe quoi, il avait fallut lui injecter des calmants. Suigetsu était resté figé, et il était revenu en larmes de son interrogatoire. Les jumeaux se tenaient les mains et se balançaient en cœur d'avant en arrière. Kidomaru était celui qui prenait le mieux la nouvelle, il soutenait Tayuya et Kin, oscillant entre larmes et panique. Jirobou et Kimimaro avaient aussi été interrogés. L'enrobé discutait à voix basse avec Suigetsu. Quand à Kimimaro, il faisait de même avec Juugo. En désespoir de cause, refusant, et incapable de rester seul, Sasuke rejoignit Karin. La rousse lui jeta un regard désintéressé et flou, toujours sous l'emprise des médicaments.

  * C'était la seule famille que j'avais, lâcha-t-elle. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a huit ans. Et c'est lui qui les a tués.




Et la réalité frappa Sasuke. Jirobou, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Suigetsu, Karin... Ils étaient orphelins. Orochimaru était leur tuteur légal. Et aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus personne. Et pourquoi il avait suivit Orochimaru à la base ? C'est vrai ça pourquoi ? Sasuke ressassa ses souvenirs. En fait, la réponse était toute simple. Sasuke était jaloux de Naruto, de sa chaleur et de son rayonnement. Le brun aussi voulait briller. Il aurait fini par quitter Naruto. Il l'avait fait de la mauvaise manière. Sasuke sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Son frère avait raison, ils devaient discuter de tout ça.

  * Si tu te mets à chialer, moi aussi, lança Karin.

  * Tu seras pas plus moche, répliqua Sasuke.




Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le rire se fit grinçant. Et ils éclatèrent en sanglot. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'un point d'appui. Peu importe qu'ils soient aussi instable l'un que l'autre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rah, j'adore ce chapitre ! Il est plein d'émotions et de bouleversements. Et j'espère qu'il vous aura également plut !  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	30. Rien n'est jamais comme avant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Je sais que cela fait un mois que je n'ai rien posté.  
> IRL a été assez mouvementé dernièrement, et j'avoue que je me sens un peu seule sur mon histoire, ce qui est assez démotivants.  
> Je sais que poster un commentaire n'est pas toujours facile, mais si les auteurs écrivent et postent leurs histoires c'est bien pour commencer un partage. Mais partage implique une relation réciproque, ce qui n'est guère le cas, et quelque soit le site.  
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaisent, ô vous, lecteurs mutiques.  
> Bonne lecture.

Assis dans sa cellule, Orochimaru ressassait les événements de ces deniers jours. Il ne comprenait pas comment son plan avait bien pu échouer. Tout se déroulait à merveille. Les yakuzas gobaient ses histoires, et il s'approchait peu à peu de l'empire Uchiha. Son plan était parfait, comment avait-il bien pu échouer ?! Les yakuzas devaient écouler la drogue parmi les drogués, et grâce au réseau Uchiha, il aurait été possible de faire transporter la drogue sans risquer l'intervention de la police. Et puisque la police s'en était mêlée, ce n'étaient pas les yakuzas qui l'avaient trahi. Qui alors ? Oto ? Sasuke ? Cette drogue aurait dû lui permettre de contrôler le monde entier.

  * Yamata, t'as de la visite.




Le gardien ouvrit la porte et passa les menottes à Orochimaru. Celui-ci grimaça de fureur en voyant ses visiteurs. Jiraya et Tsunade.

  * Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Siffla le serpent.

  * Pourquoi sensei t'a-t-il couvert suite au suicide de Dan ? Déclara Tsunade d'un ton neutre.




Incrédule, Orochimaru regarda Tsunade. Il éclata alors d'un rire fou.

  * C'est pour ça que vous venez me voir ?




Orochimaru laissa un sourire carnassier lui échapper.

  * Ce cher vieux Hiruzen ne m'a jamais couvert, puisqu'il ne m'a jamais tenu pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Dan ! Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, c'est un suicide. Je n'ai strictement rien à voir là-dedans.




La gifle fila comme l'éclair, étourdissant Orochimaru. Tsunade attrapa son ancien ami par le col et leva le poing pour lui faire une chirurgie esthétique sans scalpels. Jiraya la ceintura, et des gardes entrèrent dans la salle. Ils aidèrent Jiraya à éloigner Tsunade d'Orochimaru.

  * Immonde pourriture, cracha-t-elle. Tu échapperas peut être à la peine de mort, mais pas ton complice. Une fois qu'il sera sortis du coma, il plongera dans le couloir de la mort. Tu vas payer, la justice n'aime pas plus les tueurs en série que les dealers.




Un nouveau rire fou échappa à Orochimaru. Il cracha du sang au sol.

  * La peine de mort, et moi qui te croyais contre, railla le brun.




Jiraya du faire une clé de bras à Tsunade pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le serpent. Il l'entraîna dehors, sous les gloussements dérangés d'Orochimaru. Une fois ramené dans sa cellule, Orochimaru resta à contempler le mur vide avec un sourire dément.

 

Karin sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bon, encore plus mal (comme si c'était possible...). Elle l'avait sentit dès qu'elle était entré dans le bureau de Minato. Assis sur des chaises, il y avait deux adultes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Même si l'homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

  * Assieds-toi.




Sans un mot, la jeune fille obéit au directeur.

  * Ce dont nous devons te parler est assez … délicat, commença Minato.

  * Ça ne sert à rien de prendre des gants, l'interrompit la femme. Ce sera un choc de toute manière.

  * De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?




Les regards que lui lancèrent les trois adultes ne la rassura pas.

  * Tu es sans doute au courant que ton père a été pris dans un glissement de terrain il y a des années de ça, déclara l'homme d'un ton délicat.

  * Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Elle était docteur dans l'hôpital où il a été soigné. Mais ça vient faire quoi là ? Mes parents sont morts.

  * Ton père ne se nommait pas Naoki Miura, son nom de naissance était Ryuku Uzumaki. Et il s'agissait de mon beau-frère.

  * C'était un peu … brutal Takara, intervint l'homme inconnu.




Le nom résonna dans la tête de Karin.

  * C'est pas possible, asséna-t-elle.




Pour toute réponse, Minato lui donna un dossier de police. Avidement, Karin le parcourut. Il datait de deux ans. Il traitait de la découverte d'un corps vieux de plusieurs années, le permis de conduire manquait, mais les autres papiers étaient là. Naoki Miura ne pouvait être son père. Un test ADN avait confirmé l'identité du corps.

  * Comment ont-ils pu confondre les deux hommes... Marmonna-t-elle, incrédule.

  * Tu n'as jamais remarqué quoique ce soit de particulier chez ton père ? L'interrogea Takara.

  * Il avait le visage couvert de cicatrices, avoua la rousse d'une toute petite voix.

  * Ça plus les papiers... Soupira l'homme, toujours inconnu au bataillon.




Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Karin baissa les yeux. Si ces gens disaient la vérité, elle avait une famille. Et le couple à ses côtés étaient son oncle et sa tante. La famille Uzumaki... Karin releva la tête, une idée terrifiante venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

  * Ça veut dire que je suis de la même famille que Naruto ?

  * Euh, oui... Répondit Minato, surpris.




Un gémissement de désespoir échappa à Karin. Tout sauf être liée à cet idiot.

  * Il y a un autre point que nous devons aborder. Tu te retrouve désormais sans tuteur légal, et tu es loin d'être majeur ou autonome. Nous souhaitons donc te proposer de t'accueillir chez nous. Déclara son oncle roux.

  * Si tu acceptes, ajouta Takara.




Les possibilités tournoyèrent dans la tête de Karin.

  * Je veux bien faire un essai, finit-elle par déclarer.




 

À peine ses visiteurs étaient-ils partis que Minato reçut de nouveau de la visite. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de la voir arriver si vite.

  * Yugito, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

  * Plaisir partagé, lui répondit la jeune blonde.




La jeune femme avait fait partie des élèves de la première année d'enseignement de Minato. À l'époque déjà, il avait été surpris par son intelligence. Durant les treize années suivantes, ils avaient gardé contact. Et aujourd'hui, s'il la contactait, c'était dans un but bien précis. Avec l'arrestation de Kabuto et Orochimaru, des postes étaient vacants.

  * Je peux supposer que vous êtes ici pour accepter le poste de professeur.

  * Absolument, acquiesça Yugito. J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir revenir ici.

  * Dans ce cas, déclara Minato en se levant, bienvenue à Konoha, Nii Yugito.




Les deux échangèrent une solide poignée de main.

 

Chojuro n'en menait pas large du tout. Depuis quelques semaines, Meï était sur les nerfs. Extrêmement irritable, à la limite du bipolaire.

  * Et cet incapable d'Ao, où est-il ? J'ai besoin du compte-rendu comptable de ce mois-ci, râlait-elle.

  * Meï, tu sais bien qu'on est venu le chercher il y a une heure de ça. Souffla doucement Chojuro.




Vu le regard meurtrier de la rousse, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Meï se frotta l'abdomen en grommelant. Elle ouvrit une boîte d'anti-douleur, et en vida le contenu dans un verre d'eau. Chojuro lui confisqua le verre d'un geste vif.

  * Mais t'es malade, tu veux faire une overdose ? S'éberlua-t-il.

  * Si ça peut faire passer cette putain de couleur, grogna-t-elle.




Chojuro fronça les sourcils. Meï n'était jamais vulgaire, jamais, ou alors la situation était grave.

  * Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, déclara-t-il.




Chojuro leva la main pour stopper toute objection. Le trajet fut silencieux, seulement rythmé par la respiration douloureusement sifflante de Meï. Une fois débarqués aux urgences, une infirmière ausculta rapidement Meï, pour déterminer la gravité de son état.

  * De quand date vos dernières règles ? Demanda soudain l'infirmière.

  * Euh... Trois, quatre semaines ? Mais je ne peux pas être enceinte, j'ai un stérilet.

  * Les symptômes ressemblent pourtant furieusement. Bon, je vous programme tout de suite une échographie. Histoire de savoir ce que cache ces spasmes.




Meï fut rapidement conduite dans une pièce où on lui fit passer une échographie. Au fur et à mesure de l'examen, le visage du praticien s'assombrit.

  * Madame, nous allons devoir vous emmener au bloc de toute urgence. Votre stérilet a été mal posé, un embryon a nidifié dessus. C'est en train de provoquer une infection. Nous autorisez-vous à vous opérer ?




Sans un mot, Meï acquiesça. Le docteur secoua la tête.

  * Madame, j'ai besoin de votre accord oral.

  * Oui, opérez moi. Puis-je discuter avec mon petit ami avant ?




Le docteur hésita.

  * Bien, mais un infirmier passera vous chercher dans cinq minutes.




Une fois le praticien partit, Meï se tourna vers Chojuro.

  * Je suis enceinte...

  * Ouais, murmura Chojuro. Mais avec cette opération, tu vas le perdre.




Et c'est ce que tu aurais voulu de tout façon, ajouta-t-il in petto.

  * Tu crois que... j'aurai été capable d'être une bonne mère ?




Deux infirmiers entrèrent alors. Chojuro devait répondre rapidement.

  * Pour savoir, il faudrait essayer.

  * C'est pas du tout réconfortant ça ! Accusa la rousse.




Meï lui agita un index menaçant sous le nez. Les deux infirmiers l'emmenèrent. Chojuro partit s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Mais il souriait. Elle n'avait pas dit non à sa pseudo-proposition. Elle n'avait pas dit non.

 

Suigetsu trouvait que ce rendez-vous sentait le guet-apens. Ou il était juste parano. Mais bon, il venait d'apprendre que son frère Mangetsu avait été assassiné par ordre d'Orochimaru. Ce type était un grand malade. Qu'il pourrisse en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'était une sentence plutôt juste. Il y avait cependant des problèmes à résoudre rapidement. En particulier, les cinq mineurs qui étaient à la charge du vieux serpent. Karin avait été adoptée par les Uzumaki (une obscure histoire de lien familial caché). Le nouveau tuteur de Juugo avait été choisi par sa nouvelle protégée de Hyuga (depuis l'arrestation d'Orochimaru, il ne cessait de suivre partout la petite brune). Un professeur de Suna était sorti de nul part pour être le tuteur de Jirobou et Kimimaro (ce professeur était en poste depuis longtemps, mais Suigetsu ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il prenait soudain sous son aile des jeunes à problèmes). Et le jeune homme se retrouvait encore le seul à être encore un mineur sans attaches. Sauf si ce rendez-vous se révélait bien être ce qu'il pensait. Un guet-apens, avec un tuteur sorti de nul part pour lui permettre de rester aux magnolias. Minato était presque aussi manipulateur que le serpent. Presque.

C'est avec une méfiance crevant les plafonds que Suigetsu toqua à la porte de la salle des professeurs. La porte coulissa bien vite, laissant la place au professeur Sarutobi.

  * Je viens voir Zabuza-sensei, marmonna Suigetsu.




L'adulte acquiesça et appela son collègue. Le bleu en voulait toujours au brun de leur avoir fait disséquer un poisson alors qu'ils étaient encore au collège. Suigetsu adorait les poissons. Quand ils étaient dans leur milieu naturel. Zabuza fit signe à Suigetsu de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au local d'arts plastique, vide à cette heure. Quand il en ressortit un quart d'heure après, Suigetsu songeait fortement à intégrer la police. Zabuza était désormais son tuteur légal. En souvenir des liens qu'il avait avec son frère. La solidarité des sabreurs de la brume... Ouais, mais quand Suigetsu lui avait demandé qui avait ordonné ces adoptions spontanée, il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas non plus nié. La seule réponse que l'adolescent avait arraché au sabreur, c'est que les ordres étaient venus d'en-haut.

 

Yagura était mignon avec son visage poupon. Mais là, il courait sur le haricot de Naruto.

  * Mais, et les thons rouges, qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ?

  * Je ne sais pas, avec la chute du prix, ils ont dû être achetés par quelqu'un d'autre.




Naruto lança un sourire amical à la demi-portion, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait y aller. Erreur tactique, le sourire mit Yagura en confiance. Et à force de poser tout un tas de questions à Naruto, il appris toute la vérité sur l'affaire. Le blond avait toujours été un mauvais menteur.

  * Ouah, mais vous êtes des héros !!! S'exclamait le jeune lycéen, des étoiles pleins les yeux.




Et le blond de se demander s'il était aussi naïf au même âge que son interlocuteur. Soit un an plus tôt. Mouais, non. Pitié, que quelqu'un le sorte de là.

  * Oh ! Salut vous deux, ça vous dirait d'être mes amis ? Je veux des centaines d'amis !!!




Une nana à la peau bronzée venait de débarquer en coup de vent dans la conversation. Si ça pouvait permettre à Naruto d'échapper à Yagura... Sauf que...

  * Je m'appelle Fû Ogawa, je suis nouvelle ici, et je veux des centaines d'amis. Du coup, je vous invite tous à un pic-nique sur l'herbe !




Et elle les attrapa par le bras, et les entraîna à sa suite. En chemin, elle alpaga un grand nombre de personne. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Naruto se retrouva alors assis sur une nappe, Yagura à sa droite et Gaara à sa gauche, et un verre de jus de fruit dans la main. Au moins, il était pas seul dans cette galère.

 

Cette discussion était nécessaire, mais Ayame ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la trouille. La jeune brune se jeta presque hors du tram lorsqu'il se stoppa. Si elle attendait, elle n'oserait jamais. Elle inspira un bon coup, et se lança d'un pas décidé vers la zone d'habitation de Suna. Quatre mois qu'elle avait largué Sasori, sous le coup de la colère. Mais il fallait être honnêtes, ça n'allait plus entre eux, et depuis un moment. Et Ayame acceptait volontiers de porter la faute de cet échec. Plus le temps s'écoulait, et moins elle supportait sa prise de poids. Et pourtant, Sasori n'en avait jamais rien dit. Jamais il n'avait semblé dégoûté par ses poignées d'amour, sa cellulite et ses bourrelets. Ce qu'Ayame n'avait pas supporté, c'est son propre regard. Et elle en avait rejeté la faute sur Sasori, au point de provoquer une énorme dispute, soldée par leur rupture. Deux ans et demi de relation, détruits, comme ça. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait pour s'excuser. Après un régime drastique, et les encouragements sans limites de Yumi, Ayame se sentait mieux, et prête à affronter Sasori. Plus exactement, à affronter le prix de ses erreurs.

La jeune brune leva les yeux, laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle y était, Ayame déglutit, et s'avança jusqu'à la guérite où un homme en uniforme militaire stationnait.

  * Oui ?

  * Bonjour, je viens voir Akasuna no Sasori. Il est dans le cursus de l'armée de terre...




L'homme consulta sa liste informatique avant de donner le baraquement où logeait le jeune homme. Avec un semblant de détermination, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui abritait les aspirants du cursus de l'armée de terre. Tremblante, la jeune brune sonna à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

  * Oui ?




Ayame frissonna, la voix de Sasori était comme dans ses souvenirs, calme, douce, caressante.

  * Sa...Salut Sasori, c'est Ayame, je souhaiterai te parler.




Pas de réponse. Nerveuse, Ayame tordit ses mains et s'arracha la peau de la lèvre inférieure.

  * Sasori ?




Le déclic de la porte lui répondit. Ayame s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle atteignit le quatrième en un rien de temps, complètement essoufflée. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de toquer que Sasori ouvrait déjà. Pendant une seconde, elle songea qu'elle devait être belle comme ça, rouge, essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille. Sans un mot, le roux se cala dans la porte. Il ne comptait pas la laisser rentrer. Bien évidemment, maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, aucun des mots soigneusement préparés ne voulait sortir.

  * Je suis désolée.




Cette misérable petite phrase fut tout ce qui réussi à sortir de la gorge de la brune. Mais une fois le barrage brisé, les mots coulèrent à flots. Ainsi que les larmes.

  * Je suis tellement désolée, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. J'étais mal dans ma peau, et je t'en ai rejeté la faute. Je voulais tellement trouver quelqu'un sur qui me défouler. Et je t'ai blessé, je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je... Je...




Sasori prit Ayame dans ses bras, stoppant net la tirade de la brune.

  * Tu m'as manqué, murmura le roux.




Lentement, Ayame posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasori, elle plongea ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux brillants du roux. Tout doucement, elle s'avança, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser au goût de sang, de pardon et de retrouvailles. Doucement, la porte se ferma sur les deux amants.

 

Bee leva sa coupelle de saké vers les deux adolescents craintivement assis entre Han et Roshi.

  * Kimimaro et Jirobou, bienvenue, bro !




Les deux nommés se regardèrent, l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

  * On était vraiment obligés de fêter ça ? Râla Han derrière son masque.

  * Tu connais Bee, répliqua Roshi en se resservant du saké.

  * Pour les jeunes, un verre pour la vie. C'est pas chouette le jeûne, vaut mieux sourire !




Les deux adolescents échangèrent un nouveau regard angoissé, et Roshi confisqua les coupelles.

  * Ils sont mineurs Bee.

  * Rien à battre ! Je vais te battre !




Han sortit son téléphone portable, se désintéressant de la discussion. Et un nouvel échange de regard passa entre les deux jeunes.

  * Vous en faîtes pas, déclara Roshi, Bee est bien plus compréhensible une fois bourré. Sinon, Han, toujours rien sur Mabui et A ?




Han posa son téléphone.

  * Non, rien, ils sont discrets.

  * Une paire de cachottiers, qui joue à deux sous les draps. Mais pas d'embarras, des preuves on va trouver.

  * Vivement qu'il soit bourré, commenta Han.




Il fallut tout de même une bonne heure avant que le taux d'alcoolémie de Bee n'ait raison de son rap et de ses rimes. Une heure d'incompréhension pour Kimimaro et Jirobou. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi leur tuteur les avaient emmenés, mais ils voulaient partir, tout de suite. Jusqu'à ce que Roshi fasse un drôle de signe avec ses doigts. Han répondit de la même manière. Le masqué fit glisser une enveloppe vers le tuteurs des deux adolescents. Puis, les deux hommes se levèrent, donnant le signal du départ. Han prit Bee par les épaules, et partit pour le ramener chez lui. Roshi raccompagna ses tutorés à Suna en silence. Mais avant de les renvoyer dans leurs habitations, il leur donna l'enveloppe. Fébriles, les deux jeunes l'ouvrirent une fois à l'abri dans la chambre de Kimimaro. Elle ne contenait pas grand chose, leurs dossiers d'adoption, les rapports de police sur les meurtres de leurs parents. Et une lettre, demandant explicitement à Roshi de les prendre sous sa responsabilité. Une lettre signée d'une fleur de magnolia.

 

Kakashi se planqua derrière un buisson. C'était lâche, mais il ne pouvait (et ne voulait) pas faire face à Asuma. Le brun n'avait pas à savoir pourquoi lui et Anko s'esquivaient depuis des semaines. C'était entre la jeune femme et l'épouvantail. Surtout qu'Asuma ne le lâcherait jamais s'il apprenait son histoire sans lendemain avec la violette. Ce n'est pas tant les histoires sans lendemains qui gênaient Kakashi, c'était plutôt qu'il refusait d'avouer la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à assumer celle-ci.

Anko jeta un coup d’œil à gauche, puis à droite. Pas de Kurenaï, de Shizune ou pire de Kushina en vue. C'était le moment de filer, avant qu'elles ne l’attrape. Et ne la cuisine. La violette soupçonnait une vengeance de Kurenaï. La brune n'avait pas apprécié de se retrouver interrogée après son premier rendez-vous avec Asuma. Mais passons, là, maintenant, tout de suite, le plan d'Anko était simple. Sortir du bâtiment, rentrer chez elle, verrouiller la porte à clé et ne surtout pas l'ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

Discret comme un ninja, Kakashi se déplaçait de buisson en buisson. Encore quelques mètres, et il serait dans la forêt. Et une fois dedans, personne ne pourrait le rattraper. Plus que quelques mètres, et plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de filer.

Furtive comme une ombre, Anko rasait les murs en direction de la forêt. Elle n'aimait pas passer par là. Mais c'était le plus sûr moyen de semer Kurenaï et Shizune. Kushina, il en faudrait un peu plus. Dans quelques mètres, une partie de l'équation serait résolue.

D'un bond, Kakashi se jeta sous le couvert des arbres. C'est bon, il était sauvé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mal tourner maintenant ?

Agile comme un chat, Anko se coula derrière un arbre. À l'abri, enfin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mal tourner maintenant ?

Kakashi tourna la tête à droite en soupirant.

Un soupir fit se tourner Anko vers la gauche.

L’œil unique de l'épouvantail rencontra ceux d'Anko.

Le regard d'Anko rencontra celui de Kakashi.

Une insulte très grossière flotta dans leurs deux esprits. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, aucun des deux ne sachant que faire. Ils avaient tellement réfléchi à comment bien éviter l'autre qu'aucun d'eux n'avait songé à ce qui se passerait lorsqu'ils se verraient. Et ils se retrouvaient comme deux imbéciles à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, incapables de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Anko déglutit difficilement.

  * Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, au moins pour que les autres nous lâchent.




Ainsi, elle aussi elle s'était fait traquenardiser, songea Kakashi. L'épouvantail acquiesça. Il fallait qu'ils discutent, en adultes responsables.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de conclusion et de transition. Bien que rien ne soit vraiment conclut, et que j'ai encore quelques surprises en stock pour vous...


	31. Un problème insoluble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Ouiii, je sais, je suis en retard (faudrait que je compte le nombre de fois où j'ai écris ça en intro...).  
> Bref, le chapitre est là, il est cool, il est bien, bonne lecture !

Avec souplesse, la voiture de luxe se stoppa. Un chauffeur en descendit et ouvrit la portière arrière. Hiashi en sortit, impeccable dans son costume fait sur mesure. Le Hyuga leva les yeux vers le dortoir féminin de Konoha. Sans accorder la moindre attention aux étudiants lui jetant un regard interloqué, il entra dans le bâtiment. Il monta jusqu'au quatrième étage. Et toqua avec fermeté à une porte. Vêtue d'un short et d'un haut de maillot de bain, Yuna lui ouvrit.

  * Je suis pas encore pr....




La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement surprise de voir qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. Les deux restèrent figés un moment.

  * Quelle tenue indécente, commenta Hiashi, tout aussi surpris que la jeune fille.




La jeune fille roula des yeux et poussa un grognement.

  * Moi quand je vais à la piscine, je mets un maillot de bain, répliqua Yuna.




Elle se détourna un instant pour enfiler le le t-shirt posé sur le canapé.

  * Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu me donner des conseils fashions, continua-t-elle. Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?




Le chef du clan Hyuga toisa froidement son interlocutrice.

  * Ne vous approchez plus de mes filles ou de mon neveu. Votre influence est néfaste. Je ne tiens pas à avoir des héritiers dénaturés.




Les sourcils froncés, la brune se pencha lentement vers Hiashi, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un rictus de dégoût barra le visage du brun.

  * Je m'en doutais, vous êtes xénophobe. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputé avec mon père il y a deux ans, accusa Yuna tout en se redressant.




Hiashi se sentit blêmir de rage.

  * Je suis un japonais soucieux de sa nationalité, asséna-t-il.

  * Tout comme moi, répliqua Yuna.




La mâchoire d'Hiashi se crispa douloureusement. Il pensait, par sa simple présence, effrayer l'insolente. Mais puisqu'elle jouait la forte tête, Hiashi allait lui apprendre comment ça se passait dans la cour des grands. Avec un calme glacial, le Hyuga sortit une petite enveloppe de sa veste. Avec un sourire suave, il la tendit à l'adolescente. Sa méfiance imprimée en caractères gras sur le visage, Yuna saisit l'enveloppe et la déchiqueta. Elle en sortit une feuille à l'aspect officiel qu'elle déplia et lut. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

  * Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Grogna-t-elle.




Le sourire suave du Hyuga devint condescendant.

  * À vous de choisir mademoiselle. Vous restez à l'académie, et vous vous éloignez de mes proches. Ou cette lettre sera officiellement transmise au conseil des magnolias.

  * Le conseil ne s'occupe pas des expulsions. Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, il y a une commission dédiée qui se réunit pour les cas exceptionnels. Mais certainement pas pour ce genre de propos. Sérieusement, « une absence de citoyenneté » ?




Yuna jeta un regard de foudre à son interlocuteur. Cette fois, les yeux vairons perturbèrent pendant un instant Hiashi. Comme ceux d'Ao pouvaient le faire. Sans laisser son aîné s'exprimer, Yuna continua sa diatribe.

  * Cette « absence de citoyenneté » vient de quoi d'après vous ? De mon père, diplomate au service de la France ? De mon métissage ? De ma double citoyenneté peut être ? Oui, je suis fière d'être française, tout autant que je le suis d'être japonaise !




Le souffle court, l'adolescente fit une pause. Hiashi sentit confusément qu'elle ne s'adressait pas qu'à lui. Qu'elle lui crachait au visage ce qu'elle avait eu envie de cracher à bien d'autres.

  * Vous pensez vraiment que ma grand-mère vous aurait laissé m’expulser de l'académie ? Continua-t-elle sur un ton dur.

  * Elle a fondé l'académie, coupa Hiashi. Mais cela fait un moment qu'elle ne siège plus au conseil de l'académie. Elle s'est sans doute lassée de sa création après tout.

  * Non, ce n'est pas tout, réfuta la brune.




Yuna se mordit brusquement la lèvre, comme si elle en avait trop dit. Elle souffla et repris la parole d'une voix calme, grave et posée.

  * Dîtes moi, Hiashi...




Le brun se sentit insulté qu'elle ose utiliser son prénom. Mais Yuna ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étouffer dans sa rage.

  * … souhaitez-vous vraiment voir l'implication des Hyuga révélée ?




Le Hyuga tiqua. Une pierre pesait soudainement sur son estomac.

  * Quelle implication ? S'entendit-il murmurer.




Le visage de Yuna se durcit, et ses yeux laissèrent transparaître toute la dureté qu'ils recelaient.

  * Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le clan Hyuga s'est plus qu'impliqué dans les événements qui ont conduits à la création de l'académie. Ils y ont mis tout leur cœur...




Hiashi eut l'impression de trébucher au bord d'une falaise. La gamine savait, elle _savait_. Le sourire en coin de Yuna était sans ambiguïté. Maintenant, c'était elle qui menait la danse.

  * Bien, lâcha-t-elle finalement, oublions toutes ces ridicules histoires et repartons bon amis. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir vos filles, elle ont besoin d'un père.




Et sur cette dernière phrase assassine, Yuna claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez de son visiteur. Pendant un instant, Hiahi faillit perdre son calme et défoncer la porte afin de secouer l'adolescente par le col. Mais il se reprit et partit avec dignité. Sans avoir daigné saluer ses filles.

 

Hidan adorait sa mère, vraiment. Depuis la défection de son père, elle avait toujours été là pour lui. En dépit de son engagement dans l'armée, elle avait toujours été là pour soigner ses bobos, le soutenir, l'encourager, le féliciter... Ne le confiant qu'en dernier recours à une nourrice ou à Chisame Murakami. Hidan savait que la vérité sur Gin avait été un rude coup pour sa mère. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment sa mère avait pris la nouvelle. Il avait à peine quatre ans lorsque la police avait arrêté son père. Apprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait, son mari et le père de son enfant était un dangereux psychopathe... Quelle merveilleuse manière de briser une vie. Après cette épreuve, Maki avait divorcé, récupéré son nom de jeune fille, obtenu que son fils le porte et brûlé toutes les affaires de Gin. Enfin, celles que les policiers n'avaient pas emporté. Les années suivantes avaient été rudes. Maki et Hidan avaient surmonté cela, ensembles. Ces épreuves faisaient qu'Hidan adorait sa mère plus que tout. Il l'adulait, la plaçait sur un piédestal. C'est pour cela qu'il prenait aussi mal l'adoption de Fû. Et donc le fait qu'elle s'interpose entre sa mère et lui. Fû, seize ans, petite japonaise d'origine africaine aux yeux et cheveux clairs. Véritable pile d'énergie et de bonne humeur. Témoin clé d'une cour martiale suite au meurtre de son lieutenant de père par un de ses hommes. Orpheline de mère depuis des années. Abandonnée à la charge de l'État dès la fin du procès. Recueillie par Maki. Adoptée par Maki. La fille que Maki avait toujours voulu avoir.

Hidan se souvenait encore de l'arrivée de la gamine, pourtant datant d'il y a quatre mois. Elle avait débarqué en fanfare, clamant qu'elle souhaitait des centaines d'amis. Et elle avait fait un câlin à Hidan. Un putain de câlin. La seule, en-dehors de sa mère à avoir le droit de l'étreindre comme ça, c'était Yuna, la petite sœur de Ren. Yuna, ça le dérangeait pas. C'était sa petite princesse, une adorable gamine, effrontée et têtue. La véritable petite sœur qu'il aurait aimé avoir

Ce qu'Hidan refusait de s'avouer c'est que Fû ressemblait beaucoup à Yuna. Enfin, la Yuna d'avant, celle qui souriait d'un rien et sautillait partout. Pas celle qui boitait quand elle courait. Pas celle dont les cicatrices s'étiraient quand elle souriait. Pas celle dont ne lisait plus l'âme au fond des pupilles. Mais cette nouvelle Yuna, c'était la vraie. Et il y avait un peu de l'ancienne en elle. Et pour cela, Hidan refusait d'apprécier Fû. Parce que ça aurait trop ressemblé à un substitut. Plus que tout, Fû avançait dans la vie à grands pas, comme si ses épreuves passées n'étaient rien. Hidan piétinait sur place, jetant des coups d’œils furtifs derrière son épaule, pour voir à quel point ses cauchemars étaient proches. Hidan haïssait cette faiblesse.

 

Fû adorait sa nouvelle vie, vraiment. D'une pichenette mentale dédaigneuse, elle repoussa les pénibles souvenirs de son passé. Après quelques mois à s'adapter à la vie avec sa nouvelle maman, elle avait intégré l'académie des magnolias. Avec pour objectif de se faire des centaines d'amis. Et ça semblait bien parti pour ! Là, le petit Yagura l'emmenait voir son parrain, un certain Utakata. Ils étaient en compagnie de Naruto et Gaara. Joyeusement portée par le tram, Fû babillait de-ci, de-là. Yagura hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. Et les deux autres étaient vaguement moroses. Sans se presser plus que ça, ils suivirent Fû et Yagura dans la section civile. Le jeune garçon les mena jusqu'à l'école supérieure de chimie des magnolias. Assis sur les marches, un homme brun incroyablement maigre prenait le soleil. Yagura partit au quart de tour. Il se jeta en hurlant de joie dans les bras du brun.

  * Utakata !!!! Ça fait trop longtemps !!!! Comment tu vas ? Et ta thèse ? Elle avance bien ?




Yagura repris son souffle et Utakata en profita pour se relever.

  * Content de te voir aussi, déclara le brun.




D'un sourire, Utakata accueillit les trois autres adolescents et leur fit signe de le suivre. Le doctorant les guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un bureau. Le chemin se fit sous les babillement joyeux de Yagura. Les trois autres étaient bien trop impressionnés par les les lieux pour parler. Dans le bureau, Fû s'étonna de trouver des adultes. Une jeune femme blonde, deux colosses, et un type plutôt petit mais très musclé et barbu.

  * Bee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Naruto.




Le colosse blond à la peau mate se lança soudainement dans une danse mystique rythmée par ses paroles.

  * Pour vaincre un ennemi invincible, il faut des héros... … … Donnez moi une rime !

  * Miscibles ? Proposa Utakata.

  * Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Fû.




Le visage du maigrichon s'illumina. Et il ouvrit la bouche sur une explication longue et passionnée que la blonde étouffa dans l’œuf :

  * Tu nous feras l'explication scientifique plus tard.




Utakata prit une tête de chien battu abandonné un soir de tempête. Mais se résigna et garda son explication dans son cerveau. La blonde s'assit derrière le bureau, et fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir. Il y eut un peu de chambardement le temps que les huit autres trouvent un petit coin où poser leurs fesses. Fû commença alors à se méfier. Ça faisait pas trop réunion des amis anonymes...

  * Dans les semaines qui viennent, le recteur dévoilera ses projets. Et nous devons nous tenir prêts à les contrer.




Là, Fû était perdue. Elle était bien la seule, vu les têtes que tiraient les autres.

  * L'Akatsuki sen charge déjà, protesta Naruto.

  * Ils sont efficaces et discrets, intervint le colosse masqué. Mais ils ne sont pas capables de soulever des foules. Ils vont travailler dans l'ombre, et nous en pleine lumière.

  * Soulever des foules... Pour quoi faire ? Demanda le blond.

  * C'est le boss qui veut ça, répliqua le barbu.

  * Qui est le boss ? Intervint Gaara.




Utakata et la blonde échangèrent un regard. Et Fû surpris le petit sourire suffisant de Yagura.

  * Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous le dire, trancha la blonde.

  * Moi non plus je sais pas. Alors que je suis génial ! Rappa Bee.

  * T'es incapable de garder un secret grommela le masqué.




Tout cela passait largement au-dessus de la tête de Fû.

  * Et, en quoi ça nous concerne ? Déclara-t-elle en désignant les élèves du doigt.




Les adultes ricanèrent en cœur.

  * Personne ici ne sait pourquoi nous avons été choisis, répliqua Utakata. Mais nous avons été minutieusement rassemblés.

  * Moi je sais, intervint Yagura.




Le jeune garçon obtint alors l'attention générale, et offrit un sourire suffisant proprement exaspérant à l'assemblée.

  * On a tous été choisis pour une raison bien précise. Naruto pour sa capacité à entraîner les autres à sa suite. Bee pour son réseau. Fû pour sa force. Utakata pour la passion dont il fait preuve. Han pour ses capacités stratégiques. Roshi pour son habileté aux recherches. Nii pour ses instincts de chef. Et Gaara pour son charisme.




Un silence, puis la cohue. Personne n'était d'accord avec Yagura. Les discussions qui suivirent n'apportèrent rien de plus, et tout le monde s'en alla en maugréant. Au détour d'un couloir, Fû coinça Yagura.

  * Et toi ? Quel est ton rôle dans tout ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle.




Yagura se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et souffla sa réponse à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

  * Je suis l'intermédiaire du boss. C'est moi qui sais vraiment tout ce qui se cache derrière ce groupe. Et mon rôle est de m'assurer que tout se passe comme le boss le souhaite.

  * Qui est le boss ?




Yagura hésita.

  * Quelqu'un qui avait juré de ne jamais s'impliquer dans les affaires des magnolias.




 

Deidara travaillait tranquillement. Enfin « travaillait »... Il était assis par terre dans son studio, de la glaise un peu partout, très occupé à modeler son œuvre. Son appartement était dans un désordre apocalyptique. Et la masse instable de papier qui trônait sur le bureau défiaient toutes les lois de la relativité au général, et la gravité au particulier. Des coups secs frappés à la porte sortirent le blond de sa transe artistique. Agacé d'être dérangé, Deidara se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'est donc avec la tête de quelqu'un sortant d'un combat de boue qu'il ouvrit à Ren. Le métisse jeta un regard profondément perplexe à l'artiste.

  * Il t'es arrivé quoi Deidara ?




Embarrassé et en colère, Deidara se frotta la joue. Étalant encore un peu plus la glaise qui s'y trouvait.

  * Je sculpte, hn, répondit un peu sèchement le blond.

  * Ah, fit bêtement Ren.




Le brun se racla la gorge et baissa d'un ton.

  * Y'a du nouveau, souffla-t-il.




Sans un mot, l'artiste laissa entrer le futur avocat.

  * Itachi et Obito ont trouvé des traces de communication entre Danzo et un membre haut placé de l'armée. On n'a pas réussi à avoir toute la conversation. Mais, ils parlaient bel et bien de Suna. Et de son implantation.




Deidara fronça les sourcils, et écarta du poignet sa mèche blonde.

  * Tu crois qu'ils veulent déplacer la section militaire, hn ?

  * Aucune idée, soupira Ren.




Dans un geste de lassitude, il s'appuya sur le bureau. Ce mouvement décida la pile de papier à cesser son bras de fer avec les lois de la physique. Le tas s'écroula, parsemant le sol de croquis divers et variés. Les deux restèrent figés un moment. Ren se mit à bredouiller des excuses tout en se baissant pour rassembler les papiers. Deidara grimaça, et mis de côté son projet de sculpture, histoire qu'il ne finisse pas écrasé suite à une maladresse du brun. Il rejoignit alors Ren dans son rangement. Peut être que pour une fois il aurait dû écouté ce que disait Sasori sur son bordel ambiant.

  * Pourquoi c'est toi qu'est venu m'informer, hn ? Demanda sans préambule Deidara.




La question turlupinait le blond. Depuis son entrée à l'université, il pouvait pleinement assumer son androgynie. Les membres de l'Akatsuki n'en avait rien eu à carrer, ils le connaissaient bien. Mais Ren semblait en être gêné, et il l'évitait.

  * J'avais à faire à Kumo, marmonna le brun.

  * Ta copine, hn ?

  * C'est pas ma copine ! Répliqua Ren avec humeur, c'est la fille d'une amie de ma mère. Elle se rendait en France et voulait des infos !




Deidara avait plusieurs fois vu le métisse avec une jolie brune. Il en avait parlé à l'Akatsuki, qui ne lâchait plus le métisse avec cette histoire. Et ça semblait énerver Ren qui ne cessait de nier toute implication sentimentale. Deidara sourit légèrement en songeant au regard mortel qu'Hidan avait reçu en demandant si c'était juste pour le sexe. Un hoquet fit relever la tête à Deidara. Blême, les yeux exorbités, Ren fixait un croquis. Le blond se sentit glacé.

  * Deidara, c'est quoi ça ?




Ren tremblait de toutes parts. Deidara eut l'impression de mourir d'effroi quand Ren tourna le croquis vers lui. Enfin, le nu. Un nu de Ren. Pour lequel il n'avait pas posé. Il représentait le brun de dos, en train de prendre une douche. Ren lâcha la feuille, comme si elle le brûlait. Il se releva, refusant de regarder l'artiste dans les yeux.

  * Deidara, ce portrait...




Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, Deidara se mit à frissonner. Ren avait compris que ce portrait volé n'était pas qu'un exercice sur le corps humain. Un artiste mettait son âme dans ses œuvres. Le blond comptait cependant nier en bloc.

  * Ce n'est qu'un portrait, hn, coupa l'artiste. Désolé, j'avais besoin d'un modèle masculin, mais je... enfin, c'était délicat de demander, hn....

  * Ce n'est pas qu'un portrait, protesta Ren, une tension nerveuse parcourant son visage.




Un rire nerveux échappa au blond.

  * Et ça changerait quoi ? Tu m'éviterais encore plus que ce que tu le fais actuellement ?




Ren tourna le dos à Deidara, comme pour fuir la discussion.

  * Hein, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites comme ça ? Au lycée, on s'entendait plutôt bien non ? C'est mon androgynie qui te dérange, c'est ça ? Je suis pas assez viril pour ta vision de l'homme ? T'as bien raison, en plus, l'androgyne, il doit être détraqué pour espionner les gens sous la douche, railla le blond.




Le métisse se retourna d'un bloc, et pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, il regarda Deidara droit dans les yeux. Hypnotisé par les pupilles chocolats, le blond en resta figé, le sifflet coupé net. Ren s'approcha, jusqu'au point de non retour.

  * Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai, Deidara ?




Férocement, Ren attrapa le visage du blond, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le métisse lâcha les lèvres de Deidara, mais pas son visage. Les fronts collés, ils reprenaient leur souffle.

  * J'aime l'homme en toi Deidara, c'est la femme que je perçois dans tes gestes qui me perturbe.




Contre lui, le blond sentait Ren trembler.

  * Je t'aime, mais, cette partie de toi, je ne sais pas comment l’aborder.




Soufflé, Deidara resta muet. Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas ça. Ren était … amoureux de lui... Il n'avait songé que Ren pu être gay. Il était bien trop le bon fils de bonne famille pour ça... Deidara referma ses bras sur le métisse.

  * Ça ira, murmura le blond. On va discuter, et ça ira.




 

Assis bien droit dans son fauteuil, Fugaku toisait Danzo. Le vieillard lui rendait tranquillement son regard.

  * Le Hokage est celui qui était le plus proche de ces deux criminels. Pour ma part, je ne les ait que peu croisés. Et pourtant, c'est moi que vous venez accuser.

  * Le Hokage sélectionne les candidats, mais, le recteur doit en approuver la nomination. Et au regard de la loi, vous êtes responsable légalement de l'académie.

  * C'est mon prédécesseur, Hiruzen Sarutobi qui a embauché Orochimaru Yamata.




Fugaku nota l'esquive de sa deuxième accusation.

  * Mais vous avez embauché Kabuto Yakushi.

  * Et comment aurais-je pu connaître son passé criminel ? Il n'était fiché nulle part jusqu'il y a peu.




Fugaku ricana.

  * Ne me faîtes pas croire que les anbus sont incompétents.




Dano resta neutre. Le Uchiha insista alors.

  * J'ai étudié ici, je vous rappelle. Je sais ce qu'il se cache derrière ce blason fleurit.

  * Hiruzen avait ces infos, lâcha Danzo.




Fugaku grogna.

  * Je ne sais lequel de vous deux est le pire. Vous vous renvoyez la balle. Mais, je ne suis pas un chien que vous pouvez faire courir après.

  * Vous soutenez pourtant Hiruzen.

  * Je ne le soutient pas plus que je ne vous soutient vous.




Le Uchiha se leva.

  * Je me fiche de savoir à quoi vous jouez avec l'académie. Mais si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit d'autre à mes fils, vous me le payerez, tous autant que vous êtes.




C'est sur cette menace que Fugaku battit en retraite.

 

  * Non, t'es pas sérieuse là, lança Yuna, éberluée.

  * Si si, je te jure, répliqua Kin, Sasuke et Karin sortent vraiment ensembles.

  * Nous non plus on n'a pas compris, intervint Tayuya.

  * Leur couple tiendra pas, prophétisa Yuna.

  * Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Demanda Kin. Ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre. Et après ce qu'ils ont traversé, ça peut marché entrer euuuuuuuuu....




Kin disparu sous la surface en buvant la tasse. Très fier de lui, Suigetsu émergea de l'eau en s'appuyant sur les épaules de la brune coulée. Yuna nagea précipitamment vers le bord. Sans succès. Tayuya par contre, faillit réussir à s'échapper. Mais le Hozuki l’attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, et la coula. Après avoir émergé, les deux brunes et la rose se liguèrent contre le garçon. Mais à part s'épuiser à lui nager après, elles ne réussirent à rien. Les trois filles finirent par aller s'échouer sur leurs serviettes, laissant Suigetsu barboter.

  * Y'a pas à dire, grommela Tayuya, c'est vachement cool d'avoir accès à la piscine le week-end.




Une suite d'insultes émanèrent des brunes, toujours remontées contre Suigetsu. La rose sourit. Éloignée d'Orochimaru, l'avenir semblait radieux. Elle avait parlé avec ses parents. Véritablement parlé. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Et Kin et elle s'étaient réconciliées avec Yuna. Et ça c'était top. Mine de rien, la métisse lui avait manqué. Le bruit irritant d'un sifflement sortit Tayuya de sa rêverie de bronzage.

  * T'essaye de faire concurrence aux cicatrices d'Ibiki ? Lança, goguenard, un connard en goguette.




Sa troupe de pote rigola comme des orangs-outans. Yuna se crispa. Tayuya se redressa, les fusillant du regard. Et prête à aller leur casser la gueule. La main de Kin sur son épaule la stoppa. Si elle se battait, même avec la meilleure excuse du monde, les imbéciles ne seraient pas punis.

  * Quelle virilité, se moqua Kin. Tu as besoin de tant d'acolytes pour venir affronter trois filles. M'est avis qu'il y a quelque chose à compenser.




Interdit, l'imbécile, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une riposte, resta muet. Les trois filles lui accordèrent un sourire sucré. Rouge de colère, l'offensé s'avança, menaçant. Tayuya se leva aussitôt, Kin et Yuna à sa suite. Tayuya savait se battre, Kin déchirait en judo, et Yuna avait les ongles longs en ce moment. Ces idiots ne leur faisait pas peur. La situation aurait dégénéré si Suigetsu n'avait pas débarqué de nulle part et poussé le butor à l'eau. Butor qui poussa un cri de fillette. Et qui une fois sortis de la piscine s'éloigna en beuglant qu'il se vengerait.

  * Ça va les filles ? Demanda Suigetsu.

  * Heureusement pour eux que t'es arrivé, répliqua la rose.

  * Yuna, ça va ? Souffla doucement Kin.




Un sourire triste s'étala sur les lèvres de Yuna.

  * Oh, tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'Ibiki est hors compétition.




Un léger rire d'autodérision s'écoula de la gorge de la métisse.

  * En plus, la plupart, ça fait cinq ans que je les aient... Elles sont pas dues à...




Yuna n'acheva pas sa phrase. Pas la peine, la suite était claire.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je reconnais qu'il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais on amorce, doucement mais sûrement, on amorce !  
> ... Non en fait, c'est faux ! Rah, si seulement vous saviez depuis combien de temps je trépigne pour vous partager mon adorable petit couple Ren/Deidara ! J'ai attendu plus de 30 chapitres pour ça, vous vous rendez compte ? Maintenant, tous en cœur, et levez les pompons avec moi pour saluer ce couple !  
> Kissoux !


	32. Une fleur d'innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, je sais, je suis en retard de 24h (encore).  
> Que voulez-vous, je perds la notion des jours en ce moment.  
> Bonne lecture !

Hanabi haïssait son père. Et ni les paroles apaisantes de Hinata, ni la sagesse de Neji ne la ferait changer d'avis. Hiashi Hyuga était allé trop loin. Depuis sa chute, Hanabi avait perdu foi en son père. Et regardait la situation avec lucidité. Sans qu'elle ne s'améliore avec le temps. L'attention qu'il leur accordait n'avait cessé de décroître. Et voilà qu'il débarquait comme une fleur, et leur interdisait de s'approcher de Yuna, Ao, Lee, Tenten, et plus globalement de tous les étrangers des magnolias... Ils avaient tous la nationalité japonaise, mais Hiashi ne les considérait pas comme dignes de fréquenter des Hyuga. Tous les gens que méprisaient son père, Hanabi les trouvaient admirables. Tenten, dont la grand-mère était chinoise, était la numéro un dans sa catégorie en judo. Lee, dont le père était américain, pouvait faire voler un sac de frappe d'un coup de poing. Ao, à la mère vietnamienne, avait accepté sans discuter de prendre soin de Juugo quand Hanabi le lui avait demandé. Et Yuna, c'était la cousine qu'Hanabi aurait voulut avoir, mais plus que ça, elle incarnait le Japon tel que l'adolescente souhaiterait le voir. Pas comme son père le lui montrait.

Excédée, Hanabi se leva de son lit, où elle étranglait son ours en peluche. Avec brutalité, elle ouvrit son ordinateur, et l'alluma. Nerveusement, elle tapota le bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la session s'ouvre. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit une invite de commande. Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour atteindre le forum secret d'un groupe de hacker. En quelques phrases, elle leur demanda gentiment d'aller taquiner le service informatique de Hyuga Corps. Ils allaient s'y casser les dents. L'entreprise n'était pas spécialisée en électronique pour rien. Mais ça emmerderait son père. Surtout quand la presse, prévenue par une source anonyme, placarderait qu'ils avaient subi une brèche. L'entreprise démentirait, à raison. Hanabi comptait fournir un mensonge plus vrai que nature, en fournissant à la presse quelques informations issus des serveurs de l'entreprise. Parce qu'elle, elle ne s'y casserait pas les dents. La nuit allait être longue. La gentille fille qui faisait honneur à son père n'était plus. Il était temps de se rebeller, et de se battre.

 

Si Yuna avait un animal totem, c'était forcément l'anguille, songeait Gaara. Et pas parce que c'était un poisson cher à ses papilles. Mais plutôt parce qu'elle ne cessait de lui filer entre les doigts. Depuis avril, où elle était revenue, et aujourd'hui, la fin du mois de juillet, il n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à discuter seul à seul avec elle. Avant la chute d'Orochimaru, elle filait plus vite qu'un guépard hors de la salle. Et connaissant leur passé commun, il ne se voyait pas lui courir après. En plus, maintenant, Kin lui servait de bouclier. Pendant les réunions contre Orochimaru, elle n'avait jamais été seule. Et Gaara ne se voyait vraiment pas aller frapper à sa porte. Elle serait capable de la lui claquer au nez. Avant d'appeler son frère à la rescousse. C'est pourquoi il s'assura d'être seul avec elle pour la dernière session de l'activité musique avant les vacances.

Tout d'abord, il demanda gentiment aux Hyuga d'aller voir ailleurs. Ce fut compliqué. Parce que Neji ne lui faisait pas confiance pour une très bonne raison. Et parce que Hanabi lui faisait encore moins confiance pour la même très bonne raison. La seule à avoir compris, ça avait été Hinata. D'un sourire et d'une parole, elle avait obtenu l'accord de sa sœur et de son cousin. Peu importe ce qu'on pouvait dire du génie de Neji, ou de l'intellect d'Hanabi, des trois, c'était Hinata qui menait la danse. Et en plus, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle se chargerait de Tayuya. Tant mieux, Gaara savait que la rose n'accepterait jamais de l'écouter. Hinata avait bien changé, et pour le mieux.

Ensuite, il terrifia durablement les autres membres du club, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne viennent pas ce jour-là. Bon, c'était pas bien méchant. Il prit son air le plus menaçant, et les coinça dans un coin sombre, pour leur demander d'aller au club de musique un autre jour que samedi après-midi. _Est-ce que c'est bien compris ?_ Ils avaient tous bredouillés quelques acquiescement avant de décamper à toute vitesse. Aucun risque que l'un d'entre eux se pointe.

Enfin, il s'assura, avec, encore, le concours d'Hinata, que Yuna vienne au club de musique samedi. Gaara ne savait absolument pas comment elle avait persuadé la métisse de ne pas venir au club de musique alors qu'elle y était avec Hanabi, mais il lui reconnaissait ce coup de maître. Et, en plus, elle devait avoir mis Tenten dans le coup, histoire de s'assurer que samedi matin, ce soit au club vidéo que Yuna se rende.

Seul dans la salle, Gaara attendait, assis à son piano. Distraitement, il se mit à jouer quelques notes, laissant la mélodie vagabonder au fil de ses pensées. Le léger chuintement que la porte fit en s'ouvrant stoppa net la mélodie. Sur le seuil de la porte, Yuna s'était statufiée. Quand elle croisa le regard de Gaara, un mouvement de recul, presque instinctif la prit. Le roux ne bougea pas. Elle semblait prête à détaler au moindre geste de sa part.

  * Tayuya n'est pas là ? Souffla la brune d'une petite voix mal assurée.

  * Je crois qu'elle est venue ce matin, répondit le roux.

  * Ah.




Timidement, Yuna s'avança dans la pièce.

  * Et les autres ?

  * Ils ont préféré aller s'éclater en sport pour le dernier jour. Ou ils viendront plus tard...




La brune se tendit.

  * Tu veux jouer quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda nonchalamment Gaara.




Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère tomba à l'eau. Le silence crispé continua à régner. Lentement, Gaara rabattit le couvercle du piano. Rallonger l'attente ne servirait à rien.

  * Yuna, il faut qu'on … parle.




L'adolescente recula précipitamment de deux pas.

  * _Je_ … je peux pas Gaara. _Je … je …_




Les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées, Yuna tenait sa flûte comme un bouclier. Dérisoire défense.

  * Je peux pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis pas prête à … Je …




Ayant sans doute atteint sa limite, Yuna tourna les talons, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Gaara n'essaya même pas de lui courir après. Ça ne servirait à rien. Elle était incapable de l'écouter. Il lui faisait bien trop peur. Le roux croisa les bras sur le piano et y déposa sa tête. Il n'avait même pas pu lui rendre son collier. Lentement, il en égrena les petits cubes de bois, effleurant du pouce ces lettres qu'il connaissait par cœur. Deux ans et demi qu'il répétait quotidiennement ces gestes.

 

Hinata avait essayé de calmer Hanabi. Sincèrement. Mais cette lettre entre les mains, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de raisonner sa cadette. Pas alors qu'elle approuvait sa colère. Une lettre. Son père lui avait envoyé une lettre. Pour l'informer que ses résultats scolaires le poussait à l'inscrire à des cours d'été. Hinata avait une moyenne de soixante dix-huit sur cent. Ça aurait suffit à n'importe quel autre parent. Mais non, être en-dessous de quatre-vingt dix sur cent, c'était un déshonneur pour Hiashi Hyuga. Elle avait essayé. Hinata avait essayé d'atteindre les critères d'excellence de son père. C'était une bonne élève, sérieuse, attentive, participant au cours. Mais elle n'était pas excellente. Qu'importe désormais. Sans le moindre regret, Hinata froissa la lettre et la jeta à la poubelle. Que les cours de soutient aillent se faire voir. Elle attrapa sa bombe et son sac d'équitation. Yuna lui avait proposé une balade, avec Neji et Hanabi. En plus, le soleil brillait ce dimanche. Ils comptaient passer une partie des vacances d'été à l'académie. Comme ça, ils pourraient monter les chevaux des magnolias. L'équitation, voilà où Hinata était exceptionnelle. Son père refusait juste de le voir.

 

Itachi se réveilla juste avant de se noyer dans son bain. Il se redressa en s'ébrouant, et cligna des yeux comme une chouette. Il ne pensait pas être fatigué à ce point. Le brun sorti du bain et s'étira longuement. Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, un déclic lui fit tourner la tête. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Sasuke brandissait son smartphone. Nul doute qu'il venait de prendre une photo. Itachi soupira.

  * Sasuke, efface la photo.

  * Oups, ricana le cadet, je crois que je viens de l'envoyer à Karin. Que je suis maladroit.




Sasuke prit la fuite sans attendre de réaction. Pas fou le bougre. Itachi était cependant trop détendu pour engueuler son frère. Il poursuivit donc son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il atteignit sans autre incident. Il put enfin se sécher et s'habiller. Mettre un jean et un t-shirt, après des mois à porter l'uniforme, c'était presque un luxe. Presque par habitude, il voulut mettre ses lunettes. Peu avant Noël, sa vision avait bougé, et ses yeux s'étaient allongés, lui permettant de quitter ses binocles. Dix ans à en porter, laissait des traces. Pied nu, il marcha jusqu'à salon. Sa mère lui tomba immédiatement dessus.

  * Je descend au bureau, un client fait du forcing pour me voir. Je vais essayer de l'expédier vite fait. Mais c'est pas gagné, c'est un teigneux celui-là. Si je ne suis pas rentrée pour dîner, il y a des restes au frigo. Votre père est censé dîner avec nous.




Mikoto attrapa ses clés et se rua à l'extérieur. Itachi haussa les épaules. Il alluma la télévision et se posa devant un chaîne d'information. Un léger bruit lui appris que Sasuke s'était approché en catimini. L'aîné ne se retourna pas, feignant d'ignorer sa présence. Le cadet se racla la gorge. Itachi daigna alors se retourner. Sasuke avait un air de chien battu sur le visage.

  * Tu m'en veux ? Pour la photo ? Demanda piteusement l'adolescent.

  * Assez, répliqua franchement Itachi.




Le visage de Sasuke s'étira, creusant encore un peu plus ses cernes.

  * Je voulais juste faire une blague, se justifia Sasuke.

  * Prendre une photo de quelqu'un à moitié nu, ça tient plus du harcèlement.




Sasuke prit un visage encore plus coupable. Itachi soupira et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Depuis l'arrestation d'Orochimaru, Sasuke ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Un coup, il était un petit garçon espiègle. Et l'instant d'après, il donnait l'impression de porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Très raide, Sasuke s'assit sur le canapé. Sans un mot, Itachi passa un bras autour des épaules de son cadet. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, à regarder distraitement les images défiler sur l'écran. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans l'entrée leur fasse tourner la tête.

  * Je suis rentré, clama Fugaku.

  * Bon retour à la maison, répliquèrent ses fils.

  * Bonsoir les garçons. Où est votre mère ?

  * Au bureau, répliqua Itachi.




Fugaku jeta un regard furtif par la fenêtre. Le bureau de Mikoto était à peine à deux rues de leur immeuble. Elle travaillait en tant qu'architecte d'intérieur dans une branche du groupe Uchiha. L'adulte soupira, et fila dans le couloir. Deux minutes après, il débarquait vêtu de d'habits décontractés. Il s'assit au côté de ses fils, et regarda en silence la télévision. Soudainement, il l'éteignit, et se tourna vers les deux jeunes. Alerté, Itachi se redressa. Sasuke, lui, s'enfonça encore plus dans le dossier du canapé.

  * Il faut que vous fassiez attention, souffla Fugaku. L'académie est le terrain de jeu de vieillards séniles. Tu en as déjà fait les frais, Sasuke.




Le concerné se tendit.

  * Faites attention à vous. Je ne supporterai pas vous voir blessés une fois de plus.




Sasuke ricana, s'attirant des regards surpris de son père et de son frère.

  * Si tu veux qu'on fasse attention, faut peut-être que tu nous dises de quoi on doit se méfier, p'pa.




La réplique de l'adolescent amena une vague d'émotion sur le visage de Fugaku. Ça faisait des années que Sasuke ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. À voix basse, il leur expliqua ce qu'il savait. Ces révélations auraient enflammé l'esprit d'Itachi. S'il n'avait pas déjà été au courant de tout ça, et bien plus. Dans moins d'un mois, Danzo dévoilerait son plan. Les vacances d'été n'avaient jamais parues aussi longues au Uchiha.

 

Aujourd'hui, elle se mariait. Kurenaï avait un peu de mal à réaliser, mais elle se mariait bel et bien aujourd'hui.

  * C'est bon, le porte-jarretelles est calé, il devrait plus tomber, lança Anko en émergeant de sous la robe.




La brune lâcha alors son jupon qu'elle avait maintenu en l'air afin d'éviter que son amie ne meure étouffée sous une débauche de mousseline.

  * Maintenant, en voiture chérie, tout le monde nous attend.




Anko avait pris très à cœur son rôle de témoin. Et depuis qu'elle et Kakashi se parlaient de nouveau, les préparatifs avaient avancé à une vitesse folle. Difficilement, Kurenaï cala sa robe sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir, sinon, elle était fichue. Assise derrière le volant, Chiyami conduisait tout en discutant avec Anko. Qui boudait toujours un peu. Asuma, Kurenaï ET Gaï avaient refusé qu'elle conduise la voiture jusqu'au temple. Parce qu'ils l'avaient vu conduire. Et c'était effrayant. Seul Kakashi n'avait pas approuvé cette décision. Complètement taré celui-là.

  * Prête à entrer en piste ? Demanda Chiyami.

  * C'est ta dernière chance de t'enfuir, souffla Anko, en désignant le temple au bout de la rue.




Kurenaï sourit, et la voiture se stoppa en douceur devant le temple.

Asuma était très nerveux. Forcément, il se mariait. Et il était le premier de sa fratrie à le faire. Zenji ne comptait pas se marier. Et Byakuren... Et bien, comme les parents de Kurenaï, elle avait une photo encadrée de noir dans le temple. La rolls royce choisie par les mariés se stoppa dans la cour. Zenji se précipita, tout content de jouer son rôle de témoin/futur beau-frère/celui qui conduira la mariée jusqu'à l'autel. Choisir les témoins avait été une sacré galère. Mais Kurenaï avait choisi Anko et arraché Zenji à son frère. Et Asuma s'était tourné vers Kakashi et Chiyami. Une autre idée passait par la tête du brun, mais elle s'évanouit subitement quand il aperçu Kurenaï. Vêtue d'une robe bustier à la jupe évasée, elle était sublime. De délicates broderies accrochaient le soleil, et la faisait rayonner. Le chignon était techniquement décoiffé, et une pince de perle y brillait. Un collier de perles sublimait la gorge de Kurenaï. Un pudique escarpin accrocha la lumière lorsque la brune descendit de voiture, aidée de Zenji.

  * Asuma, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, l'informa Kakashi.




Asuma ferma la bouche. Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à baver...

Kurenaï sourit avec sincérité à Minato qui s'excusait du comportement de son fils. La cérémonie bouddhiste avait filé en un éclair. Et Kurenaï n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Ça y était, elle était Madame Sarutobi Kurenaï. Seuls deux incident avaient émaillé la soirée. Le premier c'était produit lorsqu'elle avait lancé le bouquet. Tsunade l'avait attrapé, au grand désespoir des jeunes filles en fleur. Jiraya, avait sorti une remarque sans spiritualité, et s'était mangé un méchant coups de bouquet. Des roses, ça pique. Le deuxième, impliqua Hiashi Hyuga, Naruto, Konohamaru et une part de gâteau. Et la fugue en catastrophe des deux garçons en compagnie des jeunes Hyuga. On ne revit pas les cinq adolescents de la soirée. Il valait mieux pour eux, leur inconduite avait transformé Kushina en Kyubi. La suite de la soirée s'était poursuivie sans heurts. Bien grisée par l'alcool, Kurenaï avait enlevé ses talons, et était assise avec quelques amis autour d'une table. La plupart des invités étaient partis, ils pouvaient discuter sans pudeur.

  * … et imaginez ma surprise quand Meï m'a plantée là en déclarant qu'elle ovulait et qu'il fallait qu'elle rejoigne son petit ami fissa fissa.




La table hurla de rire en entendant Anko.

La nuit de noce allait être bien calme, songea Asuma. Il avait déjà un mal fou à faire entrer cette saloperie de carte dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Ses talons à la main, Kurenaï pouffait comme une folle. Ils étaient aussi gris l'un que l'autre. Retirer leurs vêtements allait déjà être bien compliqué. Asuma poussa un cri de victoire quand la porte se déverrouilla enfin. Galant, il laissa Kurenaï entrer en première. Les choses se gâtèrent quand Kurenaï voulu enlever sa robe.

  * Asuma, j'arrive pas à atteindre la fermeture...




Le brun vint au secours de sa belle. Et ne parvint qu'à coincer la glissière.

  * Euh... Déclara-t-il fort intelligemment.




Kurenaï grimaça et attrapa son portable. Elle grimaça à nouveau pour faire la mise au point oculaire.

  * Allô, Chiyami, désolée de te déranger, mais la fermeture de ma robe est coincée...




Zenji et Chiyami vinrent donc leur rendre une petite visite.

  * Et Konohamaru, il est passé où ? Demanda Asuma tandis que Chiyami jurait sur la fermeture.

  * Oh, il nous a passé un coup de fil. Apparemment, Hinata a appelé une amie à elle qui est venue les chercher en voiture.




 

Neji jeta un regard dubitatif aux vêtements que lui présentait Ren. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, mais il refusait de croire que l'immonde pyjama était moins immonde qu'il n'y paraissait.

  * C'est soit ça, soit tu dors à poil, le menaça le métisse. Et vous dormez tous dans la chambre de Yuna, je veux pas de squatteurs.




Résigné, le brun attrapa le pyjama à carreaux bleus et jaunes. Naruto était déjà affublé d'un t-shirt marqué d'un grand lapin blanc vêtu d'un kilt écossais, le pantalon de pyjama arborait des coloris similaires. Quand à Konohamaru, il portait sans fierté un pyjama noir couvert de poireaux. Les garçons reçurent de drôles de regards quand ils sortirent de la chambre du brun.

  * Ren, lança Yuna, il va falloir qu'on parle de ton problème avec les pyjamas...




L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

  * Ces pyjamas sont très biens, ils sont d'un goût et d'un confort absolus !




Neji accorda un regard dubitatif au métis, vêtu uniquement d'une grenouillère dracofeu, qui sortit de la chambre en grommelant contre ces barbares sans aucun goût. Les filles s'en sortaient mieux. Hinata avait tout bêtement pris un pyjama de Yuna. Même s'il semblait la serrer au niveau de la poitrine, et que le vert ne lui allait vraiment pas. Quand à Hanabi, elle flottait dans le pyjama prêté. Petite adolescente au visage encore marqué par l'enfance.

  * Mais t'es sûre qu'on va pas déranger ? S'inquiéta Konohamaru.

  * T'en fais pas, répliqua Yuna. Il n'y a que mon frère et moi à cet étage.

  * Et vos parents vous laissent comme ça, sans surveillance ? S'étonna Hanabi.

  * On n'est pas sans surveillance. On a juste notre intimité.




Yuna se mit soudainement à ricaner.

  * Et puis, ils ont vite compris que pour leur santé, il valait mieux éviter de dormir près de quelqu'un qui a tendance à être noctambule.




L'adolescente se mit à rigoler toute seule.

  * Mon frère et moi, on avait tendance à être très actifs la nuit. Du coup, une nuit, à deux heures du mat', ils ont cru qu'un cambrioleur était dans la maison. Vous pouvez imaginer la surprise que ça nous a fait quand mon père a débarqué armé d'un vase dans le salon. Alors qu'avec Ren, on se faisait juste un monopoly.

  * Je t'ai jamais entendu te lever, fit remarquer Hinata.

  * Nos parents nous ont obligé à suivre des méthodes de je ne sais plus trop quel médecine. Et depuis, on dort comme des gens normaux. Enfin presque. Ça vous dit un monopoly ?




Neji ne comprit pas trop comment, mais,deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours en train de jouer. Naruto était hors-jeu depuis le cinquième tour de la partie et Hinata avait perdu depuis deux tours. Le Hyuga gardait tout juste la tête hors de l'eau, alors que Konohamaru et Hanabi se livraient une guerre féroce. L'adolescent était d'ailleurs en train d'achever Yuna.

  * Je suis morte, sanglota Yuna contre l'épaule d'Hinata.



  * Yuna, je sais que tu es contente de recevoir des amis, mais il va falloir aller se coucher maintenant, on part au temple demain. Lança une voix depuis l'arrière de la porte.




L'ensemble des adolescents sursautèrent comme des enfants pris en faute.

  * OK, bonne nuit ! Répondit Yuna en reprenant contenance.

  * Bonne nuit à tous.




La personne s'éloigna.

  * Allez, tout le monde au pieu, sortez les futon.

  * Mais on n'a pas fini, geignit Hanabi.

  * Tant pis, on n'a qu'à dire que vous avez gagné tous les deux, déclara Naruto en la désignant avec Konohamaru.




En deux minutes, les futons sortirent de l'armoire et s'alignèrent à côté du lit de Yuna. Hanabi tout contre, suivie par Hinata et Neji. Puis, au pied du lit, dans le sens inverse, Naruto et Konohamaru.

  * Mais, il est pas cool ton frère Yuna, râla Konohamaru, il peut te laisser décider de quand tu dois aller dormir.

  * C'était pas mon frère, répliqua Yuna.

  * Mais t'as dit que vous étiez les seuls à cet étage, s'étonna Naruto.

  * On est les seuls à y dormir. Mais les autres peuvent venir aussi.




Yuna éteignit la lampe. Rapidement, les conversations s'éteignirent à leur tour, et le silence régna dans la pièce. Allongé dans son futon. Neji réfléchissait. Yuna avait délibérément donné des réponses évasive, sans dire qui était derrière la porte. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui turlupinait le Hyuga. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de ranger cet élément avec les autres faits étranges qui entouraient les Sasaki. Et de se préparer à la correction exemplaire qu'Hiashi Hyuga allait leur infliger pour avoir fugué.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les histoires de famille, c'est vraiment un drôle de truc parfois, c'est sale et poisseux.  
> Yuna et Gaara, c'est encore une longue histoire...  
> Non, Ren n'en a rien a foutre d'être sexy au lit, ce qui compte à ses yeux, c'est le confort. S'il veut être sexy, il se met à poil ^^


	33. Une partie d'échec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, vous voulez un scoop ? Je suis encore en retard !  
> Oui, je sais, c'est tellement étonnant que vous en êtes tombé de votre chaise.  
> ...  
> Bref, trêve de plaisanterie, un nouveau chapitre est là, et je peux vous dire qu'il envoie du lourd.  
> Bonne lecture !

La défaite, c'est un état de fait désastreux quand on la subit. Et une satisfaction intense lorsqu'on l'inflige. Des fois, on peut l'éviter, et renverser la situation. D'autres fois, on a beau la voir venir et l'anticiper, on se fait submerger. Et on est défait. Sa défaite, Yuna l'a vu s'étaler en caractères gras dans le journal de l'académie. C'était un mardi de premier septembre classique. Une rentrée après les vacances d'été comme tant d'autres. Mais il y avait ce foutu titre en caractères gras. Quand elle avait aperçu le journal, Yuna s'en était aussitôt saisi. À mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes, son visage avait blêmi. Elle avait quitté le réfectoire sans achever son petit-déjeuner, emportant avec elle les feuilles de papier. Personne ne la revit de tout la journée. Omoï, Samui et Karui avec qui elle déjeunait s'inquiétèrent de la voir partir ainsi. Intriguée, Karui récupéra un journal. Et commença à son tour à s'inquiéter. Le trio transmis l'information à Naruto, qui en parla avec Sakura et réussit même à parler de cela avec Sasuke. La rose en discuta avec Ino, le brun avec Karin. La nouvelle se répandit ainsi, comme une traînée de poudre. Quand Gaara, Naruto, Fû et Yagura attrapèrent Yugito au détour d'un couloir, elle était aussi catastrophée qu'eux. Un appel hystérique du blond à son cousin se solda par une confirmation de la situation. Même l'Akatsuki n'avait pas saisi l’entièreté du plan de Danzo, jusqu'à ce qu'il le dévoile. Rassemblés en catastrophe dans la chambre des jumeaux Nakamura, tout se le monde se marchait dessus, sans oser s'approcher du journal. Ils parlaient à vive voix, sans savoir quoi dire. Ils restèrent là longtemps, sans savoir pourquoi. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ce titre en caractères gras continua de les hanter. Au point qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua que cette histoire venait de les unir. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

 

**LE RENOUVEAU DES MAGNOLIAS**

Depuis sa création, l'académie a eu à cœur le développement des générations futures. Ce noble objectif a donné naissance à de nombreux membres de la haute société japonaise. Ce rassemblement est cher au cœur de tous ses habitants, et bien plus encore. Il faut cependant voir la réalité en face. Ce n'est qu'un lieu d'exception parmi d'autres. Et si l'innovation ne doit pas primé sur la tradition, l'académie ne présente plus l'équilibre nécessaire entre ces deux tendances. Afin de se renouveler et de continuer à performer, un important changement est envisagé. Les partis dirigeants de l'académie ont rencontrés les hautes instances militaires du pays, grandement intéressés par l'emplacement de l'académie. Ils ont fait une offre de rachat pour les terrains de l'académie. Leur objectif étant d'avoir une base opérationnelle d'ici trois ans. Afin d'assurer cet objectif, des travaux commenceraient en avril. La décision finale du rachat sera votée en mars prochain par le conseil des magnolias.

 

Minato reposa le journal. L'article continuait dans le même style sur tout la page. Et renvoyait même à d'autres articles plus loin dans le journal. D'ici sept mois, Danzo comptait fermer l'académie. Non... D'ici sept mois, l'académie fermerait. Sinon, Danzo n'aurait pas annoncé son projet dans le journal, mais dans le huis clos du conseil. Cette annonce publique ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Danzo avait gagné suffisamment de voix au conseil. Une place par Kage, une pour le recteur, une pour les parents d'élèves, une pour les étudiants, cinq pour les actionnaires et une pour le clan Sasaki. Les derniers ne votaient plus depuis la nomination de Danzo. Minato connaissait ses collègues, aucun d'entre eux ne voterait pour le projet de Danzo. Les étudiants non plus. Minato connaissait leur délégué au conseil. Utakata, âgé de vingt-six ans, était étudiant à l'académie depuis bientôt vingt ans, il ne laisserait pas Danzo la vendre. Les actionnaires, pas besoin de creuser bien loin, Danzo les avait dans sa poche bien avant de devenir recteur. Ne restait plus que le conseil des parents d'élèves. Dirigé d'une main de fer par Hiashi Hyuga. La gorge de Minato se serra. Si Arame Sasaki consentait à voter, l'académie ne serait pas détruite. Minato savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre d’intervenir. Et avec ses différents avec Hiashi... Le blond enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se sentait complètement impuissant.

 

Dans le corps enseignant, c'était la désolation. Ils se préparaient pourtant depuis des années à contrer Danzo. Tous ces adultes avaient pourtant commis une seule et unique petite erreur. Ils avaient sous-estimé leur adversaire. Bêtement, ils avaient cru que le recteur réitérerait son acte. Mais non, il avait visé beaucoup plus haut. Ses gestes avaient été si minutieux que désormais, ils étaient tous échec et mat. Sans qu'ils n'aient rien vu venir. Sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit désormais. Agacé par cette ambiance débilitante, Baki attrapa ses polycopiés et sortit de la salle des professeurs. Il préférait encore errer dans les couloirs avant la sonnerie plutôt que de continuer à supporter cette ambiance morose. La porte d'une salle de classe s'ouvrit soudain, livrant passage à Yuna, en pleine conversation téléphonique :

  * Je persiste à croire qu'il faut nous réunir, clamait-elle d'une voix claire.




Elle le salua distraitement, visiblement en désaccord avec les propos que son téléphone susurrait.

  * Si tu le dis, abdiqua-t-elle. Mais je vais tenter quelque chose de mon côté, on sait jamais...




La suite de la conversation se perdit dans les escaliers que Yuna descendait. Sans un mot, Baki jeta un œil à la salle de classe. Bien évidement, toute la 2-3 était là. Sauf la métisse. Le professeur soupira. Depuis l'annonce, Yuna séchait quasiment tous les cours pour aller on ne sait où. Ibiki avait bien essayé de la coller, mais elle avait aussi séché ses punitions. Le Hokage l'avait convoqué à ce sujet, mais, nul doute qu'elle sécherait aussi les remontrances. La sonnerie retentit, et sans laisser le temps à ses élèves de se discipliner, Baki entra dans la salle de classe. Il distribua les polycopiés, et laissa ses élèves se débrouiller avec leur grammaire. Un papier, rageusement raturé et déchiré, tombé à côté de la poubelle, attira son attention. Grommelant contre ces élèves trop pressés pour se baisser et corriger leurs erreurs de trajectoire, il ramassa le papier. Il l'aurait jeté, si trois petits dessins, épargnés par le raturage ne l'avait intrigué. Une lune, un neuf, et un naruto. La référence à l'Akatsuki et au fils du Hokage n'échappa pas à Baki. Mais qu'était donc bien censé représenté ce neuf ?

 

Kakuzu avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les filles. Ou du moins, plus que les autres garçons. Mais la sœur de Ren était encore dans une catégorie d'étrangeté au-dessus de ses congénères. Elle avait soudainement débarqué chez lui, tous les militaires de l'Akatsuki sur les talons. Ils avaient récupéré Yahiko et Zetsu et se dirigeaient désormais vers le studio de Ren.

  * Et Deidara, on va pas le chercher ? Demanda Zetsu.

  * Déjà prévenu, répliqua Sasori. Il doit déjà être sur place vu le temps qu'il nous a fallut pour trouver Hidan.




Vu l'air vaguement coupable qu'arborait l'argenté, une rareté digne d'être notée, les autres avaient dû le trouver en train de faire des choses pas très nettes. Sans doute en galante compagnie. Kakuzu coula un regard vers Yuna. Ça devait tout de même pas être trop trash, elle ne semblait pas traumatisée. D'ailleurs, elle entra dans le studio de son frère de façon volontaire et sans frapper à la porte. L'Akatsuki eut donc une vue magnifique sur Ren et Deidara en pleine séance de roulage de patin. Il y eut un blanc, puis, avec un cri de vierge effarouchée, Hidan se jeta sur Yuna pour lui cacher les yeux. Cela alerta le brun et le blond. Qui s'écartèrent précipitamment, rouges comme des écrevisses. Kakuzu était sur le cul. Il n'était pas le seul. Mais les airs vaguement blasés de Sasori, Itachi, Obito, Nagato, Konan, et plus étonnant, Zetsu, indiqua que certains étaient déjà au courant. Soudainement, Yuna repoussa Hidan et se jeta sur son frère.

  * Comment ça t'as un copain et tu m'as rien dit ?!!! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

  * Mais, j'ai pas eu le temps ! Soupira le métis.




Ce faisant, il attrapa les poignets de sa sœur pour la maîtriser.

  * Ça fait quand même un mois, intervint Deidara.

  * QUOI !!! S'exclama Yuna. Comment as-tu osé me cacher ça ? Je te l'ai dit moi quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Omoï !!!!




Kakuzu décrocha de la discussion à ce moment là. La suite se révéla être une dispute fraternelle tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale sur la confiance et le partage d'information et tu m'avais promis que je serais la première au courant ! Mais il en ressortait tout de même plusieurs points.

Ren était gay.

Deidara était gay.

Ren et Deidara étaient ensembles.

Yuna, Itachi, Obito, Sasori, Nagato, Konan et Zetsu étaient au courant de l'orientation sexuelle des deux.

Ils étaient gays.

Putain ! Si l'un d'eux l'avait maté sous la douche, il le tuait. D'un sifflement bien senti, Sasori ramena l'attention générale sur lui.

  * Il me semble qu'on a plus important à traiter.




Yuna acquiesça, soudainement grave, et pris la parole.

  * Le seul moyen d'empêcher l'académie de fermer, ce sont les voix du conseil. Cinq pour les actionnaires, cinq pour les Kages, une pour le recteur, une pour le conseil des parents d'élèves, une pour les étudiants et une pour le clan Sasaki.




Les sourcils froncés, Zetsu compta consciencieusement sur ses doigts.

  * Mais, intervint-il, on a déjà la majorité, seuls le recteur et les actionnaires accepteront ce projet.




Yuna grinça des dents et Kakuzu grimaça, quel son désagréable.

  * Justement non, je me suis... fâchée avec Hiashi Hyuga, et le représentant du conseil des parents d'élèves, c'est lui. Et par pur esprit de contradiction, il va chercher à s'opposer aux Sasaki. Et détruire l'académie est une bonne manière de nous marcher dessus.

  * Qui l'emporte en cas d'égalité ? Interrogea Yahiko.

  * Ça dépend, intervint Ren. Les deux vois fortes du conseil sont celles du recteur et du clan. Si elles sont dans le même camp, c'est celui-ci qui l'emporte. Mais si elles s'opposent, c'est le clan qui l'emporte.

  * Il n'y a pas de problème alors, s'exclama, soulagé, Nagato.




Ren acquiesça, et Kakuzu se détendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le visage de Yuna.

  * Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas gamine ? Demanda-t-il.

  * Elle ne votera pas.




La voix de la métisse n'était qu'un murmure étranglé. Ren en perdit son sourire.

  * Euh, qui ne votera pas ? Intervint Kisame, complètement perdu.

  * Grand-mère, elle ne votera pas, et tout mon plan reposait sur sa participation.

  * Ton plan, tu savais ce que prévoyais Danzo ? Accusa Ren.

  * Non, mais ce qu'il préparait était énorme. Et ça devait donc forcément passer par un vote au conseil. Mais, grand-mère a catégoriquement refusé de voter... Et tant qu'elle dirige le clan, personne d'autre ne peut prendre sa place au conseil.

  * Mais pourquoi ? Ça fait des années qu'elle nous répète que Danzo est un être ignoble... Désespéra Ren.

  * D'après elle, si aujourd'hui l'armée ne récupère pas le terrain, elle le fera demain.

  * Elle refuse de se battre, comprit alors le métis.




Yuna acquiesça, et s'assit, abattue. Elle était venue leur exposer les faits, en attente de conseils, et d'aide. Mais Kakuzu ne voyait absolument pas quoi faire. Ils étaient complètement échec et mat. Obito se leva soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

  * Je sais comment sauver les magnolias !




Sans laisser personne l'interrompre d'interrogations, il poursuivit.

  * Si pour gagner le vote, il suffit de faire voter la vieille (grognement de protestation des Sasaki), on va le faire. Et pour la convaincre, il suffit de trouver un autre terrain à proposer à l'armée.

  * Et d'où est-ce que tu le sors ce terrain, hn ?

  * C'est pas moi qui vais le sortir ce terrain, mais plutôt ceux qui sont assis sur la moitié de Honshu.




L'Akatsuki s’entre-regarda, perplexe. Soupirant, Obito désigna les Sasaki.

  * C'est vrai ça ? S'étonna Konan.

  * À quelque chose près, lâcha succinctement Ren.

  * Putain de fils à papa, grogna Hidan.

  * Fils à maman, rectifia Yuna.

  * Bref, débat stérile, trancha Obito. Les Sasaki, épluchez les terrains familiaux. Avec Itachi, on va voir pour la construction de bâtiments. Et...

  * On n'a pas le temps, coupa Zetsu.




Il s'attira des regards surpris.

  * On ne sera pas suffisamment présent, continua le futur chirurgien. On a nos études à assurer. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'à Suna ils vous laissent partir comme ça sous un tel prétexte.




Un silence atterré se répandit dans la pièce. Parce que c'était vrai, l'Akatsuki n'aurait pas le temps. Yuna sourit soudain.

  * Nous on a le temps, intervint-elle.

  * Nous qui ? Demanda soupçonneusement Ren.

  * Konoha, répliqua-t-elle. Et si ça vous va, demain on se fait un debrief.




L'Akatsuki échangea des regards. Kakuzu soupira, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix.

 

Depuis leur première rencontre, Karui trouvait Yuna un peu bizarre, mais surtout sympa. Aujourd'hui pourtant, c'était la bizarrerie qui l'emportait. La métisse avait frappé à sa porte sur les coups de quinze heures. Et lui avait lancé de but en blanc :

  * Rendez-vous dans dix minutes en bas. C'est important.




Et sans attendre de réponse, elle avait filé au bout du couloir en barrant quelque chose sur sa feuille. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Karui était en bas. Tout comme une foule de gens. Principalement des gens de deuxième année de lycée, plus quelques collégiens et lycéens de troisième année. La rousse repéra Yuna, debout sur un banc. Omoï, juste à côté, à veiller sur sa copine. Pas vraiment mêlés, mais pas vraiment séparés, Oto, Naruto et compagnie étaient devant elle.

  * Bon, comme tout le monde à l'air d'être là, on y va.




Yuna les tassa tous dans un bus vers le Cœur. Le trajet fut peu agréable, serrés comme ils l'étaient. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent, toujours sous la houlette de Yuna, jusque l'une des salle de réception des magnolias. La salle avait été envahie par l'Akatsuki. Et des feuilles, des centaines, des milliers de feuilles. Toutes marquées d'un magnolias. Un blond les bouscula, les bras chargés d'un carton, rempli lui aussi de feuilles.

  * Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? S'exclama Ino.

  * Un plan d'attaque, répliqua Yuna.




Et elle leur raconta comment ils comptaient contrer Danzo. Karui en était scotchée. C'était tellement plus énorme qu'avec Orochimaru. Encore que... Avec l'implication des yakuzas... Ça se discutait...

  * Donc, on est censés éplucher tous ces titres de propriété et trouver un terrain, synthétisa l'un des jumeaux Nakamura (Karui était incapable de les différencier).




Un roux, que Karui identifia comme étant le cousin de Naruto, vint soudainement tapoter l'épaule de Yuna.

  * Tout est là, on vous laisse le reste, déclara-t-il solennellement.

  * OK, merci de votre aide.

  * C'est pas nous qui avons sortit ces documents. On n'a fait que le transport. Bon courage, lança-t-il en s’éloignant.

  * On va en avoir besoin, murmura Samui.

  * On a déjà eu une certaine dose, marmonna Yuna en ricanant.




Karui acquiesça aux propos de Samui tout en se disant que Yuna passait une nouvelle strate dans la bizarrerie. Shikamaru intervint soudain :

  * Pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous qui faisons ça. Y'a personne dans ton clan pour s'en occuper ?




Yuna grimaça, un sourire coupable aux lèvres.

  * Euh non, pas vraiment... Ils ont d'autres trucs à faire...

  * À qui avez-vous piqué ces papiers ? Interrogea Tenten, pas fille de policier pour rien.

  * Techniquement, ils sont à nous, se dédouana Yuna. Comme mon frère est majeur, il a parfaitement le droit de les récupérer.

  * Vous les avez pas piqué alors. Déclara, soulagée Hinata.

  * Euh... Disons que les générations précédentes ne sont pas vraiment au courant de cet emprunt.




Karui jeta un œil à la masse de titres de propriétés, se détournant de Yuna qui continuait à s'emmêler dans ses explications. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

 

Atsui était claqué. Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils classaient sans relâche. Et il devait bien avouer que le système imaginé par Nara était redoutablement efficace. Il les avait répartis par groupe de quatre. Un membre pour une île. Fatigué, Atsui se leva et s'étira. Ses compagnons, Gaara, Naruto et Kidomaru ne réagirent pas. Eux aussi semblaient fatigués. Leur groupe était bizarrement fait. Ça sentait les laissés pour compte rassemblés ensembles. Pour éviter de se casser la tête, Shikamaru avait conservé les trio d'amis, et rajouté quelqu'un. Ou scindé des groupes de cinq... Bref, il avait fait des groupes de quatre. Et c'était efficace. Parce qu'en trois heures de temps, ils avaient fini de tout classer. Avec délectation, Atsui posa la dernière feuille de Shikoku sur son tas. Il s'étira, poussant un soupir de soulagement repris par ses camarades. Un relâchement soudain traversa la salle. Yuna se leva, et monta sur la table de son équipe. Karui protesta parce que le mouvement avait fait s'envoler quelques feuilles. Omoï par contre piqua du nez après s'être aperçu qu'il était dans la meilleure des positions pour mater.

  * Bon travail tout le monde ! Maintenant, on va rassembler les cartes par îles dans ces cartons.




Quatre boîtes s'alignaient. Kyushu, Shikoku, Hokkaido et Honshu indiquaient les panonceaux. Au final, seule Shikoku ne nécessita qu'une seule boîte. Il en fallut trois pour Kyushu et Hokkaido et quatre pour Honshu.

  * Onze costaux pour porter les boîtes, appela Yuna.




Atsui grimaça, chaque carton contenait au bas mot deux cents titres de propriété. Avec ses petits bras pas musclés, il n'allait pas s'y risquer. Finalement, Kiba, Sakon, Ukon, Neji, Lee, Kidomaru, Omoï, Juugo, Choji, Gaara et Naruto se chargèrent des boîtes. Le groupe se tassa de nouveau dans un bus.

  * Ton idée est trop géniale, pépia Hanabi. Avec ça, on va sauver l'académie !




Yuna soupira, et Atsui se rendit compte que c'est contre elle qu'il s'appuyait. Si Omoï le surprenait à être aussi tactile avec sa copine, il était mort. Il était vachement jaloux ce mec.

  * … et on aura beau trouver un terrain, c'est pas le succès assuré pour autant. Continuait Yuna. Si l'opinion publique était contre ce projet, on aurait un véritable moyen de pression.

  * Les étudiants sont contre le projet, que ce soit à Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa et dans une moindre mesure Kiri. Intervint Atsui. Les professeurs aussi sont de notre côté !




Yuna secoua la tête.

  * Ça suffira pas, l'opposition doit dépasser les limites de l'académie. Mais je vois pas comment.

  * Et... et si on montrais aux gens à quel point l'académie est précieuse ? Intervint Hanabi.




Sans attendre de réaction, emportée par son idée, la Hyuga poursuivit :

  * Montrer ce qu'on fait dans les clubs. Et même plus loin, à l'université. Montrer les capacités des petits de Kiri aussi ! Comme … comme le festival qu'on fait à Konoha. Mais pour toute l'académie !




Un silence méditatif flotta dans l'air. Une bulle de silence dans ce bus bruyant.

  * C'est.. c'est une idée géniale, murmura Yuna. Et l'organisation des festivals ne dépend pas du conseil. Ce sont les Kages qui s'en occupent...

  * Suffit juste de convaincre les Kage alors ! S'enthousiasma Atsui.

  * Oui, déclara lentement Yuna, mais il faut aussi constituer une équipe qui réunira des membres de chaque section, pour coordonner le tout...

  * Pour ça, t'en fais pas, intervint soudainement Naruto.




Atsui sursauta,il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre est entendu la conversation. Yuna fronça les sourcils.

  * Tu es sûr de toi Naruto ? Interrogea-t-elle.

  * Dans mon équipe, il y a, quatre élèves de Konoha, un élève d'Iwa, un professeur de Konoha, un professeur de Suna, un professeur de Kumo et de Suna, et euh... un ancien élève de Suna.




Yuna ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, indécise.

  * Ça fait beaucoup de personnes pour Konoha, mais en ne prenant en compte que les majeurs, c'est assez équilibré...

  * Ça peut le faire alors ? Demanda avec espoir Naruto.

  * Je pense que oui, acquiesça Yuna. Mais histoire d'équilibrer un peu tout ça, je pense qu'il faudrait rajouter des élèves. Au moins de Suna, Kumo et Iwa. Kiri, ils sont sans doute un peu jeunes...




Le visage de Naruto s'illumina.

  * On n'a qu'à demander à l'Akatsuki. Ils ont beau être pris, je pense qu'organiser le festival leur permettra d'avoir des allègement horaires.

  * Non.

  * Pourquoi non ? S'étonna Naruto.

  * Ils auront une autre mission, trancha Yuna.




Elle était si sérieuse que Naruto n'osa pas argumenter plus. Ça amusa Atsui.

  * Dans ce cas, on peut prendre... Temari et Kankuro pour Kumo... Mais, je ne vois pas qui d'autre...

  * Haku aussi pour Kumo, intervint Suigetsu.

  * Faut pas oublier Kimimaro et Jirobou pour Suna, ajouta Tayuya.

  * Et Ayame, la fille de Teuchi, renchérit Choji, elle est à Iwa.




Éberlué, Atsui se rendit compte que tout le bus avait écouté leur conversation. Puis, il se mit à sourire. Danzo n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Les bourgeons des magnolias commençaient leur éclosion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre, si je devais utiliser une bonne métaphore, c'est comme si, alors que tu marchais tranquillement sur ton petit chemin, une montagne surgissait soudainement sous tes pieds. Tu n'as que deux choix, faire demi-tour, ou grimper.  
> Et les Magnolias possède une belle équipe de grimpeurs.  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


	34. Le début...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Pour une fois, un chapitre posté mardi ! (OK, tard, mais on est toujours mardi dans le fuseau horaire de la France métropolitaine).  
> Bonne lecture !

Les bras chargés de cartes, Samui les déposa là où Yuna lui indiqua. À quatre pattes par terre, Kin et Neji scotchaient des cartons de cartes refusées. Gaara et Juugo les descendaient ensuite. Le frère de Yuna se chargerait ensuite de les ramener à leur place. Le déclic de la porte d'entrée fit s'enfuir Yuna dans sa salle de bain. Samui ne savait pas trop si elle devait être admirative ou triste de la capacité d'évitement de la métisse envers le roux. La blonde ne savait pas ce qui s'était exactement passé entre eux. Personne n'osait en parler. Mais en tout cas, c'était suffisamment grave pour que Yuna soit morte de trouille à l'idée d'être face à Gaara. Mais pourquoi Nara avait-il donc fait à majorité les groupes en fonction des classes ? Le flemmard, en effet, leur avait pondu une version améliorée du plan de Hanabi, Yuna et Naruto. Il les avait donc répartis en différentes équipes.

La première équipe était chargée de la recherche du terrain. Cette équipe se composait de Yuna, Gaara, Kin, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Juugo et Samui. À terme, les Hyuga devaient proposer de la technologie sophistiquée. Sasuke s'assurer que les Uchiha proposent des plans exceptionnels. Yuna, Gaara, Kin, Juugo et Samui, seraient chargés de développer les points forts du terrain proposé.

La deuxième équipe, composée de la team bijuu (d'après Naruto, c'était leur nom), accompagnés de Temari, Kankuro, Haku, Ayame, Kimimaro et Jirobou, se chargeait de créer une ligne directive au festival. Ils se chargeaient aussi de la paperasse.

Une troisième équipe rassemblait tous les élèves de Konoha qui avaient participé au premier tri des cartes, un mois auparavant. Ils étaient en quelque sorte la continuité de la deuxième équipe. Leur rôle était d'appliqué les directive du groupe deux à Konoha. D'autres personnes faisaient de même à Kumo, Iwa, Suna et Kiri.

Enfin, la quatrième équipe était une demande de Yuna. Elle se constituait exclusivement de l'Akatsuki. Leur rôle était simple, empêcher Danzo de comprendre leurs plans. Comme ils l'espionnaient depuis des années, l'empêcher de faire de même ne serait pas trop compliqué.

Et sans vouloir se vanter, Samui songeait que son équipe avait la plus compliquée des tâches. Depuis le début du mois, il n'avaient pas chômé. Ils avaient commencé par déterminer l'île d'implantation de la base. Logiquement, l'académie étant sur Honshu, ils avaient éliminé les terrains de Kyushu, Shikoku et Hokkaido. Mais ils avaient ensuite dû éliminer les terrains non constructibles, ceux déjà construits et les terres agricoles. Cet élagage ainsi fait, leur travail était loin d'être terminé. Sur les terrains restants, aucun n'était aussi vaste que celui de l'académie. Ils allaient devoir en combiner plusieurs.

Gaara et Juugo, chargés des derniers cartons descendirent. Yuna émergea alors de la salle de bain.

  * Il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu lui reparles, attaqua bille en tête Kin.

  * Plus tard, répliqua Yuna d'un ton léger.

  * Ça fait déjà deux ans et demi, insista la brune.

  * Ça ne fait que sept mois que je suis de retour, réfuta la métisse.




Samui hésita, mais voyant la tension monter, intervint. Elle croisa les bras et se mit entre les belligérantes.

  * Vous vous expliquerez plus tard, on doit bosser sur le terrain.




Neji approuva avec enthousiasme. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement chaud pour se retrouver au milieu d'une foire d'empoigne. Kin et Yuna acceptèrent à contre-cœur de remettre leur discussion à plus tard. Depuis que Samui avait compris que lorsqu'elle croisait les bras et toisait son interlocuteur, elle faisait peur, elle usait et abusait de cette capacité pour maintenir l'ordre. Et avec des gens comme Omoï ou Karui, il fallait bien ça.

  * Bon, pour convaincre l'armée, en plus du terrain, il nous faut des infrastructures dédiées aux militaires. Déclara Yuna.

  * Mais il faut adapter les infrastructures au terrain, coupa Kin. Et pour ça il faut qu'on le trouve et blablabla... Merci pour le speech Yuna, mais on est au courant. Ça parler pour ne rien dire tu sais faire.




D'un regard noir, Samui empêcha Yuna de rétorquer à l'attaque et réprimanda Kin. La métisse grogna et la brune se le tint pour dit.

  * Neji, où en sommes nous avec les Hyuga ? Interrogea la blonde.

  * Hinata et Hanabi listent toutes les innovations qui pourraient intéresser l'armée. Elles font aussi attention au coût, il ne faut pas que le prix proposé soit de trop supérieur au prix qu'ils pourraient payer pour l'académie.

  * Yuna, tu as trouvé à quel prix l'académie serait vendu ? Continua Samui

  * Ouais, je l'ai écris... là !




Ils se penchèrent tous sur le papier que brandissait fièrement Yuna. Le montant les fit déglutir. Même en enlevant les coûts des payes des différents employés, et la portion des actionnaires, le clan Sasaki recevrait beaucoup d'argent de cette vente... À se demander pourquoi Yuna refusait tant de voir vendre.

  * Et j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un moyen de faire baisser le coût. Annonça fièrement Yuna. Chaque terrain que nous avons est estimé en fonction de ce qui l'entoure. En prenant le terrain de plus faible coût et en appliquant son coût à l'hectare aux autres, on peut faire baisser le prix.

  * Et le conseil du clan sera d'accord ? Intervint Neji.

  * Le clan Sasaki est un tout petit clan. On n'a pas un collège d'ancien chez nous. Les décisions sont prises entre tous les membres du clan, et votés s'il n'y a pas consensus. Sachant que ma grand-mère et ma mère sont filles uniques, elles sont les seules membres du conseil avec mon frère.

  * Et ton père ? Interrogea Kin, et tu n'as pas de cousins ?

  * Évincé des décisions, grimaça Yuna, c'est la règle. Mon grand-père n'a jamais décidé de quoi que ce soit pour le clan tu sais. Et, pour les cousins, honnêtement, ça fait bien cinq génération qu'il n'y a qu'un seul descendant.

  * Et donc, pour le vote ? Réorienta Neji.

  * Ren votera pour, ma grand-mère contre. Elle est très têtue quand elle s'y met, je pense qu'on n'arrivera pas à la faire changer d'avis. Pour ma mère... Je sais pas trop, tout dépend de ce qu'elle en pense. Et de ce que mon père en pense aussi...

  * C'est du cinquante cinquante cette histoire, grommela Neji, mécontent.

  * Euh, on base toute notre contre-attaque sur du quitte ou double, lança Kin.




Gaara et Juugo revinrent alors. Yuna fit comme de rien, mais elle attrapa fermement la table.

  * Bien, maintenant, on a besoin d'un terrain situé à moins de cent kilomètres de l'académie.




Yuna grimaça en jetant un coup d’œil à sa feuille de note.

  * Et il va falloir faire gaffe à la base d'Uzushio. Soit on réussit à l'intégrer au projet, soit on doit le placer à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres de celle-ci.




Neji releva son compas, et Samui se pencha avec les autres sur la carte. Uzushio n'était située qu'à soixante dix kilomètres des magnolias. Son cercle de cent cinquante kilomètres de rayon tronquait très largement celui de cent kilomètres de l'académie.

  * Je comprends vraiment pas cette limite de distance, grommela Juugo.

  * À moins de cent kilomètres de l'académie pour le côté géographique, et à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres d'Uzushio pour éviter la concurrence avec cette base, explicita Kin.

  * Mais Uzushio est super proche des magnolias, répliqua-t-il, et ça ne pose pas de problèmes à Danzo ?

  * Le temps que l'armé se rende compte du problème, l'académie sera déjà vendue, coupa Yuna. Ou ils comptent tout simplement ferme la base d'Uzushio, ce qui entraînerait le déclin inéluctable de la ville.




Soudainement inspirée, Samui attrapa le compas. Elle traça un cercle de cinquante kilomètres de rayon autour d'Uzushio. Ensuite, elle raya les portions conjointe des deux plus grands cercles.

  * Mais oui, murmura Neji. On va se scinder en deux équipes, et proposer deux projets. On a plus de chances de séduire les gradés en leur laissant le choix plutôt qu'en leur en imposant un.

  * D'accord, pour l'équipe Uzushio, Hinata, Hanabi, Juugo et Yuna. Pour l'autre équipe, Gaara, Kin, Neji et moi, ordonna Samui.




La blonde avait préféré intervenir avant que Kin ne propose de mettre Yuna et Gaara dans la même équipe. Pas question de mettre l'académie en péril.

  * Et Sasuke ? Intervint Juugo.

  * Il va tourner entre les équipes, c'est notre seul expert en bâtiment, déclara Samui.




Le brun était actuellement en train de suivre un cours accéléré d’architecture anti-sismique et tout court auprès de son grand-père. Samui soupira soudain en jetant un œil aux cartons qui leur restaient.

  * Il va nous falloir d'autres cartons, on va de nouveau écarter beaucoup de cartes.




Des quatre cartons de départ pour Honshu, il n'en restait qu'un. Soit plus de deux cents propriétés. Un soupir de découragement les parcourut. En ce premier dimanche d'octobre, ils étaient fatigués. Ils avaient passés tout leur temps libre du mois passé à trier des papiers. Ils voulaient faire autre chose.

  * On fait une pause, déclara Neji. On va aller voir comment se débrouillent les autres, histoire de s'aérer un peu. Rendez-vous à dix-sept heures ici. On bossera jusqu'au dîner, et le reste attendra notre prochain moment de libre...




Neji se tourna vers Yuna, c'était elle qui avait le planning. Histoire de ne pas négliger leurs devoirs scolaires, ils avaient déterminé les jours où ils pouvaient se retrouver pour classer. Et Neji n'hésitait pas à leur donner un coup de main pour leurs devoirs. C'est pratique d'avoir un génie sous la main.

  * Mardi à seize heures pour la classe 2-1 et dix-sept heure pour la classe 3-2. Dix-huit heure pour les autres.




Samui grimaça. Kin, Yuna et Gaara allaient être seuls pendant une heure. La blonde jeta un regard d'avertissement à Kin. Pas question qu'elle fasse tout foirer juste pour analyser psychologiquement Yuna.

 

Immobile, impassible, Saï faisait son rapport en souriant à Danzo.

  * … comme face à Orochimaru, ils comptent faire une manifestation. Mais c'est une manœuvre désespéré, un espoir de faire basculer les choses. Ils n'ont aucun plan derrière.

  * Ils ont pourtant compris qu'une opinion publique défavorable peut entraver le projet.

  * Les intellects de Nara et Hyuga ne sont pas susceptibles de laisser passer ce genre d'information.

  * L'entente avec Oto ?

  * Cordiale mais teintée de méfiance. Sauf pour Obayashi Juugo, Kondou Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin et Hozuki Suigetsu. Le premier est devenu une sorte de protecteur pour Hyuga Hanabi. Les deux filles ont renoué avec Sasaki Yuna. Et Hozuki les a suivis. Il est à craindre qu'ils n'entraînent les autres membres d'Oto à leur suite. Je m'efforce cependant de maintenir un climat de suspicion.

  * L'Akatsuki ?

  * Mis à part une réunion express début septembre, ils ne sont plus intervenus. Ils sont, surtout ceux de Suna, accaparés par leurs études. C'est pourquoi ils ont tout délégué au groupe de Uzumaki Naruto..




Danzo resta silencieux. Neutre, Saï attendit ses ordres.

  * Fais en sorte de provoquer le plus de dissensions possibles. Et avertit moi du moindre développement inattendu.

  * À vos ordres, Danzo-sama, répliqua Saï tout en s’inclinant.




Sans un mot de plus, l'adolescent sortit du bureau. Il resta calme et serein tout le temps qu'il mit à aller du Cœur à Konoha. Un sourire suspicieusement sincère éclaira ses lèvres quand il rejoignit Naruto pour leur réunion d'action. Mais même ce signe ne pouvait donner aux éventuels anbus le surveillants la preuve de sa culpabilité. Saï, après des années de bons et loyaux services, venait de trahir Danzo. Parce que finalement, ce qu'avait fait le vieillard, n'était pas si différent ce qu'avait fait Orochimaru. Tous deux avaient récupéré des orphelins, pour les prendre sous leur coupe. Cela avait peu importé à Saï. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit associé à une douce chaleur, et Danzo à un froid glacial. Mais, la chaleur qui brûlait doucement dans sa poitrine, Saï ne voulait pas l'éteindre. Et si cela signifiait se détourner de son maître, ainsi soit-il.

 

Temari vacillait. Les bras chargés de carnets, de feuilles et de paquets divers et variés elle essayait péniblement d'atteindre son objectif. Soit la salle de réunion du Comité de Préparation du Festival Généralisé des Magnolias, sous-section de Kumo. Ou CPFGM Kumo de son petit nom. Kiri, Suna, Konoha avaient leur propre filiale du comité. Et les cinq étaient coordonnés par le CPFGM tout court. Celui-ci, au contraire des autres n'était pas constitué que d'étudiants. En grognant, Temari ouvrit péniblement la porte. Déséquilibré, le tas bascula dans un froissement apocalyptique. Désespérément, la blonde essaya de rattraper on fardeau, en pure perte. L'amas de feuilles étalé au sol lui arracha des jurons aussi haineux qu'originaux.

  * Galère...




Temari releva soudainement la tête. Ayant eu confirmation visuelle de la présence de Shikamaru Nara, elle lui fit savoir sa joie de le revoir.

  * Tiens donc, le général en chef de l'opération daigne nous rendre visite. Fit sarcastiquement la blonde. Pas trop fatigué par tes lourdes tâches ?




Kankuro ricana, Shikamaru soupira, Haku et Midori vinrent aider Temari à ramasser ses feuilles. Midori était en première année d'études photographiques. Quand le projet avait été annoncé, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir en faire parti. Et son aide n'était pas de trop. Au contraire des citoyens Iwa qui étaient plus d'une vingtaine au sein du comité, Kumo se retrouvait avec un comité de quatre personnes. Ça avait déjà été la croix et la bannière pour obtenir que chaque cursus nomme un responsable. Kumo voulait bien s'investir, mais pas avec un cadre officiel.

Avec effort, Temari posa son tas sur une table. Haku et Midori rattrapant les feuilles volantes.

  * Bien, tout ça, ce sont les propositions des collectifs et des extérieurs.Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils ont été productifs, clama la blonde.




Temari était responsable des sports collectifs et ceux se pratiquant en extérieur. Haku avait hérité des sports de dojo et d'intérieur. Kankuro était chargé des arts classiques. Et ce petit farfadet vert de Midori s'occupait de tous les cursus d'arts parallèles. Ça allait de l'histoire des arts au cinéma. Chacun d'entre eux avait demandé aux responsables de cursus de rassembler des idées pour le festival. Et il y en avait à la pelle. On sentait bien l'énergie créative qui envahissait le lieux. Que ce soit chez les sportifs ou les artistes.

  * Bon, je vois que vous avez encore un gros boulot de tri devant vous. Nota Shikamaru. Trouvez les idées les plus intéressantes et faîtes les nous parvenir.

  * Nous ? Intervint Temari, goguenarde. Il me semblait pourtant que tu ne fais pas partis du CPGFM. Même dans la sous-section de Konoha, tu n'as aucun poste.




Shikamaru se renfrogna et la blonde ricana. La brun refusait d'avouer qu'il adorait être officieusement à la tête du mouvement. Et Temari adorait le taquiner à ce sujet. Il fallait bien l'avouer, leur petite guéguerre lui avait manqué. Ces remarques faussement acerbes, ces piques amicales, ces surnoms moyennement insultants, leurs convictions contraires... Oui, Temari devait bien se l'avouer, ses batailles verbales avec Shikamaru lui avaient manqués.

 

Tenten était jalouse, vraiment très jalouse. Du groupe, elle était, avec Samui, la plus âgée des filles. (Temari ne comptait pas, elle était à l'université. Et Konan avait toujours été hors catégorie.) Et elle était la plus âgée à n'avoir jamais eut de petit ami. Tenten n'était pas jalouse de Samui. C'était normal que la blonde soit très courtisée. Elle était jolie, féminine et avait une grosse poitrine. Non, les personnes dont Tenten était jalouse, c'était Tayuya, Yuna et dans une moindre mesure, Karin. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles étaient toutes trois en couples alors qu'elles avaient un an de moins qu'elle. Karin était jolie et féminine. Rien d’étonnant à ce qu'elle ait un copain. Elle avait tout de même réussi à mettre le grappin sur Sasuke, très convoité depuis ses huit ans. Le brun n'était pas très démonstratif, mais la façon qu'il avait de toujours chercher la rousse du regard était touchante. Tenten ne l'avait jamais avoué à quiconque, mais à l'école primaire, elle était _amoureuse_ de Sasuke. Yuna, pourquoi pas, elle était raisonnable jolie, mais pas très féminine. Il y avait cependant ce petit quelque chose d'attachant en elle. Omoï avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle. Et il avait courtisé la métisse avec succès. Avec l'incident, c'était bien que Yuna se trouve quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer ainsi. Mais que Tayuya sorte avec Ukon, Tenten ne le supportait pas. Pourtant, ils allaient bien ensembles. Le truc, c'est que Tayuya était la plus proches de Tenten en terme de caractère et d'habitudes vestimentaires. Tenten trouvait injuste que quelqu'un lui ressemblant autant soit en couple. Être célibataire, n'était pas ce qui gênait Tenten. Sinon, elle ferait comme Ino qui changeait de petit ami tous les trois mois. Non, ce que voulait Tenten, c'était tomber _amoureuse_. Même si, comme Hinata, elle ne sortait pas avec l'élu de son cœur. La brune à macarons était une indécrottable romantique. Et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir de nouveau des papillons dans le ventre, comme quand elle avait huit ans.

 

Le camion blindé chargé du transport des prisonniers sortit au petit matin de la prison. Il transportait Kabuto Yakushi. Après être sortit du coma, on lui avait fait passer un examen psychologique. La psychologue était formel. Kabuto était clairement apparu comme étant fou. Son transfert vers un asile psychiatrique sécurisé avait donc été ordonné. Toutes les précautions avait été prises. L'individu était dangereux. Mais quand une fois arrivé à destination, on ouvrit le camion, on n'y trouva que les corps sans vie des gardes. Kabuto Yakushi avait disparu.

Assis dans la cafétéria, Yagura regardait distraitement Fû s'agiter tout en déclarant toute sortes de choses motivantes. Honnêtement, le roux avait lâché la conversation dès la troisième phrase. Un crissement soudain les fit sursauter. La télévision située juste derrière Fû venait brusquement de passer d'un programme de musique à un journal télévisé.

  * … évadé tôt ce matin. Individu très dangereux, merci de contacter ce numéro...




Yagura n'écoutait déjà plus la présentatrice. Seul le visage de Kabuto lui importait. D'un bond, il se leva. Il avait besoin de Courage.

Kabuto marchait dans la forêt. Qu'il était bon de sentir de nouveau le vent contre sa peau. Le jeune homme n'avait pas apprécié d'être enfermé. Et au contraire d'Orochimaru, il ne se complaisait pas à effrayer et contraindre ses compagnons d'infortune. Tromper les gardes et les tuer avait été un véritable jeu d'enfant. Kabuto n'était pas idiot. Il savait que sa cavale devait être courte s'il ne voulait pas qu'on y mette un terme. Mais avant de quitter le Japon, il voulait se venger. Il voulait faire souffrir celui qui l'avait trahi. Il voulait tuer Juugo. Mais pas avant d'avoir détruit son petit oiseau sous ses yeux.

Yagura redescendit légèrement rassuré du toit. Le boss allait œuvrer de son côté pour obtenir que l'académie soit protégée. Mais le roux était loin d'être tranquille. Il rendit donc une petite visite surprise au Hokage, histoire de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Yagura ressortit du bureau avec pour seule certitude que la police viendrait surveiller le campus. Mais combien de policier pour un si grand espace ? Il y aurait forcément des imprudents pour braver le couvre-feu renforcé qui serait appliqué. Fébrilement, Yagura composa le numéro de Bee. Si quelqu'un était capable d'empêcher Kabuto de nuire, c'était bien lui !

 

Yahiko, assit en tailleur, respirait profondément. À ses côtés, Utakata essayait de faire de même. Le roux étudiait la politique. Toutes les manœuvres nécessaires à la victoire, il les connaissaient. Et la première consistait à montrer un visage serein en toutes circonstances. Et c'était le terrible défaut du brun. Son visage était ouvert sur ses émotions. Voilà pourquoi la méditation. Avant de paraître serein, il fallait apprendre à Utakata à être serein. La deuxième étape serait l'étude de l'argumentation. Et la troisième, l'apprentissage de l'improvisation. Pour ça, Yahiko comptait demander de l'aide à Kumo. Cette manœuvre avait un seul et unique but, convaincre Arame Sasaki de voter. Yuna avait assuré pouvoir la convaincre de venir. Ce serait ensuite à Utakata de jouer. Il devrait se montrer persuasif afin d'assurer la survie de l'académie. Au début, Yahiko n'était pas convaincu. Mais si le génie des Nara avait approuvé l'idée, c'est que ça pouvait marcher.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement, ce chapitre est plutôt calme avec tout ce qu'il développe.  
> Mais bon, comme indiqué dans le titre, ce n'est que le début, hé hé hé...  
> A la semaine prochaine, kissoux !


End file.
